When You Wish Upon a Devil
by Rogue14
Summary: In trade for her soul, the Devil grants Rogue 7 wishes. It's a dream come true when she can just 'wish' her powers away or gain anything else. But it's a nightmare when all her wishes end up worst than a day in hell! Ch19-Rogue has a talk with her hubby.
1. Just a dream

**A/N:** I don't know why I decided to write this. I already have a fic with the Rogue losing her powers thing yeah but this idea kept bugging me after watching 'Beddazled' for the uh….seventh time and I just had to get it out of my system. School was off for a few days, that's how I was able to write this, which means I'm still stuck with studies until exams are over.

* * *

"Aww...isn't that cute?" Kitty gushed, gazing ahead at Scott, giving Jean a golden heart-shaped pendant.

"Yeah...cute…" Rogue muttered apathetically when Jean pecked Scott on the cheek as a thank you gesture. She turned her head away from the scene. Kitty, however, kept on watching.

"Maybe I should just skip today's driving lesson," Kitty contemplated and took a bite out of her sandwich. "Or…" she gulped down the piece and turned to face Rogue. "You look eighteen, so maybe—"

"Forget it!" Rogue shot up from the bench and started walking away.

"Where are you going? You haven't even touched your lunch," Kitty pointed out.

"Ah just lost mah appetite," Rogue responded sourly. She groaned when Kitty began following her. "Can you leave meh alone and annoy someone else?"

"Well all my _normal_ friends are traitors. Jubilee and Rahne left. Jean is busy with Scott, Evan is with the Morlocks, Kurt is with Amanda, Amara has some project to do so—"

"So you're stuck with me for an hour? Perfect!"

"Plus the Professor said that we should stay close to you," Kitty recalled.

"Ah can take care of mahself and don't need an annoyin' cat ta baby-sit me!"

"Hey! If you go on wrecking the whole town again—"

"Then the first thing Ah'll remember ta wreck will be you!" Rogue said between gritted teeth then took off.

"Hey! Like wait!" Kitty quickly finished her sandwich and sprinted after her. "Ooooh! I hate it when she does that!" she fumed after she lost Rogue.

* * *

"Being a furry creature is better than this," Rogue mumbled, leaned against a tree watching Kurt and Amanda a few feet away, having their lunch. She sighed sadly when Jean and Scott took a table adjacent to them. "Just once…." she began, gazing at Scott. "Just once…..Ah wish Ah could know get close ta some—" she abruptly stopped and shook her head. "Why do Ah even bother? Ah can't even touch. And they are _practically_ a couple and—_Ugh_! Doesn't she ever give up?" she grumbled when Kitty approached Kurt and Amanda's table.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but have you seen…." Rogue was off before anyone spotted her and was now on the football field.

"You seem quite in a hurry," a voice said, stopping her in her tracks. "Going on a rampage again?"

Rogue spun around to face the owner of the voice.

"Hey," the person greeted with a grin, sitting on the bleachers. "How are you doing?"

The guy looked somewhere between eighteen or nineteen Rogue guessed. He wore a black overcoat over a plain black shirt and black pants to match it.

Rogue resisted her urge to ask how he could wear these in such a hot weather and not be drenched in sweat. Instead, she gave him an icy glare. "What do you want?"

"Me? Just wanted to tell you how cute you look in an angry mood," he replied, innocently.

"Give me one good reason why Ah shouldn't just kill you right now!" Rogue said angrily. She couldn't tell if he was flirting with her or making fun of her. It had to be the latter. The _normal_ girls must've put him up to this. It made sense.

"Oh because you need me," he answered, getting up, "to make your impossible desires, possible."

Rogue smirked. "Really? You're goin' ta kill yourself for meh?"

"Rogue! Like where are you?"

Rogue groaned when she saw Kitty a few feet away, searching for her. She started to take off again, but bumped into the boy, who surprisingly appeared out of nowhere, in front of her.

"No, I'm going to give you anything you wish for," he answered Rogue's question then turned his attention towards some cheerleaders passing by. They giggled when he flashed them a smile. "Oh yeah! I'm a female magnet," he then turned to Rogue who looked like she was really going to kill him. "Now, don't you wish to be like that so guys will even_ notice_ you?"

"Ah don't want guys noticin' me!" she snapped and stalked forward.

"What about a certain guy named… Hmm….Scott Summers?"

This got Rogue's attention too good.

She whirled around, giving him a skeptical look. "Who are you?"

"Ah! Finally you notice me," he said, walking up to her. "Believe it or not, but…." he came closer before whispering. "I'm the devil."

"The devil?" Rogue raised her brow, obviously not believing him. "Uh-huh…okay…"

"But just call me Devon. Don't want people to get suspicious now," he winked.

Rogue gave him a disgusted look. "Okay _Mr. Devil_, Ah'm queen of the underworld so just call me _dead_."

"You don't believe me," he sighed. "That's completely understandable. But I can prove it to you. Just ask for anything."

"Hmm….Anything?"

"Yup. Anything at all."

"Hey Rogue!" Rogue turned to see Kitty running towards her. She turned back to Devon.

"Alright, make her disappear," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Your wish is my command," he said and snapped his fingers.

Kitty's yelling suddenly stopped. Rogue frowned then slowly turned around. "Huh?" was all she managed to utter when she could not find any trace of her friend.

"That was the demo," Devon said, rubbing his hands together. "Now let's get to the real part!"

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Reviews please!


	2. To Wish or not to Wish?

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin!

* * *

"Where did she go? _What happened ta her_!"

"You said you wanted her gone. So now she's gone," Devon simply answered.

"Well then bring her bac—" Rogue was cut short when Kitty suddenly phased up through the ground in front of her. "_Wha_—Kitty? Where did you disappear ta?"

"Just dropped my 50 cents behind the bleachers and went to get it," she replied. She then noticed Devon. "Like hi! Are you new here?"

"Yup! Rogue here was just about to show me around," Devon said, putting an arm around Rogue's shoulder. "So are we gonna start?"

Rogue growled and shoved him away roughly. "_Rogue_!" Kitty exclaimed bending down to help Devon back on his feet. "Sorry, she's kind of like that after she got…uh…seriously ill."

"Yeah, I can see that," Devon muttered, brushing the dust off his coat. "Guess she doesn't want to be cheered up." '_Neither does she know that I have a cure for her mutation. Or that I know that Mystique adopted her, posed as her friend Risty and Nightcrawler's her brother and she's jealous of Jean—'_ Devon was telling Rogue telepathically when she shouted.

"_Alright stop_!"

Kitty gave her a puzzled and worried look. "Rogue, like are you okay?"

"Ah'll show him around!" she said between gritted teeth, digging her fingers into Devon's arm as she dragged him away.

"Nice meeting you Kit—_Ow_! Not so hard."

* * *

"Our old computer lab? This is your office?" Rogue asked, more annoyed than impressed. "And Ah have expected it ta be in hell."

"It is there too. But I don't think you'll be able to survive the heat," Devon said, switching on the lights. He went over to a dusty covered book case and took out a thick book. "Okay so here are the terms." He blew the dust off it then handed it to Rogue.

"Ah don't have time ta read a ten thousand page book!" she said irritably. "Just tell meh briefly what game you're playin'!"

"I'm going to give you seven wishes," he said, going over to a computer in the corner of the room and switched it on. "Is that brief enough for you?"

"Why not three?"

He clicked on the mouse. "I'm not the genie of the lamp."

"And why exactly are you goin' ta give meh seven wishes?" Rogue asked, still unsure of his intentions. "What did Ah do ta deserve this?"

"Because I have the power to…..And because you wished for it."

"Ah didn't wish for any wishes!"

"No, but you did wish that you could get close to somebody."

Rogue blinked in amazement. "How did you—" She then realized the obvious. He must be another mutant posing as the devil. "Never mind. What do you want in return? A sexual favor?"

"Nope. Just your soul," he answered, clicking the print icon.

"_Excuse meh_? Mah soul?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you won't need it, I mean when all your dreams have come true, all your goals achieved, what would you need a soul for?" he asked, pulling out a sheet from the printer.

"Ta live!"

"Listen, getting what you want is better than leading your life as nothing and suddenly dying, right? And if you're still waiting for some miracle cure for you're mutation then you'll have to wait till eternity," he said and started writing on it. "Sooner or later you'll absorb more people and believe me, they'll try to get out again because you take part of their souls."

"You're makin' mah life sound more miserable than it really is."

"Ok, here's the form. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line." He handed her the sheet and a pen.

"Hmmm…" Rogue went over whole form. "Right! So you kill meh when all mah wishes are fulfilled? Not gonna happen!" She furiously threw the sheet and pen and stomped towards the exit.

Devon snapped his fingers. "Maybe this could change your mind………"

"Aww…isn't that cute?" Kitty's voice gushed through the speakers.

Rogue stopped then slowly turned around. She let out a gasp when her eyes fell on the monitor. A scene from lunch-time earlier, of Scott and 'her' not Jean but 'her'! It was 'her' Scott was giving the pendant.

"Is this—Is this real?" Rogue whispered, mesmerized by the moving picture.

"If you want it to be," he replied. "You sign right now and you could have this and anything thing else you want…..or….." he snapped his fingers and the monitor went blank, "you can just walk away and never look back…..and always keep dreaming of this moment to happen…..So what's it going to be?"

Rogue slowly walked over to where the sheet and pen were and picked them up. She brought down the tip of the pen but stopped, seemingly having second thoughts.

"Go on…..sign," Devon encouraged, putting his hand on her shoulder. "This is better, you know it."

Rogue took a deep breath then slowly signed her name.

"Alright!" Devon took the sheet and folded it. "So what's your first wish?"

Rogue gave him a confused look. "Ah can start wishin'…right now?"

"Sure you can. Unless you want to wait till after the History class……"

"Well….." Rogue bit her lip, trying to think up of something. "Ah want ta be—Uh…Scott and Ah—you know. Together."

"And what about being rich and famous?"

Rogue shrugged. "Well yeah…….rich ta."

"So you want to be married to Scott and rich too?"

"_Married_?" Rogue exclaimed. "Nah! A couple but married—Ah don't think—"

"You have seven wishes. Go for it!" Devon said then suddenly clicked. "Oh! Almost forgot!" he fumbled into his pockets and took out a digital planner. "Keep this with you," he said handing it to her. "If your wish doesn't turn out well, just press, triple six and you'll be back."

"And why would it not turn out well?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"You know human nature, never content with anything," he answered. "Plus you'll need a schedule to keep when you're rich and all. Okay just say 'I wish' before whatever you want."

"Umm…Okay," Rogue took a deep breath. "Ah wish…." she trialed off, thinking. _'Married or just a couple?'_ she asked herself. _'Married!'_ she decided after a moment. "Ah was married ta Scott and Ah was rich, filthy rich and we weren't mutants," she concluded.

"Done! And enjoy!" Devon snapped his fingers and Rogue suddenly got blinded by a bright light.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are always welcome! 


	3. A dream come true

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin Sorry for the long wait. Busy with exams. And please don't kill me for making mistakes in this chappie cause I'm leaving the country tomorrow for a fun filled vacation! But only for a week or so.…Aww leave it! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Rogue groggily rubbed her eyes. _'A dream!'_ She thought disappointed as she felt the familiar bed beneath her. _'A stupid dream!' _She chuckled to herself after remembering her wish. '_Yeah sure! Scott and me happily married till death do us apart. Now that would be funny!' _

Rogue yawned and stretched her arms. '_Well Ah'll just have ta wait another lifeti—_ ' She stopped when her hand brushed against something warm and……fleshy. '_It feels like….skin?'_ Rogue thought confused then moved her head to the side. Her eyes went wide and a scream escaped her throat before she fell off the bed along with the sheets. She received another shock on discovering she was naked. "Gahhh!" She quickly covered her body with the sheets. "W-W-What—W-W-Where?" She looked around wildly at her new surroundings. "W-Where ahm Ah?"

"Hey! Easy!" A voice said and she found a man kneeled beside her. "It must've been a nightmare. You're ok now."

"W-Who are you and what are you doin'……in….mah…..room..." Rogue's voice trailed off. Her eyes went wide as saucers when she recognized the person.

"Are you ok?"The man, wearing only his boxers, asked worriedly, putting an arm around her shoulder; her bare shoulder. Startled by his sudden touch, she pushed herself back then continued to back away. "Hey! It's alright!"

_'It can't be...' _Rogue thought her in utter shock, realizing what had happened. '_Can it?'_ She looked closely at the person. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, yet he resembled someone she knew so much. "S-Scott…I-Is that…you?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course it's me," he said, slowly advancing towards her. Rogue stared at him as he sat himself beside her. She held the sheets tightly against herself. "You hit the floor pretty hard." He gently put an arm around her. Rogue shuddered for a moment but then relaxed as he gently pulled her against his chest. "Hope you didn't get amnesia or something."

_'Mah wish...It really did come true!'_ Rogue thought as she slowly recovered. _'So you're mah husband?'_ Rogue looked up at him. She jerked back when she noticed his eyes. It must be the first time she was seeing his eyes without getting blasted to smithereens. Plus, it was the first time she was looking at him so closely without being possessed by Jean.

"Rogue?" Scott again asked. "Are you ok honey?"

"Yeah…" she answered and extended her hand to touch his face. It felt so warm, a bit rugged too, but it felt so nice to touch someone.

"Guess that's a yes," Scott smiled then caressed her face with his. This sudden gesture sent her down on her back again.

"Oh! Honey! Are you ok?" He inquired concerned, lifting her head and putting it on his lap. "I'm going to call the doc—"

"No. R-Really….Ah'm fine! Just need to go ta the bathroom." Rogue was getting up when she remembered that she was naked. "Err…Scott look! What's that on the window?"

"What?" Scott spun around to see what she was pointing at.

Rogue dropped the sheets and ran towards the door behind her. "Wow…" She uttered in awe, looking around the huge bathroom she had entered. "This is bigger than mah room and…" Her eyes opened wide in excitement when they fell upon a—"A plasma TV? Cool." She switched it on. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets on seeing the movie. "Holy mother of everythin!" She screamed and quickly switched it off.

"What's the matter? Are you ok in there?" Scott asked from the other side of the door.

_'Ah can't be that sick!'_ Rogue thought astonished, the images imprinted in her head.

"C'mon honey! Let me in!" Scott's shout was followed by pounding on the door.

"No! Ah—Ah'm…takin a shower!" Rogue quickly turned the faucet of the shower.

"Rogue we've taken shower together many times!" Scott said in a matter of fact way. "C'mon let me in."

"Alright! Alright!" Rogue shouted back. "Just…….let me find some clothes!"

"Hey! I'm your husband. What's there to hide?"

Rogue blinked. '_He's right…'_ she thought. But of course, she wasn't used to being the wife of Scott Summers, so opening the door naked was out of the question.

Her eyes incidentally fell upon a bathrobe, hanging from a hook on the wall. She quickly put it on. "Forget what Ah said! Ah'm comin out!" She was heading towards the door when she happen to catch her reflection in the mirror. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, touching her face. The reflection of a twenty-one year old stared back. "A-Ah'm…..A-Ah'm a woman."

"Rogue!" Scott's shout shook her out of her reflection gazing and she proceeded towards the door. She opened it a little and poked her head out. "Hi… Scott…What's up?"

"What's up?" He gently pushed the door wide open and stepped in. "What's up with you? Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah….v-very f-fine," she stammered. "J-Just needed ta…adjust mahself with …..A f-few things…" she trailed off, staring into his eyes as he brought his face closer.

"I see…" he muttered, still not convinced.

"No! Really Ah'm ok now!" Rogue told him. "Ah guess Ah was shook up by the….umm….nightmare Ah woke up from. B-But now Ah'm fine." She assured him with utmost confidence.

"Alright Rogue," Scott sighed. "But if you feel sick—"

"Then by all means call the doctor," Rogue finished for him.

"Good," Scott smiled. "Well I better change into something presentable."

To Rogue, Scott in his boxers looked presentable to her. But she didn't mention it. "Yeah, so you just take a shower and Ah'll be outside changin' mah clothes," saying this, she came out and shut the bathroom door.

"Ok!" Rogue started pacing the room back and forth. "This is great! This is great! A-Ah shouldn't be nervous! Ah should be happy! Ah—Ah should wear some clothes first!" Rogue decided before completely losing it.

She walked over to the closet. "How does this thing open?" she asked herself as there were no handle or knobs. "Well duh!" Rogue slapped her forehead after spotting an electronic key pad on the wall. She groaned when she saw that she had to enter a three digit code, just to unlock the closet. "Now what can it be?" She asked herself. As if in reply to her question, a small paper landed down on her feet. She picked it up. It said:

_'Your closet and every other code is triple six. Enjoy!'_

_Devil ): D_

Rogue rolled her eyes and entered triple six. The door slid open. "Everythin is black," She uttered, looking at her wardrobe. She smiled. "Mah favorite color but—What should Ah wear?" She started going through her wardrobe. "Suits, evenin gowns—They're all for special occasions! Ah need somethin normal!"

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Summer," a voice spoke through the intercom, where ever in the room it was. "It's seven-thirty, breakfast is ready and Mrs. Summers, two people are coming to meet you at nine. That's all. Thank you."

"Guess Ah should wear a suit," Rogue decided, pulling out a suit and changing into it. She then went to the mirror. "Hmm…somethin's missin…" she said then pulled up her hair into a bun, letting the bangs fall freely in her face. "Aha! Much better!" She smiled satisfied with her appearance. "Now Ah don't look like Agent Scully."

"Looking great Rogue!" Scott remarked, emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Rogue couldn't help it as she watched him change.

Scott caught her doing this. "You know, you're not acting like yourself today. Maybe you should skip work."

"N-No!" Rogue looked away embarrassed. "Umm…Someone's comin ta see me. And Ah'm fine."

He sighed. "Alright hon," he muttered as he adjusted his tie. "So…How do I look?"

"Really…great!" Rogue said half honestly as he looked way too good for her to describe.

"You know, today is a very special day," Scott told her coming beside her and started observing his reflection.

"Hmmm…." Rogue who was busy observing him, mumbled.

He turned around to face her. "For you."

"What were you sayin?" Rogue snapped out of her day dreaming and was sucked into another when Scott pressed his lips against hers. _'Whoa!'_ She thought dazed. Her first kiss! And boy did it feel amazing!

"I don't know why Rogue," Scott began, after pulling away. "But you're acting like this was your first kiss."

"It was….." Rogue uttered dazed. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him gently on the lips. _'Practice makes perfect,'_ Rogue thought. Scott returned the kiss, but pulled away when his cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?" Scott answered it. "Oh ok! All be right there!" He switched in off then sighed. "No breakfast for me today. I gotta run!" He quickly pecked Rogue on the cheek "We'll continue this tonight. Don't you dare go to sleep!" He warned teasingly.

Rogue blushed. "Ok…"

"Love you," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Ah love you too," Rogue shouted after him. She then sat down on the bed, sighing dreamily. "What's this?" Rogue mumbled when her eyes fell upon a picture on the side table. She picked it up for a closer look. She smiled. It was a wedding picture of her and Scott. Scott was carrying her while she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was smiling. And it was the biggest and happiest smile Rogue had ever seen on herself.

She was putting the picture back on the table when her hand bumped into something and she knocked it off the table. "Oh…mah…planner…" Rogue muttered looking at it after picking it up. She smirked. "Ah don't think Ah'll be needin you for a very long time…" she said and tossed it behind her back. '_Now ta explore mah home!' _

* * *


	4. New people Old faces

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! Ok sorry for updating after a long time. Had a writer's block which is kinda still present. So I need help with the wishes! What wishes should Rogue make?

* * *

Rogue had just stepped out of her bedroom when a really large dog suddenly galloped upto her out of nowhere.

"Rahne?" she asked the she-wolf uncertainly.

The wolf barked and suddenly stood on its hind legs to lick Rogue's face. Rogue startled by this gesture of affection, lost her balance and fell on her back with Rahne on top, licking her face.

"Eww! Stop!" Rogue cried disgusted. "Get off me!"

Rahne obeyed and Rogue stood up wiping her face. "You know....there are other ways ta show how much you care. How about just a humanely hug next time huh?"

Rahne only barked in reply.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatever wolf girl."

"Oh Mrs. Summers!" a girl of about eighteen came running and skidded to a stop near Rahne. "I'm so terribly sorry!" she quickly grabbed Rahne by the collar and pulled her back. "S-She just g-got a-away when I-I was taking her for a walk--Please don't fire me from this job!" she suddenly dropped down on her knees and burst into tears. "I-I'll never make this mistake again--"

"Whoa! Stay calm! Ah'm not goin ta do anythin ta you!" Rogue assured. "So what's your name?"

"Uh...I'm--Oh I'm sorry," she sniffed and wiped away her tears. "W-With you such a busy person and all you must've probably forgot. I-I'm Jubilee."

"Jubilee? Didn't your parents take you away?" Rogue recalled.

"I...I don't have any parents..." she said slowly.

Rahne whimpered sadly and nuzzled close to Jubilee.

"You know....you could turn yourself back so we could all have a human conversation," Rogue told Rahne.

"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked quizzically patting Rahne.

"Ah was talkin ta Rahne," Rogue told Jubilee.

Jubilee stared at her as if she had grown horns.

"Jubilee! Why did you bring that beast in?!"a woman's voice shouted from behind them.

Rogue turned. She immediately recognized her.

"Madam are you alright? I apologize for Jubilee's reckless behavior. I'll make sure she--"

"N-No! I-I'ts ok Storm! It wasn't her fault," Rogue said in Jubilee's defense.

"Storm?" the woman gave her a confused look.

"Uh...A-Ah mean Ororo," Rogue quickly corrected.

"Oh Good Morning Mrs. Summers I--Are you alright?"

"Uh...hi...? Professor....?" Rogue trailed off looking at the man dress elegantly in a suit. she blinked. "You're....You can walk....."

"Pardon?" he gave her a confused look.

Rogue bit her tongue."Err....nothin. So w-what do you want me ta do?"

"What do I want you to do?" he gave her a perplexed look. "Uh...Madam are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"No--A-Ah meant yes!" Rogue shook her head then nodded. "W-What Ah meant was...uh...what Ahm Ah supposed ta do?"

"Well, breakfast is the most important thing before the start of the day."

"Alright fine!" Rogue said. "Thanks Professor!" She said before running off.

"Professor?" Charles Xavier looked at Jubilee and Ororo who only shrugged.

* * *

**A/N:** And to remind you again, please help me with the wishes! Oh and I maybe busy because of school so don't expect any updates very soon. 


	5. Almost Picture Perfect?

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! And again don't expect any updates soon! Now I'm going to be busy with exams. Well hope you like this chapter. Though not much action in it but still enjoy!

* * *

"This is just....perfect," Rogue murmured and let out a sigh. "Everything's perfect. Ah'm rich."

Rahne barked in acknowledgement. Rogue passed a cookie to her and continued.

"Ah'm not a mutant--" she paused. "No one is a mutant. Mutants don't exist!"

Rahne again barked in agreement. Rogue again fed her a cookie.

"People Ah know are mah loyal servants." She giggled, remembering Logan, her chef. And boy could he cook!

Rogue patted Rahne on the head. "Oh, except you Rahne. Mah pet dog. Ah can live with that."

Rahne yapped happily, jumping off Rogue's lap and ran into the bushes. After a second, she came back with something in her mouth.

"Rahne!" Rogue exclaimed, snatching the planner from her mouth. "Eww....now you got it all slimy. Bad dog!"

Rahne responded by leaping back on her owner's lap.

"Alright now where was Ah?" She asked after wiping the small device.

Rahne howled.

"Oh yeah!" She clicked. "And you know the best part?" She asked, holding up another cookie and waving it back and forth infront of Rahne's face. Rahne's head moved like a pendulum, eager to obtain the delicious biscuit. "Ah've got the most wonderful husband in the whole world."

Rahne stopped moving and gave her an odd look.

"Scott Summers is the perfect boy--Err man a girl could think of." She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. Her hand moved towards the cookie jar. "Ah can't wait for tonight....." She extended her hand possessing two cookies this time towards Rahne. "Life....it's perfect....Hmmm?" Her forehead wrinkled when Logan's baked cookies didn't capture Rahne's attention. "You're not hungry anymore?"

She got a low growl in reply before Rahne suddenly erupted and began barking wildly.

Rogue finally opened her eyes to see what the problem was. She blinked on catching sight of two women occupying the empty pool chairs for God knows how long

"You're doggy's insane...." one of them said. "Shut it up before I do that for you."

Rahne snarled at her. "Whoa easy!" Rogue pulled her back by the collar. "Man! What has gotten inta you?!"

"Must be Scott Summers's stupid animal," the other presumed before turning to Rogue. "Speaking of Summers....Really hurts us that you never invited us to your wedding."

"A-Ah...." Rogue trailed off narrowing her eyes. They looked really familiar. _'Oh!'_ Rogue recognized the beautiful, poised, red-head in an instant but the other one, the Goth, seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place her and Rahne's barking was making it more difficult.

"What is it?" The red-head asked, really getting annoyed with Rogue's staring.

"Uh...you're Jean? Right?"

"Yes Jean," she mimicked as she sashayed upto Rogue's side and picked the wine glass, ignoring Rahne's growling. "Two months off and you're already losing your memory." She took a delicate sip from Rogue's glass. Her whole face suddenly transformed into an incredulous one and she spurted out the liquid. "Pepsi?! This is Pepsi?!"

Rogue gave her a perplexed look. "So......?"

Jean chuckled before putting the glass back. "You have a whole collection of wine from all over the world and you're drinking Pepsi?"

"Ah didn't feel like drinkin today," Rogue answered. To be honest, she wasn't even aware about it. She had been too busy admiring her Central Park sized backyard to care. She still had so many places to explore.

"That's really interesting...." Jean observed.

Rogue scowled. _'Why didn't Ah ask the Devil ta make her existence non- existence?'_ She asked herself.

"Anyway.....I've got good news," Jean began and took out a pack of cigarettes from her purse. She offered one to Rogue. Rogue shook her head in disbelief. "Now you're starting to scare me....."

Rogue watched as she lit one and took a puff.

She blinked in amazement. Jean hated smoking! She even gave a lecture to Logan on the harmful effects of smoking and now....well she was smoking.

Jean caught Rogue staring at her. "Do you find something amusing on my face?"

"Err...no...sorry...." Rogue turned her head away, embarrassed. She turned to the other young woman, who seemed to be filing her nails with a knife.

Rogue watched her intently. This time, she took her time and was amazed to discover that her features strikingly resembled a certain valley girl.

"Kitty?" The word just came out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Kitty stopped what she was doing and looked up. She looked behind her back then back at Rogue. "What kitty?"

"No. You're Kitty. Right?" Rogue asked her unsurely.

"Me?" Kitty pointed at herself. "Kitty?" She snorted. "Why would I have that lame name?"

"Kitty? Heh....that sounds so...perky!" Jean snickered. "But it suits you Katherine."

"Very funny," Kitty said sarcastically.

"Oh Katherine," Rogue realized her error. "Of course."

"Anyway...I got an assignment for us," Jean took another puff. "I came across this interesting young lady yesterday."

"Who?" Rogue coughed, the cigarette smoke really getting to her lungs.

"Her name is Wanda Maximoff. She's paying a hell lot of money for this job."

Rogue coughed, fanning the smoke with her hands. "...and...?"

"The task is really simple and I accepted."

"Get to the point," Rogue said in an impatient tone and again coughed.

"Her dear father and brother."

"Magneto and QuickSilver?" Rogue asked.

"You mean Eric Magnus Lensherr and Pietro Maximoff?" Kitty asked.

Rogue slapped her forehead. "Sorry, forgot that people aren't mutants anymore."

"Mutant?" Jean gave her a questioning look.

"What's a mutant?" Kitty asked confused.

"Forget it. Long freaky story," Rogue grinned. "Glad to be here in the normal world."

Jean and Kitty exchanged a look with each other. "Yes....normal...." Jean said in a mysterious tone. "Nothing abnormal about what we do. So..." she and Kitty got up. "Let's get going before they move on."

Rahne quietly tossed the planner in Rogue's pocket before she stood up.

"Nice meeting you stupid mutt," Kitty taunted Rahne. "Hope you'll be a furcoat in the future."

Rahne angrily barked and lunged at Kitty, but she was fortunate to move out of the way.

"Are you alright?!" Rogue asked Kitty.

"Your stupid wolf-dog almost scratched me!" Kitty hissed, giving Rahne a murderous glare.

"Well you started it," Rogue pointed.

"Stop wasting time Katherine," Jean called her and started walking away. "We don't want to be late."

"Go....I'll catch up...." Kitty told them.

"Well somethings never change," Rogue said as she followed Jean to the car which was surprisingly the same SUV which the Jean in the real world possessed.

Kitty finally showed up after five minutes and took the backseat.

"You should think of getting a new dog," Kitty told Rogue and handed her something. "Rahne is playing dead."

Rogue shrugged. "Alright....." and held up the thing that Kitty just gave her.

Rahne's collar.

* * *

Ok reply to Reviews:

**rainatlw & gothic rogue lebeau:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Luna:** Thanks for the ideas and about getting their memories back well that can't happen because this isn't the real world changed into another. It's more of an alternate universe.

**roguewannabe29:** I'm considering

**Lyranfan:** Since I'm at a really crucial stage of my studies, school has to be the first priority in order for me to get into a good university then get a job and then try to bring back the cancelled Evo show ; )

* * *


	6. Friends, Foes and Betrayal

**NOTE:** Wow! So many wonderful reviews! And here I thought I should just forget about this story and let it burn in hell. Thank you guys!

**Alextuza:** I don't think you'll consider them friends after reading this chapter..

**Citrus Rain:** Not anymore : )

**Sailortakaine:** The movie that it reminds you of is 'Bedazzled'.

**SSJ Tokya:** Oh hello. I really wasn't expecting to find you here. But I'm glad you like this too : ) LOL! I do get tired of everyone asking me that.

**Luna:** Yes! Yes! Now read the chappie and enjoy!

**roguewannabe29:** And I considered and you already know the answer...

**DemonRogue13, Race Baj, evosmylife, Beauty818, raniatlw:** Thanks for reviewing : )

Hope you enjoy and don't kill me after reading this! _(Smiles innocently)_

* * *

"Strange..." Rogue uttered as her eyes scanned the roof for any signs of life. "No one's here...?" 

"Perfect," Jean said, dropping the heavy bag she was carrying.

Kitty set down her laptop and switched it on.

"So...uh...what exactly are we doin' here?" Rogue asked, gazing at the traffic below.

"The mansion where they live is just ahead," Jean explained, bending on her knees and unzipping the bag. "I think I'll be able to get a clear—"

Rogue frowned when Jean suddenly froze. "What?"

Kitty shushed her. Her hands slowly pulled out two knives.

"What is it?"

"_Gotcha_!" Kitty hurled the knives at the wall and to Rogue's amazement, they pinned someone.

Kitty smiled and walked up to the cloaked figure she just trapped.

"That was...impressive," Rogue complimented her as she followed.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked and pulled out the knives. "I missed!"

Rogue could only blink. "Huh?"

"Ow! P-Please f-forgive me!" The person's muffled voice came from underneath the clothing. "Never meant any harm."

"Oh really?" An agitated Jean asked before shoving him to the ground. "You know what the consequence of spying is?"

"Non! I-I wasn't spyin'! Non! Please don't do dat!" He cried when Jean was about to remove the hood. "My face—I-It's too horrible! Got burned badly when I was a baby."

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Jean pronounced and furiously removed the hood.

Kitty made a disgusted face.

Rogue turned her head away in absolute disgust.

Jean grind her teeth. "Go!" she released him. "Get out of here! _Go_!"

He quickly collected himself and scrambled off.

"Idiot!" Jean hissed. "Lucky he didn't see anything."

"What was there ta see?" Rogue mumbled. "It's not like we're doin somethin illegal."

Kitty and Jean gave her weird looks before turning back to what they were doing.

_'What?'_ Rogue thought as she walked upto see what Jean was searching in the bag. _'Did I say somethin... wrong_—_Oh mah Gawd...'_ Her blood turned cold when she saw the possessions of the bag.

"W-What's all this?" she asked in a low voice as Jean pulled out what seemed like a sniper.

"What does it look like?" Jean asked, putting the weapon in place. "Nice shoes..." she murmured looking through the scope. "They're as good as mine..."

"I can disable the security system," Kitty mentioned as she typed away on the laptop.

"Good. While you—" Jean turned to Rogue. "Can go inside and kill Daddy dearest."

"K-Kill?" Rogue choked out. "W-What kind of kill?"

"Murder, annihilate, assassinate," Jean listed in a sarcastic tone. "That kind of kill obviously."

Rogue had completely frozen with fear when it dawned upon her...Who they were...Who she was...

_'A-Assassin?'_ The first word came into her mind. '_Ah'm an assassin!'_

And they were here to kill Pietro and Magneto?

"Hmm...still two hours till that idiot comes out for his morning swim. Plenty of time for you Rogue," Kitty said.

"Once you're done and out of there, I'll get rid of his white-haired offspring from here. No witnesses, no clues," Jean said.

_'That idiot made me inta a psycho killer!'_ Rogue was furious and horrified at the same time. She recalled her wish: Rich, filthy rich...no wonder...only dishonest people could be that rich! _'A Columbian drug lord would've been good but noooo! An assassin! Man Ah'm goin ta kill the Devil!'_

"Rogue, are you listening?" Jean's voice broke her trail of thoughts.

Rogue nodded unconsciously and lunged for her pockets, desperate to find the planner and get out of this twisted world.

"What are you doing...?" Rogue moved to see the questioning looks of Jean and Kitty.

"J-Just s-searchin for s-somethin," Rogue answered trying hard not to panic, though she was. She had heard a lot of terrible rumours about assassins. She really didn't want to find out if they were all true.

"You seem...really tense..." Jean observed closely. "Is there something wrong?"

Rogue vigorously shook her head. "No! No! Nothin's wrong!" But what she wanted to answer was, 'Duh! Ahm an assassin! A killer! A murderer! Everything's obviously wrong!'

"Alright..." Jean said unsurely, turning back to looking through the sniper's scope. Her expression suddenly transformed into an amused grin. "Look who's here..."

"W-Who?" Rogue asked, taking out almost everything out of her pockets: cell phone, make-up kit, credit cards, cheque book, Logan's cookies but still no digital planner. She bend down and started scattering the things to find it.

"Your lovely husband," Jean answered, sarcasm thick in her voice. "Hmm...and he's not alone..."

"_What_!" Rogue stopped. "What do you mean?"

Jean stepped aside to let Rogue see. "Knock yourself out."

Rogue, careful not to pull the trigger and kill someone, peered through the scope. There was Scott, on the lawn of somebody's mansion, chatting away with some woman who looked strangely familiar.

"Taryn Fujioka...hmm...now what is he doing with her?" Jean wondered out loud.

_'Must be some business matter,'_ Rogue assured herself but she blinked when Scott put an arm around Taryn. His other hand held his cell phone on which he was punching the numbers.

Rogue's cellphone suddenly started ringing.

"Why didn't you switch it off?" Jean asked picking it up..

"A-Ah…umm…forgot?" Rogue answered nervously.

Jean gave her a suspicious look before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Uh..." Scott's confused voice came from the other end. "Are you the secretary?"

"Secretary?" Jean's brow shot up.

"Yes. Is Rogue there?"

Jean cleared her throat and spoke in a completely transformed voice. "Oh oh yes of course sir! Just let me check!" She turned to Rogue. "Oh Mrs. Summers...a call from your husband. If you're not too busy with the paperwork to attend it."

"Err...no..." Rogue hesitantly took the cell phone. "H-Hello?"

"Hey Rogue! So how are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Umm...f-fine...A-Ah think..." Rogue cast a nervous glance at the two women who had bored expressions on their faces.

"Alright, that's good. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I may get a little late from work."

"T-That's fine." She swallowed the lump in her throat. _'Ah don't think Ah'll be comin home.'_ "Ah think Ah'll also be late." Or maybe never come.

"Oh...well alright. But you should be careful," he told her firmly. " Lot of psychos are lose these days."

Kitty and Jean snickered, unaware to Rogue that they were listening to her conversation through Kitty's special hacking skills.

_'Yeah and Ahm one of them,'_ Rogue thought weakly.

"I'll send Ray to pick you up."

"No no don't do that!" Rogue forbid him. "I-It'll be better that he stays far away from here as possible."

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"Err—What the hell is Taryn doin!" Rogue blurted out when Taryn cuddled against Scott's chest.

The flabbergasted Scott immediately pushed himself away from Taryn. "Rogue, where exactly did you say you were!"

Before Rogue could say anything else, Jean snatched the cellphone and switched it off.

"Are you trying to get us all killed!" She snapped before smashing it with her heel.

"Scott's—" Rogue was speechless. "He and Taryn?"

Jean made a tsk tsk noise. "Tragic...but the insurance money would be worth it don't you think so?"

Rogue was fixated in the same position, slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

"So...do you want to do the honours or should I?" Jean didn't get an answer. "Alright then..." She went upto the weapon, taking her position and preparing to shoot. "Let's see if Scott still likes her with a hole in her head..."

This brought Rogue back to life and she knocked Jean off her feet.

Jean looked stumped. Kitty gave Rogue an incredulous look.

"Geez it was only Taryn," Jean said as she got up. "I wasn't going for your husband!"

"Y-Yeah but still that's no reason for you ta just kill her," Rogue pointed.

Jean looked like Rogue had said something hilarious.

"You're right! I-I mean it's not like Scott and I are in a relationship. It's your duty to kill Taryn. I'm sorry. But do us a favour and call us when you do that."

"Uh...y-yeah...A-Ah'll do just that before Ah go home," Rogue said in a disgusted tone.

"You're really acting strange," Kitty noted. "Does marriage usually do that?"

"Why? Aren't you guys married or goin out or anythin?" Rogue asked a bit curious. Even if they were killers, they were still humans and her teammates. Plus it gave her an opportunity to keep searching for that cursed planner before they find out she was a sane person and kill her.

"No," Jean simply said.

"Really? Nobody at all?" Rogue asked, not believing they could be single.

"No one since Duncan."

"What happened ta him?" Rogue asked.

"Killed him when I found him screwing another woman," Jean replied casually as killing someone was a norm.

Rogue regretted herself for asking. "...That's...nice..."

Jean smiled at the memory. "Sure was..."

"And what about you Kit—Katherine?"

"He's dead," she answered blankly.

"Oh! A-Ah'm so sorry!" Rogue sympathized. No wonder Kitty was like this now, she was in mourning.

"Sorry?" Kitty let out a small chuckle. "I had to kill Lance because he was going to expose me."

Rogue swallowed her urge to scream 'psycho murderers' and run far away. "That's...interestin Kitty."

"It's Katherine," Kitty corrected as she pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Call me that again and I'll slit your throat."

Rogue gulped, a hundred and one percent sure Kitty would do that.

"Well...look who else is here..." Kitty smiled looking through the binoculars. "The infamous Remy LeBeau."

"A thief! Here!" Jean seemed furious as a storm.

"Yes, unfortunate..." Kitty tsked tsked sadly. "For him..."

"I—hate—thieves," Jean emphasized each word in a voice that could've scared Logan. She stomped upto Kitty and snatched the binoculars.

"Take care of that later Red," Kitty dismissed. "We still have to—" She suddenly stopped and gazed at her wrist as if noticing it for the first time. "My bracelet! It's gone!"

"That thief has my earring!" Jean suddenly screeched. "How did he...?"

"The poor man with the disfigured face..." Kitty guessed immediately.

Rogue had searched everywhere and still no planner! She hated to admit but maybe the bracelet and the earring weren't the only things the thief stole...

"He'll pay for this!" Jean packed everything back. "And we have plenty of time."

"Ta do what?" Rogue was afraid to find out.

"Get our stuff back of course," Jean replied in a matter of fact way. "And make the 'poor thief's' face more horrible." Or in other words, they were going to kill him.

"Uh...i-is i-it really necessary ta kill him?" Rogue asked shakily.

"No, we'll just take our stuff back and be angels of mercy and forgive him," Jean said sarcastically. "Thieves should know better than to cross an assassain's path..."

"This time I won't miss..." Kitty said, holding up two knives.

Rogue said nothing and helplessly followed them.

* * *

Remy LeBeau grinned widely as he ripped off the horrible mask. "Poor man burned his face...Works every time." He smirked. "Hmm...horrible demon eyes look good. Maybe Remy should get contacts which last for more dan a year," he remarked, staring at his reflection in the display glass of a shop. "But first...time t' find a suitable buyer..." 

After many unsuccessful attempts, he walked into the last shop. "Hope John takes dese at a much better price," he muttered. "People are gettin' so cheap dese days...Oh! Bonjour mon ami!" he greeted the red-head Australian. "How business be goin'?"

"_Fine_!" John squeaked out. Remy raised a brow. "J-Just f-f-fine mate!"

"Remy sure isn't convinced," Remy said unsurely. "Got some fine t'ings today. But for a price..."

"Remy, you didn't happen to steal those things from a bunch of assassin Sheilas did you?" John gulped, looking extremely tense.

"Assassins! Non! Dose ladies were pretty..." he replied, fumbling in his trench coat. "Pretty rich," he chuckled, whisking out an earring and a bracelet. "How much y' gonna pay for dese?"

"How about a kidney and a heart?"A female voice said and the next thing Remy knew was a revolver on his head. "And your brains too?"

Remy gulped and managed to smile. "Bonjour chere! Nice t' see y' again."

Jean smiled sadistically and poked his forehead. "Do you know how much bounty there is on this thick skull of yours?"

"Non. But Remy knows dat he's pretty expensive."

"Well…..not alive," Jean said sweetly. "But dead…..yeah."

"Remy, if we survive_, I'm going to kill you_!" John screamed.

Rogue knew what was about to happen next. Brutal killings in movies never scared her, but right now, watching Jean about to blow this guy's brains out was enough for her.

"_W-Wait_!" Rogue cried. "Jean uh...h-how a-about...A-Ah take care of him?"

"Why?" Jean asked dryly.

"Just feel like rippin' someone's insides out!" Rogue responded. "And watch them suffer while they plead for mercy."

Remy looked horrified. "Non!" He turned to Jean. "Shoot Remy in de head now!"

Jean smirked. "Go ahead Rogue."

With a gun pointing in his back, Rogue dragged him to the store room. "Get in here!" she shouted and kicked Remy into the store. "Ok... Ah will not hesitate ta kill you for tryin ta blow mah hand off!"

Remy blinked. "Do I know y'?"

"Not in this world!" Rogue answered. "Now give me back mah planner!"

"Your what?"

"The thing you stole from me!"

"Oh...dat..." he realized. "But it depends chere..." he slowly opened his trench coat.

Rogue's eyes widened.

"Which one is yours?" he asked looking at the similar black gadgets hanging on each side of his coat.

Rogue let out an exasperated sigh. "Hold this." She carelessly handed the weapon to Remy.

Remy gave her an amazed look. "Y' sure y're an assassin chere?"

"Do Ah look like a psycho? No!"

"Den...y're not gonna kill me?" he asked in a surprised tone.

Rogue mumbled a 'no' in between cursing as she punched triple six in every planner.

"B-But chere, Remy hears dat if de assassin doesn't kill de thief den--"

"Then what?" Rogue asked pressing triple six on another planner. Nothing happened.

"The assassin kills the assassin," a voice hissed before Rogue found a knife at her throat.

She gulped. "K-Kitty! H-Hey!"

"Now what did I say if you call me 'Kitty' again?" she asked poking the tip in Rogue's neck.

Rogue gulped. "Y-You'll...umm...slit mah throat?" This was it. Rogue was going to die and unbelievingly at the hands of the girl she considered weak and innocent.

"Correct..." Kitty crooned. "Goodnight—_Hey_!" she was suddenly pulled off.

Confused, Rogue turned to see Remy trying to restrain Kitty who was violently thrashing underneath him.

"_Go on_!" Remy yelled. "_Take de coat_!"

Rogue quickly pulled off his trench coat and rushed out. She was greeted by a lifless body of John at her feet.

"What? Haven't you seen a dead body before?" Jean asked when Rogue kept gaping at him. "I see you took care of him..." she remarked observing the trench coat in her hands. "Good."

"Err...Yeah!" Rogue lied. "Killed him like a murderer! So A-Ah gotta go wash mah bloody hands now!" with that she rushed out of the shop.

Jean narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Murderer?"

Rogue ran like she had never run before while punching triple six on each planner she got her hands on.

She stopped inside an alley and pulled out the last planner. "Ok this has to be it!" Rogue said and kissed it. "Goodbye freaky world!"

A sudden click of a gun froze her.

"Who are you?" Jean asked in a dangerously low voice.

_'Oh man! Totally busted!'_ Rogue panicked and slowly turned to face Jean. "Uh...Rogue."

"I meant if you're not an assassin then who are you?" She rephrased the question.

"Not a psycho, that's for sure," Rogue answered back.

"So...we assassins are psychos huh? What else did she say?" Jean inquired from Kitty.

"She spared a thief's life," Kitty replied who had a large gash on her left eye and was sizzling with anger. "Lucky I was there..." she pulled out a knife which was stained red. "Poor Remy LeBeau..." she sympathized in a fake tone. "He lost his heart..."

Rogue was mortified. She couldn't grasp how a person she was just talking to a minute ago could be gone.

Jean shook her head. "You know what's worse than a thief?" she asked Rogue. "A traitor! But anyway, it was nice working with you. Oh and don't worry about Scott. I'll take good care of him. After all, the poor guy would need all the comfort in the world after his wife's and Taryn's tragic death."

Rogue only gave her a dirty look and pressed the first digit.

"Rahne will be so happy to see you. Maybe Remy too," Kitty told Rogue.

Rogue just glared at them and pressed the second digit.

"That depends..." Jean pointed the revolver at Rogue's head. "Are you going to heaven or hell?"

Rogue punched the last digit and Jean pulled the trigger.

* * *

Rogue groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She was met with a blinding white light. "Ahm Ah dead?" She had to be dead. Jean had blown her head off. 

"Yeah," came a voice. Rogue looked up to see Devon looking down at her sadly. "You're dead."

Rogue blinked before she screamed and lunged at him. "_You son of a_—"

"Heh...I was kidding!" Devon put his hands up. "Man! Why do you humans get so scared of death? It'll come to you one day. So..." he cracked his knuckles. "What's your next wish?"

This got him a kick in between the legs.

"_Ugh_! T-This is the last time I deal with females!" he grunted.

"H-Hey Rogue!" a bouncing Kitty came upto her. "Check these out!"

Rogue's eyes widened in horror.

"Cool knives huh?" Kitty asked brightly. "Principal Kelly ordered them for his—Hey!" she exclaimed when Rogue snatched them.

"Listen ta me, Ah love you in pink. You'll always look good in pink." Rogue said as the confused Kitty listened. "Never ever go for black!"

Kitty blinked. "Ok..."

"Good," Rogue said and tossed the knives in the trash bin.

"_Rogue_!" Kitty screeched trying to find them.

"Believe me Kitty, psycho killers are made not born," Rogue said and walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Ack! I feel so so horrible! I got Remy killed! Oh yeah so I feel pity for Pyro and Rahne too. Hmm...so what will be her next wish? Do send suggestions. Ok now please REVIEW cause they help generate ideas ;-) 


	7. Back to the Beginning

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! 

**SSJ Tokya:** Hehe because I'm evil that's why I killed them ):-D Nah that was just a wish. In the real world they still exist. Ack! Yes they are yelling. Boy will I give everyone a shock grins evilly

**Sailortakaine: **LOL! I wrote a whole fic on that idea. It's 'Gift of Love' Don't think I'll be doing that again.

**raniatlw:** That I already reserved for later :- )

**NctrnlBst:** Already here : -) except for the coughgaycough part.

**Sylvyr Elf:** The whole reason she sold her soul was to get Scott. So he has to be in every wish and how would they go wrong if he isn't? :-D

**lonely little goth girl:** Your suggestion won't be wasted :-) I'm guessing you'll like this wish.

**roguewannabe29:** Shakes her head before sending Rogue after roguewannabe29

**evosmylife: **Ssh! You're getting too close to my evil plans :-D

**Race Baj, DemonRogue13, Beauty818, Skurria:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Oh Rogue.....Rogue....hmm...Rogue!!" Devon finally snapped. "Rogue, I know you're not deaf!! Talk to me!!"

Rogue yawned and continued to ignore him.

Devon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, if you won't listen to me then-- " he cleared his throat and his voice suddenly transformed. "Will you listen to me?" he asked in Scott's voice.

This got her attention too good. "You made me inta a terrorist!!!" she exploded.

"Actually, it was an assassin," Devon corrected.

Rogue huffed and turned her back towards him.

"Hey c'mon! How many filthy rich people are honest?"

"Professor X," Rogue replied.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked straining his voice.

Rogue thought for a moment before realizing. "How the hell did the Professor get so rich?!"

Devon grinned. "Heh....yeah there you go!"

"Well what difference does it make now?! You messed up mah wish! So that's it! The deal's off!"

"Uh...nope. A deal's a deal. You can't break it," he told her firmly. "So make a wish!"

Rogue closed her eyes and pressed her lips together tightly.

Devon threw his hands up in frustration. "Uh...hello? You can't ignore me. I'm the Devil!"

"Oh really? Well Ah don't believe you're the devil!" Rogue snapped. "You're some mutant who like screwing up people's lives!"

"Well you're a little right about the last part but I am not a mutant!"

"Oh so where's your tail? A-And bat-wings? Oh yeah don't forget the fork."

Devon sighed and snapped his fingers. "Happy now?" he asked, stretching his bat-like wings while his tail moved back and forth. "And it's a trident not a fork," he said holding up the trident.

Rogue gave him a dry look. "Ooo...yeah you are scary....." she remarked sarcastically. "Didn't I see you come out of the chruch's floor in the 'End of Days'? Or was it your big brother?"

"Oh believe me little girl....if I show you the more original me, you'll most probably have a heart attack and die," Devon said seriously and quickly shifted back. "Well the last client did, but now we really don't want that to happen to you with so many wishes left and all."

"Whatever Lucifer," Rogue said not a bit concerned. "Go ta hell."

"Oh I will. Once I take care of all your wishes," he said and snapped his fingers. They were suddenly on a balcony with Scott already present there.

Rogue gulped, feeling really embarrassed dropping in like that. "Err...H- Hey Scott!"

"Save your breath, he can't see us," Devon told her. "Or hear. You know? See no evil hear no evil...."

Rogue frowned. "Really?" she asked uncertainly when Scott seemed to be looking straight at her.

He suddenly smiled at her. "Hi."

"Err...." Rogue smiled back nervously. "Umm...h-hi."

"How are you?"

Rogue raised her brow. He could definitely see her. "A-Ah'm fine."

"Really good," another voice responded and the next thing Rogue knew was long-red hair blowing in her face.

Rogue stepped back from the telepathic with a scowl while Devon was laughing his head off.

Devon laughed. "I see you enjoy talking to yourself."

"Shut up!" Rogue snapped. "How was Ah suppose ta know she was behind me?!"

"Heh, want me to push her off the balcony?" Devon asked, standing behind Jean and made a gesture to do just that.

Rogue snorted. "Ah wish. But no."

Devon shrugged. "Aww...What the heck, she can fly."

"Ack! Get me outta here!" Rogue said appalled when Jean and Scott were about to kiss.

But that kiss never happened as Kurt suddenly teleported on the railing.

"Ooo....vas there a tender moment happening here?" Kurt asked grinning wickedly.

"N-No," the blushing Jean stammered, taking a few steps back and to Rogue's utmost shock, stepping back right through her.

"Hey! Hey relax!" Devon calmed Rogue before she started screaming hysterically. "It's all part of the being hear or see or feel nothing. Get it?"

"Ah better not be dead!" Rogue warned. "Or you're dead!"

"I'm not a mortal," Devon said flippantly. "Can't kill me."

"Ah can try," Rogue said.

"Ja....right..." began the still grinning Kurt. "Well Kitty got the proof on camera!" he sang. "And she's holding it ransome till 'you'--" he pointed at Jean. "Go on a little 'drive' to the mall vith her...."

Jean looked horrified.

Scott couldn't help but smile.

"Bye!" he waved and teleported out.

"I am going to die," Jean sighed in defeat, covering her face.

"Oh don't worry. You've got ten more years left," Devon told her which she obviously couldn't hear.

"Really?" Rogue asked curiously.

Devon shrugged. "Just heard the Angel of death talking."

"Well, I better go," Jean sighed sadly. "Before Logan or Professor drag me out. But wait....Rogue....she looks eighteen...." she said thoughtfully. "Maybe she can...."

"No way in hell!" Rogue hissed. "Get me out of here now!"

"Wait, weren't you just ignoring me?" Devon pretended to ponder. "Hmm....what if I make you reappear? Heh, you'll have a hell lot of explaining to do."

"Don't you dare...." she warned dangerously.

"Then make a wish and you won't have to explain anything."

"On second thought no," Jean suddenly said. "She has been through a lot. Don't want to cause more trauma to her with Kitty's driving."

"Aww....how sweet!" Devon gushed.

"Be careful," Scott said as Jean began to leave.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Right....."

Scott sighed and turned back to gazing ahead.

"Hmm......Cute isn't he?" Devon asked after a while when Rogue was lovingly gazing at Scott.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed dreamily.

"Well.....Are you going to wish something or not?" Devon inquired impatiently.

"Ah'll tell you tomorrow. Go away," Rogue dismissed him.

"No tomorrow! Now!" he said strictly.

"Ah can't think of anythin right now," Rogue eyes were still fixated on Scott.

Devon rolled his eyes."No wonder.....hmm...but as I can clearly observe..." He cleared his throat to indicate his point. "You always wanted a guy who doesn't care....who Ah ahm.... what Ah ahm...where Ah'm from. The most important thing is that he loves me and that's all that matters. Nothing else matters...." He spoke in Rogue's voice. "And you obviously find all these qualities in him?" He asked pointing his thumb at Scott.

"No!" Rogue denied. "Would you stop the voice imitations? You're totally freakin me out!"

"The diary doesn't lie," Devon said holding up Rogue's diary. "But Ah'm just bein silly. Scott's in love with Jean. It was love at first sight. Can't argue with that," He flipped a few pages. "He'll always treat me as a friend, a teammate....and because of mah powers, there's no hope and never will be-Ooo..." he started flipping the pages again. "This goes on and on. So much angst!"

"Give me that!" Rogue cried and snatched the diary.

"Alright then," Devon folded his arms. "After further analysis, I conclude you want Scott to love you so alright, Scott would love you! Now wish already!"

Rogue remained silent for a while, before she finally spoke, "Let me think for a while so that this wish doesn't gets screwed up like the last one!" she said between gritted teeth. "How about....." she looked down to see Jean getting dragged into the car by Kitty. "No Jean or Taryn? Non- existent!"

"Yeah sure," Devon nodded. "No Jean, no Taryn. Anything else?"

"And Scott really loves me and doesn't cheats on me!" Rogue said firmly.

"Got it!"

"A-And some...." Rogue glanced at Scott. "....some place where none of our friends will bother us....Or be assassins!" She gave Devon a murderous glare.

"Heh," he chuckled bashfully. "Fine. Now say the magic words."

Taking a last glance at Scott, Rogue took a deep breath. "Ah wish that Scott loves me--"

"And blah! blah blah no Taryn and Jean and the rest I got it," Devon interrupted and snapped his fingers. "Now enjoy!"

* * *

Rogue let out a gasp as she took in the breathtaking view of the sun touching the sea while holding onto to the railing tightly. "Wow....Absolutely beautiful....."

"Not as beautiful as you...." a voice murmured in her ear.

Rogue smiled, immediately guessing the person behind her. "Scott...."

"Rogue...."

"Uh...first of all!" she whirled to face him. "Do you know any Jean or Taryn?"

Scott gave her a confused look. "I don't think so."

Rogue heaved a sigh of relief. "Good! Well....okay then...." she raised her brow while her eyes surveyed him from top to bottom. She chuckled. "Scott...W-What are you wearin? You look someone from 1900s."

"Uh...Well..it is the 1900s. 1912 to be exact," he replied, giving her another perplexed look.

Rogue's eyes widened. "1912?" She looked down at herself and shrieked. She was wearing a horrible looking dress! Or so she perceived.

"Rogue, what is it?" Scott asked worriedly.

"T-This d-dress!" Rogue replied shaking. "And--" she touched herself. "A- Ahm wearin a corset!" No wonder she was having trouble breathing!

"It looks fine," he remarked, referring to her dress. "I-I don't know about the...ahem corset...."

"Where ahm from it isn't fine!" Rogue lifted the dress slightly. "People only wear this on Halloween!"

Scott blinked, obviously not understanding. "Oh. I-I didn't realize that."

"T-This is all wrong!" Rogue closed her eyes. "A-Ah don't belong here! A-Ah have ta--"

"Rogue, listen to me. It doesn't matter where you belong," Scott's voice said before she felt his hands on hers. "The most important thing is that you're here. That's all that matters. Nothing else matters."

Rogue's eyes snapped open at those familar words.

"Rogue?" he gave her a questioning look when she kept staring at him in bewilderment.

"Uh...Nothin." She averted her gaze and shook her head. "I-It's just that.....someone said this ta me before."

"Really? who?"

"Someone.....really close ta me," Rogue replied hesitantly. "Or....maybe it was just me. And--"

Rogue stopped to think for a moment. Scott was right. What was all the fuss about? The Devil only landed her in the past and Scott was here...she's alone with him on--

She took notice of her surroundings. People more people, poor and rich as she judged by their clothes, water on every side--A cruise ship. Ok so they were on some ship and so far no sign of either Jean or Taryn or any of her annoying friends. She turned to Scott with a sigh. "Ahm sorry."

He lifted her hands to his face and gently kissed them. "There's nothing to be sorry about. The ocean does some strange things to people." He then offered his arm. "Come on, let's give you the tour that I promised."

"Uh...okay," Rogue said unsurely but managed to smile as she linked her arm with Scott's "Let's go." Hmm.....All alone....No one ta bother us. Plus I'll get to learn a little history. A-Ah guess this isn't bad after all....Except for this stupid corset!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this could've been longer--Oh ok the complete wish but the movie Carrie was on and I was thinking of 'not' watching it but when I saw the name Meghan Black, I was hooked, trying to find out the voice behind my favourite character, yeah so I found her and it's a good thing she doesn't burn alive in the gym fire or is a bad girl to the poor/evil girl Carrie. Anywayz review! Plus keep guessing how this wish will go wrong ;-) 


	8. The Ship of Nightmares?

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! And seriously how many times have ya'll watched that movie? Yeah almost everyone guessed it right. And I know you all have the DVD stacked under your beds. 

**AthenaAlpha:** Yep that would suck that's why they are on it :-)

**ishandahalf:** **_(Blinks before taking off the glasses and wiping them)_** Is that really you? Or did some pesky little brother or sister hack your ID? :-) LOL! But I'm hell of a glad that you're here!

**Alexutza:** Nods One cat is out of the bag so let's just keep the other one zipped okay? :-)

**SSJ Tokya:** Yeah....it's good those mean people burn! They deserved it I mean torturing the poor girl from first grade till graduation? shakes her head Oh and her Mom also deserved it coughpillowscough

**Sailortakaine:** Your nose is right but about Rogue and Toad shudders Thanks for the images. Lol!

**NctrnlBst:** Yeah I guess you'll have to wait for that one.

**evosmylife:** Claps More surprises? Hehe....you'll have to wait....

**DemonRogue13:** Maybe cause you've seen it a million times in a certain movie where there's a certain famous line coughI'm the king of the worldcough Alright I'll shut up now!

**Race Baj, rainatlw, Beauty818, Skurria:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Hope you Enjoy!**

"Rogue....Wake up...." a voice whispered before she felt a light touch on her cheek.

"Hmm....." Rogue sighed at the wonderful touch and slowly opened her eyes to meet Scott's.

"You fainted....." he told her, a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm...Fainted?" Rogue tried to recall what happened. She remembered kissing and more passionate kissing--Rogue grinned at the memory. They came here to some old car before things really started heating up and when she stripped Scott of his clothes.....

Rogue blushed furiously. So she had never seen a naked guy before, really up-close and personal. That was a pretty good even a little stupid reason for her to black out.

"I really thought you were joking about the corset bothering you," Scott's voice broke her thoughts. "So I-I removed ?" She looked down at herself to see Scott's coat and shirt covering her. Underneath she was naked. She took a breath of freedom, freedom from the corset.

"I-I hope y-you d-don't mind...." Scott stammered, looking extremely embarrassed. "A-And I-I didn't see or d-do anything."

Rogue couldn't believe he was more nervous than her about her being naked. "No Ah don't mind. Ahm glad you did that."

Scott heaved a sigh of relief.

She quickly decided to change the subject. "How long have Ah been out?"

"Uh...Unconscious? About three hours."

"Three hours?! Whoa t-that's long. W-What have you been doin for so long?"

"Just....looking at you," he answered honestly.

"Umm...Didn't you get bored just lookin at me for three hours?" she asked while blushing a brilliant shade of red.

"Bored?" He chuckled playing with her hair. "By looking at you? Never."

Rogue smiled and they shared a kiss.

Scott slowly pulled back. "It's getting late.....I think we better go...."

Rogue groaned in disappointment, mentally scolding herself for fainting and wasting 'precious' time.

Scott kissed her one last time before pulling himself off her.

Rogue got into a sitting position, clutching the clothes tightly against herself.

"Your corset my lady," Scott said charmingly and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said unsurely. "Ah can't believe women have ta wear these instead of bras!"

"Bras?" Scott inquired.

Rogue blushed a little. "Err...yeah....umm you know--Ok never mind! How the hell did Ah get inta this thing in the first place?" she asked holding up the corset.

Scott shrugged. "Puzzles me too. And I just removed it."

"Well could you help me put it back on?" Rogue requested feeling her face getting warm. This must be the first time she was asking someone to dress her.

"Of course," Scott accepted happily.

Rogue sighed as he started helping her with the cursed corset though not without leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to her back, making her ordeal easier.

They could've dressed back and come out sooner but due to certain 'hurdles', putting clothes back on took up almost three hours.

Rogue sighed happily cuddling against Scott as they walked on the deck. "Ah guess the Devil did somethin right for once...."

"Devil?" Scott asked raising his brow as they stopped at the railing.

"Long story...." she said in a dismissing tone.

"Well, we have all the time in the world for long stories."

"Nah! Forget it! You'll think Ah'm crazy."

"Never....."

"Ok..." Rogue took a deep breath, "here goes nothin..." and began telling him everything.

"So...how does the story of this, 'untouchable girl' ends?" he asked when Rogue finished.

"Ah don't know," she admitted honestly. "But Ah guess it would be a happy endin."

"You should become a writer," Scott told her. "I've never heard such an amazing story before."

"Writer....right...." Rogue chuckled and quickly decided to change the subject. She looked down at the now dark ocean. "Water looks really...scary....and cold too..."

"It is....and you were about to take a nice swim in it," Scott said bitterly. "Please don't ever do that again."

"Really?" Rogue looked down incredulously. "Why would Ah do that?"

"Let's just forget about it," Scott muttered and planted a kiss on her forehead.

But Rogue still wanted to know why she would want to jump in the icy waters when everything seemed picture perfect.

"Look at the stars....wonderful aren't they?" Scott's zealous mood altered Rogue's decision in an instant.

"Yeah..." she agreed, gazing up at the clear night sky. "Stars....never got to see them in Bayville...."

"Bayville?" Scott asked confused. "Where is that?"

"In....New York," Rogue replied hesitantly.

"Oh...then I guess we'll get to see Bayville when we reach New York."

"Really?" Rogue was excited but doubted Bayville would exist or the Xavier Institute. "We're goin ta New York?"

Scott nodded.

"That's great!" Rogue breathed. Her face fell when she saw Scott's glum expression. "Scott, what's the matter?"

"Rogue, I-I know we're both very different--"

"You don't know how different...." she mumbled to herself.

"A-And after this....you'll probably go your own way and me--" He shook his head sadly. "But I-I just wanted to let you know that I'll always love you."

"Ah'm not goin anywhere," she said after awhile. "Ah won't leave."

"Really? But I-I thought--"

"Listen, it's mah life..." she began stroking his face "Ah do what Ah want ta do. Now why don't we just forget all about that and complete our tour of this amazing ship?" she suggested coiling her arm around his.

Scott slowly nodded though still looking depressed. "Yeah....She's something...." he said as they slowly started walking. "Titanic is really the ship of dreams...."

Rogue sighed in agreement. "Hmmm....yeah...ship of dreams...." Her brain suddenly hit something. Her eyes opened wide. "S-Scott d-d-did you say--"

"Iceberg right ahead!" Rogue's whole face transformed into that of horror at those familiar words.

"Titanic?!" Rogue sputtered. "This is Titanic?!!" Her question was answered when she saw the large iceberg they were heading into.

"Wow!" Scott uttered in awe. "Look at that...."

"S-Scott! Blast that thing!"

Scott gave her an incredulous look. "With what?!"

Rogue slapped her forehead, realizing she was in the 'normal' world. "Great......" with those words, she felt a hard jolt, indicating the collision of the ship.

Looking back at the railing, she saw pieces of ice left from the scar made by the ice berg.

Rogue slowly picked a piece and gaped at it in horror. Ah'm gonna drown-- No wait! Ah'm gonna freeze ta death!"

"I hope this doesn't mean any serious damage," Scott said. "That iceberg was really something."

"Believe me Scott....it's really really serious damage...." she said in a low voice before going for her pockets, only she remembered that a dress doesn't have any pockets! "Scott...did you see any small electronic device when you undressed me?"

"Uh...no..." he replied in a confused tone. "Maybe whatever you're looking for is in your cabin."

"Y-Yeah of course!" Rogue clicked as it made sense. She was taking a step to dash off but instead, slipped on the ice falling flat on her face.

"Are you alright?!" Scott asked worriedly kneeling beside her.

"Ah just remembered....Ah don't know where mah cabin is...." Rogue said in a weary tone.

* * *

"What the hell is so funny?!" Rogue demanded as Fred continued laughing his head off.

"I-I'm sorry M-Miss but--" he cleared his throat and regained his composure. "First class passengers belong on this deck and third class passengers on the lower deck!" he pointed down to emphasize his point.

"B-But she's not--" Scott tried to explain but Fred cut in.

"Since you two obviously look and smell like the third class.....You don't belong here! So shoo! Go away!"

"Man Ahm goin ta kick your--" Rogue was thinking of using force to get in when--

"Oh there you are!" came a voice.

Rogue frowned when a familiar face walked upto her. "Oh T-Thank goodness you're alright! Everyone has been dreadfully worried!"

"Tabitha?" Rogue raised a brow at the properly dressed blonde. "You look....tamed."

Tabitha blinked. "I have absolutely no idea what that meant. Now come along- -"

"Oh But Ah can't come along cause Ah'm a third class passenger!" Rogue complained loudly attracting the glances of a few people around them.

"My most humble apologies......." Fred stammered. "If I-I had known who you were--"

"Well apology not accepted!" Rogue said with a huff shoving past him. "Idiot."

"Uh...no...not you...." Tabitha stopped Scott when he was about to step in. "Her mother is not in a really good mood at the moment. You most probably will make matters worse."

"A-Alright...." he said sadly. "I'll see you later then." He told Rogue and walked away.

"Mother?" Rogue inquired from Tabitha as she led her into the dinning room. "What do you mean mah mother?!"

"Here she is," Tabitha beamed stopping at the table where three people were already present. Three people namely Irene, Pietro and Magneto. "She just lost her way that's all. Isn't that right?" She asked Rogue.

Rogue eyed the three people, glaring at her as if she committed a heinous crime.

"Uh...yeah...A-Ah got lost," she said as Tabitha pushed her down on the chair next to Irene.

Irene chuckled putting a hand on Rogue's arm. "Oh and all that worrying for nothing!" She said smiling before leaning close to Rogue's ear and whispering. "Where in God's name have you been?!"

"Ouch! You're hurtin me!" Rogue cried out loud when she dug her fingernails in her skin.

The whole room was suddenly staring at them.

Irene nervously chuckled. "Nothing out of the ordinary here. Please continue." She again leaned close to Rogue and whispered in the most rude attitude, "Have you lost your mind?!You should know better than to yell in public!"

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?!" Rogue snapped pushing herself away. "It's not the end of the world if Ah'm late for some stupid dinner."

Everyone at the table blinked.

"Your daughter has...quite a tongue...." Eric said after a while.

"Must be a consequence of loitering around with that Summers fellow," Pietro presumed. "Weren't you?"

"Uh...yeah!" Rogue said in a matter of fact way.

"You missed lunch! You missed dinner! What exactly were you doing with him for so long?" Irene asked.

"Uh....." Rogue fiddled with her fingers. "Hangin out?"

Everyone blinked again.

"He gave me a tour of the ship," Rogue said, leaving out the part of Scott giving her a tour of himself.

"I see...." Pietro gave her a suspicious look. "And what else did he gave you a tour of?"

_'What's Pietro's problem?'_ Rogue thought annoyed. "Nothin else. Oh and by the way this ship's is goin ta sink. So can anyone please escort me ta mah cabin so Ah could get out of here!"

"Oh dear Lord...." Irene shook her head when the whole room fell silent and seemed to be staring at them. "Dear....please....sit down!"

"Quiet an imagination she has...." Eric chuckled and moved to his son. "What do you think Pietro?"

"Indeed...." he agreed with a chuckle. "The unsinkable ship sinking...."

"You crazy twentieth century people!! The ship's goin ta sink and we're all goin ta freeze ta death!!!" Rogue exploded when they were taking the whole situation lightly.

"That is quite enough!" Irene got up. "Apologize this instant!"

"Apologize for what?! Ah didn't do anythin wrong!"

Everyone in the room gasped and started whispering.

"S-She has a phobia of drowning!" Pietro said quickly before turning to Rogue. "Uh, why don't I take you to your suite to rest? You seemed to have quite a terrible evening."

"Evenin was wonderful...." Rogue murmured dreamily.

"I beg your pardon?" Pietro raised his brow.

"Just take me back ta mah room."

Pietro's eyes widened. "Uh...Room...?" He quickly cleared his throat. "Right. Well alright then. I-I'll take you to your bed-room--I-I mean suite."

"That's awfully kind of you Pietro," Irene said sweetly. "Maybe a little rest will make her feel better...." She turned to Rogue. "For her own good...."

Rogue shuddered at Irene's evil step-mother attitude. Irene is much better blind....

"But a word of advice...." Irene gestured Pietro to come closer. He did. "Nothing happens before the wedding... remember that!"

Pietro gulped. "Yes Ma'am."

"Uh...son will you come here for a second?" Eric called. Pietro walked over to him.

"Make sure you remember that something is bound to happen before the wedding." Eric hissed in his ear. "It's nothing to be ashamed of.....Your mother and I didn't wait till after the wedding. It's such a torture....."

Pietro grinned. "Alright father...."

"I'll keep Irene Adler busy. Make me proud son," Eric said patting him on the back.

"Thank you father," Pietro said straightening himself. "Come on my dear."

"Hmpff! You twentieth century people are lame," Rogue told Pietro when they were out of ear-shot of the others.

"Really? And which century are you from my dear?"

"Twenty first."

"Ah! Alright...." Pietro agreed with a chuckle. "Such a wild little imagination...."

* * *

"Here we are...." Pietro said as he led Rogue into the suite.

Rogue had no time to admire the place and went straight into search mode.

Pietro quietly closed the door and locked it. He whistled as he slowly took of his coat. "Well.....so how are you.....tonight....?" he trailed off on seeing Rogue toppling and throwing things here and there. "Uh.....dear? What are you searching for?"

"Planner," the busy Rogue responded.

"Oh...I see...and what may I ask does this 'planner' look like?"

"You wouldn't know cause you're from the stone age," she said.

"I beg your pardon?!" he exclaimed as he followed Rogue into the bed-room. "Oh no not the bed!" he cried when Rogue lifted the mattress. "Rogue please! Behave yourself! Y-You're acting like an absolute--" he stopped when she held up the decorative yet still deadly knife to his face.

"A-Absolutely lovely little dove--" He gulped. "Please put that down before it hurts someone."

"Hmm..." she seemed to ponder for a moment before doing something that amazed Pietro. "This is better than a scissor...."

Pietro watched in awe as Rogue skillfully slashed at her dress trimming it more and more.

"O my God....you really know how to please a man...." Pietro gasped, waiting for her to slash the whole dress off herself.

"Stupid dress! Stupid corset!" Rogue cursed inbetween slashing, failing to notice the aroused Pietro.

Pietro couldn't take it anymore and pounced on her.

"Hey! What the--" she screeched when Pietro started kissing her and swept her off the floor before dumping her on the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doin?!"

"Not to worry my love..." he crooned before joining her. "My father's keeping your awful mother distracted. She won't know that we--Argghh!" he grunted when he felt a hard kick to his groin.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Rogue yelled pushing him off herself.

"Don't be so restricted like your mother," Pietro said rolling onto his back. "After all, we are getting married once we reach New York."

"What?!" Rogue shrieked jumping off the bed like a scared cat. "Marry you?! You?!!"

"Uh....yes?"

"No wonder Ah wanted ta jump and kill mahself!" Rogue realized.

"What?!" Pietro sat up straight.

"Nothin! Ah have ta get out of here!"

"Here? Where?" Pietro asked. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Ugh! A-Ah can't find it!" she pulled on her hair. "The ship's goin ta sink any minute and--"

"Titanic is unsinkable. You really must have a phobia of drowning."

"Ugh! Ahm gettin tired of hearin that!" Rogue said throwing her arms up in frustration. She suddenly noticed a certain thing that she missed. The safe.

Rogue snapped her fingers. "Of course!"

"The safe?" Pietro wondered.

"Great...it's locked. Ah'll just have ta break it then...."

"Let me...." Pietro quickly came up, turned the lock and opened it before she tried something drastic.

Rogue started fumbling in the safe. Her hand suddenly touched a small box. She slowly pulled it out. It looked too small to contain the planner. But out of sheer curiosity, she opened it. A gasp escaped her throat while her hand slowly pulled out the necklace. Not just any necklace but the 'Heart of the Ocean' necklace.

"Man...." Rogue touched the blue heart-shaped diamond at its center. "That old lady must be crazy ta throw this thing away..." She slowly put it around her neck.

"Uh... what old lady?" Pietro asked confused.

"Oh yeah me the old lady..." Rogue sighed as she observed herself in the mirror with the necklace. "It kinda looks cool," she remarked. "Whatever! Ah gotta find mah planner!" She declared and began throwing everything out of the safe.

"Rogue! Stop this at once!"

"Here!" she quickly handed some papers to him. "Man how many things are in here?!"

"Who drew this?!" Pietro suddenly asked before Rogue felt herself being whirled around to face him.

"What--Oh...." Rogue's eyes widened and she snatched the paper he was holding.

"That gutter rat Summers. It was him wasn't it?!" he demanded.

"Uh...no it was Leonardo Dicaprio?" Rogue answered unsurely looking at her nude self lying on the couch wearing only a necklace. "But they're pretty good."

Pietro's expression hardened. "Right..." and without warning, he slapped her across the face. "How dare you?! How dare you go so...so low!!"

Rogue looked truly amazed by this action and did what she would normally do if someone laid a finger on her. Punch him across the face breaking his nose then kick him in the groin.

"Bloody hell Rogue!" Pietro fell to the floor, holding his bleeding nose. "What was that for?!"

There was suddenly a furious knock on the door. Rogue answered it before Pietro tried anything else and got hurt more badly by her hands.

"I assure you nothing is happening!" Eric, Irene and Tabitha entered the room.

"Even a fool could've figured out what they were about to do," Irene told him heatedly. "Pretty good act you put up earlier dear daughter..." she snapped at Rogue.

Rogue only ignored her and went back to the safe.

"I-I absolutely assure you nothing occurred. See? Your daughter's all dressed and there's my son on the floor writhing in agony--" He stopped and blinked before rushing towards Pietro. "Are you alright Pietro?!"

"Oh my Lord...." Irene gasped putting a hand over her heart as she picked up a piece of paper from the floor. "Oh dear Lord help me....."

"'Oh dear Lord' right Madam...it looks really amazing!" Tabitha breathed looking at Rogue's sketch. "The artist captured the beauty magnificently!"

Irene grind her teeth before she ripped the sketch into pieces.

Rogue blinked. Never seen Irene this angry before. Probably because she was blind in the real-world. "Have you forgotten how to act like a lady?!" Irene screamed stomping across the room towards Rogue and slapped her hard across the face.

"Ouch!" Rogue exclaimed touching her cheek. "Where the hell is the Women's Rights group?!"

"You're throwing away this perfect marriage--" Irene was screaming when Rogue cut in.

"Perfect? You're crazy!"

"Control that tongue of yours!" Irene warned.

"Uh....I apologize to interrupt this conversation," everyone's attention turned to the door to find a man standing there. "But please put on your life jackets and gather on the deck."

"Why? What happened?" Eric asked.

"I don't meant to alarm you but, Titanic maybe sinking."

"It is sinkin. And 1500 passengers are as good as dead because of you idiots not havin enough lifeboats!" Rogue said casually.

The man blinked. "Right....phobia of drowning...." He placed the life- jackets on the couch and left.

On seeing the life-jackets, Rogue suddenly realized something very very important. "Oh no....Scott..." Again going for the safe and ignoring the screaming lectures of Irene, her hand finally touched the planner and she pulled it out before rushing out of the suite.

"Come back here this instant!" shee heard Irene scream as she ran. "Don't you run away!"

"Uh...Miss please put of your life-jacket," a man said when she came out on the deck.

She noticed a a whistle hanging down his neck.

Without thinking, she snatched it.

"Miss! That's--" He covered his ears when Rogue blew hard on it.

"Ah'll take that!" Rogue took the life-jacket from his arms and ran to find Scott.

"Rogue!" a voice suddenly called. "Rogue!"

She turned to see Scott at the end of the deck waving at her. "Over here!"

Rogue ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "S-Scott! Thank Goodness!" She quickly released him.

"Hey what's this?" he asked curiously, taking the planner from her hands. "I've never seen such a device in my life."

"Scott, listen ta me carefully. Take this," she gave him the life-jacket. "Don't wait for anythin just take the lifeboat when you get the chance. And if you do manage ta get wet, just lie down on some floatin plank or somethin and whistle away," she handed the whistle to him. "And the rescue boat's gonna be there."

"Alright...I-I'll do that..." he replied giving her a perplexed look and put the things aside. "If the Titanic really is sinking. But I'm not leaving you!" he said firmly wrapping his arms around her.

"Scott umm....A-Ah...." Rogue began hesitantly, unsure she should tell him this. "Ah have ta go....back where Ah came from," she said lowering her head to avoid his gaze. "Just take care of yourself okay?"

"Where do you have to go?" Scott asked. She could feel him tightening his hold on her.

"Back....ta mah room," Rogue quickly lied. "Can you please give me the planner?"

Scott gave her a long look as if trying to figure her out. "Rogue, where are you going?"

Rogue hated herself. She had found true love at the right time but at the wrong place.

Ok so maybe at the wrong time and place.

Rogue sighed. "Scott, give me the planner....."

"Rogue please tell me...." he pleaded. "I love you. I don't want to lose you."

Rogue leaned close and kissed him. "Ah love you too Scott."

"I knew it!" Pietro's enraged voice suddenly came.

Rogue and Scott turned to meet the shocked faces of Irene, Eric, Tabitha and a furious Pietro.

"T-That boy a-and m-my daughter? 'You' with this poor third class boy?!!" Irene screamed at Rogue. "Oh help me Lord...." she swooned and fainted with Tabitha catching her.

"With your permission father, give me the pistol so that I may kill Summers!" Pietro screamed.

"Pietro Ahm gonna personally show you what a flyin kick is if you do that!" Rogue threatened protecting Scott.

"You stay out of this!" Pietro screamed at Rogue.

"Make me!"

But Scott moved her behind him. "Do what you want. But she chose me. That's all that matters."

"Oh Really? Then killing you is all that matters to me right now!" Pietro screamed and attacked him.

Rogue was about to attack Pietro herself but Scott pushed her out of the way in time to get punched by Pietro right across the face. The planner dropped from his hand and on the deck..

"What's the matter? Afraid to fight back? Pietro mocked.

"No...I'm afraid I'll hurt you badly," Scott replied and blocked another punch.

"You're standing on the first class deck...." Pietro hissed who managed to pin Scott against the railing. "Let me give you a little push to the third class deck."

"Oh Pietro honey...." Rogue's sweet voice came.

Pietro turned to look at her. He let out a horrified gasp at the sight before him.

She was holding the necklace, dangling in thin air, moving back and forth.

"It's goin down!"

"Don't you dare!" he warned turning away from Scott instantly and slowly advancing towards her. "Don't you dare Rogue! That cost me more than thirty million!"

Rogue quickly climbed on the railing.

Irene stirred in Tabitha's arms and slowly opened her eyes. On seeing Rogue balancing on the railing like some acrobatic, she again passed out.

"Rogue down..." this time it was Scott who was pleading. "That's dangerous...."

"H-He's right dear," Pietro's voice changed to a soothing tone. "Please come down a-and we'll talk....in a civilized manner.....I promise."

"And promise ta leave Scott alone too!"

"Now that I can't promise!" Pietro snapped angrily.

"Oops!" Rogue carelessly dropped the necklace. "Clumsy me!"

"No!!!" Pietro screamed running to the railing. "Do you know what you have done?!"

"Ah just threw away a very expensive necklace," Rogue responded airily.

Pietro clenched his fists. "You--You are--I-I've put up with you for the last time! There's going to be no marriage! No wedding! No anything!" he screamed. "I do hope you two enjoy your time together and drown with the ship or freeze to death--" he could've said more if it hadn't been for Rogue's foot connecting with his face.

"Oops!" Rogue uttered. "Mah foot really didn't like your mouth Pietro...."

Pietro in a daze, swooning back and forth, accidentally kicked Rogue's planner, sending it sliding under the railing and--

"No!!!" a scream made its way out of Rogue's throat and she was about to jump off.

"Rogue no!!!" Scott grabbed her by the waist. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Let me go! Let me go now!!" she started struggling violently under his hold.

Scott was a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. "Rogue--"

"Scott please let me go! You don't understand! Let me go now!!" Rogue screamed. "It's a matter of life and death!!"

"I know! What do you think I'm doing?" he asked as he pulled her back to safety.

Rogue was again lunging for the railing but Scott didn't let go of her.

"No!" he said firm grip on her. "I won't let you do it!"

"Then I'm sorry for doin this..." she in a regretful tone.

Scott felt her relax in his arms. He hesitantly released her. "Doing what?"

"This," before Scott could figure out, she thrust her palm into his face so hard that he lost his balance and fell on the deck with a thud. "Goodbye Scott," saying these last words, she leapt off.

Irene came to after Rogue's big leap.

"W-Where's...my daughter?" she asked in a daze.

"She....s-she jumped off," Tabitha told her lowering her head. "I'm sorry...."

Eric tsked tsked. "Poor thing...if the fall doesn't kill her, then the icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean will."

Irene blinked. "Oh...for a second there I thought it was something serious..." she swooned and again fainted. This time, Tabitha didn't catch her.

* * *

"Rogue you silly girl! Get out of there!" Devon chided.

Rogue spitted out water and wiped her wet face. She looked down to see herself knee deep in a fountain. "Y-Y-You...a-a-a-are...s-s-s-o e-e- evil!!!" she said between gritted teeth, shivering violently. "E-E-Evil!!"

"Oh I'll take that as a compliment!" he said offering his hand to her. "You gotta warm yourself up. You're turning blue."

Rogue gripped his hand and pulled him in. "D-D-Die!!" she screamed trying to drown him.

"I-I believe something went wrong?" Devon asked coughing out the water when she pulled his head out.

"T-T-This i-i-s t-t-the s-s-s-econd t-time y-y-you t-t-tried t-to k-kill m- m-e!" she screamed and submerged his head underwater again.

"Hey! You jumped off by yourself. I didn't do anything!" Devon defended.

Rogue let out an exasperated scream before she stomped off.

"Hey! You look kind of good without make-up!" Devon called. "Blech! I hate cold water!"

* * *

**A/N:** **_(Blinks)_ **What the hell was that? I'm not even sure of myself. Don't sue me because I haven't seen the movie for almost a year. I didn't know why I didn't make Mystique her Mom. It didn't feel right....maybe in the next wish you'll find out.....that is if I don't get another better idea and change it ;-) REVIEW! 


	9. Third Time’s the Charm?

**NOTE:** _Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! First of all, really really sorry for updating after….umm….8 months I think? I got a major writer's block for this fic. Well, it wasn't exactly a writer's block, the ideas came to me but I didn't seem to find any of them good enough. This chapter had been ready and waiting to be posted 8 months ago but me and my 'writer's block' **(Sigh)** Well I finally decided to just get it over with._

**Alexutza: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And I'm 19.

**Freak87: **0.o Wow………that's a pretty long and twisted idea. Thanks!

**Michellesdaughter:** In every wish, that's what is happening, isn't it?

**sebastian1: **Hmm…I'll think about that.

**evosmylife: **Dying to hear about the Cajun? Don't worry, you'll hear from him. Maybe in the next chappie. And I agree, Pietro should've been born in that time.

**ishandahalf: **I just love to beat up Pietro. You won't believe I was going to put Gambit in that role! Yeah she'll learn this lesson but I don't want to say anything else right now.

**SSJ Tokya: **Most of the readers instantly guessed, probably because they've watched that movie a million times. Lol. Your wait is over.

**Sweety8587: **Welcome impatient one! Umm...sorry but you'll have to wait a bit more for Cajun's arrival. Maybe the next chappie.

**Carla-p, DemonRogue13, Raniatlw, Beauty 818, ****NctrnlBst**Umm….sorry that I didn't update soon but umm…at least I updated **_(laughs nervously while reviewers glare)_**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

"No Jean and Tayrn and he put me on Titanic!" Rogue grumbled as she wrung her wet clothes. "Scott loves me and he puts me on Titanic! And worst of all, he makes Irene mah—"

"Mommy!" A cry interrupted Rogue's cursing.

She caught sight of a little girl, impatiently tugging on her mother's sleeve. The mother turned to her with a sigh, which was replaced by a tiny gasp when the child held up a flower. She took her daughter in a hug before placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

Rogue sighed sadly and went back to her clothes.

"Oh there you are!" A cheerful voice which seemed like the most annoying voice in the world came from behind Rogue.

"Get lost," Rogue told Devon.

"Sorry can't. You made a deal so….." He snapped his fingers and Rogue found herself dried instantly. "Wish already."

"Why?! So next time you place me in a submarine?! No way!"

"Submarine isn't exactly a romantic place." Devon laughed. "Hey look at that! Aww.....isn't that so sweet?" Hegushed, looking ahead at something. His voice was full of fluff that made Rogue sick. "They look so happy together. But me…." He let out a sad sigh, "no family....just live in the underworld alone for all eternity...."

Rogue only huffed. Why did she end up in a park? She hated parks. They were always full of friends, lovers and…..families. She was silent for a while before she spoke. "You know about mah parents? Real ones?"

"Nopes," he answered straightforward.

"If you're the Devil then you must've been here since the beginning of time. You should even know about mah ancestors!"

"Hmm....Joan of Arc?" Devon said.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Devon sighed. "I don't know, but even if I did, I couldn't tell you. I'm not allowed to. It's the rules. Made by God. Sorry."

"Oh right made by God," Rogue said sarcastically. "Or maybe you're some mutant who thinks that...."

"Alright. Since they're not down-under, I guess they maybe alive or in _heaven_," Devon said the last word in an almost hateful tone. "That's why I don't know."

"Can't you just ask some Angel or someone like that? You _are_ the Devil right?"

"Blech! I hate Angels! T-They're so...white and pure and ...._good_!" Devon said hatefully. "And umm...they don't like me for obvious reasons. Plus they're best at confidentiality."

"Yep," Rogue rolled her eyes. "You're not the Devil. Anyways, thanks for nothin."

"Alright, just to make you happy, I'm asking...." Devon turned around and cleared his throat. "Hey! How are you doing?" He greeted thin air. "Listen, do you guys have any idea where her parents are?"

"Well?" Rogue asked after a while.

"Nope. Sorry, they don't what I'm talking about."

"As _if_ you were talkin ta someone," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Oh so you don't believe me?" Devon held up his hand and waved it infront of her face. "Tell me, do you notice anything....different?"

"What did you do?" She asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Just gave you the sixth sense."

"Really? Like Ah can see dead people or somethin?" Rogue asked, amused.

"Yeah." Devon nodded.

Rogue chuckled. "Oh can Ah tell you a secret? Ah see dead people and Ah definitely see a dead Devil."

Some people suddenly burst into laughter behind her, startling her. "So what if she sees dead people? We see dead people all the time!"

"Yeah dude, cause we're dead."

Rogue frowned at the two boys, seeming to appear out of nowhere behind her. "Nice try, but you two would have ta do better than that."

"Are you talking to me?" The man behind the boys asked.

"No I'm talkin ta them," Rogue responded.

The man gave her a strange look and walked away.

"Crazy man," Rogue grumbled looking around. People were walking here and there, A man walking his dog, some skater guy, a girl sitting on the bench with a hole in her chest, a woman patting her dog and—Wait...

Rogue turned back to the girl on the bench. Yes. There indeed was something missing from the picture. Well the girl's heart was one thing. And today wasn't Halloween.

Many logical reasons ran through her head. Maybe she's a mutant? But mutant or human you still need a heart to live! And well……Rogue was really getting a bit scared.

"Well....see anything interesting?" Devon asked, grinning.

"N-No!" Rogue quickly denied and stalked upto see if the _heartless_ girl was in some costume.

The girl got an irritated look on her face on catching Rogue observing her from different angles. "What are you staring at?!" She snapped.

"A-Ah....uh...." Rogue managed to stammer. "A-Ah'm s-sorry! Didn't mean ta—"

"No! No! Don't talk to her!" Devon pulled Rogue back. "If ghosts know you can see them, they'll force you to do their unfinished business. Trust me, you do _not_ want some annoying ghost tailing you and singing songs."

"You just wait! When I find some way to possess a body, I'll murder you!!" The _heartless _girl screamed at some man who passed by her. He never flinched when the specter began following him.

Rogue gulped and tried to ignore the dead girl, though it was impossible.

"H-Hey! We're on the papers...." Some boy said, looking at a newspaper in the trash bin. "Cool!"

"Teenage couple dies in tragic bridge accident," The girl, who had half of her face charred, read. "Gee...poor us. But what's so tragic about it?"

"Yeah. Being dead is soo cool!" The boy whooped.

"I swear……" The girl approached Rogue. "She's looking at me," she said, leaning into Rogue's face.

Rogue covered her mouth to stifle a scream.

"Uh...no Helen, she isn't," the boy told her. "We're dead, she can't see us."

"Yeah," she agreed sadly. "Let's go."

"Jesus Christ!!" Rogue fell back after they left.

"Use the expression, _what the hell_," Devon said, "But Jesus Christ, no....."

"You really are the Devil aren't you?" She asked, stunned.

"No, I'm your fairy god mother," Devon said sarcastically. "Well duh! Now you believe me!"

"Uh listen...." Rogue began hesitantly. "Does God really—?"

Devon sighed. "Yeah he exists."

"What's he—"

"Like?" Devon finished. "Great I guess."

"No, Ah meant what does he look like—"

Devon put his hands up. "And that's as far as I go! Why does everybody asks me about God?! Why not about me? The Devil?"

"Why aren't there any Angels?" Rogue asked looking around, expecting to see a beautiful winged creature any second.

"And enough with the angels too!" Devon said, removing her sixth sense. "They like to conceal themselves."

Rogue blinked and rubbed her eyes after having half of the people disappear from her vision.

"So what is your next wish?" He asked impatiently.

Rogue frowned. "You're the Devil. You're evil."

Devon gasped dramatically. "Evil? Me? Evil?! Those are just rumors!"

Rogue folded her arms. "You're the king of all evil."

"Is that what they say? Didn't know I was so popular. But don't let that bother you. I'm only evil to people who are evil. Good people don't go to hell, do they?"

"No, but still—"

"Rogue, you're good, not evil. Ok so there are all those little sins, like lying and cheating on tests and dirty thoughts about Scott."

Rogue blushed.

"But those don't make you evil. So don't worry, I won't do anything to you," he promised, placing a hand over his chest. "You have the Devil's word."

Rogue relaxed a bit.

"Now can you wish for something?" He requested. "Please?"

"Ah don't know what ta wish for," she said miserably, staring ahead at some family having a picnic.

"No, you and I both know exactly what you want."

"No, you don't."

"I can see right through you. You could cry any second."

"No, A-Ah'm n-not!" Rogue denied, unable to keep her voice from quivering.

"If you just wish......" Devon urged, putting a hand over her shoulder. "Maybe you can get it. You have nothing to lose. Ok just one wish to lose, but you'll get what you always wanted."

Rogue remained silent. Many questions raced through her mind at that moment. She always wanted to know who they were but, what if they turn to out to be abusive? Why did they dump her in the orphanage? Maybe because she was a mutant? "They must hate me...."

"You can always _wish _for that not to happen. Can't you?" The impatient Devon pointed. "C'mon, make a wish Rogue....."

"A-Ah wish....A-Ah knew who they were...." she paused and sniffled, "mah p-parents and that we were all h-happy," she turned to Devon with a stern look on her face. "Happy…nothin should go wrong."

"Uh...do you need a tissue?" He asked.

Rogue only glared at him.

"Ok! Ok! One big happy family coming up," Devon said and snapped his fingers. "Umm….enjoy?"

* * *

**A/N: **Suggestions for the wishes are always welcome. 


	10. A Perfect Family?

**Note:** First of all thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! And second of all…..a really very big **SORRY** for not updating sooner. Unbelievingly, it wasn't the writer's block this time. It was loads of good ideas for this wish! Oh and school too of course. Sadly, I had to choose and write one of the ideas……hope you…err…like it? Lol.

**Michellesdaughter: **Yes I can…..and I did.

**kyo-kitty: **Can't say anything now……

**Silent Doom**: Well I'm glad you finally reviewed. I admit, even I read stories and sometimes don't leave a review. But I'm getting over that bad habit.

**RgGOTH:** Well I added the Cajun. Happy now?

**Mark-C: **You're absolutelycorrect :-D

**SarQueen4: **Hehe…..thanks.

**Raniatlw: **Lol, ironic that it wasn't the writer's block.

**EmeraldKatsEye: **You have more? Then by all means contribute!

**NctrnlBst: **Wow….that was weird. I really wasn't intending to make the ghost thingy funny.

**Sweety8587: **Lol, I don't want Rogue to get a heart attack

**Nikki GreenLeaf:** And so you shall……

**Nixy, Roguechere, Beauty818: **Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Rogue wanted to get up. But her body refused. The bed was just too comfortable. Her hand lazily moved to pat the bed, just to check if Scott was there. She frowned when her hand grazed against something small and furry. She cracked one eye open and sighed with relief when she saw what it was. 

A teddy bear.

Oh now she remembered. She didn't wish for Scott. She wished for a family. "Mmm…." She murmured in ecstasy and snuggled the bear against herself. She felt exhaustion overwhelm her, probably because of the whole Titanic episode. She soon felt herself falling asleep.

A hand began shaking her lightly. "Mmm…Kitty, stop it….." Rogue mumbled in her sleep. "Let me sleep…..."

Now she was being tickled.

Rogue giggled but was annoyed by this gesture. "Hey! Stop it! What's the deal?"

"The deal is for you to wake up young lady….." a voice said, followed by a light kiss on Rogue's cheek.

Rogue, startled by the unfamiliar voice and the kiss, fell off her bed along with the blankets.

"Oh no! Are you alright?"

"No..." Rogue groaned, trying to figure out to which of the girls the voice belonged to so she can extract her revenge.

"C'mon," Whoever it was took a hold of her and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Walk it off."

"Ah'd rather sleep it off," Rogue grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm…stubborn as your father."

Rogue's eyes flew open. "Mah……w-what……" She was too shocked to even gasp at the person infront of her. It was almost like staring at one's own reflection.

The same emerald green eyes gazed back at her. Auburn hair tainted with faint traces of white. Not to mention the cut in the chin which Bobby loved to call butt-chin. She wasn't an exact copy of Rogue. She was more beautiful, taller, her hair-longer and permed.

Any doubt or suspicion refused to enter Rogue's head._ Couldn't_ wasn't thinkable. It _had_ to be her. This had to be her mother.

"What is it? Are you alright?" She asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Rogue tried to speak but nothing came out. There were so many questions swirling in her head at the moment that her tongue refused to communicate anything.

"C'mon say something Rogue. You're scaring me." Her voice was full of distress.

What could she say to someone who disappeared when she was born and now stood before her, acting like everything was normal? After two attempts, Rogue managed to nod her head. But she couldn't tear her eyes away.

She received a cynical look. "Sweetie, if my hair looks so bad, I'll get it fixed in a second."

Rogue reluctantly shook her head.

"So it looks fine?"

Rogue quickly nodded.

"And you're absolutely sure you're alright?" She inquired, gently brushing away Rogue's hair from her forehead.

Rogue hesitantly nodded.

She still looked unconvinced and placed her palm over Rogue's forehead. "Hmm……ok…." She gave Rogue a quick warm hug. "Now get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. And for everybody's sakes clean your room." She affectionately patted Rogue's head before leaving.

Rogue stayed on the floor in a daze.She slowly wrapped her arms around herself, still tingling from her mother's embrace. Reaching out for her face, she wiped the tear that had trickled down her cheek. A happy smile formed on her lips and she slowly pulled herself up on her feet, only to get tripped and fall down face-flat.

"Ow……" She moaned and carefully stood up. "Whoa!" She cried when she felt herself losing her balance again. She quickly grabbed unto the dresser. It was weird….Why was she having trouble standing up? "Ok…Steady……" She cautiously let go and sighed with relief when she didn't fall. "Hmm….Legs must've fallen asleep—Aww…man!" She exclaimed on catching her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was sticking almost straight up, probably from the static in her blanket. "C'mon…." She groaned trying to smooth it down. "Huh?" A movement from the window next door caught her attention.

Scott Summers pulled on a t-shirt and ran a comb through his hair before he looked back into the mirror. Rogue felt her cheeks go red, as her eyes had lingered on his back. She peeled her eyes away when she heard a commotion beside her.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at the neighboring girl. It looked like Jean…no….it was Jean's sister, gazing through a pair of binoculars.

"Sara!" A woman's voice shouted from below.

"I'll be down in a second Mom!" She yelled back, not bothering to move from her position. "I'm brushing my hair!"

"Sara!"

"I'm doing my homework I'll be down in a second!" She practically screamed. "Hey! Give that back Jean!"

"Homework? Huh, Sara?" This time it was Jean, looking through the binoculars. "Does this concern physical examination of the male body?"

"Dad!" Sara called to the man reading the newspaper below on the lawn. She tried to pull the binoculars out of Jean's grasp. "Dad!"

"Ask your mother," was Jonathan Grey's reply as he turned to the next page.

"Aren't you girls a little too mature for this?" Elaine Grey asked, glaring up at her daughters. "And you complained about Duncan spying on you."

"Mom!" They cried indignantly and quickly disappeared inside.

Elaine caught Rogue staring and waved at her.

Rogue gave a polite smile and hesitantly waved back. Right now, she kind of felt glad she didn't have a sibling. Or maybe she did, but there was no disturbance here so it had to mean she was the only child.

Rogue ducked inside herself when Scott walked upto the window and poked his head out, obviously having heard the bickering of Jean and Sara. She sighed sadly, realizing something. "Looks like you're not mine here….." But the Devil wasn't to be blamed. She made a different wish. "Oh well…"

Not bothering to change out of her pajamas, Rogue walked out of the room, eager to see both her parents and mentally told herself not to bombard them with many questions. She smiled, stroking the banister. "Mah stairs and mah home…."

After a little tour of her home, Rogue casually strolled into the kitchen. "Hi," she greeted with a smile and took a seat.

"Good morning…." Her mother raised her eyebrow as she set down the plates. "You look happy. What's the occasion?"

"Uh….Nothin," Rogue lied, the smile never leaving her face. "Just…usual stuff….Hey…." She suddenly noticed something and frowned. "Your hair…it's straight…..?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your father apparently got frightened when I woke him up."

"Really?" Rogue giggled, imagining the scene. "Oh A-Ah'm sorry."

"Well that's one way of dragging him out of bed." She looked up at the ceiling and huffed. "And apparently it didn't work. It takes thrice the time to get him out of bed compared to you."

Rogue grinned. So that's where she got that habit from. She was really going to enjoy herself here. "Mmm…" she murmured at the wonderful smell of pancakes. She was about to help herself to some when—

"Rogue….aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh Ah'm sorry," Rogue quickly apologized. "Err….Thank you, for this wonderful breakfast," she said sincerely.

Rogue felt arms wrapping around her followed by a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and returned the embrace.

"That's nice to hear. But we're waiting for your father."

Rogue blushed and abruptly pulled back. "Oh."

She laughed. "It's alright Rogue."

"Umm…" Rogue shifted nervously as questions arose in her head. "Don't Ah have a real name?"

"Anna-Marie ofcourse. I'm sorry." She chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't understand why your father loves the name Rogue. Unfortunately I've grown used to it as well."

"Oh," Rogue uttered. Well that made sense. "Ah got used ta it too," she said. '_Now what else should Ah ask? Oh yeah…..' _She turned to her mother. "Umm…Mom?" It felt so strange saying that. She hadn't called anyone 'Mom' since…..ever.

"Yes Anna?"

"Uh…this may sound kind of weird…." _'Not to mention stupid,'_ Rogue thought. "How do you spell your name?"

She only received a perplexed look. "What?"

"Err…." Rogue nervously chuckled. "You know…uh…your name. H-How do you spel—"

The door bell interrupted her.

Rogue sighed. "Ah'll go get it."

"If it's one of those annoying salesmen, you know what to do…."

Rogue frowned at her mother. Actually she didn't know what to do. Nevertheless, she got up to answer the door. "Ow!" She cried upon hitting her wrist on the door. She finally managed to pull it open.

A small girl, Rogue recognized as one of the Morlocks Torpid, stood with a cookie box in her hands….normal hands. "Oh. Hey kid."

Torpid gazed at her, her small eyes huge.

"You want me ta buy cookies right?" Rogue asked with a smile.

Torpid suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream, dropped the box and ran off in terror.

Rogue just stared away in confusion. She looked behind her back, believing something inside scared her, but there was no one. "Oh well….." She picked up the cookie box. "Free cookies."

"Who was that hon?" Her mother asked when she returned.

"Just some kid," Rogue replied, opening the box and pulling out a cookie. "Want some?" She offered as she nibbled on one.

"Of course….."Her mothertook the box.

Rogue watched in awe as she finished the whole box.

"Oh no. There goes my diet," she fretted, handing the box back to Rogue. "And our breakfast."

Rogue grinned. No doubt. This definitely was her Mom. "Don't worry Ah have room for your breakfast."

Her mother irritatingly looked up at the ceiling. "If I didn't love him so much I would let him sleep forever."

The doorbell rang again. And again and again…..

"You're more than welcome to teach whoever it is a lesson," her Mom said.

Rogue growled. She was going to kill whoever it was. "Alright! Ah'm comin!" In her haste, she again hit her wrist on the door-way. "Oof!" She flung the door open. "What's the big idea…you….." She trailed off.

Red-on-black eyes met hers. Strangely, they gazed at her in horror before softening.

"You're alive…..?" Rogue accidentally let her tongue slip. "Oops!" She realized her error. "Nevermind. What do you want?"

"Uh….." He blinked many times before rubbing his eyes. "Bonjour….err….kitty….." Remy began, putting his hands up. "Remy means no harm, just wants to talk to your owner…uh..de man of de house. Do you understand dat kitty?"

"Kitty?" Rogue stared at him. "Why the hell are you callin me Kitty? Mah name is Rog—Anna."

"Oh….." Remy chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously. "So you be de…err…_lovely_ Anna. It's nice meetin you. Your father goes on and on about his…_pretty_ little daughter."

"Really?" Rogue felt happy to hear that.

"Oui. He always keeps a picture of you and your mere. He tinks you're very special," Remy said as his eyes surveyed Rogue once more. "Didn't realize how _special_ you really were….till now….."

Rogue smiled happily. Her Dad sounded great. She couldn't wait to meet him.

"You're……_different_ dan all de other filles Remy met. Really….different, chere."

Rogue just raised her eyebrow. "Well…uh…thanks—"

"LeBeau….." He reached out and took her hand in his. "Remy LeBeau." He placed a quick kiss on her blue and furry hand.

Rogue's eyes widened in horror. Blue and furry hand?

"Mmm…So soft fur…" Remy murmured, feeling her hand with his lips. "Just like Remy's cat….."

Rogue, who was hyperventilating, finally let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What? What is it chere?" Remy asked as Rogue frantically touched herself.

"W-What am Ah? W-What ahm Ah!" She cried hysterically, touching her face.

"A pretty blue fuzzy girl?" Remy suggested. When he stepped inside, Rogue suddenly yelped. "Oh. Sorry…chere…" He apologized when he saw what he had stomped on. He took a hold of it. "Hmm…Nice tail….." He remarked, touching the spade tip of her tail.

"That hurt!" Rogue snapped at him, pulling her tail away from his grasp. "Oh no…." She whimpered, holding her tail. "A-Ah have a tail……Oh Gawd Ah have a tail…."

"Don't worry kitty-Rogue…" Remy started massaging the area under chin. "Dis will make everythin better…."

"Mmm….yeah…" Rogue moaned closing her eyes while her tail slowly moved back and forth. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Remy asked pretending to be naïve before grinning. "Oh. You mean dis?" He again started massaging her fur.

"Mmm…yeah…" Rogue purred before pushing him back angrily. "Ugh! Stop that!" Her tail instinctively slapped Remy in the face.

"Ow!" Remy put a hand over his cheek. "Ok…I'm sorry." He put his hands up. "Now can Remy see your Papa?"

"W-Who is mah….f-father?" Rogue dreaded. Or rather what was her father? Why didn't she notice before that she was…whatever she was? She was feeling different butbelieved it was nothing.

Before Remy could answer, a sound of a dish breaking came from the kitchen.

Rogue fearfully moved towards the kitchen not even bothering to stop Remy who seemed fascinated by her tail and was attempting to grab it again. "Hold still chere…."

"Victor!" Her mother's voice shouted angrily "How many times should I tell you not to sneak behind my—" Her words were suddenly muffled by something.

Rogue tentatively peeked into the kitchen. She was met with the most horrifying sight.

Her lovely mother was locked in a passionate kiss with Victor Creed, better known as Sabertooth. Even though his long blond hair was brushed back and neatly tied, and he wore pressed clothes and was cleanly shaven, he was still Sabertooth!

Rogue clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream.

"Chere, you sure dat's your Mom?" Remy asked peering, over Rogue's shoulder. "Dat looks more like your—Uh….c-chere?"

Rogue really wasn't sure anymore. How could appearances be so—

She blinked, suddenly realizing something.

"C-Chere…..?" Remy moaned softly. "Mmm….c-chere?"

"Mystique….." Rogue uttered, putting a hand over her mouth in shock. No wonder she changed her hairstyle in less than a second. "Oh mah Gawd…." She had hugged Mystique and even called her Mom! God, she was going to murder the Devil!

"Mon Dieu! Chere!"

"What?" Rogue asked faintly, feeling an urge to scream her head off.

"D-Dieu….." Remy was leaning against the wall, panting hard. "Y-You m-mind gettin your tail out of Remy's pants?"

"What? Eww!" Rogue cried out in disgust and hurriedly pulled it out. She stared at her tail in revulsion. "Eww! Where's the bathroom?"

* * *

**A/N:** o.0 Uh……hi everybody…..Err….how are you? Well review! And wish suggestions are always welcome. They give me freaky ideas like this one ;-) Hehe….. 


	11. Overprotective

**Note:** Wow……21 reviews. I'm utterly shocked. This must be the second time I received so many reviews. Thanks guys! Oh and sorry for the late update. Writer's block and constant power failures are the main reasons. Oh and just to let you all know the 'not responding to reviews' rule isn't real. So rejoice!

**Mark C:** That concept, kind of has been done many times. I just want something different. Choice of words in the wish is right.

**sebastian1:** Involving Freddy would make this a crossover fic and since this isn't a crossover, a brief cameo is all I could come up with in the future.

**evosmylife: **Hmm…I wouldn't say that…..

**aprun: **Hit me with a bat. I think I deserve it for updating after so long.

**Raniatlw: **Lol, not soon, but something's better than nothing I guess.

**ishandahalf: **Sorry I wasn't as quick like a bunny on crack, lol. But here's an update.

**Swamp Rat's chere: **Graydon isn't a character in the Evo verse and since Rogue took Kurt's place, he doesn't exist in this universe.

**Beauty818: **Now school is over and college is about to start. I'm getting a bad feeling I may have to give up writing fics since I'll be doing a job as well. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the previous chappie. Hope you like this one too.

**kyo-kitty:** Well if I woke up to find myself blue an d furry, I would be shocked as hell too, lol.

**Sweety8587:** Wow…lol. The second wish was about a similar idea.

**NctrnlBst:** Thanks for understanding. Nowadays, avoiding real life stuff is getting harder.

**Nikki Greenleaf: **First of all, welcome! Lol, you really like disturbing fics, don't you?

**yaya bitchy fish:** I'm glad you found the fic again.

**wntyrsprm: **I understood what you said about the wish part, but the part about my writing…err…quite didn't get it.

**Clocks: **Thanks. You'll see more tail action. Lol, I really can't comment on what the Devil thinks of Remy.

**Roguechere, Michellesdaughter, Selene**, **Tiny, N°1 fan, Dru: **Here's the update! Enjoy!

* * *

Rogue was on the bathroom floor, rocking back and forth. She had been in this state ever since she rushed in to clean her _tail_ after she discovered it slithering inside—What was his name again? Dummy? No it was Remy—Remy's pants. 

Rogue knew why Kurt was blue, but couldn't understand why he was furry. But now, she learned about the 'furry' part as well and she really wished she hadn't.

Right now, what baffled Rogue more than anything was why 'she' was blue and furry. How the hell did she end up being the daughter of two psychotic mutants? She did say 'real' parents when she made the wish, didn't she?

Rogue struggled to remember, but her mind was too traumatized to do anything right now.

"Rogue? Rogue, are you ok?" Her 'mother's' concerned voice asked, followed by a knock on the door.

_'Ah just discovered Ah'm the daughter of a bloodthirsty psycho killer and a crazy blue shape-shifting terrorist. Ah have blue fur in places where hair growth isn't even possible—Oh and Ah have a tail that seems to have a mind of its own so…..of course Ah'm not ok!'_ She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Rogue?" Mystique or Raven was getting 'worried.' "Anna?"

"A-Ah'm f-fine!" Rogue finally responded, her voice coming shaky. _'O-Ok…A-Ah have ta get out of here, find the planner and kill the Devil.'_ The plan sounded simple, but she was afraid of running into her dear father, Sabertooth. Even if the things Remy said about him being a loving and caring father were true, she still wasn't up to facing him.

"Meow," Rogue looked up to see a cat pounce in through the small window. It meowed again before it changed into Mystique, the original blue Mystique.

_'Oh crap!'_ Rogue thought and quickly got on her feet.

"Rogue? What happened?" She asked hastily, rushing over to her. Dread and worry covered her blue face as she inspected Rogue all over.

Rogue pulled away from her. "N-Nothin'. Ah'm fine," she said, slightly surprised by Mystique's concern over her well-being.

Raven obviously didn't believe her. Finding Rogue physically fine, she guessed the next thing that came to her mind. "Did…..did Remy say something about how you look? If he did then—"

"No! He said nothin'," Rogue assured, trying to think up of an excuse. "Ah…Ah was feelin' a little queasy. Must've been somethin' in the cookies the kid left," she lied, finally realizing why Torpid had ran away screaming after seeing her. "Ah think Ah'll go up ta mah room and rest."

The concerned expression never left Mystique's face. "Alright."

Immediately, Rogue rushed out of the guest room's bathroom and ran inside her room, quickly shutting the door behind. "Okay, where are you?" she muttered as she began combing her room for the planner. "Where the heck are you?"

Well one thing was good. Her tail was being helpful in the search. It was like having a third hand.

"Hmm…what's this?" Rogue moved the object her tail had coiled in its grasp close to her face. "Oh…." She moaned miserably at the picture—A picture of a family, consisting of her 'parents' and herself, smiling at the camera. Both she and Raven were in their _normal_ appearances here. "Ah think Ah'm goin' ta be sick……"

The next picture frame that Rogue's eyes incidentally fell upon was similar to the one her tail was holding. The only difference was Raven and Rogue. They both were blue-skinned, with the exception of Rogue, who was furry as well, plus had a tail. "This is so _so_ wrong!" She tossed the pictures behind her bed and resumed her search.

After what seemed like two hours, Rogue gave up and collapsed on her bed, exhausted. But she was more frightened and shocked on not being able to find the planner.

_Knock knock _

Rogue quickly ducked under the blankets at the sound. It probably was Mystique wanting to check up on her.

"Can I come in—_Mon Dieu_!"

Rogue frowned. Mystique didn't have a Cajun accent. She tentatively peeked from under the covers and found a shocked Remy, frantically looking around the room. His gaze finally fell upon her.

"_Chère_ ……what did y' do?" He asked incredulously. "Remy just cleaned dis room!"

"You cleaned mah room?" Rogue asked confused before a light bulb switched on above her head.

"Oui. And it took me an hour—What are y' doin'?" Remy asked, raising his eyebrow when Rogue began touching him hastily. Her tail soon joined too. "Uh…Really _chère_….not dat I don' like what y're doin'—" he drew in a sharp breath when Rogue's hands reached his pants. "But….." He grabbed her hands and quickly removed them. "Your _père_ is gonna kill me if y' don' stop…." He then gently uncoiled her tail from his thigh.

"Alright then. Where is it?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Her tail rapidly swung back and forth, indicating her irritation.

Remy gave her a puzzled look. "Where's what?"

"Mah planner!" If he can steal it in her first wish, he might've snatched it here too.

He gave her a confused look. "Your planner?"

"Yeah….you cleaned mah room so you must know what happened to it. It just can't disappear into thin air."

Realization crossed Remy's face. "Are y' tryin' to say dat I stole it?"

Rogue folded her arms. "You're the thief, you tell me."

"I'm not a t'ief," he said seriously. He narrowed his red-on-black eyes at her. "I would rather starve t' death dan steal anythin'."

Rogue stopped her interrogation, pondering over his words. If Jean and Kitty could be killers, than he could be telling the truth. "Ok, but have you seen it anywhere?"

He turned his back towards her as he picked up her clothes. "Non," he said in a formal tone. "I'll let y' know if I do _Mademoiselle_."

"Alright. It's black in color." Rogue gave the briefest description. "Has a big _D_ on it too."

He didn't even turn to look at her. "I'll keep dat in mind."

Rogue sighed. By his behavior, it was crystal clear he wasn't taking being called a 'thief' very well. "And Ah'm sorry."

This time Remy turned to face her.

"Believe it or not, that thing is really _really_ important ta meh right now," she explained. "Losin' it is like the end of the world for meh."

Remy chuckled. "A digital planner? Y' must have some really important plans on it, _oui_?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"Den don' worry. If it's in dis house, Remy will find it," he promised. "But I need a small favor."

"And what's that?"

"Can y' ask your _père_ t' let me smoke? At least outside de house?" he requested. "He t'inks I'll make y' catch cancer or set your fur on fire," he explained, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Uh…ok….Ah will……" Rogue trailed off when she finally fully noticed the man infront of her.

With an apron tied around his waist and a portable vacuum cleaner in his hand, Remy looked like an average house-wife than an Acolyte of Magneto.

Rogue stifled a giggle. "Umm….Are you a maid or somethin'?"

Remy expression told her he minded being called that. "Remy prefers an _employee_." He grumbled as he picked up Rogue's scattered things. "Dis is de promotion your nice _père_ gave me. Just cause he can't find any other trustworthy mutant for de job."

Rogue smirked. "So that means you're a maid."

"Employee," he corrected politely.

"What's the difference? It's still the same."

Remy was getting aggravated. "An employee _cherie_."

"Fine fine employee!" Rogue gave up her teasing. "So what were you before?"

"In…..janitorial services," he said hesitantly.

"You mean a janitor?" Rogue snorted, really not meaning to sound disrespectful. "Sorry."

Remy sighed. "Whatever y' want t' t'ink _chère_."

Rogue was about to say something else, but the sound of footsteps stopped her. She quickly got under the blankets, just as Raven entered the room.

"Remy?" Raven frowned, looking around the room. "I thought you said you cleaned Anna's room."

Remy gave Rogue a weary look. "I thought dat too Madame."

"Rogue?" Raven kneeled beside the bed and began stroking Rogue's hair. "Are you feeling better?"

"Umm…." Rogue feigned a couple of coughs. "Uh….A-Ah don't know." She rubbed her stomach. "Mah tummy still hurts from those awful cookies."

As expected Raven bought her act, but Remy didn't. Nevertheless, he stayed quiet and just watched Rogue, impressed.

"Ah'm sure Ah'll be alright after some more rest." Rogue assured, wishing for Remy to hurry up and find the cursed planner.

"If it doesn't pass," Raven sighed sadly, "then I'm afraid I'll have to cancel—"

"Cancel?" another voice asked from the door-way.

Rogue's eyes widened and she quickly pulled the blankets over herself.

"Victor, Rogue is sick," Raven told Creed as he walked into the room.

"Sick?" Creed was instantly by Rogue's side. Rogue clutched the blankets tightly, praying he would go away. "What happened furball?" he inquired, gently shaking Rogue.

Rogue gulped, really not wanting to face him. "Umm….C-Cookies."

"Cookies?" Creed was obviously surprised. "Are you telling me a mixture of milk and eggs got the mighty Rogue on her back?"

"Uh…yeah Ah guess so," Rogue lied, feeling embarrassed.

"Well I don't believe it," Creed said resolutely.

_'Will you believe it if Ah say Ah'm from an alternate universe where you're a psychotic murderer and Ah'm not your daughter?' _Rogue wanted to say.

"Daughter of Victor Creed beaten by a bunch of cookies? Unbelievable!" Creed said, shaking his head. He then noticed Remy. "LeBeau, will you stop staring and get back to work?"

"Oui monsieur," Remy sighed and left the room.

"Well if daughter of Victor Creed doesn't get better, you're not going anywhere," Raven told Creed.

Rogue's ears perked up at the conversation. Sabertooth was going somewhere? And now he can't because of her? Rogue was regretting pretending to be ill. Maybe Mystique had been planning to go too.

"That's fine with me Raven. You should just forget about going and stay home," he suggested.

_'Crap,'_ Rogue thought, wishing at least one of them should leave so she could easily search the house.

"It could be her last birthday," Raven emphasized.

_'Who's last birthday?'_ Rogue wondered.

"That's what you said four years ago," Creed reminded. "And she's still alive. That woman has lives more than a cat's!"

"She's a very good friend of mine and I can't miss it," Raven made it clear.

"You shouldn't. But we could and should," Creed said, gesturing at himself and Rogue, who had finally braved to poke her head out of the blankets. He turned towards Rogue. "Rogue, do you really want to go to Agatha Harkness 120th birthday party?" he asked, making it sound like it was some kid's party.

"Umm…no, but y-you should go," Rogue began, her voice quivering. "Ah'm eighteen. A-Ah can take care of mahself. Don't cancel because of meh." _'Yeah…..Go ta the party so Ah can turn the whole house upside down searchin' for the planner.' _Was what her mind was scheming. Remy was just taking too long to do the job.

"Eighteen or twenty, we can't leave you alone while you're sick Rogue," Raven said, before raising her eyebrow. "That is, _if_ you're sick."

"Huh?" Rogue uttered confused. "What do you mean?"

She received a glare from Raven. "It means you should probably be getting ready."

Rogue jaw dropped open. After all this time she was faking it, Mystique was merely playing along? Well, that was the Mystique she knew and hated, though the concern she displayed in the bathroom was genuine. Nonetheless, it didn't matter now. Rogue was busted. But……there was still hope yet.

"Don't you think people will be a little _shocked_ by mah appearance?" Rogue said, pointing at herself.

Raven tapped the watch on Rogue's hand. "That's what the holowatch is for."

"But…..Somethin's wrong with it," she recalled.

"Really?" Raven frowned and began checking the watch. It crackled and suddenly shut off by itself. "Hmm….and I don't suppose you tried to sabotage it, just to avoid going?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Forge won't be able to fix this until Monday," Creed mentioned with a grin. "It's a shame."

"Uh-huh…." Raven gave him a dry look. "Victor you should be getting ready."

"Didn't we just cancel?"

"Victor……"

"Raven you're a shape-shifter. Just make a brief appearance of me and Rogue. You gave half the mid-term for Rogue when she was down with flu."

"Really?" Rogue murmured intriguingly. So maybe having a shape-shifter as a mother wasn't all bad, considering she wasn't a crazy psycho—

"And I suppose the reason you don't want to go doesn't have to do anything with Logan being invited?" Raven asked, giving him a curious look.

"Fine," Creed got up with a grunt. "But if something happens tonight, I didn't start it."

"Good. Because I can't be my husband and daughter for the whole evening, you know."

_'Yes!'_ Rogue smiled happily. They were both going. _'Time to get out of this twisted family.'_

* * *

"Ah'm eighteen. Ah'll be fine." Rogue must've said those words a millionth time as she waited for her 'parents' to finally walk out the front door. But her overprotective parents—Well mostly her 'mother', was instructing her on what to do and what not to do. Her 'Dad' was waiting outside in the car. 

"And don't leave the house!" Raven said strictly. "Until the image inducer is fixed, stay hidden. God forbid if there's a fire—"

"Ah'll get out of the house and hide on someone else's roof or backyard." Rogue stifled a yawn, really tempted to burn the house down after finding the planner.

"Anna, I'm serious."

"Don't worry. Ah know the drill. Ah'll be fine!" Rogue assured in an exasperated voice. "Now go. You'll be late."

"If anything goes wrong—"

_'Everything is already wrong,'_ Rogue thought miserably. "Ah know. Call you guys immediately. Goodbye now!" She was beginning to close the door, but Raven had something else to say.

"The house shouldn't be a mess when we get back."

Rogue stopped herself from bursting into laughter. "Uh….Ok."

"Oh and another thing…." By the look on Raven's face, Rogue sensed a hug coming.

"No!" she hopped back quickly, thanks to reflexes which came with the blue and furry body. "You….uh…You'll get fur on your dress."

"Oh," Raven realized. "You're right."

"Ok now goodnight and have fun!" Rogue was finally able to shut the door. She heaved a sigh and collapsed against the door. _'Alone at last.'_

"Anna, you didn't lock the door," Raven's voice scolded from outside.

Rogue groaned and quickly locked it. "It's locked now. Goodbye!" After she was a hundred percent sure her parents were gone, she let out a long sigh and collapsed on the sofa. "Alone at last."

"I wouldn't say dat _chère_ ………"

* * *

**A/N: **I love cliffhangers! They are so evil. Well review! Even if it's one word or only an alphabet. And as usual, ideas for wishes are always open. 


	12. Planner Quest

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! It's a miracle I updated this fic sooner. And my lovely perverted readers, you're in for some **major shock**. So prepare yourselves.

Oh and what's wrong with Remy being a maid? This is the 21st century! And since he's working at Rogue's house, it shouldn't be a problem, lol.

**sebastian1: **Rogue wishing something like that would be totally OOC for her. But a really similar wish is going to be the 4th wish, something almost all of us wish for, lol.

**Mark C:** Let's just say Remy will be doing most of the searching.

**ishandahalf: **The planner is located at the most obvious place—Which you'll find out after reading the chapter. I was creeped out by just writing the happy family part, lol.

**wildcardrose:** Yes, I do mean alphabets a-b-c. Hehe….Cliffhangers are made to suck. You could freeze yourself then wake up in the next century to read the chapter, lol. I'm glad I inspired you to write a chapter. And yes….o.O I can totally tell you're a die hard Romy fan by yourumm…wish suggestion. I'm sure you won't try to kill me after reading this chapter, lol.

**Roguechere: **Lol, you're in love with Rogue tail, aren't you?

**kyo-kitty: **Not ASAP, but it's an update. And yeah there will be _actual_ Romyness in the _next_ chapter, lol.

**Nikki Greenleaf: **Hehe…..your reviews are always amusing. And yup, in this wish, Creed and Raven doing the nasty equals to Rogue. Lol, I don't know where the idea of maid Remy came from, but I'm glad it did.

**The Past: **Thanks for adding this to your Favorites. Sabby maybe like Wolvie, but being covered in blue fur isn't something a girl would want **(Shudders) **Well I hope you update 'The 14 Days of Valentines' soon :-)

**Dark Anime Love: **I'm evil and I love cliffhangers. That's why I stopped writing….Hehe ok just kidding. The previous chapter was getting too long.

**Dru: **Don't worry. This chapter will make up for my lateness.

**addtothenoise: **I'm surprised almost everyone was a bit skeptical before checking this out. Could you clarify why? Then I'll do something to remove the doubts. Rogue didn't know she wasn't alone. Well now she does, lol.

**Tiny: **Here's the update and umm…sorry to disappoint your perverted thoughts.

**Raniatlw, Nettlez: **Here's the chappie. Sadly, Rogue will get out of this wish in the next chapter.

**NctrnlBst:** Umm…yeah. Employee Remy….not maid, lol. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

"_Baby-sitter_! You're mah _baby-sitter_?" 

"Believe it or not _chère_, but it's true." Remy said unhappily, settling down next to the utterly astonished Rogue on the sofa "I had plans t'night y' know."

"Ah'm eighteen years old for Gawd sakes!" Rogue lost count of how many times she had yelled that.

Remy shrugged. "Don' ask me. Ask Mr. Creed. He said, 'If anythin' happens t' _mon_ little _bébé_ girl, your beatin' heart ripped outta your chest will be what I'll be havin' for a midnight snack LeBeau'," he quoted Creed's words before sighing in frustration. "So, what do y' want for dinner?"

"Ah just want the planner and get out of here!" she whined, almost sounding like a two-year old having a tantrum.

"Sorry, dat's not on de menu," Remy said. "How about some Jambalaya?"

Rogue poked him in the chest. "How about you tell meh what happened ta your promise of findin' the planner?"

"I never found anythin' like dat when I cleaned de house. Why don' y' just ask your _père _t' buy y' a new one?"

"New one won't unscrew the mess Ah'm in! And you didn't search every little corner of this house, did you?" Rogue probed, glaring at him.

Remy sighed, getting really tired of talking about the planner. "Somethin' like dat is very big t' be hidden in de tiniest corner of de house _chère_."

"Then where is it? Don't tell meh it _magically_ sprouted legs and ran away."

Remy laughed. "If people can fly, dat can also be possible."

"You're not helpin'," Rogue mumbled, folding her arms against her chest in a stubborn manner.

Noticing her really upset, he instantly felt sorry. "I'm sorry _chère_." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe…..Maybe y' let de neighbors borrow it, no? Or maybe y' sold it and don' remember."

"You know…." Rogue's expression transformed into of someone who just discovered life on Mars. "You could be right…………" She then literally leaped off the sofa before dashing for the front door.

Unfortunately, her baby-sitter blocked her path. "No _chère_. Don' even t'ink about it. Your _mère_ said y' can't go out."

"Well mah _mother_ isn't here. And who's goin' ta tell her Ah went out?" Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. "_You_?"

"Anna, y' know why y' can't go out," Remy mentioned, his tone dead serious.

"Hmm….." Remy noticed a very mysterious glint in Rogue's iridescent green eyes. "Maybe Ah can't…….but someone else can….." She gave him a suggestive look.

"Uh….Why don' y' sit down and watch TV and I'll make y' some Gumbo?" Remy tried to distract Rogue from her mindless planner quest. Apparently it didn't work.

"Ah don't want Gumbo. You know what Ah want…..And you're gonna help meh get it!"

"Sorry _chère_. Nothin' y' say or do is gonna make dis Cajun go anywhere," Remy said resolutely. "Nothin's gonna move Remy. Nothin'."

"Ah'll ask mah _Dad_ ta triple your salary."

* * *

"Bonsoir mademoiselle," Remy greeted with his trademark grin and bowed slightly to add to the charm. 

As usual, a small blush crept up the girl's cheeks and she opened the door a little further to get a better view. "Umm….Hello."

"Would y' be kind as t' help a neighbor in need?"

She giggled. "Uh…sure Remy."

Remy cocked an eyebrow. "Y' know my name?"

She giggled again. "Of course. You're Mr. Creed's new gardener."

"Gardner………Dat's…….one of my skills t'," Remy lied, managing to keep his smile. "And y' must be…..?"

She held out her hand towards him. "I'm Sara."

"Sara…" Remy took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. "Dat's a _beau_ name."

Someone cleared her throat. A redhead stepped up beside Sara, giving Remy a cold look.

"Oh and this is my sister, Jean," Sara introduced, gesturing towards her.

Remy gave a polite nod towards Jean. "Nice t' meet y' Jean."

"Hello," Jean greeted, her voice lacking enthusiasm. "What can we do for you?"

"Well—" Remy was beginning to speak, but Sara interrupted him.

"Why don't you come in Remy?" she invited.

Jean whispered something to Sara angrily.

Remy only caught the words 'inviting strangers' and 'Mom and Dad away'.

"Ignore my sister and make yourself comfortable," Sara said, holding the door open for Remy. "We'll talk over some coffee."

"Never could refuse a lady," Remy said charmingly and entered the house. "And coffee."

Soon, Remy was seated on a sofa in the living room, waiting for his cup of coffee. His wandering eyes incidentally fell upon a dusty decoration piece and he resisted pulling out a feathered brush and cleaning it. Deciding to divert his attention, he tilted his head to the side, getting a nice view of Jean's behind moving around in the kitchen.

He didn't know why, but he was having a nagging feeling that _fille_ was planning on poisoning his coffee. Oh well…..

He leaned back further into the soft cushion.

What else was new?

"Hmm…." He frowned, noticing something. He touched the cushions and just as he suspected, they needed vacuuming.

"So…." Sara began, seated opposite to Remy and seemingly enjoying the view from there. "Remy……"

Remy returned his attention to her and grinned. "Dat's my name."

"Yes it is." She laughed nervously. "So, where did you get those contacts?" she inquired, her gaze fixated on his red-on-black eyes.

"Got dem specially made for me," he smoothly lied.

"They really suit you," she commented.

"_Merci_—" Remy was abruptly cut off. It wasn't because someone interrupted him. It was because of the cat-shaped silhouette, stealthily moving upstairs.

"What?" Sara looked at him before following his path of vision. "What is it?"

"Uh….I was just lookin' at de nice paintin'," Remy quickly lied, breathing with relief Sara didn't catch a glimpse of anything out of the ordinary. His eyebrows furrowed. The paintings needed dusting too. "What I wanted t' talk about was—"

"Coffee," Jean's voice interrupted him as she strolled into the room with a cup.

"_Merci_," Remy thanked Jean, taking the cup. He inspected it closely. On finding it dirt free, he took a sip, only to find the liquid drink cold in his mouth.

"Is something wrong?" Sara inquired, sending a glare towards her sister.

"It's cold."

"Are you sure?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow, as if challenging him that he was wrong.

Remy handed her the cup back. "Check for yourself."

"Hmm…." Jean felt the cup with her palms. "You must be mistaken. It's hot coffee. See for yourself."

Remy in a casual manner, accepted the cup again. "Y' de one who's mistaken _cherie_. De coffee is—" And then he felt it, his palms burning. Acting calm and composed, he placed the cup on the table, swallowing back a yelp that had almost escaped from his throat. "It's hot."

So maybe the _fille_ wanted to burn him to death. Or plainly, she just wanted him to leave.

Remy took careful sips of his now hot coffee.

"So what did you want Remy?" Jean inquired, eyeing him as if he was some serial killer or rapist.

Remy didn't blame her for being so guarded. Two beautiful young women all alone at home was an easy prey for lunatics. So he decided to just get straight to the point. "Y' know Anna-Marie?"

Sara looked stunned.

Jean seemed to be contemplating over the thought of him killing Rogue and coming here to finish them off.

"She lives next door," Sara responded in a puzzled tone.

"Oui, I know dat. It's just dat, she really needs somethin' y' borrowed from her. It's a digital planner."

This time, both girls reaction were similar: Staring at him as if he had gone insane.

"Anna barely ever spoke two words to us," Jean began after awhile.

"Yeah," Sara agreed. "I rarely see her come out of her house."

Remy frowned. "So dat means………."

"Us having something of hers is impossible," Jean confirmed.

"Uh…..alright….T'anks for your time," Remy put on a smile, though inside, he was cursing obscenities.

Another failure. This was the twentieth house!

Taking a last sip of his coffee, he placed the cup on the table and stood up. "I'll just leave y' _mademoiselles_ t'….." He eyed the open text books on the dinning table, "study."

Jean glared at him. "Yes, study. That's what we were doing when you came along."

"It's alright Remy," Sara dismissed Jean's words as she led him to the front door. "We needed a break anyway. Umm…listen if you're not too busy sometime…..you can come over again," she said, bashfully.

"Now dat I'm wanted, I definitely will," he flashed his most charming smile before making his way out. "_Au Revoir_ Sara. And y' t' Jeannie."

"It's Jean," Jean corrected, pleased to see him finally leaving.

Sara however, wasn't so happy. "Bye Remy………" She sighed forlornly as Remy began walking away.

He was almost out of the Grey's front lawn when—

"Did they invite you in for coffee _and_ sex?" an irritated voice asked from above his head.

Remy looked up. If it weren't for the familiar voice, he would've truly gotten scared by the iridescent green orbs floating over his head. "Had t' refuse deir second offer." He told Rogue, who was lounging on a tree. "Y' really shouldn't be out here …." He said and looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

Rogue hopped off the tree, landing on her feet. "Don't worry. It's dark enough." And she was practically invisible in the shadows.

Nevertheless, Remy removed his trench coat and draped it over Rogue. "Just t' be safe….."

"That doesn't cover mah _blue_ face," Rogue pointed.

Remy stroked his chin, pondering. "Just say you're goin' t' a costume party."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm sure Ah'll win the award for best _costume_."

"Y' know…..I know y' were sneakin' around de house," Remy changed the topic, giving Rogue a look of disapproval.

"Just makin' sure those two weren't lyin'." Rogue explained herself.

"Really? Y' weren't by any chance worried about dis Cajun, were y'?" Remy asked, putting on an innocent face.

"Oh yeah. Ah just popped in ta make sure you weren't bein' sexually assaulted," Rogue said sarcastically. "Now get back ta work!"

"Work?" Remy only pouted. "Babysittin' y' is my work! Not goin' door-to-door askin' for a planner! And dat was de _vingtième_(twentieth) house, _chère_!"

"Twenty-one. Ah'll pick the next."

"Non. I will." Remy walked over to his Harley, parked near Creed's garage. He pulled out two helmets and handed one to Rogue. "Hmm…..Dis will hide your face."

"And where exactly are you goin'?" Rogue asked, putting on the helmet.

"You'll see……" Remy smiled mysteriously as he revived the engine or atleast tried to. "Umm…I t'ink we may have t' walk."

* * *

"You double crossin' _sneaky_—" 

"Anna! Anna! Relax!" Remy tried to calm Rogue.

"How can Ah relax when Ah've got hair more than a man?" she snapped, furiously removing his trench coat. "Ah can't believe you made meh walk fifty blocks bare-footed!"

"It was fifteen. And I didn' make y' walk fifteen blocks. I told y' t' go home, but y' followed me. "

"Whatever! Mah feet aren't made for walkin' right now!" Rogue yelled, resisting the urge to strangle Remy with her tail.

Remy sighed wearily. "Listen, I've seen your _père_ and her _père_ talkin' t'gether many times. Right now, both her _père _and _frère_ are at de old woman's party. Dis would be a perfect time for y' t' look around de house."

"No…because her father and brother are at Agatha's party, this would be the _perfect _time for you and her ta get it on!" Rogue whispered, in a mixture of outrage and disgust. "And you're invitin' meh in the house while you two are—"

"Just kissin'" Remy finished the sentence. "If it makes y' feel any better den…." He let out a heavy sigh, appearing like he was sacrificing his most cherished dream, "don' give me dat raise."

"Raise…right…." Rogue muttered. Technically, if she found the planner, she wouldn't be here to give him that raise.

"Please Anna?" Remy gently took her hands and got down on his knees. "I really don' want t' miss out our……" He trailed off and appeared to be calculating something. "Six-month anniversary."

"_Ugh_!" Rogue clenched her fists. Using the word 'anniversary' was a dirty trick. "Fine alright!" she agreed half-heartedly. If he could give up a raise in his salary and get down on his knees to beg, then he must really love this girl. So who was Rogue to get in his way? Plus, if Sabertooth knew her Dad, then it could be a possibility the planner was here.

Remy was instantly on his feet again. "_Merci_ _chère_." He placed a quick kiss on each of her furry hands. "Really appreciate dis."

"Alright!" Rogue quickly pulled her hands away. "Now get lost already!"

Remy nodded and was about to move, but suddenly stopped. "Uh…_ chère_?"

Rogue was still angry at him. "What?"

"Somethin' tells me y' don' want me t' leave." Remy was looking down at something.

Rogue followed his gaze and found her tail tightly wrapped around his thigh.

"_Ugh_!" she quickly uncoiled it.

Remy smirked at her before he proceeded to climb up the pipe passing by the second floor window.

"Uh…alright…..Why the hell are you usin' the window anyway?"

Remy looked up to find Rogue already hanging near the window.

"I love surprisin' her," Remy replied, now quarter-way up.

"You know, you really don't seem like a guy who would be stuck on one girl," Rogue admitted, settling herself on the roof.

"Den what kind of guy Remy seems like?" he inquired curiously.

"The one who flirts with anythin' on two legs and prefers one night stands," Rogue responded in one breath.

Remy chuckled. "Used t' _chère_. Not anymore."

"Yeah right," Rogue rolled her eyes. "If your girlfriend is a telepath or somethin' then why don't you forget about kissin' her and ask her ta help in the search?"

"Can't. She's not a mutant," Remy stated, almost proudly.

"Really?" Rogue frowned. "And it doesn't bother her you are?"

"Dat's what I love about her," Remy sighed dreamily, probably thinking about his girlfriend. "She doesn't care if I'm a mutant. Neither if I'm rich or poor."

"How sweet…." Rogue muttered sarcastically.

"Uh…..Could y' knock on de window?" Remy suddenly requested.

"Why?" Rogue asked wryly.

"I t'ink de pipe will break if I move," Remy answered. "Oh Correction…." He uttered when it started to creak. "It's breakin' right now."

Lucky for him, Rogue was there to help him before his weight broke the pipe and his bones. "Oh man! You are so heavy!" She complained as she helped him climb up on the roof.

"_Merci_ c-_chère_," he thanked her, still slightly shaken. "I'll remember t' return de favor."

"How about right now?" Rogue suggested stubbornly. "Find mah planner!"

"Sure…..after I see _mon cœur……._" Remy was about to descend from the roof, but Rogue stopped him.

"Don't bother, Ah'll do it," Rogue offered, really not up to saving his life again.

She crawled toward the window and knocked on the glass two times before hopping back up on the roof.

After a few seconds, the window opened and a very familiar girl poked her head out.

Wanda Maximoff.

"Wanda?" Rogue whispered and gave Remy a disbelieving look.

"What?" Remy asked naively. "Surprised?"

"Yeah…….surprised you're still alive," Rogue expressed honestly.

Remy only smirked before turning his attention to the puzzled Wanda. "Lookin' for someone _chère_?" He called to her.

"Remy?" Rogue quickly hid herself just as Wanda's head whipped up.

"De one and only," Remy declared boastingly.

Rogue tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"Surprised t' see me?"

"Very…..y-you said you weren't coming," Wanda responded, her voice wavering a bit.

"Change of plans," he answered smoothly, carefully climbing down and inside her room.

Rogue cautiously scaled down after him and waited outside the window.

"Y' weren't plannin' on goin' t' sleep wit'out me were y'?"

"No! Of course not Remy…….." Rogue heard Wanda's nervous giggle. "How could I?"

'_Ah think Ah'm gonna be sick…' _Rogue gagged before taking a quick peek inside.

Not something she should be watching, but this was her cue.

She easily slipped into the room, unnoticed by Wanda. With Remy's mouth glued to her in a passionate kiss and his hands groping her occasionally, how could she notice?

While Remy kept Wanda 'busy', Rogue tried her best to scan the bed-room as quickly as possible. However, the rising 'Oh Remy!' and 'Oh my God!' coming out of Wanda's mouth forced her to assume the planner wasn't in this room.

"Just kissin' he says," Rogue grumbled as she shut the door. Maybe Magneto should come home and see what kind of extra-curricular activities his daughter was involved in.

Rogue made her way into the next room. The posters of naked women pasted on the wall explicitly said this room belonged to none other than Pietro Maximoff.

"Hmm…" She observed a calendar with a raised eyebrow:

_Monday: Tabitha Smith_

_Tuesday: Kitty Pryde_

_Wednesday: Amara Aquilla_

_Thursday: Anna-Marie's Mom (coming soon)_

_Friday: Danielle Moonstar—_

"Wait a second…….." Rogue moved back to Thursday. "Anna-Marie's Mom? Gawd! You're so sick Pietro!" She was certain that moron would be dead before he could blink if he tried to put a move on Mystique. Or he would plainly die of the shock of discovering what Mystique really looked like.

Trying to forget Pietro's interest in her _Mom_, she looked around a little before arriving at the drawers. Pulling them open one-by-one, she only found them filled with boxes of condoms and bottles of lubricants. It didn't surprise her. It was Pietro's room after all.

"Anna?" The voice startled her. Luckily, it was familiar.

"You could've knocked you know," she turned to face Remy, lounging near the door, his hair tousled and his body shirtless. "Crap….." And it was really hard not to keep staring at her baby-sitter and drool.

"Did you find de planner?" he asked casually, blowing some strands of his disheveled hair from his face.

Rogue quickly averted her gaze, pretending to find the contents of the drawer more interesting. "Do Ah look like Ah found the planner?"

"Don' know." He shrugged. A mischievous smile played on his lips. "Could y' hand me de extra large ones? _Mon amour_ is gettin' really impatient."

Rogue blinked.

Extra-large? He had to be kidding! _'Wait a second….'_ Rogue suddenly remembered something. She glared at Remy. "Ah clearly remember you sayin' _just kissin'_!"

"So we're just kissin'…." He grinned like an idiot—a cute idiot—and sighed distantly "Anywhere and everywhere….."

Rogue gave him a disgusted look. Her hand reached inside the drawer to pull out the box of extra-large ones. "Here you go—Oops!" She carelessly tossed the box out of the window. "Ah guess you have ta use the extra-small ones now."

"Aww…._chère_!" Remy moaned. "Y' already threw mine away and now Pietro's?"

"Let's just say Ah didn't want ta embarrass mahself with a whole collection of condoms in your trench coat," Rogue said, glowering at him. "And Ah swear, if Ah don't find the planner in this house, Ah'll drag you out of the window, whether or not you finished _exercisin'_ with Wanda."

"Fine. Just don' complain when your fur gets stained," Remy chuckled.

"_You're disgustin'_!" Rogue grabbed a bottle of lubricant and threw it at Remy's face.

Remy caught it and examined the bottle. "Hmm…..Dis will do for now," he began walking away. "Be careful and don' break anythin'."

She wasn't planning on breaking anything except his head! It was really nice of him to leave her with really nice images of what he was planning on doing. And the sound effects from Wanda's room made the images more vivid in her mind. _'Stupid Cajun,'_ she cursed and quickly sprinted toward another room.

Luckily, it was situated farthest from Wanda's room.

"Hmm…" Rogue murmured as she shut the door. It was another bedroom, but with a double-bed. No doubt, this had to be the twin's parent's bed-room. Both their parents……….

Rogue stared at the picture frame, containing a photograph of Magneto, Wanda, Pietro and an older version of Wanda—undoubtedly, the twin's mother—having a picnic.

"Atleast they have their real mother," she remarked bitterly. Her whole mood changed when she saw what was lying behind the picture. "Ah don't believe it……." She picked up the object she had been searching for all this time. "Finally…..Ah can get out of—" She stopped when she noticed the silver streak on the back of the planner, "Here…………" She fumed.

Wrong planner.

Where in all of hell can her planner be? In somebody's freezer? In somebody's underwear? In the stomach of a dog? Well if it isn't in her home, the neighboring houses, nor in Wanda's room or Pietro's room or in their parent's room—

And then it struck her, like a bolt of lightning.

Parent's room……..

Rogue slapped her forehead. "Of course!" Why would she even need a planner? She wasn't employed like she was in her first wish. One of her parents must have it! And if her instincts were correct, it had to be Sabertooth.

A sudden noise behind her startled her.

Rogue groaned, feeling stupid for getting jumpy the second time by a noise. "Learn ta knock Remy—" Her words froze after she traced the source of the sound.

It wasn't Remy at all; not even Wanda. It was the last person she ever expected to see. And what scared her most was that he was as powerful as his great father, Professor Charles Xavier. Combine it with 'clinically insane' and it makes him really dangerous

Rogue carefully backed a few steps.

Lucas stared at her for a long while before his hand snatched the golf club which had been conveniently sticking out of the closet.

Rogue blinked. Why would a powerful mutant like Lucas need a golf club to finish her off?

"W-What the hell are you?" He finally asked, backing up against the wall, his fingers tightly clutching the golf club.

Rogue stared at him, surprised.

He was scared of her…….or rather terrified by the look in his eyes.

All of Rogue's fears instantly faded away. It clearly meant he wasn't a mutant in this world.

"Ah'm just a blue and fuzzy girl tryin' ta get out of this freaky world," Rogue finally responded to his question.

"J-Just stay away!" He quickly stepped back more, unfortunately towards an open window.

"Uh….Ah didn't even come near you. Listen, you'll fall out the window."

"I-I'm warning you! Don't come any closer—Wuh!" And he lost his balance.

Her tail instinctively reached out for his ankle before he earned a month in the hospital. She pulled him back to safety. "Next time, _look_ before you leap back."

Lucas showed his gratitude by brining down the club on her tail, forcefully.

Rogue screamed in pain. At that moment, she regretted for ever stepping on a cat's tail. It hurt like hell! "_Damn you_!"

Lucas could've inflicted more damage upon her if someone hadn't intervened in time………

Unfortunately, Rogue had to keep her eyes shut the whole time her knight in shining—not armor, not even any attire or underwear—knocked Lucas out cold.

"Anna! _Anna_! A-Are y' ok?" Remy's voice asked frantically.

Rogue still had her eyes tightly shut. "Ah will be once you put some clothes on!"

"I was in de middle of somethin' a-and den y' screamed so loud—"

The glimpse she had gotten of Remy when he had barraged into the room proved what he was in the middle of.

"Well if you had a tail and Ah step on it, you would've screamed like that too!"

"_Mon Dieu_…..Y' almost gave me a heart attack, _chère_." He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad y're ok."

"Yeah alright, now put somethin' on so Ah can open mah eyes!"

"Who told y' t' close dem?" Remy asked, smirking.

"If you don't wear somethin' right now, Ah'm goin' stick that club up your—"

A bloodcurdling scream caught their attention.

"_Chère!_ _Chère_ it's ok!" Remy tried to calm the hyperventilating Wanda.

"W-What is that thing?" Wanda shrieked, gawking in horror at Rogue.

"It's ok, she's just a friend," Remy assured, holding her in his arms.

'_Friend?'_ Rogue thought, her eyes still shut. Since when did they become friends?

"F-Friend?" Wanda squawked, still having a hard time to comprehend everything. "W-What is your _friend_ doing roaming around my parent's room?"

"She….." Remy racked his brain for an excuse. "She was here t' pick me for my night shift and…..den she saw dis _homme_ stealin'and tried t' stop him'," he quickly placed the blame on Lucas.

"Lucas!" Wanda immediately rushed over to his unconscious form, much to Remy's surprise. "W-What did she do to him?"

"_Meh_?" Rogue's eyes snapped open in anger. "Ah didn't even touch him! _Ugh_!" She turned her eyes away on seeing Remy. "Put somethin' on for Gawd sakes!"

Remy managed to unsuccessfully wrap the bed sheets around his waist. "Wanda….." he began quietly, coming over to her. "What is dat _homme_ doin' here?"

"Mr. Xavier m-must've s-sent him to c-collect some of Daddy's documents or something," she stammered, avoiding eye-contact.

"Send him through the window?" Rogue mentioned, clearly recalling Lucas not being in the room when she first entered. "Why would Lucas come in through the window ta collect a bunch of papers? Door-bell not workin'?"

A shocked expression covered Remy's features at this revelation and he turned to Wanda for an answer.

Wanda looked down, ashamed to face him. "Remy…this…this human and mutant thing…it's getting really complicated and—"

"Y' didn' exactly answer Rogue's question," Remy interrupted, his tone bitter.

Wanda's silence told everything Remy needed to know.

He slowly walked away from her and toward Rogue. "Let's go _chère._ Made a big mistake comin' here."

'_You sure did,'_ Rogue thought as she got on her feet. She gave Wanda a dry look. _'Why didn't you just say, 'Ah'm cheatin' on you because you're a mutant?'' _She thought of telling Wanda that, but decided against it. Instead, she said, "Suddenly, Ah'm feelin' glad that Magneto left you in the asylum when you were a kid."

Wanda gave her a perplexed look. "Huh?"

"Never mind," Rogue muttered and followed Remy out of the house, after of course, he had collected his clothes.

Rogue gazed up at the moon while Remy put his clothes back on.

Getting uncomfortable with the silence, she finally broke it. "If you want ta be psycho ex-boyfriend and kill them, then Ah'm in. But it would be easy ta figure out you did it since you have your finger and tongue prints over….._her_." Hearing Wanda's name would be the last thing he needed.

"Don' t'ink dat's necessary," Remy mumbled, gazing at the ground. "Mr. Lensherr and Mr. Xavier make a happy couple. Deir children t'gether will make a happier couple. Everyone stays happy."

Rogue observed him for a long while. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet. After I drop y' home, buy some food for Belladonna, I'm gonna get drunk."

"Who the hell is Belladonna?"

"Mon kitty-cat. Knowin' dat cat, she would've eaten mon furniture by now……not dat dere is much furniture I have……" he said wistfully, pulling out his wallet. He stared at it longingly.

"That's what you get for namin' your cat after a poisonous plant," Rogue scolded. "Umm…By the way," she began hesitantly. "Thank you for savin' mah….umm….tail." Though she didn't reveal it very much, she was more touched than disgusted. This must be the first time someone who had been in the middle of mindless sex came to rescue her.

"Y're welcome," he muttered apathetically, leaning against a tree. He pulled out something from his wallet and carelessly tossed it away.

Rogue managed to capture the item.

It was a picture of Wanda, illuminating a faint pink glow.

As Rogue watched dazzled, the picture burned away into nothing but black ash in her hand. She blew the ashes away.

"Ah know where the planner is," she blurted out, not knowing what else to say right now. Healing a broken heart wasn't exactly her department. The most she could do was feel sympathetic.

"Dat's great _chère_……." Remy whispered distantly. "Dat's great……."

At the moment, it seemed impossible his mood could be altered with the promise of a raise or even a billion dollars. He looked far too depressed. But she badly needed his help one last time.

"Get your fancy clothes out. We're goin' ta a party."

* * *

**A/N: **I was thinking of posting after finishing the whole wish, but then I thought, why not be more evil? I'm pretty sure everyone who was planning on murdering me before changed their minds. 

I don't dislike Wanda, but all the Evo girls were too young to be with Remy and Jean wasn't a good choice. So how many of you thought Remy's girlfriend was Belladonna? Hehe….Well **review**! Even if it's just one-word, I really really want to see—read your reactions.


	13. The Demon and the Pauper

**A/N: **As usual, thanks for the wonderful reviews and keep on reviewing! This chapter was supposed to be posted weeks ago, but minor earthquakes and the PC crashing now and then just snatched my writing mood away.

**XEvo Chic: **Hehe…of course you liked it and can't wait for more.

**Mark C:** Yup things are going to get interesting and Remy didn't know Jean was a mutant.

**Nettlez: **Lol, here's the chappie which concludes the 3rd wish.

**Spadde: **As a responsible adult, I would advise you to read my fic, leave a review and then finish your school project, lol.

**ishandahalf: **Hehe…thank you, but the real thanks goes to my cat for giving me the idea. This is the end of the third wish so yay!

**Roguechere: **Lol! I seriously didn't know this until your review pointed out. I giggled like an idiot at the error for half an hour. Dashes were supposed to be in between the words, but I guess the site removed the dashes, lol.

**Nikki Greenleaf: **Your review has to come with a warning. After reading it, I'm always stuck with horrible images, lol.

**Le Diable Blanc: **This concept is based on Bedazzled :-) You keep reviewing and I'll keep the chappies coming ;-)

**addtothenoise: **Oh yes that explains it. Plus I kind of never mentioned the pairing of this fic in the summary. I don't know why, but I think its better that way. Don't worry, she'll get out of this wish.

**Dark Anime Love: **I just love making the world all twisted, lol. Sorry this isn't sooner.

**Dru: **Hehe…then I guess you'll love Pietro here too.

**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: **I just decided to make this a world where few people know about the existence of mutants. Even though I didn't mention it in the previous chappie, but I gave the impression that Jean is a mutant.

**Raniatlw: **Hehe…everyone thought that. She'll find the planner here.

**Gulz: **Well I answered your review so all I can say is thanks for reviewing! Oh and also thanks for helping me with my writer's block.

* * *

"Enjoy the party Mr. and Mrs. Daniels." 

Rogue feigned a smile as she was handed the invitations back. "We sure will……"

"Dis is crazy…….." Remy began when they were out of ear-shot. "Stealin' other people's invitations?" he grumbled the hundredth time as Rogue led—or rather dragged him. "Y're actin' like a crazy person Anna!"

Rogue elbowed him in the ribs before coiling her arm around his. "Mah _Dad_ is gonna be the crazy person and rip your heart out if you don't shut up!"

"It's already been ripped out….." Remy mumbled in a wistful tone.

Rogue couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Cheer up, ok?" She brushed a tiny blue hairball off his sleeves before straightening his bow tie. "With all the looks you're gettin'—" she paused to glare back at women who gave her envious looks for daring to be with Remy. What disgusted Rogue most was, that some of them were old enough to be his mother or grandmother. "—Ah think it would be no time you'll find someone better than Wanda."

"Or worst….." Remy muttered, not even bothering to fix his hair which Rogue was busy doing at the moment. He would rather be at a bar, drowning his sorrows until he passed out. But Rogue wouldn't let him.

"There," she stepped back to observe his condition. "You look…. …." She trailed off when her eyes fell upon him. "Umm…..y-you look….." She blinked, realizing she had suddenly been deprived of words. _'Wow….'_ She was careful not to say it out loud. "Uh…You look okay. Let's go already!" She navigated through the crowd, being careful not to bump into anybody. "And try not ta get drunk." She told him, noticing his attention captured by a mini-bar. "Uh….On second thought, don't drink at all….." She advised him, surprised to see the bartender was Guy Spears, creator of Power8, an energy drink harmful to only mutants.

"Sure," Remy agreed, his tone filled with sarcasm.

"Ok….good," Rogue quickly averted her eyes from his form. She hated to admit it, but Remy looked really something in his rented tuxedo. And his red-on-black eyes accentuated well with the dark suit. He fitted the description of tall, dark and handsome perfectly. Not in a million years would anyone ever suspect him to be working as a maid—employee or a janitor. Everyone possibly was too busy wondering who he was and how rich he is. She bet no one would stick around him like moths to a flame when they found out he wasn't rich at all.

"Wow…..Agatha sure is rich….." Rogue remarked, looking around the huge ballroom they entered. Her gaze traveled up to the giant crystal chandelier at the centre of the room.

"Oui…..Rich old lady wit' hundreds of cats," Remy said in an indifferent tone. "Don' t'ink she'll mind adpotin' Belle. I'm gettin' tired of her gettin' pregnant every week."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Do you see them?"

"Who?" Remy asked, in an uninterested tone.

"Mah _parents_."

"Non," he replied, not bothering to even look.

They stopped at the buffet table.

Rogue looked around, tensely. "T-There sure are a lot of people here….."

"We should split up," Remy suggested, rather quickly.

"Okay……Fine. Feel free ta flirt, but don't drink!" she stated strongly. "And stay hidden."

"Oui, I understand." After saying that, he disappeared into the crowd.

A small pack of eligible women, on seeing Remy alone at last, began their stalking.

Rogue rolled her eyes and diverted her attention to the problem at hand. "Okay…………" she took a deep breath, trying to relax being in a huge crowd of people. The last time she was in such a crowd, her powers took that convenient moment to go haywire. Well right now, she had to worry about her fixed-in-five-minutes image inducer.

During her search, she came across many familiar faces, but none of those she was looking for. She wondered if Remy was having any luck.

And just as she thought of the Devil, she found him……at the mini-bar. And it looked like he had been there for quite awhile.

"That lyin' low-down good for nothin'—" Rogue would've cursed more if she didn't notice a familiar face standing beside her.

"Umm….Hi," he greeted hesitantly.

She blushed. He must've heard her babbling like an idiot. "Hey Scott."

Startled, he almost lost his shades. "Have we met?"

"Uh….yeah…A-Ah'm your neighbor."

Scott still looked clueless. "Neighbor….?"

"Rogue—A-Ah mean, Anna. Anna-Marie."

"Oh Anna……." Realization crossed his face. "Mr. Creed's—"

"Yes," She interrupted, not wanting to hear anyone say she was Creed's daughter.

"It's nice to meet you," he said with a smile and extended his hand

Rogue returned the smile, but didn't accept the handshake. "Umm…You too."

"So….uh…would you…..like to—If you're not here with someone t-then would you like to you know…umm…"

"Dance?" Rogue finished for him, more surprised to discover he was dateless than a mutant here.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah…."

Rogue was about to say 'yes', but quickly stopped herself. "A-Ah can't." It didn't mean she can't dance, it sort of meant if she did dance, then he would feel her fur and of course freak out.

"It's alright. There's nothing to it," he assured.

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just that—"

"Good evening," a voice greeted warmly, the accent totally unfamiliar.

Rogue took only one look at the person and tried to resist from gaping or letting her jaw hit the floor. 'Mysterious and sexy,' was what Kitty would've described him as if she was here. Well she was here, but it wasn't the Kitty she knew.

The man's long, raven hair fell loosely over his shoulders. His skin was a shade of gray and for some strange reason…..he looked somewhat familiar……. "Umm….H-H-Hey. You….you look really familiar," she blurted out and kicked herself mentally. So much for not being too subtle

"Really? En Sabah Nur," he introduced, extending his hand toward Rogue. "And you are?"

This time, Rogue couldn't stop her mouth from literally hanging open, or her eyes from getting as wide as saucers. _'No………No freakin' way!'_ Apocalypse was supposed to be an ugly blue monkey-faced mutant, not this really hot, attractive man!

Seeing Rogue's expression, he laughed. "A shorter version of my name is Set."

"S-Set…….o-ok….." Rogue laughed weakly, thinking of joining Remy in getting drunk.

"Care to dance?" Apocalypse asked, still smiling at her.

Rogue shuddered on finding his grin really attractive. '_Snap out of it!_ _Poccy's old enough to be your ancestor you pervert!' _she scolded herself. '_Plus he's evil! Tried ta destroy the world remember?'_

Scott cleared his throat to make him aware of his presence. "I already asked her that."

"You did? I'm sorry, but I don't see you two dancing," Apocalypse pointed out coolly.

"Probably because you interrupted," Scott retorted, losing his patience.

"Why don' y' _hommes_ stop arguin' long enough t' let de lady decide?" Remy stepped in between them.

He pulled out a red rose and presented it to her. "Dance?"

Rogue looked from Apocalypse to Scott and then to Remy before moving her gaze back to Scott.

'_Let's see….'_ Apocalypse was the father of all evil mutants. Scott had to be a mutant since he was wearing red shades, but God knows how he will react if he saw what she looked like, but Remy…..

Rogue gazed at him suspiciously, wondering if he was drunk or not.

He didn't smell drunk so…..

"Yeah, okay," Rogue took Remy's hand and let him lead her. Though Scott was disappointed, Apocalypse looked annoyed at the interruption. Well….good! Serves him right for trying to destroy the world!

"For a second, Remy was sure y' were gonna select de _homme_ wit' long-hair," Remy said.

"No…Ah was gonna pick the _homme_ with the shades," Rogue corrected and abruptly broke away from him. "So……..did you even bother searchin'? Or were you drinkin' with your new buddy Guy Spears all along?" She placed the rose in the hands of Jamie, who was passing by her.

Remy frowned in anger. "He's not Remy's buddy."

"Yeah right. You are _so_ fired as mah babysitter! And maid!"

Remy smirked. "Only your _père_ can fire me _chère_. And….." he suddenly grew serious. "I did find your parents….."

Rogue glared at him. "Oh really…..and?"

"And….y' might be gettin' a bébé brother or sister soon," Remy finished, acting like he witnessed someone get murdered. "_Mon Dieu_….if y're a telepath _chère_, delete my memories."

"Aww….man no…..you're kiddin'?" Rogue moaned in misery.

"If y' don' believe me, y' can go t' de men's room and check. Or..." He again held out his hand towards her, "we can dance while we wait."

"Ah hate you," she fumed. "And Ah can't dance."

"It's not so hard—"

"No! Ah can't dance! Somebody could feel mah fur or tail!" she whispered.

"When y're wit' Remy, no one is gonna be touchin' y' wit'out gettin' his hand blown off," Remy promised.

Rogue rolled her eyes as he led her to the dance floor. "That makes meh feel so much better….."

Remy looked satisfied as he placed his hand over her waist. He blinked in surprise as they began swaying. Her waist was so small that it could fit right into his hand!

"So...why did you leave alcohol ta dance with a fuzzy blue girl like meh?" Rogue began after awhile. "Ah mean, you could've had another drink while you waited."

"No reason." Which was a lie since there was a very good reason—or rather reasons.

Firstly, he was appointed the duty of babysitting Rogue and she almost got fatally hurt because he left her alone for some private time with his ex-girlfriend. He realized that after accidentally stepping on the tail of one of Agatha's cats.

And secondly, Remy really hadn't noticed before the disguise Rogue was in had been attracting males until the nice bartender made it obvious.

He smirked inwardly, wondering how long it would take someone to figure out how Mr. Spears ended up unconscious on the floor with a black-eye. He blamed Ray for making some variations in the human image of Rogue. He would bet his life her admirers wouldn't stick around if they saw the real her.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothin'..."

And thirdly, he should just stop thinking about Wanda and move on. If she wanted to be with Lucas then……then fine! It didn't bother him………that much. After all, they had been together for only six months; the six most wonderful months.

Remy sighed sadly, but winced when Rogue suddenly tightened her hold on him.

"What is it _chère_?"

"J-Just a little….n-nervous," she stammered. "A-Ah just don't do well in crowds."

'_Nervous?'_ Remy thought, gazing at her. She looked close to terrified!

"A-Ah don't think dancin' was such a good idea," Rogue suddenly decided, her voice quivering. She was starting to run off, but Remy didn't release her.

"Nothin's goin' t' happen….." he assured her, his red orbs boring into her emerald green ones. He pulled her closer to him. "Everythin' will be fine…..."

"Yeah..." She didn't know what is was, but it made her trust his words. "Fine..." And his arms around her made her feel kind of…..safe. She gradually started relaxing.

Remy decided to distract her further in a conversation. "So…..dis is de first time y're dancin' wit' someone?"

"Of course not. Ah've danced before," she said in a definite voice.

"Really?" Remy looked down, catching Rogue's knee slam against his leg. "Either y' danced alone or y' danced five feet apart."

"So what?" Rogue asked, least interested. With the fear of the crowd slowly diminishing, she seemed more engrossed in the guy in the red shades, dancing a few feet away.

"So y' should be a little careful," Remy suggested, saving his groin from suffering the same treatment his legs were enduring.

"Hmm…." Rogue murmured, sill occupied in watching Scott.

Remy hated to show it, but he was getting a little annoyed by this. "So…….Anyone Remy should be worried about?"

She was still staring at him. "Like who?"

"Hmm…..Your boyfriend maybe?" This caught Rogue attention "A tall, dark and furry boyfriend?"

Rogue glared at him, obviously minding his words. But at least her eyes were focused on him rather than the other man. "Lucky for you, Ah don't have one here."

"Here?" Remy gasped in a dramatic manner. "How many do you have den _chère_?"

"Shut up!" Rogue snapped and returned her attention back to the guy.

Remy pressed on. "So….Remy is just curious…..what kind of a _homme_ do y' want?"

Rogue was still staring ahead. Remy was certain she wasn't going to reply, but after awhile, she did.

"Honest."

"Honest?" Remy questioned.

"If he's honest, he's everythin," Rogue elaborated.

"Except yours," Remy remarked, casting a glance to where a weary Scott was dancing with an excited Kitty, "so it would be better t' stop starin' at him."

"Atleast he would be less likely ta cheat and lie ta me!" Rogue told him heatedly. "Especially with his father's best friend's daughter." Just as she said those spiteful words, she immediately regretted them.

Remy stared at her for awhile before finally speaking, "Dat's good," he began bitterly. "Hope y' find de honest _homme_ y' deserve."

And after that, he stayed silent.

Rogue sighed angrily, angry at herself for losing her cool again. But her babysitter was being so…so difficult!

After almost ten minutes of dancing in awkward silence, Rogue spoke up.

"So umm….how long is the inducer gonna last?" she asked, examining her image inducer.

"Ray Crisp isn't as experienced as Forge," Remy answered formally, "so……." He turned to the grandfather clock. "Y' have till midnight or so."

"Midnight?" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Great. Ah feel like Cinderella."

Remy didn't say anything.

Rogue sighed again. After a few more minutes, she finally blurted out the words, "Ah'm sorry!"

He surprised her by twirling her around and pulling her against himself. In the process, some of Rogue's admirers and his got tripped by her tail. They were both lucky no one noticed what tripped them. "I forgive y'. After all, y're just a _bébé_."

Before Rogue could retort, he spun her again, tripping more couples.

Rogue couldn't help herself and giggled. "That wasn't very nice."

"Define _nice_," he grinned, spinning her around again, tripping another bunch of couples. It helped Rogue stay amused and his legs safe.

"Cut it out!" Rogue scolded, though her face told a different story.

"Y' said y' hated crowded places. I'm just givin' y' more space." _'And my legs too….'_ Remy added in his thoughts and dipped her quickly. "What's de matter?" he asked worriedly when Rogue suddenly winced.

"Mah feet. It's pretty hard ta dance on feet similar ta a cat's. Ah can move around better when Ah'm on all fours." She shuddered. "It's creepin' me out."

Remy chuckled. "Dancin' like dat would sure be interestin'"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "For a pervert like you, Ah'm sure it would be—_Whoa_!"

Remy quickly whirled her around, leaving Rogue feeling dizzy.

"Would you stop the merry-go-round ride? Ah'm gettin' dizzy!"

He responded by resting his chin on her shoulder. "Ssshh! Your _mère_," he whispered in her ear.

"Where?"

"Behind you…….." He murmured, nuzzling slightly against Rogue's cheek, cherishing the feeling of the smooth velvet fur.

"Stop that and get closer!" Rogue whispered.

"Dis is as close I want t' be from her."

Something whipped his butt, probably Rogue's tail.

"Get closer Remy!"

Remy reluctantly did.

"Well hello Miss Raven," Pietro greeted with a purr as he sauntered over. "How are you?"

Raven sighed wearily. "It's _Mrs. _Raven Pietro."

"Duh!" Pietro slapped his forehead. "It's so weird. I always forget that. Your wedding ring doesn't even seem visible! Neither does your family. So anyone can mistake you for being single."

Raven just rolled her eyes.

"So how is that little kid of yours doing? Kindergarten must be fun for her."

"She's eighteen and about to graduate," Raven informed, obviously annoyed at his presence.

"Eighteen? Nah! I can't imagine you being a grandmamma at this age."

Raven glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing actually. I think somebody put too much alcohol in my non-alcoholic drink," Pietro said quickly. "Uh…so how is your husband? Last I heard, he was beaten up good."

Raven gritted her teeth. "He heals quickly."

Pietro looked disappointed. "That sucks—I mean that's good! So you want to dance?"

"No."

"Aww….if you don't know how to dance, I can teach you Miss Raven."

"That's really nice Pietro, but I'm waiting for Mr. Creed. And it's _Mrs. _Raven."

"Waiting for Mr. Creed?" Pietro grinned evilly. "Why Miss Raven, what would your husband say?"

"He _is_ my husband!"

"Pietro is one sick _garçon_(boy)," Remy remarked after hearing the conversation.

"For once, Ah agree with you," Rogue said. "Do you see _Mr. Creed_ anywhere?"

Remy was about to answer when he suddenly froze. "Uh-oh," he uttered after awhile.

"What is it?"

"I see Mr. Creed……..and Logan. Dat's not a good t'ing," Remy answered. "Remy's sure dey're goin' into de woods t' settle _t'ings_."

"Hmm….If they're gonna fight……and Creed has mah planner in his pocket, then…." Rogue gasped in horror when the dreaded thought hit her. "Ah'm goin' ta be stuck here forever!" she screeched. "Oh man! Damn the Devil!"

"Why y' blamin' de Devil?" Remy asked, puzzled and fascinated at the same time.

"All you need ta know is that nothin' should happen ta that piece of junk in mah _Dad's_ pocket—Oh good he's headin' this way." She sighed with relief when Sabertooth began heading their way.

Remy however, was scared to learn that. "Dat's not good at all. You'll be grounded and Remy will be…he'll be……"

"Killed in the most atrocious manner?" Rogue finished for him.

After two attempts, he managed to speak. "Oui."

"Ah…..don't think he would go that far. He may fire you, but—"

"But y're not sure," He suddenly cupped her face. "But……nothin' would happen t' me….if…." His eyes burned into hers, telling her what they needed to do.

Rogue didn't like that idea, but she also didn't want to find out if Creed would kill Remy or not. "You better not use your tongue," she warned.

Remy dipped her and lowered his face. "Got it. No tongue." He drew his face closer to hers. "Ready?"

Rogue glared at him. "Just get it over with."

Not waiting for anything else, Remy captured her lips in a kiss.

Rogue, of course, felt awkward at first. After all, Remy would make the second guy she kissed in a day or rather in her three wishes. _'Logan would have a heart attack if he saw me right now,'_ Rogue thought as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and began to relax. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of her 'Dad' pass by them. And fortunately, he didn't recognize them or was too busy in his hatred for Logan to acknowledge their presence.

Remy slowly raised her up, but didn't release her body, or her lips.

Rogue frowned in confusion. Maybe he didn't notice Creed leave. After all, why would he even want to touch something like her? He would be feeling really disgusted kissing her—

Rogue gasped.

Remy's hand had crept under her neck and was massaging her fur, just like earlier, when she first met him here.

Rogue couldn't help herself and purred. She suddenly felt light-head, as if she was floating. And miraculously, it felt unmistakably real. Before she could figure out what was happening, she was kissing him back.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard the grandfather clock strike twelve.

The room suddenly grew quiet, as if she and Remy were the only persons there.

With the last chime of the clock, Rogue and Remy slowly drew apart.

Remy's hands continued to caress the soft velvet fur of her face and neck, occasionally running through her hair.

Rogue was enjoying too much to protest. When she lowered her face, she discovered the source of the floating feeling she had been experiencing before. Her feet were off the floor, clinging onto Remy legs. Her tail which was snaked around Remy's thigh, supported her 'levitation'.

She blushed and quickly hopped down. "H-He's gone," she finally stated the obvious, her breath coming out erratically.

"Didn' notice…." His gaze still hadn't lingered away as they resumed dancing, completely oblivious there was no music anymore.

Rogue leaned into him and laid her head on his chest. However, when she caught their reflection in one of the large mirrors, she was rudely awakened from the trance she had fallen into. "Oh no!" she tentatively peeked over Remy's shoulder, hoping nobody noticed. Since fate was cruel to her, the exact opposite of what she was hoping happened.

A few women and Pietro fainted. No doubt the women were from one of the Remy's stalker group.

"Umm…that's like……romantic," Kitty Pryde said unsurely, only receiving bewilderment looks from everyone. "I-Isn't it?" Her parents dragged her away before she could get anymore closer to either Remy or Rogue.

And after that, all hell broke lose and Rogue lost Remy in the hysterical crowd.

The only possible way out for her was through the window. Crawling and leaping from wall to wall, she was able to reach the window. The lawn didn't seem like a clever choice to land on, so she climbed up on the roof. She peered down, hoping to catch Remy in the crowd.

The last of the guests rushed out, but still no Remy.

Rogue bit her lip.

What if he got trampled by the crowd and laid injured somewhere?

"Nah," she quickly dismissed the negative thought. Maybe she didn't notice him in the huge crowd of screaming people. And……why should she even care? This was just some crazy world she was going to leave soon. Plus her own world already had a Gambit, who was…..sort of a bad guy.

What Rogue still couldn't understand was, why didn't Remy say anything when her inducer failed? Even his eyes didn't show any signs of fear or disgust—

Rogue suddenly spotted two scenes. First was Sabertooth heading into the woods and second was a battered and beaten up Remy, being supported by Raven below her.

"Good t'ing dis tuxedo is rented," Remy said weakly as Raven helped him sit down. "Just gotta sit down den I'll be ok."

But Raven wasn't so concerned about Remy's condition. "Remy, Anna was here with you wasn't she?"

Remy replied after a pregnant. "Oui."

"W-Where is she?" Raven asked, with a mixture of dread and anxiety.

Remy looked away from her. "I...I just lost her in de crowd and—"

Raven cut him off. "Did you see her come out?"

"I….._ chère_...she…..I-I don't know..." Remy closed his eyes and hung his head low. "It's...it's all my fault."

Guilt overwhelmed Rogue before she could follow Sabertooth's trail. She clenched her fists. "Damn you!" And before Remy could go and blame himself more for her disappearance, she revealed herself.

"Uh….hey," she greeted lamely when Raven and Remy kept staring at her as if she was some ghost. "Umm…so…..Ah'm okay . Nothin' ta………..worry about now……" she trailed off and tried to calm herself when her 'mother'embraced her tightly.

'_Eww……'_ Rogue cringed when Raven kissed her forehead. She quickly pulled back.

"At least your father didn't ruin the party this time." Raven let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sure we'll discuss all this after we get home." She then turned to Remy, giving him a murderous glare, "including the kiss."

Remy gulped, but didn't say anything.

It was a good thing Rogue was blue, or else her blushing cheeks would have been clearly visible.

"Right now I need to find Victor."

"Saw him goin' ta the restroom," Rogue said quickly.

Remy didn't bother to correct Rogue.

"Take the car, drive _safely_ and go home," Raven ordered, handing the keys over to Rogue. "And Remy……" Her threatening look explicitly told Remy the words, 'touch my daughter again and I'll let loose my husband on you!'

Remy gulped and slowly nodded.

"Now go home," Raven said firmly and left.

"Whatever you say _mother_…….." Rogue drawled, jingling the car keys.

"_Mon Dieu_……" Remy finally spoke, after he was sure Raven was out of sight. "Y're _mère_ is goin' t' kill me."

* * *

"Where did he go?" Rogue asked agitated, looking around the woods for any sign of Sabertooth. 

"Mr. Creed and Logan killin' each other is not a good place t' be _chère_," Remy advised, though making no attempt to stop her.

"Ah know that, but—"

"De planner is dere," Remy finished for her, getting tired of hearing those words.

"Yeah…." Rogue sighed; also weary of repeating those words. "You really don't have ta come you know. After Wanda and the whole stampede of people, you really could use some—"

He cut her off. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Rogue observed him closely. "You don't look fine."

"I'll be fine," he said in a confident tone. "Don' worry."

"Ah'm not worryin'," Rogue corrected and marched ahead. The truth was she was worried; worried something doesn't happen to the planner because of him. And a tiny bit of her was worried about his well-being too. He was suddenly acting depressed again. While they were dancing, he seemed fine. Maybe he was worried about what her _parents_ are going to do to him.

She was rudely brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone pull hard on her tail. "_Hey_!" She furiously turned to Remy who was holding her tail. "What do you think you're doin'!"

Remy pointed at the ground.

Rogue looked down. She gasped and quickly staggered back, away from the edge. She had almost walked right off a cliff!

"Y' sure y' want t' get rid of me?" he asked, releasing her tail.

"T-Thanks…..Ah'll be extra careful next time," Rogue said, looking away from him. His intense gaze was reminding her of their little 'kiss' and making her continuously blush. Right now she was somewhat thankful of having blue fur on her face. It was also good Remy wasn't bringing up the topic for discussion. "So y-you can go home. Take mah car."

Remy's gaze was still fixed on her. "Y' were right."

"Right a-about what?" Rogue inquired puzzled.

"'Bout…..findin' someone else……" He responded hesitantly, "besides Wanda."

"Umm…yeah…and?"

Remy looked uncertain as he continued, "T'ink I found someone."

"Oh." Rogue was surprised. He moved on so soon? And where, when and who did he meet? Nevertheless, at least now he could stop wasting time mourning over Wanda. "Well, congratulations Ah guess."

Remy let out a small chuckle. "T'anks."

"So…uh….why don't you go ta wherever she is?" Rogue suggested, really not wanting him to tag along.

"'Cause…." He inched closer towards her. "She's—"

A loud roar followed by the sound of a tree crashing interrupted him.

"Still t'ink y' wanna do dis?" Remy asked, getting a visual of Logan and Creed fighting like mad dogs.

"Yes." Rogue took a deep breath and started moving towards the two men. Remy followed close behind. "_Hey_!" she called to them.

The battle came to an abrupt halt.

"_Rogue_! What are you doin' here?" Creed asked, alarmed. He turned to Remy and roared. "_You tryin' ta kidnap my kid LeBeau_?"

"_N-Non_!" Remy denied horrified. "S-She...well _chère_ —A-Anna wanted t'—"

"See her...uh...Dad in action," Rogue finished for him, hoping Sabertooth believed that lame lie.

"Aww….now ain't that cute? Well don't worry kid. I'll go easy on Daddy this time," Logan said, never breaking eye contact with Creed.

"Shut up runt!" Creed snarled. He turned back to Remy. "Get her out of here Remy!"

Rogue rolled her eyes, never discovering the real reason behind their senseless tussles. "Can Ah at least know where your planner is?"

"It's somewhere in my coat," he replied, not bothering to question Rogue's intentions. He was more occupied in observing Logan's every movement.

"And where is your coat?" Rogue asked, looking at his tattered shirt and pants.

"It's somewhere on the road—_Just take her home LeBeau_!" Creed yelled impatiently.

"What should I tell your wife?" Remy asked.

"Grrr…..Use your imagination and get lost already!" He roared and attacked before his opponent could make a move.

Rogue was off before Remy could even move his feet. "Please don't be broken, please don't be broken," she prayed as she raced across the woods and towards the main road. On arriving, she looked around for a coat. With ease, she found it, lying in the middle of the road.

Rogue hurriedly picked it up. "Don't you dare be broken!" She began fumbling in the coat.

"Found what y' were lookin' for?"

"Not yet," Rogue answered as Remy walked over to her. "Hmm…." She came across a picture of Mystique, holding what resembled a blue cat wrapped up in a blanket. The cat was sucking on its tail, while one of its feet was pressing against Mystique's cheek. "What the hell is this?"

"Y' really don' know?" Remy asked, surprised.

It took Rogue a moment to realize who the cat was. "Oh man! No!"

"Y' look cute," Remy commented and let out a chuckle, "and bald."

"Shut up!" Rogue stuck the picture back inside and resumed her search. "Yes!" she squealed and pulled out what she had been seeking all this time.

Remy stared at her then at the object in her hand. "Dat was it?"

"Yeah……" she trailed off as she began inspecting the planner. It was just to ensure it wasn't the wrong one like before.

Remy stared at the planner incredulously. "Does it do somethin' special?"

"Uh-huh……" Rogue nodded happily after confirming it was the right planner. Without wasting any more time, she pressed the first six, the second six and—

"_Chère_?"

Rogue growled at the interruption. "What?"

"I-I know I'm gonna lose de job at your house, but…..we can still see each other again, can't we?"

"Yeah…." Rogue said, avoiding eye contact. Right now, her attention was more on the planner and less on Remy. "It's not like Ah'm goin' ta _disappear _or somethin'. Besides, you're gonna be busy now with your new girlfriend and all."

"She's not _mon_ girlfriend…..yet," he said quietly.

"Then make her your girl!" Rogue suggested in an impatient tone, her finger looming over the six button.

"She would t'ink I'm insane." Remy shook his head. "Everyone t'inks Remy is insane…" he muttered to himself.

'_Even I think you're crazy,'_ Rogue thought, rolling her eyes. "You're the charmer. Figure out another way!"

Remy slowly nodded. "Anna?"

"What _is_ it now?" Rogue asked between gritted teeth, again getting interrupted from pressing six.

He held out his hand. "Y' have t' hold de hand of an _adult_ before y' cross de road."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm in the middle of the road."

"But y' haven't crossed it yet," he mentioned and took her hand into his.

Rogue frowned at him when he pressed a crumbled piece of paper in her palm.

He gently squeezed her hand. "Open it after y' get home," he told her with a mysterious smile.

Confused, Rogue only nodded. She looked at the planner then back at Remy, taking one long last glance at him. "See ya Remy," she bid farewell, earning a confused glance from him.

Still holding unto his hand, she pressed the last six.

* * *

"Rogue? C'mon Rogue, are you ok?" a voice echoed in Rogue's head. "Rogue?" 

"Hmm…." Rogue murmured, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. She frowned when she felt someone holding her hand. _'Remy?'_ she thought, trying to focus her eyes on the figure in front of her. Didn't her wish end?

After her eyes adapted to the bright environment, she found herself in the backseat of a car, with two known faces watching her with concern.

"Hey," Kitty greeted, who was holding her gloved hand and not Remy.

Rogue suddenly realized something. Gloved hand?

She quickly looked at her reflection in the review mirror.

No blue fur. No pointy ears.

She patted her back.

No tail! She was back!

"Uh….Are you alright?" Jean inquired as she and Kitty merely watched her actions, perplexed.

Rogue heaved a sigh of relief. "Ah sure ahm….."

"Kitty drove the car through you," Jean informed, glaring at Kitty.

"Sorry," Kitty apologized to Rogue, sheepishly. "Y-You just came out of nowhere—"

"Don't worry….about it….." Rogue trailed off on discovering a crumbled piece of paper in her hand. It was the note Remy had placed in her hand. But the wish was over. It wasn't possible for her to still have it with her.

Hesitantly, she unfolded the paper.

_I luv u_

Rogue blinked in amazement at the words.

"That's…umm…mine." Kitty quickly snatched the note before Rogue could make any sense of it.

"Yours?" Rogue inquired, still shocked.

Kitty blushed. "Umm….yeah. Me and Lance were like, exchanging notes in Chemistry," she explained. "It must've fallen out of my book."

Rogue looked to her side to find Kitty's Chemistry book. "Yes…..of course….." she said slowly. That made more sense than……..anything else. Anything else would be ridiculous…..insane…..crazy……

"You sure you're ok?" Kitty asked again.

"Yeah…." Rogue climbed out of the car. "Just need some fresh air." _'And the Devil's head on a plate,'_ she added in her thoughts.

"Ok," Kitty said understandingly. "Oh thanks for the driving lessons Jean," she thanked Jean giddily before skipping off.

Jean rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, Kitty."

Rogue was leaning against the SUV, her eyes scanning the area for the Devil. She frowned on finding no trace of him.

"Strange……" He came out of nowhere after she returned from her first two wishes, but now……he was actually nowhere. Could it be he was finally gone? If he was then—"Good riddance!" she huffed, satisfied.

"Oh I wouldn't say that……"

Rogue, forgetting Jean's presence, was quite startled. "Oh…hey Jean."

"Is it just me or did you take longer to get back from your wish?" Jean said casually, observing her fingernails while resting on the hood of her SUV.

Rogue stared at her incredulously. How the hell did she possibly know that? Ok so she was a telepath, but still—

"Don't look so shocked," Jean burst into laughter. "I can possess people too you know."

Rogue's eyes went wide in realization. "Why in God's name are you in Jean's body?"

"God's name," he or rather she giggled. "Don't worry. No harm will come to Jean," Devon assured. "She won't even have a memory of all this."

"That makes meh feel _so_ much better!" Rogue snapped. "Oh and did Ah mention _you_ _screwed up mah third wish too_?"

"Ok, first of all, you didn't specify _real _parents. And second of all, how could you all be truly happy if you weren't biologically related?" Devon gave his explanation.

"That is not goin' ta save you from gettin' murdered by me!" Rogue screamed.

"Alright first of all, you can't kill the Devil," Devon stated matter-of-factly. "And second of all……what's your next wish?"

* * *

**A/N:** So what is going to be her next wish? That is, if she doesn't kill the Devil somehow, lol. Well as usual, review please! 


	14. The Last straw or the Fourth one?

**A/N:** Umm…..first of all, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and second of all, a big sorry for updating after…..umm…a year. Writing a whole new wish is almost like writing another fic. I have to give everyone different roles and everything in a new wish so it gets difficult added with power failures and studies. But I always try to finish the whole wish before disappearing again right? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"What's mah next wish? _Mah next wish_! _You want ta know what mah next wish is_!" Rogue screeched with rage that would've scared Wolverine. "_Ah wish you were gone_! _Ah wish Ah never met you_! _And Ah wish you would burn in hell!_" 

"Careful now…..I'm still in Jean's body," Devon reminded before she could lash out or worst. "If you read the terms and conditions of the contract," he began calmly, pulling out a piece of paper from thin air, "then you would've known that wishing me to disappear, die or never met isn't possible. So….. I'm stuck with you until you're done with all your wishes."

"Oh the contract huh?" Rogue snatched the paper. "Consider our contract……_terminated_!" She held up the paper, intending to rip it into shreds. "_What the hell_?" she exclaimed when the paper didn't split as it was supposed to. She tried again and the same thing happened. "W-What's goin' on?" It looked like an ordinary piece of paper, it felt like an ordinary paper, but it wouldn't tear like an ordinary paper is supposed too!

"It's unbreakable," Devon tapped it before he took it back. "I'll take that now."

"Unbreakable or not, Ah'm not makin' any more wishes," Rogue made it clear. "So have a nice day in hell!" She turned on her heel and started walking back to the mansion.

"And what happens next?" Devon followed her. "You go back to—what do you call it? Oh right, your life."

"Atleast this life is better than the three you gave meh."

"Excuse me? I did exactly what you asked for!" Devon said, looking offended. "I took away your powers, I gave you Scott and I also gave you a family with just a snap of my fingers. And I didn't even hear a thank you."

"Sure you gave meh what Ah wanted, but you also turned meh into an _assassin_, put meh on _Titanic _and then, you made meh into a female version of Nightcrawler with Sabertooth and Mystique as mah _parents_!" Rogue shrieked in one breath.

"Have you heard of the phrase, be careful what you wish for?" Devon asked coolly, which made Rogue madder. "You didn't exactly specify what you wanted."

"Oh Ah'm sorry." Rogue came to a halt and turned to face him. "Ah'll specify it now. Go….To…..Hell….And…..Never…Come…Back….." she pronounced each word slowly and clearly. "You understand that?"

Devon chuckled. "And what about you?"

"Ah go back ta mah extraordinary normal life."

"Which involves nothing, but painless Danger Room sessions, insults at school for being a mutant," Devon counted on his fingers. "Oh and let's not forget the no-touching issue. That is why we all are here right now, aren't we?"

"So?" Rogue pretended like none of those things affected her.

"So are you ready to spend the rest of your life without touching another human being? Or never giving up the _mutant superhero_ business and settling down….having kids……watching them grow-up…..max out all your credit cards and leave for college?"

"Somethin'……good….will turn out eventually," Rogue said in a half-confident voice, before scowling at him, "hopefully without your help."

He sighed. "I'm not a fortune-teller, but I see an old lady with twenty-nine unconscious cats. She lost her glasses so she wasn't able to find her gloves."

Rogue gave him a dirty look.

"It's too bad really….." Devon sighed sadly. "All her life…..She was always the bridesmaid, but never the bride……and she was so gloomy that she faked being sick at Jean's wedding. You know why?"

"Because……the bridegroom was…..Scott….." Rogue slowly answered.

"Yes that too, but mostly because she couldn't bear to see something she'll never have."

Rogue frowned in confusion. "Scott?"

"No my dear…..a _happy_ extraordinary normal life….." Devon corrected, putting an arm around her. "Where _you_ actually have a human for a companion instead of twenty-nine unconscious cats."

Rogue slapped his…..or rather Jean's hand away.

"Oh," Devon uttered as if he remembered something. "And are you sure it's Scott you want? Because lately……you've been sticking your tongue elsewhere."

Rogue glared at him, long and hard before finally speaking, "Ah don't know what you're talkin' about."

Devon let out an incredulous laugh. "You do know who you're lying to don't you?"

"The Devil," Rogue responded mockingly.

"That's right. Well it's a good thing you're willing to forget that little meaningless incident," Devon complimented, "especially with Remy going to hell and all."

"_What_!" Rogue exclaimed, more surprised at her sudden reaction than at the revelation. She quickly regained her composure. "Ah mean…..Why?"

"Why you ask?" He snapped his fingers and a mile long paper appeared in his palm. "Hmm…let's see here ….stealing, lying, cheating, drinking—" he listed. "More lying, more cheating, more stealing—"

"Okay okay!" Rogue put her hands up. "Ah get it! But that's no reason—"

"And killing," Devon finished. "That is also known as, stealing something. Something very precious……"

"Kill? H-He wouldn't kill—" Rogue sorted through the memories she had of Gambit. "You must be wrong."

"I'm always right about the wrong people commit……and he did hand you a charged card like some harmless little flower," Devon reminded her. "I have a nice torture chamber planned especially for him," he revealed, before clapping his hands. "But enough about eternal torment he's going to endure. How about wishing for something?"

After hearing that, Rogue wished she never found out that information. Besides, she had learnt her lesson by her first three wishes. "Why?" she spat angrily. "So that you can turn meh inta somethin' else this time?"

Devon let out a breath. "Again, specify clearly and it won't happen."

"So Ah have ta specify everythin' clearly?" Rogue snapped. "Even the color of mah fur and tail?"

"Rogue, I promise you, it won't happen again," Devon swore. "Even the Devil isn't perfect you know."

"Ah know. That's why Ah'm not takin' any chances. Go torture people or whatever you do, but just leave meh alone. It's over. No more wishes."

"No Rogue….." Devon narrowed his eyes at her. "You're a human. You'll always wish for something. There can't ever be an over or an end to it."

"Guys! DR session in five minutes!" Kitty's voice hollered from inside the mansion.

"Even right now….." Devon gazed closely at Rogue, almost piercingly, "you're wishing you don't accidentally hurt your friends in the Danger Room session."

Rogue turned her gaze away. "Ah don't want ta hear it."

"Tell me…….Did you really think you could become a millionaire in just a second? Did you believe Scott would suddenly leave Jean for you? Did you also believe you could magically make your powers disappear?"

Rogue's silence answered everything.

"No, you didn't…..but you always wished about those things….." Devon continued. "And I made those things come true…….Exactly how many people out there are that lucky to have _anything_ they want in just a second?"

Rogue remained quiet. It was true that she was lucky……..Having your impossible wishes fulfilled in an instant was tempting……But another wish going wrong….

"You always have the planner if the wish doesn't turn out like you want it to be…."

Rogue finally let out a defeated sigh. She had four wishes left. _'Might as well make the best of them,'_ she thought. But the problem was, "Ah don't know what to wish for right now. Ah'm…..tired."

"Well…..How about _that_ thing which everyone one wants to be?" Devon suggested.

Rogue frowned. "What is that?"

"Why….." Devon made a graceful pose. "Being popular……famous……"

Rogue chuckled. "Trust meh, Ah don't want that kind of attention."

"Then why are you always so jealous of Jean? Apart from Scott that is?"

"Ah'm not jealous of Jean!" Rogue denied, feeling strange at saying that in Jean's face.

Devon tsked tsked. "Now what did I tell you about lying Rogue?"

Rogue let out an irritated sigh.

"And as for why you're jealous of her…..That's easy……. She has everything you never had. Loving and supportive family……good-looking and caring boyfriend….." Devon's eyes moved down. "Hot …beautiful body….."

Rogue gave him a disgusted look.

"And not to mention popularity," he concluded. "Everyone knows Jean Grey. But how many people know you Rogue? You weren't the soccer star of your school, neither are you the conscious of your team or the role-model for the kids. So who are you?" he asked. "Skunk-head?"

"Now listen here Devil! Ah'm……Ah'm…." Rogue's brewing anger slowly faded when she found herself at a loss of words.

"You're just one of the X-men," Devon finished for her. "One of the mutants."

Rogue would've come up with a retort, if it wasn't for the fact that he was right.

"Do you always want to be known as one of the X-men instead of just you, Rogue?"

"We're a team," Rogue said, her voice barely audible.

"But everyone knows who Jean and Scott are…….while your identity is always given as _unknown_ on the news."

Rogue didn't respond.

"It's alright…." He assured her. "There's nothing wrong with craving some attention. Becoming famous is everybody's dream. Nobody wants to die without leaving a mark in this world."

Rogue reflected over it for a long time. She then slowly looked at Devon. "If you make meh famous, then it better not be a circus freak famous! O-Or somethin' like a Hitler or Paris Hilton famous or any other famous like that!"

"Got it." Devon nodded. "Everyone is going to just love you."

"And…..Scott should be with meh too."

"He'll stick around you like a shadow," Devon guaranteed with a sigh. "Now say those two magic words."

"And nothin' should go wrong," Rogue warned him again, with a threatening glare.

"Fine…. Now say it."

"Ah mean it. _Nothin'_ should go wrong!"

"I heard you the first time…" Devon seemed to be losing his patience. "Now say it…..."

Rogue took a deep breath. "Okay…..Ah wish…..that Ah was……" She trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Well…..famous Ah guess…..and—"

"And the rest I already know," Devon interrupted and snapped his fingers. "Done. You have fun, while I slip into something a little more comfortable."

* * *

**A/N: **Manipulation is so much fun, isn't it? Heh….Maybe Rogue isn't popular in her own world, but she's pretty famous in ours ;-) 

I was really having doubts about posting this without giving a glimpse at the wish world……but it's been such a long time……so how about a **review** to let me know that everyone is still interested in this fic? And of course, suggestions for wishes are always welcome. I'm sure everyone wants to know how Rogue's famous wish turns out……right? So **REVIEW!** :-)


	15. Starstruck

**A/N: **First of all, thanks for the reviews, both anonymous and signed. And also thanks to those who have added this fic on their alert and favorites' list. Anyway, here's the update, which I didn't take a year to post, lol. Let's hope I don't disappoint. This is something really different…….well something I've never ever done before. So I'm very anxious.

**Hope you enjoy!**

A flash of light blinded Rogue. Before she could recover, another bright light flashed in her face……followed by another and another. At this rate, she was certain she would go permanently blind! She quickly placed her hand over her eyes. "_Ugh_! What's goin' on?"

"Don't stop! Keep moving!" a voice urged her before she felt an arm around her shoulders.

Rogue squinted at the person. "Scott?"

"Can't they create an entrance through the sewers or somethin'?" a new voice complained.

"Logan?" she recognized the second voice. "W-What's happenin'?" she asked, blinking rapidly to regain her vision. "W-Why are we runnin'?"

Whatever response Logan gave to her question got drowned out by the noise in the background. The noise, Rogue realized, were voices of people……desperate, urgent and eager people.

Rogue pressed her hands to her ears, afraid the psyches of the people she had absorbed were trying to overwhelm her mind again. That is, until her vision got restored……and the faces came into focus…….

Men with cameras…..screaming girls with white stripes in their hair…..and boys saying….I love you?

Rogue was too deep in shock to let out a gasp. Even if had, she wouldn't have heard it over the screams.

"_Anna_! _Anna_! _Anna_!"

"Oh t-this is…..great…." Rogue uttered nervously as she eyed the sea of people. Maybe the Devil went a little too far with the famous bit. She really expected being popular on Jean's level, not mega-superstar level.

"You handle the girls," Logan told a large man whom Rogue recognized as Piotr. He narrowed his eyes at the male population, especially the teenaged boys. He cracked his knuckles. "I'll handle the rest of them……."

Rogue must've moved only two steps when her attention got captured by the larger than life posters almost everywhere.

"Oh…..mah…..Gawd….." She whispered in awe as she gawked at the posters. Some were of her alone, some were with people she couldn't recognize, but they all wore X-men uniforms….a somewhat different and more stylish version.

However, that wasn't what had struck her speechless. The woman version of her in the posters…..she was jaw-droppingly beautiful! The beauty surpassed even her imagination! If it weren't for the distinct white streaks in her long and silky hair, she would never have recognized herself. It was impossible, but for the first time in her life, Rogue couldn't find any physical flaw in her appearance.

Rogue was rudely interrupted from her sight-seeing when someone's hand groped her disgustingly from behind. "_Hey_!"

Scott didn't notice the action since he was already shielding her from the many paparazzi people.

Logan suddenly pulled someone out of the crowd.

It was Duncan.

"_Hey_!" He struggled to break-free from the man's grip. "What do you think you're doing?".

"You over eighteen?" Logan asked between gritted teeth.

"Yeah why?" Duncan spat.

_Crack!_

Rogue wasn't able to hear the rest of Duncan's screams of agony as he held his broken finger…..or rather fingers.

"He won't be gropin' anythin' for a long time," Logan snorted before his hand shot out and grabbed somebody's wrist, stopping its forward progress. This time the person that was pulled out of the crowd was Sam. "You know what I did to the man who tried to assassinate the president?" Logan asked, eyeing him dangerously.

Sam's eyes grew wide in terror. "_Please don't kill me!_"

"Kill?" Logan chuckled darkly. "Who said anythin' about killin'?"

Sam fainted after that.

"This job is more fun than protectin' the president," Logan grinned, releasing him.

"_Anna_! Anna! Please! Wait!" a voice cried before someone grabbed Rogue's wrist. It was Bobby. "Please! Just marry me! Please! I-I'll always make you happy! I swear!"

Rogue blinked. "Err…sorry…..That would be….too weird. Besides, you're too young."

His face fell, as if his heart broke into a million pieces. "But I love you Anna. I _really_ love you….." he said in a genuinely sincere voice.

"And a million people behind you love her too, pal," Scott snapped, breaking her wrist free from Bobby's desperate grasp.

"Yeah….Sorry Bobby," Rogue apologized uncertainly as Scott led her away.

"Oh my God…..s-she knows my name….." Bobby's eyes went huge. He sprinted towards Rogue, but was seized by Logan at the last second. "_You know my name_?"

'_Oops!_' Rogue thought at her blunder.

Logan gritted his teeth as he held unto Bobby. "Kid! You do know she's way out of your league? How about marrying someone you can afford?"

"I don't care!" Bobby struggled to break loose. "Anna! _Anna_! _Come back_!"

Rogue shuddered, never seeing Bobby so…hysteric. She drew closer to Scott.

"Excuse me! Anna!" She spotted Kitty among the crowd. "Kitty Pryde. From the Daily Bugle." Rogue half expected to hear Lois Lane from the Daily Planet.

"Holy crap…you're a reporter?" Rogue blurted before she could stop herself.

Kitty frowned at her. "Yeah….I am."

Rogue chuckled in amazement. "And what possible question could you have for meh?"

"Are the recent rumors true?" Kitty stared inquisitively at her chest. "That you got—"

"Everything's real," Logan interrupted. "So go report earthquakes or tsunamis ok?"

"Right….." Kitty gave him an annoyed look before turning back to Rogue. "I know it's unorthodox, but…." She gestured towards Piotr, who was trying to keep Rogue's fan girls back, "can I have your bodyguard's cell phone number?" she asked, before the camera guy behind her bumped into her. "_Ow_! Watch it Lance!"

"Sorry," Lance apologized, though not looking sorry at all.

"Just keep moving," Scott ordered, leading Rogue away. "We're almost there…."

"Alright!" Rogue heard Kitty say. "You can tell me later! Like maybe over an exclusive?"

They finally reached the double doors of some building and rushed inside, just seconds before the maddening crowd could trap them again.

Scott bent down on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Logan straightened his clothes before turning to Rogue. "If you get anymore famous, you better hire yourself an army for protection."

"Where are we?" Rogue asked with a frown, watching the people around her, rushing back and forth as if their life depended on it. The place appeared like a backstage area.

"Oh my God……._She's here_!" someone shouted.

An instant hush fell over. Even the busiest of people halted their activities.

"Umm…..Why are they all starin' at us?" Rogue whispered uncomfortably, not being used to people staring at her other then in disgust.

"Not us. Only you," Logan then turned to them "Hi. Are you all gonna stare at her all night or give her the attention she deserves?"

Uttering numerous apologizes, everyone started moving again, though in a chaotic way. After what seemed like a minute, Rogue found herself in a chair, surrounded by women.

"Can I get you anything?" The woman, Rogue recognized as Tayrn, asked for the millionth time. "Coffee? Tea? Cola? Water? Anything?"

Rogue's mind reeled after hearing so many questions. "Err…..No thanks," she quickly said, certain if she asked Taryn to kiss her feet, she would've obeyed without any second thought. "Hey……What happened ta all the guys?" Rogue wondered at their sudden absence, minus her three—what she figured out—bodyguards.

"They gawk at you too much," Logan revealed, not at all looking pleased. He cleared his throat after catching Scott staring at Rogue for a bit too long.

"I-I'll go check……around," Scott stammered before leaving in a haste.

Rogue couldn't stifle her giggle. She really didn't mind Scott ogling at her at all. She hadn't even noticed with all the women pampering and primping her—

She frowned on realizing something.

—For what? Why exactly was she here?

"Hey! _Stop_!" She heard Scott's yell.

Rogue caught sight of two familiar looking girls…….Jubilee and Amara, rushing towards her.

"_Oh my God_!" they squealed on seeing her. "It's really her!"

"Hello ladies….." Logan blocked their path. "Can I help you?"

"Umm….." Amara trailed off, looking tentatively at Logan. She held up a camera. "Can we…..take a—"

"No," Logan said straight forwardly.

"Just one picture and autograph. Please!" Jubilee pleaded. "_Please_!"

Logan remained firm. "No."

"_Please_! _Please_! _Please_!"

"Now stop that……" he warned. "Either leave or the big guy here is gonna make you leave." He pointed his thumb in the direction of Piotr.

"It's really no big deal," Rogue stepped up. Anyone who's crazy enough to sneak in just for a photograph and an autograph of her definitely deserved one.

"Fine," he agreed with a gruff. "But you two get thirty seconds."

The girls squealed at the top of their lungs before they practically pounced on Rogue.

"Thanks!"

"You're the best Anna!"

"Twenty seconds left!" Logan hollered.

"You're welcome. Now would you mind lettin' go?" Rogue squirmed in their embrace. "Ah need ta breathe."

"Sorry!" They both released her.

"What's that?" Logan demanded, eyeing the small box in Jubilee's coat suspiciously.

"A gift for Anna," Jubilee said pulling it out. "I made a nice—_Hey_!" she exclaimed when he snatched it.

"How sweet….." Logan carefully held the box. He then whispered to Scott, "It's always the cute and innocent ones you should watch out for."

"Logan…..What are you doin'?" Rogue asked stunned.

"Checkin' if this ain't a bomb," Logan answered casually as he examined the box. "Hmm…All clear. Here you go." He handed Rogue the box.

"Err.…..thanks….." As if she really wanted her present now.

"We're so excited!" Jubilee spoke ecstatically. "You looked so cool in the trailer!"

"Thanks….." Rogue smiled for the camera with the girls.

"You even got Rogue's accent so perfect!" Amara told her.

"Ah ahm Rogue," Rogue frowned as she gave her autograph. "Here you go."

"Thirty seconds are up ladies!" Logan announced.

"Thanks Anna!" They chorused before skipping off.

"I thought I saw something gorgeous walk by….." a very familiar voice spoke before the person came into Rogue's line of vision. "How are you doing?" A much older version of Pietro inquired, grinning down at her.

'_Oh crap.'_ If he was her fiancé or boyfriend or any other thing in this wish, she was killing herself!

Thankfully, Logan immediately came to her rescue. "No autographs."

"Autograph?" Pietro looked flabbergasted. "You do know I'm Wanda's brother."

"Sure…..And I'm her long-lost sister," Logan said sarcastically.

Pietro narrowed his eyes. "Obviously…you don't know who I am."

"You're the doctor who got two women pregnant and killed another by giving her the _correct_ medication."

"So you do watch my show….." Pietro then snorted. "Well everybody does."

Logan narrowed his eyes at him dangerously. "I wasn't talkin' about the show."

Pietro ignored Logan and turned back to Rogue. "So…you're the world's most beautiful woman." He wriggled his eyebrows. "I've been voted the world's sexiest man…..twice."

"Really?" Rogue only caught the part about herself.

"Uh-uh," Pietro ran a hand through his hair. "So how about the world's two sexiest people go to dinner after the show?"

Rogue blinked, believing she heard wrong. "What?"

"Dinner……after my sis's show?" he repeated.

"I don't think so," Logan interrupted.

"_You_ don't think so?" Pietro turned to Logan with an irritated look. "Aren't you a bodyguard?"

"Yeah."

"Right…..so aren't you bodyguards supposed to protect instead of nosing into our business?"

"I am protecting," Logan told him unperturbedly, not at all affected by Pietro's offensive attitude.

Scott also gave Pietro a dirty look.

"Oh from whom?"

"A quack who thinks he's a surgeon."

"Oh haha," Pietro said sarcastically. "Why don't you just fire this guy already?" he suggested loudly to Rogue. "I heard he's violent towards every guy."

"Only those who can't keep their hands to themselves," Logan corrected.

Rogue glared at Pietro. "Ah think you should leave."

Pietro completely disregarded Rogue's request. "You know. It would be great if you would just make a tiny guest appearance on my show. With your earlier breakthrough performances, you could easily play an insane woman……..or a drug addict or even better, a suicidal patient!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No."

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be in the ER performing surgery on a woman who's going to fall madly in love with me," he said boastingly and sauntered off.

"You know you just needed to snap your fingers and I would've _taken care_ of him," Logan informed Rogue.

"Now you tell meh," Rogue sighed. She then remembered something. "Why are we here anyway?"

Logan and Scott gave her odd looks. Piotr remained silent as usual.

"For the…..talk show," Scott answered slowly.

"W-What? A-Ah gotta….Ah gotta go on a talk show?" Rogue squeaked, getting confused looks from her bodyguards.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Uh….Anna? You're on in three minutes," Taryn informed her.

'_Three minutes?'_ Rogue thought with dread. "Umm…no. W-Why would Ah be scared?"

**After two minutes………..**

Rogue stood behind the curtains, shaky with nervousness. She hesitantly took a peek outside and gulped.

So many people……She was experiencing a serious state of stage fright right now. Even though she had been on stage before in the Dracula play, she had been prepared. But this was totally different. She didn't even know anything about herself. What was she going to say?

"L-Logan….." Rogue turned to her bodyguard for help. "W-What….What kind of person ahm Ah?"

Logan, who was about to light a cigar, stopped. Giving her a long baffled stare, he finally spoke, "Considerin' you haven't ever gotten yourself drunk and arrested, got breast implants or any type of plastic surgery, overdosed yourself with drugs, got involved with international playboys or attempted suicide in the most public manner and failed," he paused to catch his breath, "I'd say you're better than the rest of them, no matter what anyone says."

"Okay……." Rogue was at a loss of words. "Thanks…..Ah think."

"But you've done everythin' except those implants in the movies," he concluded.

Rogue winced at the discovery. "Are they goin' ta ask meh those type of questions?"

"Why not?" Logan shrugged. "But they're most probably goin' to ask you about your new movie….." His face took on a repulsive expression. "And relationships."

"R-Relationships?" Rogue stammered. It never crossed her mind……She just hoped she wasn't involved with anyone except Scott in this wish. But by the way Scott was acting around her, the possibility seemed……doubtful.

"You'll be fine," Scott assured her. "You've been on a million talk shows before."

"And concerts," Logan added.

"Ah'm a singer too?" Rogue exclaimed.

She received puzzled looks from the men.

"Err…never mind," Rogue said sheepishly before she turned to watch the host, Wanda Maximoff on the TV monitor.

"Our last guest star tonight is an incomparable actress _and_ singer," Wanda began, "She has played everything from an orphan girl who struggles to survive on the dangerous streets, to a mentally disturbed young woman who collects human body parts to create a perfect man." She cringed. "That movie still scares the hell out of me." She shuddered to add to the effect.

"What's she talkin' about? That movie never _creeped_ me out," Logan remarked.

"Ah wonder why…" Rogue groaned, not wanting to know the other roles she played.

"But if I don't find a decent man soon, I'm going to have to make one then," Wanda continued.

A few laughs followed.

If God forbid, Toad or Blob or Mesmero turn out to be her lovers, then Rogue was seriously going to consider that option…..of course after murdering the Devil…..very slowly.

"She plays the power absorbing mutant, Rogue in the fourth installment of the incredibly successful, X-men series. Here she is, please welcome Anna—"

"_What_?" Rogue screeched. "Did she just say—" The curtains drew back before she could finish. Fear paralyzed her.

"That's your cue….Go!" Logan gave her a slight push. "Anna get movin'!"

Rogue gulped and stumbled out on to the stage.

The applause was deafening. She hadn't heard this much fervor from an audience even when Jean won the soccer match. In fact, she hadn't even seen people stand up to cheer for her…..Rogue, not Jean or the other X-men…..only her.

Slowly, Rogue lifted her hand and waved at them. She let a few men kiss her hand as she passed them. After going through the formality of hugging the host, she took a seat.

"Wow…look at you….." Wanda remarked, taking a seat. "You must be beating boys off with a stick now."

Rogue blushed. She had Logan for that.

"I'm sure those guys won't be washing their hands for a month atleast," Wanda addressed the males in the audience before she revert her attention back to Rogue. "So how are you?"

"A-Ah'm good," Rogue gulped, extremely tense. Every single person was looking at her. She felt so conscious. "Umm…how are you?"

"Great." Wanda glanced at her watch. "You were supposed to be our first guest tonight. And then we got a call that you were going to be late…..what happened?"

"Oh yeah…." Rogue fiddled with her fingers. "Crazy fan and paparazzi people."

Wanda chuckled. "Seems like Gambit isn't the only one stalking you."

Rogue frowned in confusion. Why would he be stalking her in this world?

"Is it true that you can't step out of your home without anybody hounding you?" Wanda asked inquisitively.

Rogue was stunned by the discovery, but she couldn't confirm if it was true or not since she had no idea about herself. _'Well this is fun…..You made meh a star, but Ah have absolutely no idea who Ah ahm!'_ Rogue mentally expressed her agitation towards the Devil. '_Thanks a lot for screwin' up this wish too!'_

Just as she thought this, something strange occurred…….

"Yes actually." Rogue's eyes widened when she realized she had no control over her mouth. "People seem ta come out of nowhere for an autograph. Even marriage proposals!"

Wanda appeared genuinely amazed. "Did you accept any one of those proposals?"

"Ah considered a few," Rogue responded with a chuckle, yet again not having power over her words.

"Are you dating now?"

"No, Ah'm single." Those were three words Rogue was glad to hear her mouth say. And she wasn't the only one. The men in the audience looked as if they won the lottery.

"What kind of person are you looking for?"

Rogue expected her mouth to speak on its own again, but it didn't. "Umm….Ah guess honest," she answered timidly, conscious about everyone around her.

Wanda's eyebrow shot up. "Honest?"

"I-If he's honest, he's everythin'."

"What happened to being tall, dark and handsome? And good in _other _areas of responsibility?"

Rogue blushed at Wanda's suggestive tone. "Umm…yeah that too, of course." There were a few wolf whistles, making her feel more embarrassed.

"Of course," Wanda chuckled. "Well…Here's hoping you find him. Or vice-versa."

"Yeah…." Rogue was certain her flaming red cheeks would be visible to everyone now.

"You know you're _literally_ everywhere. Your latest album, _Self-Possessed_ has sold over 30 million copies worldwide—" Wanda was cut off by a wave of applause. "And your single _Psyches_ has been number one on the countdown for the last six weeks. And we know how much the X-men movies make."

'_The X-men are a movie?'_ Rogue reflected, flabbergasted.

"So it's no surprise to find you on television, radio, magazines……."

Rogue listened intently as Wanda went on. "Uh-huh…."

"Even here." Wanda showed her wristwatch to Rogue, which had time ticking across her famous face.

'_Wow….' _Rogue was astounded.

"Like I said, you're just everywhere." Wanda then gestured towards Rogue's hair. "Are you keeping that for the next X-men movie?"

"If there is a next one," she suddenly spoke, realizing she lost power over her mouth again. "But then you never know."

"Would you keep doing them?"

"Sure…..Why not? Even if they kill meh, Ah'll hopefully come back in the next one."

"And let's also pray you won't be evil that it would become necessary to kill you again," Wanda mentioned. "You know……We saw very little of you in the last movie."

"Yeah…..Conflictin' schedules."

"Don't tell me that also got in the way again."

"No, it didn't."

"Thank goodness," Wanda heaved a sigh of relief. "Anyway……I don't understand something. Didn't you get cured in the last movie?"

'_Cured?'_ Rogue thought confused. "Yeah."

"So do you stay with the X-men or do you go home?" Wanda questioned.

"Sorry. Can't say."

"But if you stayed, then that would make you the only human on the team?"

"Yeah…Ah guess."

"Do you ever get your powers back?" Wanda inquired.

"The thing is we're really not allowed ta say too much."

"That's ok. Don't want to ruin the movie for everyone." Wanda then changed the topic. "Another new addition to the cast is Gambit. But I remember someone telling me he was in the second movie too….?"

"Only his name!" some woman shouted, looking very cross, making Rogue wonder what crawled up her shorts.

"It's a good thing he's not just a name on the screen anymore," Wanda said. "It took him four movies to finally make an appearance. What was he doing all that time? Playing Solitaire?"

A few people laughed.

'_He must be so unpopular,'_ Rogue assumed. What else could explain his absence in the last three movies? Which she really needed to see after this is over.

"Now that he _finally_ is in the movie," Wanda exasperated the 'finally' a bit too much, "Can we expect to see things heat up between you and the Ragin' Cajun?"

'_What!' _Rogue suffered a series of physical shocks. "Whatever you're expectin', expect in a PG-13 sort of way." What the hell was she saying? No……what the hell was going on?

"Titanic was PG-13 too you know," Wanda reminded with a wink, not seeing Rogue flinch at the mention of Titanic.

"Yeah…it was. But, don't worry. The love of mah life won't freeze ta death……." Rogue's 'mouth' continued talking. _'Love of mah life? Were the writers on crack or somethin'!'_

Wanda raised a curious eyebrow. "Ok…..now I'm really worried for him."

'_You should be!'_ Rogue wanted to snap out, but couldn't.

"It's been recently rumored that we might be getting a _Rogue_ spin-off. Is it true?"

"Yes." Rogue finally surrendered and let her mouth do the talking. "It's true."

"And can we expect to see Gambit spice things up in your movie too?" Wanda asked, with a devious smile.

'_Somebody tape mah mouth shut now!'_ she screamed in her thoughts. "You can count on it."

The people burst into applause.

"Anyway……We have a clip from the movie," Wanda announced, triggering another round of applause." I think this is the one where you two meet for the first time." The cheering grew louder. "Those who don't want to be spoiled, switch off your television sets now!"

Rogue held her breath as she braced herself for something utterly embarrassing or pornographic. _'Ah knew somethin' was goin' ta go wrong!'_

And the clip began……

The scene opened on a road. The camera then panned over to a 'Please Drive Slowly; Watch for Animals and Children' sign. A car, however, chose to completely ignore the warning and sped past it.

The scene cut to the interior of the car. A hand was adjusting the review mirror and Rogue finally saw the driver's face…or rather her own face. She didn't know whether to be flattered or surprised.

Her movie version then fumbled with the radio stations.

"_Is Magneto still aliv—"_

"—_has committed genocide and—"_

She finally stopped at the station where 'Untouchable' by Garbage was playing. However the song was soon interrupted.

'_Great,'_ her movie version grumbled.

"—_has escaped from a mutant confinement facility this morning and is considered extremely dangerous and should not be approached by citizens. The mutant is described as a white male, 6 feet 2 inches tall, weighing about 180 pounds—"_

"_Does he have horns and a tail too?"_ Her movie version mumbled sarcastically.

"—_has brown hair and red eyes—No wait. It's….rather….we'll get back after we receive more details—"_

She let out a frustrated sigh. _"Thanks for ruinin' a perfectly good song."_ Keeping her eyes on the road, her hand snaked into the grocery bag beside her on the passenger seat.

She fumbled in the bag for a few seconds, before her expression transformed into a surprised one. She took a brief glance behind her back, before turning back to the road with a look of disbelief. _"You gotta be kiddin' meh……"_ she muttered and slammed down on the brakes.

Climbing out of the car, she headed for the trunk. Pulling it open, she frowned while her eyes gazed inside searchingly. Perhaps she expected someone to be hiding in there. A stowaway……not trusting her instincts to be wrong.

"_Whoever you are…….you better come out!"_ she ordered, observing the woods keenly for any signs of human life. The camera panned up to a bird's eye view to reveal she was in the middle of nowhere….all alone…..or was she? _"Look, Ah know you stole from meh! So just come out!"_

The only response she got was from the radio, playing a song.

"_Ah'm…..Ah'm a mutant!"_ she bluffed, hoping it would strike fear into the person's heart and lure him out.

"_Are y'?"_ a voice suddenly spoke.

She whirled around, seemingly fully prepared for fighting off any threat. However, as quick as her courage surfaced, it vanished just as rapidly.

The man's face couldn't be seen, but he was bouncing a can of pepper spray in his hand. The camera moved up to his face, which still remained hidden behind his hair, but everyone caught a glimpse of his red-on-black eyes._ "Or were y', chère?"_

"_Yes the mutant who escaped……_" The song was yet again interrupted. "_He has red pupils on black eyes. I repeat, it's red pupils on black eyes. Now that's something nobody could ever miss."_

And the clip ended.

People practically went wild after that. Clapping, whistling and whooping altogether.

Rogue collapsed against her seat, immensely relieved it wasn't something utterly humiliating or vulgar.

"Wow……He's welcome to sneak into my car anytime," Wanda remarked, grinning widely. "And rob my house any night," she added, getting a few wolf whistles.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the movie opens in theaters on Friday May 18th," Wanda announced. "When we come back, Anna is going to perform her hit single _Psyches_."

'_Oh crap…..'_ Rogue smiled nervously at the enthusiastic audience. Well….she sold over 30 million copies worldwide…….time to find out how.

* * *

**A/N: **That's what happens when you watch too much talk shows and read rumors on the internet. Since talk shows always show a clip of the upcoming movie, I had to come up with something. Well I came up with two more 'X4' clips, but they were too long and didn't seem teaser-worthy. I don't want to delete them so I'm thinking of posting them in the X-men movie section. 

Just to make things clear for those who probably got confused: Only Rogue is the star in this world. The rest of the X-men are not movie stars! If I made them the stars too, then who would fill the roles of crazy fans, body guards and etc.? Think about it.

Oh and be sure to catch X4 on May 18th 2012….Hehe…..Well if there actually is an X4 then it's going to come out by then. Oh well **review **if you **don't** want me to update on May 18th 2012!


	16. Fame

**A/N:** First of all, a big thanks for the reviews, both anonymous and signed and keep on reviewing! And secondly, sorry for updating after….err…..8 months, I think. I was going to post this in February, but my grandmother passed away and I just wasn't able to concentrate on finishing the chapter. Anywayz, here it is finally.

**Hope you enjoy!**

"T-Thank you," Rogue panted into the microphone.

The audience leapt to its feet, cheering loudly.

Rogue tried to catch her breath, while maintaining a smile on her face.

She had discovered she possessed the enchanting vocals of a Siren and the undulating and fluid movements of a serpent. In addition, she had the piano playing skills of someone who could only be described as a legend like Beethoven. Now she was exhausted, which was strange. She could handle Logan's strenuous Danger Room sessions without breaking a sweat, but when it came to singing and dancing, she was drenched in sweat and dead tired.

This was the second time she was performing, the first being at Wanda's talk show. And now she just finished performing at a charity fund-raiser event.

The audience demanded another song

_'No...'_ Rogue thought tiredly.

All she wished for was to snuggle into a nice...warm...comfortable bed and fall asleep……..

"Anna..." a distant voice called, followed by the sound of a knock. "Anna?"

Another knock.

"Anna?"

Rogue squinted as everything faded away. "Huh...?" she uttered dazedly, finding herself in the bathtub, soaked and cold.

For a few seconds, she believed she was at the Institute, taking a bath after the routinely torture known as the Danger Room session. However, that was before she finally noticed the luxurious bathroom……and the whirlpool tub she occupied.

And it all came back to her……

Fame.

She had wished for fame. And now she was staying at the penthouse of a seven-star hotel after a long day of promoting her album and movie.

Yawning, Rogue rubbed her eyes sleepily. What she wouldn't give for some healing powers right now...

The door suddenly burst open, resulting in an uncharacteristic squeal from Rogue.

"_Logan_!" she shrieked as he and Scott scrambled in. "What the hell!"

"Are you alright?" Logan asked, without providing an explanation for the intrusion.

"N-No!" She quickly sank down into the tub, thankful for accidentally dumping a whole bottle of shampoo. "W-What...What's goin' on?"

"You weren't answerin'," Logan replied before turning to give Scott a dirty look. "We got...worried."

Scott went as pale as her stripes.

Piotr also rushed in, revolver ready in his hand. On finding her safe and sound, he quickly averted his gaze.

"A-Ah just fell asleep..." Rogue stammered, still bewildered at the sudden invasion of privacy. "Can you all please leave!" she requested, never before this much embarrassed in her life.

"Fell asleep? In the bathtub?" Logan frowned. "That's dangerous."

"A-Ah've learnt mah lesson! Now go!" Rogue shouted. "Please!"

They finally obeyed.

Few minutes past what was considered to be the most humiliating incident of her life, Rogue lay on her queen-size bed, combing her waist-length hair. Dressed for the much needed sleep, she sighed and turned her head to the side. "Do you really have ta be here?"

"Da," Piotr answered in a robotic voice. "Logan's orders."

Rogue scowled, annoyed at Logan's mother hen attitude after the bathroom fiasco. "Ah'm not goin' ta drown in the bedroom."

Piotr chose not to comment.

"Not much of a talker, are you," Rogue muttered under her breath.

There was a knock at the door.

Rogue glowered, really not in a mood for more company. Her mood changed instantly after Piotr answered the door.

"Dinner," Scott announced, pushing in a cloth-covered cart.

Dinner?

Rogue had been so tangled in her new life that she forgot the purpose of food. She hadn't eaten properly since……her first wish. And in her second wish she had missed dinner and lunch because of…..

Rogue blushed at the memory and grew even redder on noticing that she was alone with Scott in the room…..in a hotel bedroom.

"So...uh...what's goin' on?" Rogue began, diverting her thoughts to a more proper category. "Where's Logan?"

"Taking care of reporters and paparazzi." Scott seemed reluctant to elaborate.

"Why? What did they do now?" Rogue asked with a sigh. They had been chasing her like spies whenever she stepped outside. While paparazzi blinded her with their cameras, the reporters kept asking about her X-men movie and whether she had a sex scene with Gambit and also if she is currently involved with her co-star, Remy LeBeau.

Good thing she had Logan to answer their questions...with his fists.

"One of the hotel staff members...spread the rumor that you..."

"Ah...what?" Rogue shifted uneasily when Scott trailed off.

"Tried to...commit suicide."

"Oh great..." Rogue groaned, getting up. She couldn't wait to hear what story the reporters come up for her failed attempt at 'suicide'.

Strolling over to the window, she took a peek behind the silk curtains. The view from the penthouse was incredible no doubt, but the view down below of the mob of media and fans wasn't pleasing. "Are they ever goin' ta leave?"

"No. They'll camp outside and just...wait." Scott made them sound like hunters, waiting to pounce on their prey…..which was unfortunately her.

"Please tell meh you're jokin'."

Scott shook his head seriously.

Rogue let out an annoyed sound. "Ah'm really goin' ta love it here..." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Uh….Anna?...About before….." Scott began tentatively. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Umm...it's okay," Rogue flustered slightly at being reminded. "Who knows...Maybe Ah could've drowned if you guys hadn't come in time," she said jokingly. "You were just doin' your job."

Scott relaxed a bit, though his gaze never met hers. "I've never seen you this tired."

Rogue stifled a yawn. She also hadn't felt this tired before. Maybe it was because of the fast-paced lifestyle she wasn't used to. "Ah haven't either." She didn't even have time to watch her own movies!

If being famous meant exhaustion. She quit.

Rogue stifled another yawn.

Right now she didn't have the strength to quit and search for the planner.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. _'Wait a second...'_ Being one of the X-men was exhausting too. The Danger room exercises Logan put them through and the life-threatening situations they found themselves in to save the world and prove Xavier's vision of mutants and humans co-existing. And what did they get from their exhausting efforts?

Rogue scoffed.

Absolutely nothing.

People didn't appreciate them. They still thought mutants were a menace and should be locked away. But this world…….it was different. Very different.

Everyone loved the X-men. People practically worshiped them...and especially her. There were limitless action figures, comics, TV series, movies, stories on the Internet by rabid fans about them. Well mostly about her she learned.

Even if X-men or mutants or Rogue herself were just fictional characters, it was good to know that they are loved by all...or from what she had heard and seen, she was loved by all.

Rogue remembered how Kitty continuously ranted about being literally hero-worshiped at the San Sebastian Island they ended up in during their vacation cruise and how Rogue had missed it all. Now she got a dose of what Kitty meant. And it wasn't just nice...It was utterly awesome!

But the best part was...she was being paid in millions to be an X-woman.

Rogue chuckled.

She didn't think Professor Xavier would be able to afford her now.

"But still...Ah kind of like it here..." she continued, suddenly feeling bold enough to draw the curtains, not bothered if some camera could catch her. "Well...except for the part where young boys want ta marry meh." She couldn't blame them though.

Observing her transparent reflection in the glass, she slowly stroked her face. The Devil made her just……too beautiful. But she wasn't complaining. Heck, she didn't even care about the rumors where she was involved with Remy. Atleast they were better than mutants causing the Sentinel attack or mutants attacking the president.

Rogue shifted her attention to the crowd of admirers……all waiting just to catch a glimpse of her.

Fame just didn't make you filthy rich, but granted you respect and recognition too. And to think of it now, power also came along with the package.

Rogue smiled complacently as she watched her cheering fans. Cheering……that's what every superhero deserved.

She wasn't complaining at all……

"Yeah……" Scott began, snapping Rogue out of her aberrant thoughts. "And their numbers just keep on increasing," he muttered unhappily.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, amused at his display of jealousy. "Good thin' Ah have you then."

Scott smiled briefly, but said nothing.

Right now he reminded her of…..well herself. It seemed like their roles were reversed. She was the popular one with guys falling for her at first glance while he just watched from the sidelines, too shy to do anything. It was strange seeing him giving her the same longing look she used to give him.

As if reading her mind, Scott abruptly lowered his gaze. "So..." he began awkwardly. "About before….Did you……really mean what you said?"

"Before?" Rogue echoed, confusedly.

"About wanting someone...…honest?" he answered timidly.

"Yeah," Rogue said, staring at him. "Every word of it. Why?" she asked, even if she knew the answer.

"No reason," Scott shrugged, pretending that it meant nothing.

"Uh-huh….." Rogue knew the difference between nothing and something when it came to Scott Summers. After all, she had spent a great deal of time observing him and his failed attempts at wooing Jean. And at this rate, Rogue would be fifty when he would finally come clean with his feelings or perhaps he never would. Jean was the one who took the first step which Scott couldn't. Maybe Rogue should too, instead of waiting……which had gained her nothing.

"Scott……Do you love meh?"

Surprisingly, Scott wasn't startled by the blunt question.

"Sure. You're Anna-Marie," he answered with a nervous chuckle. "Everyone loves you."

Rogue sighed. When it came to Scott, she should've expected this.

"Not as a fan," she corrected, "and more than just a friend….." she added just incase.

Comprehension finally dawned upon him. But he either was too shocked or too afraid to reply. Rogue knew about the whole bodyguard and client not getting involved rule. She had watched movies. But rules were meant to be broken. And with her status, she didn't need to worry about the consequences.

"It's okay……" she whispered, reaching out to stroke his face. "Ah won't let anyone know….."

Deciding to help him make up his stunned mind, Rogue pulled him towards her in a searing kiss. After performing infront of a million people twice, not to mention having Scott as her cheating husband and lover in the previous wishes, she didn't feel a bit hesitant when she did this.

After a few moments, she slowly pulled back.

A dazed expression covered Scott's face.

For a second, Rogue regretted her action. If she could drive men crazy just by looking at them, then what would a kiss do?

"Wow…." Scott breathed, blinking rapidly.

Rogue blushed.

Not the reaction she had expected.

"Anna……" His expression was a mixture of incredulous and bewilderment. "I….I….I…" was all he managed to stammer.

"Yes Scott?" Rogue chuckled.

Scott halted muttering gibberish and finally regained control over himself. "Anna….Logan will…..kill me if I say yes," he revealed, looking as if he would die of embarrassment.

Rogue rolled her eyes. She was going to have a nice long talk with Logan about who to terrorize and not. "So….it's a yes?" she asked, surprised at not feeling awkward or shy. Scott however was exactly that.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you really have to ask?"

Rogue smiled. That had been so……easy. _'Why didn't Ah ever do that before? Oh yeah…'_ she remembered sourly. A cure had never been invented like it had been in her movie. And she had felt scared of putting him in a coma. And she hated to admit it now, but she also had been scared of rejection not only because of her powers, but because of Jean, who was tough competition when it came to being noticed by Scott.

Now, strangely, she felt at the top of the world. Rejection or acceptance, it wouldn't have mattered.

"_What the hell_!" Logan's voice exclaimed from the living room of her suite. "What the hell is all this?"

"Andrea Von Strucker's latest designs. Made exclusively for Anna," a female voice answered him.

"What?"

"Sheesh! They're new clothes for Anna, Logan!"

Quirking a curious eyebrow, Rogue headed out, followed by Scott.

"Hey Anna!" The mischievous face of an adult Tabitha Smith greeted her. "Oh good, you're alive and ready."

"Yeah…..Ready ta go ta sleep," Rogue blinked as shopping bags were carried in one by one by a team of bellboys. Another team rolled in racks which hung designer clothes. They didn't hesitate to sneak a peek at her. However, on seeing Logan, they kept their eyes on the floor.

"Sleep?" Tabitha exclaimed. "You have a wedding reception to attend! You can't sleep!"

"Why?" Rogue groaned, just wanting to sleep.

"Because the on-screen love of your life paid you a million dollars and will file a lawsuit against you for breach of contract if you don't?" Tabitha stated the obvious.

Rogue blinked. The two thoughts that hit her simultaneously were: Remy was married and the next, him paying her such a large amount to attend his post-wedding party. "J-Just ta show up he paid meh a million dollars?"

"Oh, Anna." Tabitha gave her a sad look. "You need coffee. To sing obviously!"

"Meh? A weddin' singer?" A wedding singer at Remy's post-wedding party. Somehow, the revelation shouldn't have bothered her a bit. "Why?"

Tabitha raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, probably because you're the best."

The best.

Remy had to be madly in love with his wife if he wanted the best of the best to perform at his wedding party. Not that it really mattered to Rogue, other than the part that she was going to be the wedding singer, where the LeBeaus and Remy and his bride would be present……

Rogue was rudely pulled out of her thoughts when a bellhop carrying a stack of magazines tripped as he was passing by her.

"Ow! _Hey_!" She cried outraged, when the magazines fell on her foot. "Are you blind or somethin'!"

"I'm...so s-s-sorry..." The bellhop, Rogue recognized as Arcade, stuttered before he started hyperventilating, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah…..well…You should be more careful……" she told him, somewhat regretful at her sudden outburst. She definitely needed some caffeine if she wanted to survive the rest of the night.

"And remember to keep your eyes on the ground instead of her," Logan added menacingly.

Arcade let out a cry before he fainted.

Logan grinned. "Still got it."

"How I envy you sometimes Anna," Tabitha sighed, looking at the unconscious Arcade. "By the way, nice suite."

"Only the best for Miss Anna Marie……"

Rogue turned to the newcomer and couldn't help but cringe.

The hotel manager, Jason Wyngrade also known as Mastermind, eyed her very intently as he continued. "I hope you are enjoying your stay with us."

With the VIP treatment Rogue was receiving, obviously she was enjoying her stay. "Yes...Ah ahm Mr. Jason."

"Again, I apologize. I assure you we will find whoever is responsible for the rumors and he will be dealt with severely," Jason managed to say with utmost determination.

"Thanks."

His face lit up like a neon sign. "Anything for you Miss Anna..."

Rogue flinched. Horny teenaged boys and men being obsessed with her she could handle, but old creepy hotel manager? Especially if he was Mastermind……

"If there's anything..._anything_ at all you need during your stay..." He emphasized the 'anything' a bit too much, "don't hesitate to ask. You can contact me personally anytime too," he reminded her for the umpteenth time.

That was something Rogue was sure she would never do.

He continued smiling despite the dangerous glares being thrown his way by Logan and Scott. "You have my card."

The business card she had thrown into the trash. "Yeah Ah have it. Thanks again."

He smiled at her again before leaving with the bellboys.

"Well……everything can't be perfect," Tabitha remarked with a shudder. "Oh!" She suddenly held up a men's magazine with the headlines: 'Summer's Sexiest Mutant' and 'No Touching'. "Lucky I caught this, before they were all sold out."

Rogue's eyes however were on the cover model. With her hair blowing in an imaginary wind, she wore a brown trench coat, covering just enough skin to avoid nudity, but exposing much to tease the viewer. Lips quirked into a smirk, she bit into a King of Hearts she held between her fingers.

"For once, Phoenix isn't the hottest thing in this universe," Tabitha informed, grinning widely.

"Please tell meh that's all there is of meh," Rogue said, dreading finding images inside without the trench coat.

"Of course, it is." Tabitha said, amazed at Rogue's question. "If it was more, then guys would be killing each other for this last issue. Besides, there's the no-nudity clause you have."

Rogue sighed with relief.

"By the way, Playboy just upped their offer to eight million dollars," Tabitha whispered with a grin. "Still interested?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No."

"Semi-nude also goes….."

"No!" Rogue repeated firmly.

Logan held up the magazines. "Most of these are tabloids!"

"I know. But they're fun to read."

"Romantically linking me to Anna is not funny!" Logan snapped.

"Relax Logan!" Tabitha giggled. "They've romantically linked her to every guy they see her with. It's not like she ever had an affair with Remy or made out with Scott."

Rogue, being an academy award-winning actress, easily managed to act cool and composed. Scott, probably due to his training of not letting the enemy see fear, pulled it off too, before anyone could suspect the last part was very true.

"Great," Logan growled, glaring at the magazines. "She's not with someone and it's a problem and when she's with someone, it's a problem."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Oh jeez...What do you want her to do? Become a nun?"

"Now that's a great idea," Logan contemplated.

Rogue cleared her throat to make them aware of her presence.

"Oh!" Tabitha looked like as if she remembered something. "Forgot to give you your messages." She pulled out a cellphone and handed it to her. "Err….Sorry."

Frowning, Rogue began listening to her never-ending messages.

There were countless messages from Todd Tolansky, her manager/agent, she figured, who repeatedly shouted he loved her and that she was the best thing in his life and deserved another academy. He then began citing a long list of invitations for special events, which Rogue cut short and was about to return the phone when a totally unexpected message played:

_"Hey Anna. How are you? It's me Amanda. You know, your sister-in-law?" _

Rogue blinked.

Sister-in-law? That was something she never saw coming.

"_I'm just calling to remind you about Kurt's 'birthday'," _Amanda emphasized_. "It would to be great if Kurt's 'only' family could make it to his birthday, which happens to be once a year." _

If Kurt was her brother here, then that would mean Mystique was……

'_No….'_ Rogue thought with a groan. But Amanda said 'only' family. That was a good confirmation for Rogue that something unfortunate must've happened to Raven a long time ago. And even if she showed up out of the blue, wanting to see her daughter—or rather, utterly rich and famous foster daughter, there would be no problem convincing the world that she was just one of her crazy fans. When you're famous, long-lost relatives pop up out of nowhere every time.

A smile played along Rogue's lips as she imagined the scenario. However, her imagining came to an abrupt end after hearing the rest of Amanda's message.

"_And we like the gifts Anna. But it would make him happier that you showed up instead of a box with your name. And we don't care if you bring stalkers or paparazzi or any other psychotic people. Just come, alright?"_ she pleaded. _"You've already missed so much. I don't think I can stand the heartbreaking look on Kurt's face anymore."_

Rogue slowly lowered the phone.

"Sister-in-law?" Logan guessed.

"Yeah..." Rogue felt more guilty than tired. "Can we stop over at Kurt's house?"

She received odd looks in response.

"Kurt is half-way around the world," Scott mentioned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's his birthday." She really wanted to see how he looked. And what gift should she buy for him? A car? A lifetime supply of gut bomb burgers? She used to joke about it, but now she can afford to purchase him the whole Gut Bomb Burger joint and ten more burger joints if she wanted.

The expression on Scott's face told her otherwise.

"Ah missed it? Didn't Ah?"

"You had to go for an interview and then the charity..."

"Hey, don't worry. Kurt got his present. I'm sure he'll love it," Tabitha assured.

Rogue remembered Amanda's message. "Yeah...Ah'm sure he will..."

"He'll understand……you're a busy person—" Scott was saying, but was cut short.

"Too busy nowadays," Logan grumbled, looking grumpier than usual.

"New album. New movie. No wonder," Tabitha commented. "We all need a vacation after this."

Rogue reluctantly brushed off the guilty feeling. If Kurt was the kind and caring brother she knew, then ofcourse he would understand. When you're important, you're always busy. And she could always make up to her little brother later, a thousand times more.

"Anyway……" Tabitha glanced at her watch. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "You should be getting ready if you want to get there _before_ the bride and groom leave for their honeymoon."

Bride.

Remy's bride.

Rogue tried to shake off the weird feeling at hearing that word.

What was the matter with her? She didn't feel like this when she found out about Remy's girlfriend, Wanda, in the previous wish. Heck, she was in the same room when Remy and Wanda were ready to do the nasty and it never bothered her. Why was she so worried about Remy's bride now?

Rogue reflected over this deeply as Tabitha dragged her to sit infront of the mirror.

'_Wait a second…..'_

Why was she the one worrying? The bride wasn't Anna Marie, the name every man, woman and child knew and loved; the actress who won five academy awards and the singer who won four grammy awards. A bonus was being Rogue, the most popular and beloved fictional character in this universe.

So exactly what was is it that she was so worried about?

Tabitha smiled as she held up the necessary beauty tools. "When I'm finished, I guarantee you……..everyone is going to forget about the bride when they see you."

Rogue smiled secretly as she stared at her reflection. _'Ah'm hopin' they will….'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm…looks like all the fame is getting to Roguey's head. Why do I getting the feeling that my fellow Romy fans out there want to kill me? Hehe……but not everything is what it seems like ;-) 

The only seven-star hotel I've seen and heard of is in Dubai. Too bad I couldn't afford to get in :-( Anywayz, ideas for the wishes are always welcome. So how about a **review** to let me know those ideas and also if everybody is still interested in the next chapter :-)


	17. The Price of Fame

**A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews, both signed and anonymous and keep on reviewing! I'm glad everyone is still interested in this story after the long delays in updates. Anywayz, here it is finally, the chapter in which the wish goes wrong. I was actually going to split it into two chapters, but since everyone is anxious about what the twist is, I didn't. Hoping the longness of the chapter will compensate for the late updates :-)

**Hope you Enjoy!**

Cheek kissing was a common way of greeting between the rich and famous; Rogue had learned and was grudgingly learning to accept it in her exposure to fame. A hug would appear just too personal and a handshake too business-like, so the discreet peck on the cheek had settled as a casual form of greeting.

Being a star, it was Rogue's job to display simulated affection towards everyone, with the exception of the press. So even if the relationship with her co-star was restricted to only business, it didn't mean she had to, but was required to kiss Remy.

Remy LeBeau, however, didn't believe a kiss should be on the cheek when it came to women, even if they were mega-famous and had bodyguards that would shoot first and ask questions later if their well-being was threatened in anyway.

"Ah! Anna! Y' made it."

Rogue discovered that just after Remy titled his face so that her lips were planted on his lips instead of his cheek.

The photographers around them went wild, snapping away from every angle possible.

"LeBeau, you have one second to remove those lips before I permanently remove them for you!" Logan threatened in a whisper.

Remy obeyed, though reluctantly.

Rogue, who had been reeling with the effects of sleep deprivation, was now wide awake.

"An' y' brought your bodyguards t'," Remy observed with a grin before shifting his attention back to her. "For a second, I was afraid I kissed de president."

Rogue stopped herself from gasping. Gazing at Remy reminded her of how Apocalypse had enhanced the powers of Professor X and Storm, not to mention Magneto and Mystique. Same can be applied here, except instead of his mutant powers, Remy's looks were greatly enhanced. He had looked great in the rented tuxedo as her babysitter and maid in her previous wish, now he looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous as a Hollywood star. Even if he didn't have his demonic eyes, he did possess a strange mixture of red and black eyes, which were effectively hypnotic.

"What do you think you were doin'?" Logan hissed, grabbing Remy.

"Greetin' ma guest," Remy replied innocently.

"Oh yeah?" Logan pulled him closer. "Then how about givin' me a kiss too?"

The photographers went insane and began snapping more passionately.

Remy cringed. "Uh…Guys? Y're de weddin' photographers, not de paparazzi," he reminded them before turning back to Logan. "Sorry homme. Kisses are reserved for filles only. But if y're dat desperate den..." he started to lean forward.

Logan gave him a disgusted look before releasing him.

"If it's like that, then fille coming through!" Tabitha announced before practically pouncing on Remy for her greeting kiss.

A disturbing jolt of possessiveness shook Rogue…..a feeling she had experienced many times, usually triggered by Jean and Scott's intimate exchanges. _'No…..'_ She thought it disbelief. She was……jealous? Of Tabitha? That was…..ridiculous! Tabitha was just her personal assistant who was…..lip-locked to her….very attractive co-star, nothing else! She can dispose of her in a second if she wanted. _'Maybe Ah'll get someone who actually gives meh all mah messages and doesn't use mah corporate credit card for her own shoppin' spree!'_

Tabitha sighed dreamily after pulling back. "Mmm...I love the perks of being your PA."

'_Enjoy it while you still can,'_ Rogue scoffed.

Remy turned to Logan with a satisfied smirk. "Like I said...just greetin' ma guest." His cheerful expression suddenly got clouded by a frown. He jutted his chin in the direction of Scott. "Who's dis?"

"Scott Summers," Scott introduced formally, not even bothering to hide the dislike in his voice.

"Uh-huh…." Remy acknowledged unimpressed and waited, as if expecting more of an explanation to follow

"Anna's new bodyguard," Tabitha said, clearing her throat.

Remy lifted an eyebrow. "New bodyguard?"

"She has gotten way more famous so we need the extra hand," Tabitha explained.

"Really? Extra hand?" Remy shot a pointed glance at Logan. "I thought Logan never needed an extra hand. Especially wit' Piotr around."

"With all the nuts who worship Anna increasing, didn't want to take any chances," Logan clarified.

"But wasn't dere anyone…..older? Like y' Logan? Someone who looks more…..experienced? Someone who's actually seen battle? An' have scars t' prove it?"

"I assure you," Scott glared at him, offended. "I'm very much capable of handling any situation which might pose a _threat_ to her life." 'Threat' seemed to be directed at Remy.

"Dat's nice, but it would be a shame if somethin' were t' happen t' y' at such a young age….." Remy said, poking fun at Scott's boyish looks that he had retained. "Y' must be what? Eighteen? Y' should be in college or somethin' instead of here doin' somethin' so dangerous."

"Believe me Mr. LeBeau. I'm older than I look. Can't say the same for you, though."

'_Men.'_ Rogue rolled her eyes. Not like she didn't see it coming. The male species were vulnerable to her beauty. And since Remy was a male and had worked close with her, wasn't such a big surprise the way he was acting right now.

Though annoyed, Rogue guiltily had to admit a small part of her was amused. She never had two very attractive guys ready to fight over her before. Watching them reminded her how Scott and Duncan sparred over Jean. But right now the difference was she wasn't Jean and Remy was nothing like Duncan, especially looks wise…..

Flustered, Rogue quickly shook her head of such thoughts.

Really both Remy and Scott should be ashamed of themselves, especially Remy who was married. And speaking of marriage….

Rogue pulled her attention away from the macho display and towards the guests…..

Who was the bride?

She caught Kitty dressed in white, but it wasn't a wedding dress. It was a chef's uniform, shockingly and Rogue made a note to herself to stay away from the food. Even though, she had dinner enough for two families at the hotel, strangely, she still felt hungry. Guess fame gave her a big appetite too.

She suddenly realized something. _'Wait a minute….._' Kitty wasn't a chef! That would be obvious to anyone who had dared consumed, what Kitty believed were muffins. No, in this world, she was a reporter. A reporter who was snooping around in the disguise of a chef at a celebrity's wedding reception. That spelled trouble.

So far, however, Kitty was cautiously taking pictures with her cellphone. There really wasn't any harm in that unless she decides to hide in a hotel room and make a movie of Remy celebrating his honeymoon.

And speaking of honeymoons, who and where the hell was the woman Remy married?

Without thinking, Rogue started to head towards the area where the guests were gathered. She inhaled deeply, grateful for some much needed fresh air. She hadn't wandered a few feet without her fans ambushing her or her bodyguards circling her.

On her way, Rogue couldn't help but notice the estate Remy owned.

Lush gardens…….ocean...mountain…..and city view, and a mansion larger than the X-mansion. It was so serene…so perfect…….and so hers if Remy agreed to sell it to her. He obviously must have more than this property.

So maybe she was being a little greedy. She already owned a house in Mississippi, an apartment in New York, a ski house in Canada, a property on one of the islands of Hawaii and another property somewhere…..but this place was something else. It could only be described as her dream home, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. The perfect place to spend the rest of her famous life……

"Oh my God!"

"Is that really her?"

The numerous gasps brought Rogue back to reality. She sighed. _'Can't a girl walk in peace anymore?'_ But attention was something that had become hard to avoid now. Not a second passed that she felt every single person at the wedding reception staring at her. "Hmm…" she pondered as she scanned the sea of shocked faces. Why was she getting the feeling that informing everyone about her arrival might've slipped Remy's mind?

More attention swung her way. Waiters dropped their trays or accidentally smacked into each other. People dropped their champagne glasses. More 'Oh my Gods' and gasps followed her. Confusion and chaos all around…….

The reactions these people displayed were similar to that of her fans, confirming they never worked in an entertainment industry, not even close.

Children being young and innocent, identified her as Rogue. A five year old voiced his opinion of why she just didn't absorb every mutant on the planet so that she could rule the world. Men were….well, just being men. Women were enchanted by her beauty, wishing quite loudly if only they could have her hair, thighs or butt or that hunk of a bodyguard….Wait bodyguard?

Rogue whirled around to find Piotr, standing behind her for God knows how long. She blinked up at him in disbelief. How could someone so…..large follow her as silently as a shadow? She was truly impressed. And so were the other women…..

"Come," Piotr ordered and without waiting for her answer, seized her arm and led her through the crowd.

Rogue was about to protest, that is, until her eyes spotted the person she had been searching for. Well now she finally got a close-view……of her back. She was talking to a young man, who looked like he would rather be someplace else.

"That is who you were looking for, is it not?" Piotr's voice startled her.

"Uh…..Of course, w-who else would Ah be lookin' for at…..a weddin'?" Rogue stammered, shaken by Piotr as if he just read her most precious thoughts. "The maid of honor?"

Piotr stayed silent.

As Rogue tentatively approached them, the young man she was talking to froze.

"What is it?" she asked, confused before she finally turned around.

'_Oh….mah….Gawd….'_ Rogue had been prepared for Jean, even Kitty disguised as a chef for maybe some private time with Remy or even a blonde with a blue set of eyes. The woman did possess the blue set of eyes, but her hair wasn't blonde. It was as white as snow…..

"_Ororo_?" Rogue blurted out before she could stop herself.

Ororo looked equally shocked. "My Goddess!" She placed a hand over chest. "So this was the surprise Remy was talking about."

"Surprise?" Rogue echoed perplexed.

"Yup." Remy came up from behind Ororo and put an arm around her. "Y' deserve de best." He turned to Rogue. "Anna, I'd like y' t' meet Ororo Munroe," he introduced. "De most wonderful lady so far who isn't a crazy fan or stalker an' hasn't tried t' kill me yet t' gain my inheritance."

Ororo rolled her eyes. "I think that's enough compliments for one night Remy."

"Plus she _knows_ how t' cook!" Remy acted as if it was a miracle. "T'inkin' of firin' all de chefs."

"Remy…." Ororo warned in a tone similar to that she used on the new recruits.

"She's a dream come true," Remy sighed happily before placing a tender kiss on Ororo's temple.

Rogue kept ogling at them, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Remy and Ororo? Storm and Gambit? Married? Remy married a woman about fifteen years older than him? The revelation brought the same amount of shock when she discovered she had a tail.

"Anna? Y' alright?" Remy's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Anna?"

"Umm…yeah….perfect," Rogue forced herself to smile as she stared at the newly-wed couple. "Just…..perfect."

Regardless of her conflicted emotions, Rogue had to admit Ororo looked something. Even in her wedding dress, she managed to look so dignified and graceful that one couldn't help but think of royalty. And what's more…she looked happy. Rogue might've seen her proud or delighted for her students, but never genuinely happy for herself.

Rogue shuddered. She didn't want to imagine what Remy did to make a woman as reserved as Ororo so unusually…..mirthful.

"Y' sure?" Remy chuckled. "Cause y' look like y've seen a ghost."

She had seen ghosts, a whole bunch of them when the Devil blessed her with the sixth sense, yet they never stunned her like this.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine," Rogue assured.

Maybe……an older woman was appropriate for Remy, since he still acted immature.

'_Ugh!'_ Rogue felt disgusted at herself. What was wrong with her? Why the hell was she 'even' thinking who was and was not suitable for Remy?

"Ororo, dis beau femme y' see standin' here is de love of ma life," Remy said boastingly, moving away from his wife and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

'_Oh mah Gawd!'_ Rogue blushed brilliantly and lowered her face. How could he say something like that infront of his wife? And what's more, he declared it so proudly as if she really was the love of his life. Wouldn't Ororo be mad?

Rogue cautiously took a peek at her.

Ororo wasn't mad, but she was observing her with a very inquisitive look. The same, however, couldn't be said for Logan and Scott, especially Scott.

"In de X-men movies dat is," Remy finished, which also reminded Rogue that their relationship was just fictional. "We're a…..what's de word? _Super couple_ of de X-men. We're continuously subjected t' bein' separated an' reunited. Good t'ing all dat never happens in real-life."

"That's very interesting, Remy, but please don't spoil the movie for me," Ororo requested.

"Spoil? I didn't tell y' who dies. But I can tell y' it's not me."

Giving Remy a weary look, Ororo turned to her. She smiled. "Anna, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yeah…..you too," Rogue said uncertainly. She then realized how rude she must appear just standing there. "Oh." Forgetting about the whole kiss on the cheek greeting, Rogue unwillingly embraced Ororo. "Congratulations……"

"Thank you. But I think I should be the one congratulating you," Ororo whispered mysteriously.

"What?" Rogue frowned and abruptly pulled back. "What did you say?"

She only received a smile in response. "Remy told me you were getting your own movie. A…._Rogue_ movie, I think?" she said sheepishly, indicating her knowledge about the world of X-men was very limited.

"Yeah…..Thanks." Rogue raised her eyebrow. Somehow she was getting the feeling it wasn't the movie Ororo congratulated her for. "So…you're an actor too?"

Ororo laughed. "Heavens no!"

"Environmentalist is more like it," Remy provided. "So savin' de planet is her job."

"Oh. That's…….nice," Rogue remarked indecisively. Environmentalist? That didn't even sound like a profession.

"Oh! How rude of me. This is my nephew, Evan," Ororo introduced the young man she had been conversing with before.

"Hey Evan." Rogue smiled, glad to see him without the bony spikes.

"Can I please kiss you?" Evan breathed, looking like as if he was in a trance.

"_Evan_!" Ororo scolded.

"Auntie O please!" he pleaded as if his life depended on it. "This might be the only chance I get in my lifetime!"

"What's this about a kiss?" a gruff voice came and Evan found himself facing Logan.

"Uh…n-n-nothing sir," Evan gulped. "Uh…..you know……I'm just curious, have you guys ever killed anyone?"

"Sure we have……" Logan answered and even Rogue couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Uh…..so new movie? Huh?" Evan changed the subject quickly, feeling very uncomfortable under Logan's unrelenting glare. "Any idea what's the story going to be?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah honestly don't know."

"Well I've heard rumors..." Remy began, a sly smile slowly spreading across his face, "dat dey might put somethin' similar t' de cave scene in de movie...y' know where Rogue loses her powers for...one night..." He winked at Rogue. "Can't wait t' play dat part."

Rosy color flooded her cheeks. She had no idea what the cave scene was, but by the looks Remy was giving her, it was becoming pretty obvious. And the audacity of him! Announcing something like that in infront of everyone, including his wife! How cocky and bold can he get? Atleast in the previous wish he was so daring in her presence only. And what's more, she was letting him get to her!

_'Gawd! Stop actin' like a pathetic teenage girl with a crush!' _Rogue scolded herself. '_You're thirt—twenty-seven years old! You're an adult now!' _And the best actress. Act. Pretend. That's her job now. And she shouldn't let anyone influence her in anyway. In fact, she should be the one doing the influencing……

"Ah'm lookin' _very_ forward ta it too, Remy………" Rogue said, mustering a smile as seductive as Remy's and enjoying his stunned reaction. "The wait is just….killin' meh…..."

From the background, she heard Logan's sarcastic, 'Give me a break.'

"Uh…..I-I…t'ink I h-heard your mother callin' Evan," Remy stammered, tugging on his collar.

"I didn't." Evan glared at him, clearly not wanting to leave.

Rogue smiled in triumph. Ah! How easy it was now to reduce any man to a babbling idiot. She was beginning to love her newfound confidence. And faking a love scene with Remy should be a piece of cake for her. Plus X-men movies were PG-13 so it would be nothing more than a few passionate kisses, intimate caresses…...loud moans…..Remy's bare Cajun body laying next to hers……

A wave of dizziness suddenly accosted her. She quickly grabbed unto the nearest table for support.

"Are you alright?" Ororo's alarmed voice attracted the rest of the guests. In the blink of an eye, a crowd had gathered around them, as if some fatal car accident just took place.

"Yeah….A-Ah think so…." Rogue stammered, rubbing her forehead. The thought of doing a love scene with Remy almost made her faint? She blushed. Maybe she overestimated her newfound confidence a little too much.

"Why don't y' rest for awhile?" Remy suggested, his features itched with concern.

"Nah, Ah'm fine." She kept her gaze away, thinking it better not to face him at all. "Just had a…busy day, that's all."

"Is everythin' alright?" a new voice spoke before an anxious Jean-Luc appeared from the crowd. "What happen—" He stopped in mid-sentence after he saw her.

"Everythin's fine," Remy assured him, but he might as well be talking to himself as his father's attention was elsewhere. "Nothin' t' be worried 'bout."

Jean-Luc blinked rapidly, as if trying to make sure he was awake. "Is dis…..who I t'ink it is?"

"Oui. It's really Anna," Remy confirmed.

"Mon Dieu..." Jean-Luc stared at her wide-eyed. "De pictures don' do y' justice."

Rogue blushed as he took her hand and laid a kiss on it. No matter how many times a man complimented her like that, she never got tired of it.

Remy sighed. "An' dis is my father."

"So y're de surprise weddin' singer Remy was babblin' 'bout?" He grinned. "Y' sure gave me a surprise. Welcome."

"Uh….Thanks." Rogue couldn't help, but wonder if charming women was in the family genes or something. Well betraying, cheating and lying was, she had learned through her surprise trip to Louisiana. It was a surprise trip since Remy kidnapped her. Alright so he did the wrong thing for the right reason, which was saving his father, so she couldn't dwell on that forever.

"Y' know Anna….." Jean-Luc began with a mischievous smile, "Remy here has been a big fan of yours. Used t' wait for dat cereal commercial of yours when he was nine."

"Really?" Rogue couldn't hide her interest.

"Hey! I've been looking for that one!" Tabitha piped in. "I want to see how Anna looks five year old."

"He's just kiddin'," Remy dismissed quickly. "Don' even remember somethin' like dat."

"Of course he does," Jean-Luc said. "If it weren't for y', he would be a bag of bones instead of de handsome young man here y' see t'day. Why, he cried like a baby when dey stopped showin' it."

Rogue grinned with inordinate pleasure at the expression on Remy's face. It was payback for her, for making her feel the same way. _'How does it feel now?'_

"Okay Papa," Remy groaned. "Good job. Y've successfully managed t' embarrass me."

Seeing Remy had endured enough, Rogue decided to say farewell and get ready for her performance. "Well, it was very nice ta meet you all. Again congratulations, ta you Ororo and …." She couldn't believe she was having trouble continuing, "you…..Remy. Ah wish you both…….a lifetime of happiness."

That's when Rogue realized she might have said something….dreadfully wrong.

Everyone's joyful expressions were replaced by that of….puzzlement, bewilderment, as if she insulted them and their ancestors. Shockingly, even Piotr's face showed emotion of surprise.

Remy was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. Smirking, he leaned towards Ororo. "Ro'….t'ink maybe I should start callin' y' Mom."

This heightened Rogue's perplexity.

"Uh...Anna? Remy isn't the one who got married," Tabitha whispered to her boss. "His father is."

It took awhile for her to register the information. "Oh." _'Oh crap!'_ "Uh……C-Congratulations...sir..." Rogue said meekly, wishing at the moment she died. No fainted. Wait….she was an actress. She shut her eyes. She could fake fainting! However, she didn't need her acting skill to do that. The real thing overwhelmed her again and she lost her balance. Before gravity introduced her head to the ground, someone caught her.

She opened her eyes and found both Scott and Remy, holding her steady. Occasionally, both men glared at each other. For a brief second, she wished that the Devil shouldn't have made her too beautiful.

"T'ink it's better dat y' rest," Remy said, his icy stare still locked with Scott's.

Scott's glare also didn't waver. "I agree."

Rogue didn't protest.

* * *

"Of all the fifty-five rooms in your mansion, why do we have to be in this one?" 

"Cause it was nearer. An' it's got a beautiful view."

"Of what? You naked?"

There was a chuckle. "Y' would wish dat wouldn't y' Logan?"

"Remy……if you wanted to show us the shrine which you dedicated to yourself, you could've just asked us."

Rogue remained apathetic to the conversation as she lay on, what Remy claimed was his one-and-a-half million dollars sofa. The sofa was floating thirty centimeters above the floor, so no surprise there. But even the coolest technology which billionaires like her can afford, wasn't doing much to alleviate the humiliation of her little blunder earlier.

She sighed in misery. _'Why do embarrassin' things always happen ta meh?'_ she asked herself. Remy's whole family must think she was on crack. On second thought, even someone on crack wouldn't make a mistake like she did.

Rogue frowned.

Now that she thought of it, Tabitha never mentioned anything about Remy being married. She only said that Remy had paid her to perform at a wedding, but not who's wedding. Rogue was the one who had assumed that it was Remy's wedding.

She groaned and buried her face into the cushion.

How humiliating!

Well she could easily make her current problem disappear with the punch of three identical digits. The trouble was, firstly, she had no idea where the planner was and secondly…..she didn't want to leave. How could she give up so much just because she believed Ororo was Remy's wife? It wasn't exactly a motivator.

She was loved and accepted here and had never ending fans. While back in the real world, she was loathed and had anti-mutant mobs. Here she had total net wealth approximately in billions, earned honestly while there……only ten dollars which she borrowed from Bobby!

No! She wasn't going anywhere!

One thing she had learned here was that no matter what can go wrong, with enough fame, money and power, you can easily rectify it. So along with all the possible ways she had predicted her wish might go wrong, she also came up with a common solution…..and that was money, if not fame.

She suddenly felt queasy. She inhaled deeply and felt fine again. With some rest and relaxation, she can make nausea and every other symptom of sleep deprivation disappear. Everything had a solution. No matter what, Rogue was confident this wish would go swimmingly well.

"Hmm…" Rogue murmured intrigued as her eyes wandered around the huge room……a whole room filled with….well…..Remy.

There was Remy as the legendary Zorro on his valiant steed Tornado; as a pirate sailing the seven seas; as one of the three-hundred sweaty, bare-chested and six-pack muscled Spartan warrior (truly an epic poster, though Logan thought he looked like a porn star) and lastly as Gambit, with a seductive smile plastered on his chiseled face, holding a glowing Queen of Hearts.

The real thing however, stood far across the room at the window, gazing outside. As if sensing her watching, he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a smile, which Rogue was surprised, wasn't one of those seductive ones that can make a woman swoon. This one was almost…tender and caring? Her eyes were definitely playing tricks on her.

As she surreptitiously studied her fictitious lover, she came to a startling realization: She had never noticed him before. Sure she had seen and been with Remy many times, but she never actually took the time to notice him. She had always been too occupied. In her wishes, occupied in escaping from them; in the real world, occupied in self-pity over her cursed powers, anger at her former best friend and mother Mystique, fighting the Brotherhood and Magneto, saving the world from Apocalypse….crush on Scott….

'_Scott!'_ Rogue realized, and jolted to a sitting position. All eyes were on her instantly.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Tabitha asked worriedly.

"Could you all please stop askin' meh that?" Rogue requested wearily, rubbing her temples. "Ah'm fine."

"Anna, sweetie……mistaking someone, especially someone like Remy for the bridegroom means there's something seriously wrong with you."

"Thanks, Ah feel much better now," Rogue muttered sarcastically.

"She wasn't exactly wrong y' know."

All of them turned to Remy.

"Which part would that be?" A puzzled Tabitha inquired, "The part where you're married or the part where you're married to your step-mother?"

Moving around like an escaped convict, Remy checked thrice that no one was nearby. He then faced them. "Whatever y're goin' t' hear right now, make sure it stays in dis room."

"Alright……" Tabitha hesitantly agreed.

"Good." Remy took a deep breath before proceeding. "I'm married." He said it so casually that it didn't have any affect on the listeners.

"What?" Rogue asked after a moment.

"I'm married," Remy repeated.

Tabitha burst into laughter. "Shut up. No you're not."

"Really, I'm married!" Remy insisted.

"Yeah," Tabitha chortled. "And I slept with Donald Trump. It's some publicity stunt right? For the X-men movie?"

"Non." Remy shook his head, looking dead serious. "It's real."

Tabitha's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God! You're serious!"

"Keep it down!" Remy shushed her.

'_Oh great.' _Rogue groused. She was back to the guessing game of 'who the hell is Remy's wife?' She blinked, suddenly realizing something. _'Oh no.'_

She did it again. Letting herself get fixated over the wife thing. Why? Why was it affecting her so much? She contemplated deeply over this issue and came to a logical conclusion. Remy was her savior! He had rescued her from the assassin version of Kitty, though he got killed in the process. He also rescued her from Lucas in the third wish where they shared…….an insignificant kiss. It was perfectly natural to feel...something for a person who saved your life…….even if it's a teeny bit of envy. And she and Remy were a fictitious couple here so……it was perfectly natural to feel something……

"I thought you would die as a bachelor! Actually…..I sort of bet on it," Tabitha revealed guiltily. "So who is she? Do we know her?"

Remy only smiled mysteriously. "Maybe….maybe not."

Tabitha pouted. "Give us a name Remy."

"Patience, impatient one. All will be revealed before Anna's performance."

"Well can you atleast describe her?"

"Describe her?" Remy stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Beautiful an' dangerous…..green eyes y' would happily drown into….sensational legs….."

'_Must be some brainless model,'_ Rogue assumed.

"Uh-huh…." Tabitha uttered with an amused expression. "You sure all that…._sensational_ stuff isn't because of the knife of a good surgeon?"

"It's by de grace of God," Remy swore.

"Wow...congratulations." Tabitha gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and a proper hug.

"T'anks." Remy then turned to the rest of the group. "Aren't y' all goin' t' congratulate me?"

"Congratulations," Rogue mumbled, suddenly finding her feet more fascinating than the conversation. "Again," she silently added.

"Why now?" Logan unexpectedly asked.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. Why would Logan, of all people, be concerned about Remy's private affairs?

"De whole family is here. Better t' tell dem now den later."

Logan eyed him suspiciously and seemed intent on pressing him further, but was interrupted, by what Rogue recognized as one of her songs. The source of the music was Remy's cellphone.

"What?" Remy said when everyone kept staring at him. "Can't I like Anna's songs t'?" He answered the call. "Hey. Oh y're here? Already?" His eyes twinkled with joy. "I'll be right dere. Love y' t' Laura." He made smooching sounds before hanging up.

"Ah! Laura! That's her, isn't it?" Tabitha said, victoriously.

"Maybe….." Remy smiled secretively. "If y' ladies an' gentlemen would excuse me, I have an important matter t' attend t'. Oh an' Anna……if y're still not feelin' well den it's fine. Don' perform t'nite."

Rogue stared at him wide-eyed. Didn't he pay her about a million dollars for this?

"Dere's always a next time…..like my official weddin' reception." He winked and just like that, he left.

"He's hidin' somethin'," Logan declared.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "I think he just told us what he had been hiding."

"No……It's somethin' else."

"Logan, is there any guy in this world that you're not suspicious of?"

"Yeah. Me."

The two got lost in an argument.

"He was just pulling our leg," Scott's voice was so low, that Rogue almost believed it wasn't real.

"Hmm….." Pretending to find her perfectly manicured nails more interesting, she spoke quietly, "Who?"

"Remy."

"About what?" she whispered, successfully keeping up the charade of appearing nonchalant to the arguing Logan and Tabitha. Piotr, she didn't need to worry about. He was a good, quiet and mind-his-own-business bodyguard.

"Greeting his lady guests with a kiss."

"He kissed Tabitha too," she pointed out with a sigh. Somehow, she saw a bleak future of Scott and Remy getting along.

"Tabitha kissed him," Scott corrected her. "I doubt he would greet any one his relatives like that."

Rogue frowned. Where was Scott going with this?

"And he displayed a certain dislike towards me," he continued.

"Uh…Scott? Almost every fan boy of mine out there displays that."

"No it wasn't because of that…..it was more like…..jealousy."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Were you a shrink or somethin' before you became a bodyguard?"

"Criminology was a part of the course," Scott mentioned sheepishly.

Rogue chuckled. It was cute how Scott was applying his studies. "Why would he be jealous of you? Unless you know his wife somehow……."

"That's what I'm wondering….."

"Hmm…..Ah don't think he's the only one who's jealous," Rogue teased.

Scott gazed at her, almost interrogatively. "Yeah…..not the only one," he commented, almost as if it was directed at her instead of Remy.

"So Anna……" Tabitha voice marked an end to their secret little chat. "Which wedding reception do you want to perform? Dad or son's?"

After all the time Rogue wasted with make-up, jewelry and designer clothes to look perfect for this occasion, she was definitely going to finish up here. She was sure all she was going to see at Remy's wedding reception was his lips attached to his wife 24/7. And she didn't want to accidentally catch him celebrating his honeymoon in some secluded corner.

Rogue shuddered. "Definitely not son's."

"Fine, then you rest. I'll fetch you when it's time. Okay?"

"And if you fall asleep, we're not wakin' you up," Logan said, before they all left. Tabitha might've left, but leaving the room for her bodyguards meant to stand guard on the other side of the door.

Rogue sighed and snuggled against the cushion. It was just her now and the innumerable Remys in the room.

There was a thud from behind her.

Rogue blinked. Or was it?

Slowly and vigilantly, she searched for the source of the noise and found it, leaning against a cardboard Remy, on the brink of collapsing.

"Kitty!" Rogue immediately sprang from the sofa and rushed to help her. "Are you alright? Where…..Where did you come from?"

"P-Passageway….." Kitty managed to wheeze out as Rogue steadied her.

Passageway? That made sense. A mansion this large was bound to have hidden passageways.

Rogue led her to the sofa. Kitty slowly climbed up and collapsed on it. "Oh soft…comfortable…..sweet flying sofa…….soon…..very soon I will be able to afford you…." She murmured to the floating furniture, tenderly stroking the fabric.

Rogue gave her a dry look. That was enough confirmation she was going to be just fine. "Before Ah call security ta kick you out, mind tellin' meh what happened ta you?"

"Used the……stairs." Kitty gradually normalized her breathing. "Long endless stairs……."

"There are elevators in here too you know."

"Not one that leads to the attic. That would like, make perfect sense….if he doesn't want anybody going up there….including the servants."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Are you stalkin' Remy?"

"I like run a gossip column! So stalking celebrities is a _part_ of my job," Kitty defended, looking very offended. "Not everyone makes more than ten million dollars per year!" She suddenly grew pale. "But I-I can't say the same for him……."

"Who?"

"Remy…..he's….he's……" Kitty was close to hyperventilating again. "He's…like….."

"He's like what?" Rogue waited impatiently for her to finish.

"He's like……..obsessed with you!"

"_What?_" Somehow the revelation didn't bring much surprise. It just sounded…..unreal.

"It isn't even normal fanboy obsessed," Kitty continued ranting, "but psycho-crazy obsessed! He has stuff in the attic which shouldn't be there!"

"Uh-huh……" Rogue just listened on, uncertain of what to make of it. With Remy's many display of 'friendliness' earlier and the ring-tone of his cellphone, it was quite obvious he was her fan. But the psycho-crazy obsessed part was hard to believe. "Stuff like what?"

Moving like a hyper-active squirrel, Kitty pulled out her cellphone and nearly shoved it in Rogue's face. A slideshow of Remy's museum-sized attic played. "Just look at these! Your cloak from X-men one. Your gloves from X2. Your uniform from X3. I don't think these were ever on sale!"

"He's rich. He can afford ta get his hands on those things," Rogue dismissed it with a wave of her hand. That was the most logical explanation of why a billiona—millionaire fan has stuff which other fans could never afford.

"He even has your cereal commercial in high definition picture quality!"

Rogue froze.

Her cereal commercial? The cereal commercial which Jean-Luc was talking about? The one Remy anxiously waited for when he was a kid and cried when it was removed? The one Remy lied about not even remembering? Maybe……..maybe he denied the memory because she, the cereal commercial kid, was now his colleague? Or perhaps he didn't want others to know he was a fan of hers? Yes, that could be it. She shouldn't just jump to crazy conclusions.

"I can't believe a thirty-two second commercial was all it took to turn a little boy into an obsessed maniac. If this gets out, it could ruin his career...completely destroy him. And like who would play Gambit now?" Kitty absently wondered, before grinning widely and rubbing her hands together. "This is where my career takes a very big turn."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Sorry ta shatter your dreams, but it still doesn't mean anythin' Kitty."

Kitty stared at her in disbelief. "What is like, wrong with you! You could be in danger or something!"

"You run a gossip column. You make up lies ta sell your paper. Ah think that's more dangerous than a few of mah stuff Remy keeps in the attic."

"Oh really?" Kitty furiously scrolled the contents of her phone. "Take a look at this!" This time the evidence she provided was just too convincing.

Two people……a man and a woman……tied up and blindfolded.

"I got into one of the panic rooms and saw this on one of the monitors. Trust me, it's not a movie. You still think Remy's innocent now?"

Rogue frowned as she observed the duo. They weren't wearing anything fancy, so they couldn't be one of the guests. So…..who were they? Unlucky reporters or paparazzi caught sneaking around the estate? Even if they made celebrities' lives hell, the treatment meted out to them here crossed the limits of human rights.

As she looked closer at the man's face, nearly hidden by the shadows, she couldn't help but curiously notice how much it resembled a…..well gargoyle, because of the almost pointy ears or……

Rogue's eyes grew wide.

Or even a demon……..

"Oh mah Gawd……."

"What?"

"That's…..A-Ah think that's Kurt…." And that would automatically make the woman, Amanda.

"Your brother?" Kitty was equally shaken by the discovery. "Remy like kidnapped your brother? This is more serious than I thought….."

"C-Call….security…or someone….." Rogue slipped into a state of disbelief and hopelessness. If only she had gone to Kurt's birthday, no matter how late, she could've easily prevented all this. She didn't know if this whole wedding was real or just a distraction in order to kidnap Kurt and Amanda.

"And what do I say? Remy LeBeau like, kidnapped Anna Marie's brother and sister-in-law? They would arrest me instead!" Kitty said. "Anna…..I think, it's like better that you act like everything is normal. See what Remy wants…..and then…" she paused to stare angrily at the Spartan Remy, "stab him a million times and chop his head off."

Rogue felt completely helpless. It was pretty obvious what Remy wanted. And money and fame didn't seem like a solution for someone who already possessed it.

There was a knock at the door, making them both jump.

"Uh-oh…." Kitty leapt up from the sofa and hid behind the curtains with such an impressive speed that even Quicksilver would have been jealous.

"Hey!" Tabitha poked her head in. "Ready?"

'_Act normal,'_ Rogue ordered herself. She had to act normal. "Y-Yeah…." she managed to force her lips into a smile. "Let's go."

"Uh…..Anna?" Tabitha frowned as they came out of the mansion, bodyguards following close behind as usual. "Don't kill me for asking this like the millionth time, but are you sure you're feeling alright? You're looking……paler than when you were a vampire."

"Ah'm fine!" Rogue snarled. "Everythin' else is fine so stop askin' me that!" Anger seemed like the best way to deal with the crisis. She didn't even notice her bodyguards giving her concerned looks.

"Okay……" Tabitha winced. "Why don't you just wait there with Remy then? I'll go…..mingle with the guests or something……" Her eyes wandered over to the male guests. "Single guests that is."

Completely ignoring the worried glances of her bodyguards, Rogue marched towards her obsessed fan.

"Anna," he smiled in delight. "How are y' feelin'?"

"Great…..." Rogue returned the smile, while contemplating how fast she needed to be to snatch Scott's weapon from his holster, aim and pull the trigger.

"Dat's good. Y' had me worried dere for a sec." He sighed with relief. "After de mind-bendin' Mesmero, y're next."

"M-Mesmero?" Rogue looked past his shoulder to indeed find the cloaked hypnotist on stage, making a harmless white bunny and a dangerous snake dance together.

"Oui. Didn't want people t' get bored at dis weddin'."

Bored? She had to applaud him of doing an excellent job of keeping her terrified so that she wouldn't get bored. "Oh."

"Anna….." He suddenly grew serious. "I don' want t' worry y', but dere's a reporter on de loose here," he whispered. "Y' know how de press is. Twistin' t'ings around t' sell deir papers."

For a micro-second, Rogue actually believed Kitty might've tricked her. But the fear and excitement she displayed were genuine. And then Kurt and Amanda…..

"Y' haven't noticed anyone suspicious, have y'? Reporter-kind of suspicious?"

Rogue kept her gaze on Mesmero, who was requesting a volunteer from the audience. "If Ah had, _Logan_ would've already taken care of the problem." She emphasized Logan's name, hoping it would strike fear into his heart.

"Hmm….." Remy only murmured, turning to Mesmero, now hypnotizing Jean-Luc to quit smoking, an idea suggested by Ororo. "Don' want t' drag my family int' any mess dey create. Y' an' I both know how important family is……." He trailed off. "Don' want dem t' pay de price for our fame."

Fear gripped her. That clearly was a hint for her to stay quiet and do what she was told or her family pays the price. She had to act cool and composed if she wanted Kurt and Amanda to come out safely and Remy to get the electric chair.

"So……Scott, huh?" Remy glimpsed over his shoulder at her bodyguard. "What's his story?"

Rogue clenched her fists. So now he wanted to get rid of Scott too? Remy was beyond sick! "Ah don't know. He's just a bodyguard."

"Doesn't seem like just a bodyguard t' me," he mumbled. Scott had been right. She could see jealousy as clear as day on his face.

"Ah!" Remy suddenly broke into a huge grin. "Dere's Laura."

Rogue followed his line of vision. Her eyes widened.

If X23 looked dangerous as a fourteen year old kid, then as an adult, her mere presence was frightening. She didn't need to shove her way through the crowd to reach them. People already scrambled out of her way. She finally arrived, giving Rogue a dangerously close look at her.

Green eyes…..beautiful and dangerous….sensational legs……just as Remy described. And it was more like him to go for a woman about ten years younger than him.

"Uh…..Hey," Rogue greeted the wife of her brother's kidnapper.

Laura's response was a curt nod. She had to be the only one who didn't react to Rogue's presence with shock and awe. Perhaps it was jealousy? But what would happen, if she were to find out about her husband's little obsession?

'_Kill him, Ah hope,'_ Rogue wished.

"Everything's ready," Laura told Remy before casting a glance in the direction of Rogue's bodyguards. She stared at them for a long time before finally speaking. "Hi Dad," she greeted with a sweet smile that said, 'I know something you don't and you're welcome to try and kill me to find out'.

'_Dad?'_ Rogue blinked in surprise. Scott and Piotr seemed too young to be the father of someone in their twenties so that only left—

Logan let out a small growl.

Now it made sense why Logan would be concerned about Remy's private affairs.

"I'm sure y' two have some catchin' up t' do, an' a lot of explainin', but how 'bout y' do dat later?" Remy humbly requested. "After my _special_ announcement?"

The applause drowned out whatever response the father and daughter were about to give.

"Dat's our cue." Without waiting for her permission, Remy coiled his arm around Rogue's and pulled her on the stage with him. He cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone "All de _beautiful_ ladies and gentlemen! Can I please have your _attention_?"

All eyes were on them instantly.

Remy gestured towards Rogue. "I'm sure everyone here knows who dis is……."

"_Anna Marie_!" Came the chorused reply followed by applause and wolf whistles.

"An' I'm sure everybody is familiar wit' me. Especially de ladies……" He winked at his lady guests, receiving a few giggles.

"Remy!" Remy's acknowledgment came, though not as powerful as Rogue's. It seemed like Remy's admirers were limited to ladies only. For a second, Rogue considered sicking her male fans on Remy. Though, she was sure, they would automatically attack him, once his obsession became public.

"Dat's right….." Remy smiled, clearly enjoying all the attention. "First of all, I would like t' welcome Ororo t' de family. I'm sure not one second passed will be uninterestin' for y'."

There were a few claps.

"An' second of all, I would like t' say……." A regretful expression crossed over Remy's face. "I'm very….._very_ sorry t' Kurt and Amanda for kidnappin' dem."

There were shocked gasps all around, including one that escaped from Rogue's mouth. Never ever in a million years, she expected that he would admit to an offence like that…..especially infront of his whole family.

"I hope de journey wasn't…..t' uncomfortable," Remy spoke to someone among the guests. Rogue followed his line of vision and to her astonishment and relief, found Kurt and Amanda, looking slightly angry, but safe and sound. "An' I hope Laura wasn't t' rough. But wow Amanda, y' sure can put de kitchen utensils t' good use in self-defense. Laura had a little trouble takin' y' down."

Rogue's jaw dropped open.

His wife was an accomplice too? Was Logan involved too? She didn't know who to trust anymore! But atleast Kurt and Amanda were safe. However, the main question on her and everyone's mind was…..why? Why would Remy do something like that?

"Believe me. I didn't want t' do somethin' like dis either," Remy said apologetically. "But it was my fault dat Anna couldn't make it t' your birthday. She had t' be here. Den I thought, why not bring de birthday boy t' her? An' dis was de fastest way t' get y' here."

Rogue only stared at him wide-eyed. That sounded crazy, but believable. So now Remy was again her normal obsessed fan rather than psycho-obsessed one. That was…somewhat a relief. And it was kind of…..sweet of him to do something like that for her.

"Y' want t' say anythin' t' your big brother, Anna?" Remy asked, holding the microphone towards her.

"He's not mah…..big brother," Rogue said baffled. Was he? Kurt wasn't the same scrawny teenager anymore here. He had grown taller and a bit muscular, but that couldn't mean he was the older sibling.

Remy placed his hand over the microphone. "Tolansky said it would be better if he was your _big_ brother, remember?" he whispered.

Rogue sighed resignedly. The level her manager would stoop to for publicity. But she sort of liked the idea of Kurt being her strong overprotective big brother. It was a good gimmick to scare off unwanted attention. Gingerly taking the microphone, she spoke quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Ja," Kurt broke into the happiest smile she had ever seen. "Wow….sis…..you look vonderful."

"Thanks Kurt." Rogue smiled happily. Kurt and Amanda were safe, Remy wasn't completely insane; it seemed like her wish was going to go perfectly fine after all.

"So…..do y' forgive me?" Remy inquired from Kurt. "Dere's a present waitin' in de garage for y'……" he added the bribe, just in case. "A very shiny and fast present……"

Kurt looked weary, instead of thrilled at hearing that. "Anna already gave me a dozen of zhose zhings."

"Oh. Den….how 'bout de world's most expensive motorcycle? Or a teddy bear?" Remy suggested, very eager for forgiveness no matter what. "It was made in Germany….."

Kurt only gave Remy a sour look and shook his head. "Being able to see my—" he paused and chuckled, "baby sister, after so long……Zhat's zhe only present I ever wanted." Kurt's words made Rogue's heart break. How could she ever think of delaying family for work? "Zhank you, Remy."

Remy beamed and nodded. "Y're welcome, Kurt."

"But someday……" A dark look suddenly clouded Kurt's face. "I'm going to get back at you for kidnapping me and Amanda."

"Kurt!" Amanda hissed, elbowing him.

Rogue sighed. Remy sure had a great way of making friends who were also his foes.

"Okay….." Remy chuckled. "An' now dat _everyone_ is here, I just want t' apologize in advance for what I'm 'bout t' reveal." He sighed dramatically. "It's goin' t' break de hearts of a million ladies….and gentlemen alike."

There were confused murmurs all around.

"Only two people knew 'bout dis," Remy briefly glanced in the direction of Logan. "An' one of dem put me through de CIA crap, which I passed wit' flyin' colors."

Logan shot daggers at him, which he returned with a grin.

"I t'ink dere's also a third person….." He trailed off before his gaze landed on the bride. "Ororo…..somehow y' guessed everythin', didn't y'?"

Ororo smiled guiltily and shrugged.

"Wow…." Remy uttered in amazement. "Have t' work on my actin' skills. But anyway……wit'out further delay, I'd like everyone t' welcome t' de family…….."

'_Well….finally!'_ Rogue huffed. She was looking forward to a nice long vacation after tonight. She had experienced enough shocks for one lifetime. A vacation sounded good…….and she was going to spend it with her family of course.

"My beautiful…….sensational……"

Looking at her grown-up 'big' brother, Rogue curiously wondered if she had a niece or nephew now…..

"…..love of my life……and my wife….."

Women gasped as if Remy pierced a dagger through their hearts.

Rogue let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her temples. Would Remy just get it over with? She was exhausted from the day's events. If he didn't finish his speech after five seconds, she was just going to snatch the microphone and scream Laura LeBeau!

"Anna Marie."

The reactions were a mixture of bewilderment and denial. Most of the people seemed certain it was a publicity stunt.

"Non. It's not a publicity stunt for de X-men movie….." Remy confirmed. "It's real….."

This time, he received a round of applause.

"Oh my God…." Evan was close to fainting. "_Me_! Evan Daniels is now officially related to Anna Marie? I'm related to the hottest superstar on this planet!" He exclaimed before he realized something with a start. He groaned. "Aww….man! No! _No_!"

Rogue was so paralyzed at the discovery that she didn't even notice Remy placing a kiss on her cheek.

She was his wife? How and when did that happen?

"If you're tinkin' how it happened, den dat gets a bit…..complicated," Remy continued. "But I can answer de when…..an' it would officially be 'bout……two years ago."

If she was his wife then, who was Laura?

Rogue spun her head in the direction of the young woman. Her cautious gaze, her posture, her whole body language resembled that of……her bodyguards. _'She's……Remy's bodyguard?'_ At any other time, she would have burst into uncontrollable laughter at Remy for hiring a little girl for protection, but she was too shocked by the events to react that way. Plus the 'little girl' had easily managed to take down her 'big' brother and her sister-in-law and had somehow smuggled them across the world under the authorities' noses.

"I'm sorry," Remy apologized sincerely, looking at the shell-shocked Kurt or rather his brother-in-law. "But y' know how de media is. Dey wouldn't let us live in peace if dey found out. Y' don' know how lucky y' all are. De hardest t'ing would be t' pretend dat de woman y' love means nothin'. An' den dere's all de male competition….." He darted a glare in the direction of Scott. Scott, however, was still in deep shock to retort. "We couldn't even have a proper honeymoon."

He received sympathetic looks.

"De only t'ing close t' a honeymoon we got was on her manager's des—"

"Uh…Remy?" Ororo quickly interrupted. "I think you already established your point."

"Okay." Remy grinned innocently and shrugged. "Well t' conclude, yes Anna is my wife an' I love her very much an' Logan would y' please stop torturin' de poor table cloth?"

'_No…no…no…..no!'_ The screams of denial repeated over and over in Rogue's mind like a mantra. She didn't want a husband! Well not right now…..and certainly not Remy! She was enjoying her famous unmarried life way too much for that! The first two wishes had left a bitter taste of a married life and she just wasn't ready for another cheating Scott or an early twentieth century Pietro.

"Why now an' especially t'day y' just drop dis upon us Remy?" Jean-Luc's expression was a combination of ticked off and happy. Ticked off probably at Remy for stealing his thunder and happy that his son finally had settled down.

"Dat's a very good question." Remy was hesitant. "Well…..de whole family is here…."

Jean Luc still looked suspicious. "De whole family was here two weeks ago."

"But not Kurt and Amanda."

"Dat's true…..but are y' sure dere isn't somethin' else on your mind, y' want t' share wit' us?" Jean-Luc and everyone else waited.

'_Okay….relax…..relax……you can solve this….. little problem,' _Rogue slowly calmed herself down. So what if she had secretly married Remy? She was rich……Richer than her soon-to-be ex-husband. She could make up any excuse and file for divorce and handle the consequences. She was still in control right now. There was no way the Devil was about to ruin this wish for her.

She sighed and smiled confidently.

Guess fourth time really was the charm.

"Oui. Dere is.……but I don' t'ink it's a good idea t' tell somethin' like dat now," Remy quickly dismissed. "Y' just got married…..again. Y' look so happy. Don' want t' spoil de occasion."

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. "Why don' y' just tell us? What can be more _shockin_' dan y' kidnappin' your brother and sister-in-law and finally gettin' married?"

"Let's see……." Remy glanced at Rogue as if looking for moral support. Rogue, however, was too preoccupied in figuring out how she was going to keep Remy's share of her dream home after the divorce. In fact, she was fully prepared to fight for the estate if Remy refused to surrender it peacefully.

Remy sighed dejectedly and turned back to his father. "Well…..here goes nothin'……" He took a deep breath before continuing, "Papa….Ororo…….." He looked at both of them as he spoke. "In just a few months…….y're goin' t' be grandparents."

The news brought both happiness and mind-blowing shock.

"Anna…..S-She's……vhich means m-me….." Kurt stammered, looking at Amanda for confirmation. "I-I'm going to be—"

"Yes!" Amanda squealed, hugging him tightly.

"What?" Logan was having a hard time digesting the news. "What?"

"Whoa….." Tabitha blinked rapidly, before taking a delicate sip of her champagne. "Atleast that explains why she's been so cranky lately……."

Scott made his exit so fast that he was barely noticed, save by one.

Laura stood calm and relaxed, with a smirk plastered on her face. She was obviously enjoying the chaos and shocked reactions of most people around her. She quirked an eyebrow when Scott hurriedly brushed past her. Watching him disappear, she slowly smiled.

And as for the rich and famous Anna Marie…...

………She fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** So…….who thinks being blue and fuzzy was better? By the way, a floating sofa, even a bed actually exists. It's just magnets that keep them floating. Check if you don't believe me. But we need to be millionaires to be able to afford it :-( Hehe…but I think us common folks can afford the world's most expensive sandwich and chocolate brownie :-D 

I'm sure many of you out there are aware of the infamous cave scene in the comics, where Rogue and Remy either did or did not is still not confirmed, I think, lol.

I just hope all the confusion I purposely created at the beginning and middle regarding who was Remy's wife was cleared at the end. Hehe….I'm so glad I fooled everyone into believing it was Remy's wedding reception :-D So who guessed Remy's wife wasn't either Ororo or Laura? How many of you guessed how this wish would go wrong? The only way to let me know is to REVIEW! The **update** might take awhile because of real-life commitments, but remember, **patience** is necessary for good quality updates ;-) And as usual, wish ideas are always welcome :-)


	18. Expecting the Unexpected

**A/N**: First of all, a big **SORRY** for updating after……umm…..ten months? Had a busy year filled with studies, relatives and eight hour power load-shedding everyday which sucked the creativity out of me. I really lost interest in writing for awhile. It's a miracle I was able to get this chapter out.

Second of all, a big **THANK YOU** for the 98 reviews! Seriously, I almost had a heart attack! I thought it was a glitch or a deadly virus or something! But ….wow oh wow! It's great all you lurkers finally decided to review and I hope you keep on reviewing :-)

And also…shame on everyone for thinking Remy married Ororo! I wish I could've seen everyone's faces :-D Anywayz I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

Roses.

Red roses.

Oddly, that was the first thought which entered Rogue's mind as she slowly rose from her Sleeping Beauty-like slumber. The sweet fragrance was overwhelming yet welcoming at the same time. It reminded her of Ororo's little greenhouse in the attic and for a moment, she believed she had fallen asleep there. But the feel of a soft mattress underneath her and the sound of birds chirping indicated that she was in her bedroom.

A smile graced her lips.

And it sounded like a wonderful day ahead.

"Good morning," a woman's voice spoke, cheerful yet formal at the same time. "Good to see you're finally awake."

From her routinely visits to the infirmary and regular encounters with Hank McCoy, Rogue guessed right away that the voice belonged to a doctor. Which would automatically mean she was in a hospital………and still stuck in her wish.

The wonderful day seemed very bleak now.

Slowly, her eyes flickered open, afraid to face what lay ahead.

Jean Grey—or more accurately, Dr. Jean Grey by the ID tag that hung from her labcoat—hovered over the bed, frowning behind her spectacles as she observed the patient's chart—or more accurately Rogue's chart.

Dazedly, Rogue peered around her surroundings.

The room held no resemblance to a hospital room like she had expected, but to a cozy bedroom, though with medical equipment and a doctor. There were dozen of bouquets of roses and other variety of flowers present too.

"For once, the rumors are actually true." Jean put away the chart before adjusting her spectacles. "You must be the first celebrity we've had who isn't here because of drugs or alcohol related incident." She pulled out a penlight. "How are you feeling?"

Rogue grimaced, the question triggering a headache. "Like somebody hit mah head with an iron-bat."

"That's quite expected," Jean continued in a professional manner while shining a light from Rogue's one eye to the other. "You suffered a serious blow to your head from the fall." Flicking off the penlight, she slipped it back into the pocket of her coat. "It's a good thing your husband was there."

"H-Husband?" The events that landed her here were still fuzzy, but her mind slowly began to recall them.

She was famous—super-famous—had three bodyguards and had been hired by Remy to perform at his wedding—no, his father's wedding reception and…….she was married to him…...Remy. She was his wife.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Remy LeBeau……he is your husband, isn't he?" With celebrities going to lengths for publicity, her skepticism wasn't unexpected. "Or…it's just another—"

"Yeah…..he is….." Rogue confirmed slowly. _'Unfortunately……'_ She remembered her new husband or rather third, if you count Scott and Pietro. And she also remembered planning her divorce and then……..nothing.

Jean shook her head in amazement. "What do you know?" She jutted her chin in direction of something.

Frowning, Rogue slowly titled her head to the side.

Remy was slumped on a chair next to her bed, fast asleep and breathing softly. All he needed was a halo over his head and Warren's beautiful feathered wings to complete the look of an angel. It seemed impossible that such a devious and cunning person could look so peaceful and angelic while asleep……but he did.

"He's one stubborn man." Jean inspected the monitors as she complained. "He actually threatened to shut down this hospital if you didn't receive proper medical attention. After that, he threatened to have our medical licenses revoked if he wasn't allowed to stay with you."

"Really?" Rogue couldn't deny the revelation regarding Remy LeBeau's behavior….touched her heart. But as far as her mind was concerned, it had already decided upon getting rid of the new husband the Devil bestowed upon her. That was the first step in regaining control of her wish—getting rid of unwanted things. "Anyway," she sat up. "Thanks for the medical attention. Just mail meh the bill."

"You don't have to worry about that. But I'm afraid you can't leave for a week atleast."

"A week!" A week stuck in a hospital room which resembled a bedroom? With Remy? The husband she didn't want? "A-Ah feel fine. Really. Ah'll just leave now quietly." She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "And don't wake mah husband up until Ah'm far far away. Ah have a surprise planned for him." A surprise called divorce.

"Mrs. LeBeau," Jean began gravely. "You collapsed from over exhaustion and sustained a head injury which threw you into a light coma. Now as much as I would love to discharge you and put an end to the media harassing the medical staff and terminally ill patients begging to get a look at you before they depart, I can't!" she finished exasperatedly. "It's a miracle your condition didn't complicate things further."

"Condition?" The word sounded completely alien to Rogue.

"Mmm….." Remy stirred from the commotion before his eyes fluttered and slowly opened. On seeing Rogue, he broke into a huge relief-filled smile. "Hey…..Y're awake." He leaned towards her, as if about to kiss her, but abruptly stopped at the last moment. "Which is….good, cause your bodyguard—What's his name again? De hairy old man wit' a temper? Oh yes, Logan. Logan has been takin' out his anger on almost everythin'. So doc…is she goin' t' be ok now?" The question was obviously directed at Jean, but Remy's intense gaze on Rogue, his hands holding hers told a different story.

For a long moment, Rogue was captivated by his handsome face. The world's most attractive man just millimeters away would do that to any woman; give them the symptoms of rosy colored cheeks, erratic breathing and a rapid heartbeat. In Rogue's case, she suffered from all of the symptoms. The heart monitor displayed one of them. Her increasing heartbeat was directly proportional to Remy's growing proximity.

"Yes," Jean replied with a small smile, well knowing the reason for the heart rate monitor's increasing noise. "Your wife is going to be just fine. With a few weeks rest which doesn't involve singing, dancing or science fiction action sequences, she would be better." She turned to Rogue. "Which means you'll just have to heal the non-mutant way."

"Wife?" Remy frowned, his face besieged by confusion. "Now what makes y' t'ink she's my wife? De lady fainted an' I was just bein' a good Samaritan."

Rogue stared at him, completely baffled.

She wasn't his wife? The whole announcement at the wedding reception was just pretend? A lie?

"That would've sounded a lot convincing if……." Jean took off her glasses before wiping them, "apart from you two being on every news channel, your father wouldn't stop calling asking about his daughter-in-law."

"Did he say somthin' 'bout me?"

"Not really."

Remy grumbled. "Typical." It appeared this wasn't the only world where father and son didn't get along.

"Anna's bodyguards surprisingly have no objections against you being inches away from her when normally no male can get within ten feet of her," Jean expressed her observation.

"Well….what can I say?" Remy smiled like the Cheshire cat. "I'm special."

Jean scowled at him. "And you threatened to shut this hospital down and revoke our medical licenses."

"I'm really sorry 'bout dat." Remy apologized sincerely. "Everythin' was just….crazy an'….I didn't mean t' call y' a quack."

"And ofcourse, Anna confirmed it herself," Jean continued indifferently and put her spectacles back on. "So is she still not your wife?"

Remy only smiled back innocently at her. "Well…..aren't y' as smart as a detective?" He returned his gaze back to Rogue. "We're just not used t' everyone knowin' 'bout us. But now dat it's out in de open, I guess it's ok for me t' kiss Anna infront of y'."

The heart rate monitor's rhythm increased tenfold.

"Could you turn that off?" Rogue requested between gritted teeth, the beeping noise becoming unbearable. "Please?"

Instead of a kiss, Remy slipped something on her finger. A ring. Not some measly normal wedding ring, but the most beautiful and unique diamond ring she had ever seen. The heart of the ocean necklace looked like dirt compared to it. Even Jean looked amazed for a moment, probably seeing something so beautiful for the first time.

"Now she's my wife," Remy remarked, holding her hand up with his to display both their rings.

Unexplainably, a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed Rogue, along with…..dread. She remembered the part about being married to Remy, but now, she undoubtedly felt there had been something else before she had blacked out at the wedding reception. Something so shocking that she couldn't breathe. It was something so frightening, so horrifying, so terrible that even Apocalypse or experiments on mutant couldn't top it. What was it that had scared her so much?

"How's baby LeBeau?"

Rogue's breathing stopped. The world around her appeared to freeze. Shock, awe, numb, fear—all four emotions—assaulted her together.

Baby.

Remy.

Pregnant

Just that simple question to the doctor answered everything…….everything that should have been better off as a horrifying nightmare.

"Baby LeBeau is perfectly healthy," Jean assured Remy with a confident smile.

With her mind trapped in an endless web of chaos, disorientation and denial, Rogue's eyes traveled to her stomach. Tentatively, she reached down with one hand and touched it. She gasped.

A lump.

An unnatural lump.

Not from some injury, infection, disease or some symptom of a life-threatening ailment, but because of—

"Hmm….I'm not surprised," Remy gave Jean a lopsided grin. "Baby LeBeau has my genes after all……"

—A baby.

A baby growing inside her…..

Another human being inside her……..

"By de way doc, we never got a chance t' properly celebrate our honeymoon. We as in me an' Anna…..obviously," Remy smirked, making Jean roll her eyes, "so can we still…y' know……celebrate our honeymoon? It won't damage de baby's head or anythin' would it?"

"In your own home, celebrate as you wish. Here, in this hospital, no," she forbade strictly. "So please behave."

"Oh don't worry doc….." A mischievous smile slowly crept its way across his face. "Y' have my word." He placed a palm over his chest. "I'll be a good boy….."

Throwing him a dry look, Jean turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Rogue all alone with her husband.

"Am I losin' mon touch?" Remy wondered. "De doc didn't give me de look."

Rogue didn't hear him and even if she had, would not have cared. Any other woman in her position would be bouncing off the walls in delight; _if_ she was married to the person she loved and had been ready to start a family. Rogue, on the other hand, knowingly landed herself in a world where she was rich and famous, but unknowingly married to one of Magneto's Acolytes and now suddenly pregnant.

So obviously, her reaction wouldn't be happy back-flips off the wall, not even close.

"Anna? Anna what are y' doin'?" Remy asked, his voice rising in alarm when Rogue started pulling out the sensor leads attached to her.

Her senses didn't acknowledge his voice, or his presence. They were all focused on the flight response, which involved escaping from this world…..this wish…..before—

She tore off the two tiny oxygen tubes from under her nose. The hasty action provoked a spasm of coughing, but after a moment, she felt fine.

"Anna!" Strong arms were around her instantly before she could spring from the bed.

"_Let go of meh_!" She thrashed wildly, but her struggles tightened the hold on her rather than loosening it. "Ah have ta go! _Let meh go_!"

Remy continued to hold her in a seemingly inescapable grip. "I will….I will…." He murmured soothingly into her ear, "just tell me where y're runnin' off t'."

"A-Ah have ta….A-Ah have ta get out of here!" She hyperventilated and her whole body trembled violently. "A-Ah h-have ta find the planner….Ah want ta go home!"

"We will go home!" Remy swore. "Just as soon as y' get better, ok? Me, y' an' baby LeBeau, we'll go t' our beach house in Hawaii, ok?"

Rogue shook her head fiercely.

She couldn't be pregnant! She didn't want to be! Not like this!

"_No_! Mah home with the X-men! A-Ah have ta get out of here _now_! It's a mistake……Devil made a mistake!" She cried out in a choked voice before finally breaking down into wretched sobs. "A-Ah'm only eighteen…..A-Ah can't have a….._child_!" In her hysterical state, she absolutely had no control over what came out of her mouth. "A-Ah'm not ready! _Ah want ta go home_!"

Remy merely stared at her wide-eyed, clearly stunned over what she had screamed out. He snapped out of his stupor when Jean and several nurses rushed in, obviously alerted by the heart monitor displaying a flat line instead of Rogue's steady heartbeat.

Jean looked relieved, though very angry. "What happened?" she demanded.

"It's….i-it's my fault." Remy stammered as Rogue collapsed against him, burying her face into his shoulder and crying uncontrollably. "I…….I-I told her 'bout a death in de family." He stroked her back and ran a hand through her hair. "Dere dere Anna……" he consoled, "grandma Belle is in a better place now…. Don't cry honey. She told us not t' cry when she died."

Shooting him a glare which clearly warned of consequences if the particular incident was repeated, Jean left along with the nurses, who couldn't help but eye Remy admiringly.

"Anna…Anna….hey…." Remy gingerly loosened his arms from around her. "Sshh. Ok….Ok….alright." He cupped her tear-stained face in his hands. "I'll take y' t' your home……wit' de X-men. But first listen t' me."

Rogue shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

This was a nightmare. She would wake up in her own bedroom, will be her normal mutant eighteen self and not pregnant with Gambit's child.

"Anna!" Remy shook her by the shoulders. "Listen t' me! Dere's nothin' t' be afraid of. Y're……y're a natural at takin' care of kids. Y' took care of Kurt all by yourself. Y' dropped him off t' school…..helped him wit' homework……an' got him married. Remember?"

She had completely forgotten she had her brother here too. "A-Ah did?" And finally, she found a reason to listen to him than her traumatized instincts.

"Oui." Remy chuckled in relief at getting through to her. "Dis baby would be a piece of cake for y'. An' I promise, I'll be dere t' help raise an' spoil baby LeBeau." He pulled her into his embrace. "Everythin' is goin' t' be fine."

After what seemed like a lifetime, Rogue's sobs quieted down to whimpers. Her trembling took longer to subside.

"Y' know…." Remy began, rocking her back and forth gently in his arms, "wit' science bein' so advanced an' all, if y' want, y' can switch an' let me do de child carryin'."

Even under the messy situation she had landed herself in, Rogue managed to let out an incredulous laugh through her tears.

"What?" Remy grinned widely. "We can afford somethin' like dat."

Yes they could. They were filthy rich. She was filthy rich and famous. It was possible. Remy could carry the baby and she would be free from this unnatural burden.

Rogue shook her head in disgust. What was she thinking? That sounded completely ridiculous! She had to get out of here! But first she had to calm herself…….relax…..She was fine. Nothing was going to happen to her……well atleast not for a few months, when the baby finally decides to rip itself out of her.

Rogue quivered violently and Remy instinctively tightened his arms around her.

'_No!'_ She beckoned her tumultuous thoughts to a halt. She wasn't going to die. She was Rogue. The girl who had faced Apocalypse, Sabertooth, Sentinels, multiple personalities of every hero and villain she had absorbed. And of all the life-and-death situations she had encountered, she had always come out of them alive…..fine. Though not mentally, but physically fine.

The current life-and-death situation was her wish. Her wish which she can pull the plug on anytime she wanted. All she needed to do was to find the socket the plug was connected to and she would be out of here, safe and sound……and alive.

And with those thoughts, she finally found some peace and comfort in herself…..and in Remy's arms.

"Are y' ok?" Remy asked softly, occasionally caressing her face. He wiped her tears and stroked her hair delicately.

"A-Ah'm sorry," Rogue sniffled, embarrassingly aware she had cried all over him.

"Don't worry." Remy chuckled, more relieved to see her return to normalcy. "Dis tux will be worth more dan I bought it for if people find out Anna Marie cried all over it."

"Ah'm such a mess," she mumbled, dabbing at her eyes.

"Oui, but a very sexy mess."

The compliment helped distract her mind a bit. "There's nothin' remotely sexy about meh right now."

"There's nothin' appealin' 'bout me either right now, but y're heart spoke differently." He smirked, reminding her of her irregular heartbeat earlier. "Let's just stick all of dese back on y' alright?" He began reattaching the cords she had frantically plucked from her body. "Dr. Grey looked like she'll tie y' t' de bed next time she catches y' up. Which I really won't mind……" When he held the oxygen tube to her nose, she slapped his hand away.

"Ah can breathe fine!"

"I can see dat," Remy grimaced, pulling his hand back. "Y' hungry? Or feelin' queasy?"

She wasn't feeling sick like last night. But now, having learnt about the resident in her body, the thought of food was nauseating.

"Feelin' queasy," she lied. "A-Ah just need ta get out of this place." She again ripped out the sensor leads and this time she switched the heart monitor off.

Remy sighed resignedly. "Dere are two very good reasons why we can't just walk out of here right now. Reason number one is y'. Y' just woke up from a coma. Y're exhausted not in a condition t' leave."

She felt tired, not exhausted. Her _condition_ was the reason she needed to leave. An hour or two of rest would be sufficient for regaining her energy and making her getaway. "What's reason number two?"

"Let me show y'." Before she could figure out what he meant, he carefully scooped her up into his arms.

"W-What are you doin'?" Rogue asked alarmed when he headed towards the window.

"Throwin' y' out of de window so I could get my hands on your insurance money."

Rogue's eyes widened.

"Anna…." Remy chuckled. "I was just kiddin'."

Rogue glared at him, but was madder at herself for falling for such a lame deception.

"Look outside an' y'll see reason number two."

Scowling at him, she slowly drew the curtain to take a peek behind them.

Her eyes widened to the extreme.

Paparazzi….fans….reporters….and maybe a stalker or two among the endless swarm of people……..So many people…..all here for her……waiting……waiting for her to come out and…..

"I'm curious….." Remy began. "How exactly are y' plannin' on gettin' past dose guys? Oh an' of course dose guys. I can keep de girls busy wit' my charmin' good looks and six-pack body. But as for de men…..dat would require some extra hard work. But even den, I t'ink y'll need Ms. Marvel's flight powers t' get away safely. An' since we both don't have our mutant powers off-screen, I don' t'ink we're leavin' anytime soon."

Rogue clenched her hands so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She automatically let out a string of words from her mouth all directed at the Devil.

Remy's eyebrow shot up. "Anna? Y' know babies have ears t'. An' I clearly remember de doc tellin' y' t' rest for a week. So…." He returned her back to the bed. "Y're not goin' anywhere."

Her latest husband was right. She wasn't going anywhere. How far could a mega-star like her go before the million fans out there ambushed her? Or a stalker or psychotic admirer kidnapped her? And in which one of her ten homes around the world was the planner in?

Rogue curled into a fetal position and buried her face into the pillow.

If only she had wished for the power of invisibility along with fame……

"Anna….." She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don' have t' be a telepathic or an empathic t' figure out somethin' is wrong," Remy spoke softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." She mumbled, never stirring from her position. "Nothin' at all."

"I don' call havin' a panic attack just nothin'."

"A-Ah was…..Ah was just…..a little startled." Her mind was too numb to think up of a good lie as a response. "Wakin' up somewhere Ah couldn't remember bein…..it was a little shockin' for meh."

"A _little_ shock doesn't make y' say t'ings like Devil and goin' back home ta the X-men." Remy raised a curious eyebrow. "An' if y're really eighteen, den I'm in a lot of trouble, kid."

Rogue deadpanned. _'Oh no.'_ Did…..did she say all that out loud? It was hell enough being pregnant, but now having her latest husband think she was a complete lunatic seemed far worst. With mutants being just a figment of people's imagination here, even seeking out the planner would be a symptom of insanity. And if God forbid she got herself locked up in a psychiatric institute, then she would be stuck here for weeks….months…..years…..

"C'mon….y' can tell me anythin', y' know dat," he whispered tenderly. "What's de matter?"

Rogue bit her lip. An image of herself in a straitjacket while Jean convinced her mutants didn't exist popped into her head. She shivered.

No, she couldn't. She couldn't tell him everything. But how could she explain why she had reacted in such a way_? 'Ah made a wish to the Devil ta be famous. He made it come true. Everythin' was perfect until Ah found out you were mah husband—Oh and that Ah was pregnant with your child!'_ In what other way could her initial reaction to pregnancy be explained without appearing completely mad?

Mind-control by Mesmero? Psyches fighting for dominance of her body? Amnesia caused by the weapon X program? All these reasons were useless in a world where mutants didn't exist.

Rogue eyes widened, something suddenly occurring to her.

All but one reason seemed useless…..and it also seemed like a perfect disguise to tell the twisted version of truth under and not sound insane.

"Remy?" Lifting her face up from the pillow, she locked her eyes with his, attempting to mesmerize him into believing what she said next. "A-Ah don't…..Ah can't really…..seem ta…..remember you."

Remy's stare never wavered. The expression on his face, however, did. "What?"

"Ah don't remember you….or us."

Silence reigned between them for a good while. Getting uneasy, Rogue broke it.

"Remy?"

"Oui…..I know." His response surprised her.

He knew? What did that mean?

"Doc said…..she said dere's a possibility y' won't remember some things. I just……didn't t'ink it would be……" He groped for words, "serious." He took in a shaky breath, as if trying to come to terms with the situation. "It really didn't look like it. Y' looked fine….y' were able t' tell de doctor dat I was your husband."

"That's because….." She rummaged through her brain for a good reply. "Ah remember last night…."

"Last night?"

Rogue blushed.

The way Remy reacted to it, any casual observer might've thought she had been referring to sex.

"Your father's weddin' reception last night," she quickly corrected.

"Anna….." His face darkened. "Dat was two days ago."

Two days?

"Oh. Well….A-Ah remember bits and pieces of it," she said, more worried about being in her wish for two days instead of being unaware of how much time she had passed in a coma. She had never been stuck for more than a few hours in her wish. The possibility of something else going wrong scared her. "Y-You….You told everyone that we were….married. But….A-Ah can't remember when we ever got married……" For the dramatic affect, she added quietly, "or bein' pregnant."

"Yeah…." Somberness shaded his face. "De last part was very obvious. I didn't want t' believe it."

"Ah thought everythin' would come back ta meh eventually." Rogue kept up the charade. "Still nothin'."

"What…..w-what else…." Remy had trouble forming words. "What else have y' forgotten? Do y' remember Kurt?"

"Yeah. He's mah little brother and…..Amanda is his girlfriend."

Remy flinched, which Rogue took as a good sign that everything was going as schemed to lead him away from the wife-is-losing-her-mind possibility. "Amanda is his wife."

"Oh yeah……sorry." She sunk back into the pillow and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Head injury makes it really hard ta remember stuff. Let's see…..there's Tabitha, mah personal assistant and Todd mah agent….. Logan and Piotr are mah bodyguards."

"An' what 'bout Scott?" he suddenly asked.

Even though it was a simple question, without any malicious intention behind it, it caught her by surprise. Probably because at that moment, she realized she had a husband and had unknowingly kissed her bodyguard. And the longer she stayed silent, the more she gave Remy a reason to be suspicious of her. And a major part of her feared what he might do, when he found out would be either similar to the twentieth century Pietro or far worst.

"Anna?" Remy's voice broke her apprehensive trail of thoughts.

"Yes Scott…..the bodyguard," she said haughtily. Her incomparable acting skills made the job of appearing genuinely unconcerned about Scott easier. "Sure Ah remember him. Logan said somethin' 'bout him bein' the new bodyguard or…..somethin'."

At last, the goal of successfully devastating Remy was achieved. She watched as the light of his eyes slowly faded away. "So……de only thin' y've forgotten is me….."

"What? No! Ah—" But when she paused for a moment to reconsider, it was true. She was glad her plan had worked, but at the same time felt…..regretful over its success. "A-Ah do know you. You're mah co-star. We worked together in the X-men movies." She listed what she had learned about him in the span of time in her wish. "Mah marriage and…….pregnancy are just the things Ah can't remember."

"Y' know what's ironic?" Remy mumbled bitterly after awhile, and Rogue finally noticed how tired he looked. "I've caught swoonin' and faintin' women a million times. I really believed when de time came outside de roam of movies, I'll be prepared." He let out an indignant breath. "Y' were just a few inches away from me an' I couldn't stop y' from fallin'."

Rogue didn't know how to react. She knew he was blaming himself for what happened to her. But it wasn't his fault. She had been the one who had decided to go to the reception in her exhausted state. Even after the fainting spells, she didn't back down. It was her fault not his.

Reluctantly, she reached out and touched his bare arm, hoping that by way of magic or Devil, she could absorb his memories to solve the dilemma. "The only way Ah see you catchin' meh is if you had……super-human agility and reflexes."

He stared at her with startled eyes.

"What?" Rogue asked, fearing she had slipped up and said something wrong.

His lips curled into an affectionate smile. "Y' still remember how t' cheer me up."

For the first time, Rogue didn't see the playful, mischievous, cocky Remy she had come to known and….hate. Instead, she saw a caring and genuinely concerned husband, desperate to get his wife's memory back and any sign she showed of recovery was a treasured moment for him. And in that instance, Rogue knew he would never hurt her. Not intentionally atleast. The fear of him reacting anything like Pietro over her kiss with Scott slowly started to dim.

"What?" Remy asked, now the one being stared at by Rogue.

"Oh. Nothin'. Sorry." Rogue quickly lowered her head and cursed herself for getting distracted so easily.

"Hey……I promise y'," he vowed, squeezing her hand which she had forgotten to remove from his arm. "I'll get de best of de best specialists dat exist…..I'll do everythin' dat I can an' y' _will_ get your memory back."

Rogue hoped it would be after she had located the planner. Her memory was something which was irrecoverable. And it made her wonder why the Devil never granted her past memories of herself in the wishes to make things less complicated.

"Until den, I'll try t' be on my best behavior." When Rogue gave him a confused look, he elaborated. "Y're goin' t' constantly be appraisin' me as a husband. I'm sure y'll find everythin' y' desired an' more in me." He grinned and winked making her roll her eyes. "Feel free t' ask anythin' y' want t' know 'bout me….or us."

"Okay….." By the look she was receiving from Remy, _us_ included the baby as well. But she had an entirely different question in mind. One related to the planner. "Did Ah recently spend much time in your…..homes?" If she did, then his mansions would be a great place to start the search.

"Non." Remy shook his head. "Y' spent more time in hotels dan in any of your homes." A wistful expression covered his face, "Or mine. Why?"

She couldn't cross out the possibility of the planner being in the hotels she stayed in. "A-Ah lost somethin'." She figured it would be safe to tell him part of the truth. All the help she could get would be needed this time. The planner merely wouldn't be in one neighborhood or ship. Terrifyingly, it could be situated in any part of the world. "A digital planner. Ah know it sounds silly, but ….Ah'm…..afraid someone might use it ta get ta meh and—"

"I'll take care of it."

Rogue blinked at him, surprised. She truly expected he would need more coaxing. "You…..will?"

Nodding, he drew out a cellphone from his pocket and punched a number. "It's me," he spoke brusquely into it. "I need a favor. My wife lost somethin'……A digital planner. I want every mansion, apartment, boathouses—every property of ours searched inside out. Also try de hotels Anna stayed in recently. If y' still don't find it, give out a million dollar reward for de person who does—Non. I'm not crazy or on drugs. Also get me a hot cup of coffee if y' don't mind. Alright t'anks. Keep me updated." After ending the conversation, he turned to Rogue. "It'll take two or three days. But it'll be found. Y' don't need t' worry yourself 'bout it."

Rogue stared him, stunned into speechlessness. Gratitude bloomed in her and only two words managed to involuntary escape from her mouth. "Thank you……"

"Non. No t'anks necessary." Remy admonished. "Just performin' my husbandly duty. Anythin' y' want, need or……taken care of," he whispered in a shady though humored tone. "Just ask me, ok?"

Rogue slowly nodded her head, still in disbelief that acquiring the planner this time would be easier than her previous wishes. All thanks to Remy LeBeau……..

"So……" Remy began, observing her keenly.

"Hmm?" Rogue murmured, still radiating with gratitude towards her life partner.

"Dis planner…….It wouldn't be de same planner which has somethin' t' do wit' de Devil or X-men? Would it?"

The question struck her silent, but not in a pleasant way like before. Not once in all her previous wishes, was she ever furthered questioned about anything she voluntary or involuntary did or said in pursuit of the planner. She provided an acceptable excuse and the matter was left alone. So it came as a shock when her husband didn't leave it alone like she had believed.

"Y' know…..memory loss really doesn't quite explain dose t'ings……"

He was right. Memory loss only explained her shock towards pregnancy. It didn't make sense of the things she had blabbered. How was she supposed to clarify them?

But before Remy could press the issue further, her long awaiting visitors poured into the room all at once and huddled around her bed. Their faces carried the same expression. Worry.

"Mein Gott! Anna!" Kurt at once enveloped her in a hug.

Rogue sighed as she relished in her brother's embrace. Right now he had to be the only man in the world she could always trust not to screw her over…..figuratively and literally.

"I-I was so vorried," he stammered, his voice wavering. "Y-You were in a coma a-and….zhen you flat-lined …a-and….I thought…..you…."

"It's okay." Rogue hugged back him tightly in reassurance. "Ah'm fine Kurt." She pulled back and cast a reassuring look toward an equally worried Logan and Piotr. "Really. Ah'm okay."

"You sure?" Amanda inquired, her voice sounding close to tears.

"Yeah." It must have been the first time Rogue had seen Tabitha look so serious. "You…..fell off the stage and crashed landed your head on my champagne glass." She cringed, probably at her head injury. "You're really lucky your stitches aren't half as bad as the Frankenstein's monster's."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

And just like that, the serious blonde reverted to her old self.

"Vhat about zhe baby?" Kurt fretted like a concerned mother. "Is zhe baby ok?"

"Oui. Baby LeBeau is ok….." Remy trailed off, considering whether to tell everyone that Mrs. LeBeau wasn't.

'_No…'_ Rogue pleaded with her eyes. Involvement of more people could risk her escape, especially if they believed she was losing her sanity. _'Please keep your mouth shut…….Please… ….'_

"De kid has my genes after all," Remy boasted instead, his body visually relaxing and his personality regaining its cockiness. "A little fall is just like a feather touchin' my baby's face."

Everyone sighed, relieved, though Rogue's sigh of relief was for an entirely different reason.

"Believe me if I had known, I would've handcuffed her to the bed for nine months," Logan grunted, giving Rogue a disappointed look. "Baby LeBeau wouldn't have ta worry about Mommy fallin' or faintin' and hurtin' herself ever again."

Mommy.

The word merely elevated her terror. She was going to be a mother—She, Rogue, the sarcastic, petulant teenager; the mutant with the power to put people in a coma with a single touch; the adopted daughter of the shape-shifting, evil and manipulative Mystique—was going to be a mother.

Another end of the world scenario appeared welcoming than the prospect of becoming a parent. She didn't know the first thing about being a mother and Mystique hadn't been exactly a good role model. How could she possibly make a good mother, especially when she pushed her own off a cliff? No! She couldn't be a mother. And she wasn't going to be. She would find the planner and be out of here before that happens.

"Actually, y'll just have t' handcuff her for six months," Remy corrected.

Hopefully soon.

"Uh-huh. Then you're not movin' a finger till then, Anna. I'm serious about handcuffin' you to the bed," Logan threatened, which only made Rogue feel imprisoned than privileged.

"C'mon Logan, she's pregnant." Tabitha found the idea ridiculous. "She won't be able to move around freely anyway after awhile."

Rogue groaned. "Somebody poison meh."

"Anna!" Kurt chided. "Don't say zhat!"

The sound of a cellphone ringing interrupted them.

Tabitha sighed exasperatedly before whisking out her buzzing cell phone. "Your step-mom again." She shared a brief look with Remy before putting on a cheerful face and answering the call. "Hey Ororo! How are you—Whoa—What are you talking about? Why in the world would I lie to you? Everything's fine…..Remy…..Anna…..the baby……they're fine. Anyways, enjoy your honeymoon—Oh? Oh….." She paled. "Ooh…..Umm…yeah sure Remy is here." She then practically thrust the phone into him. "You're busted."

"Hey Ro'." Remy spoke breezily. "T'anks for de flowers. Dey're beautiful. So how's de honeymoon goin'?"

"Remy! I can't believe what you did!" Ororo's angry voice boomed out from the small speaker of the cellphone.

Remy winced, probably regretting putting the call on speaker. "I know I shouldn't have spent so much on de honeymoon—"

"No, you lied to us! You told us everything was fine! You even showed us everything was fine! Where in the world did you acquire a look-alike of Anna? And did you bribe the whole medical staff in the hospital?"

"Only half of dem. De look-alike was just Tabitha in a wig. An'….we got Anna's voice from her old movies."

"While she was in a coma all along?"

"But she's fine now." With a few punch of buttons, Remy opened the video call option and aimed the phone's camera at Rogue. "See?"

Rogue reluctantly held up her hand and waved at the miniature screen displaying Oror—her mother-in-law, well more accurately step mother-in-law.

Ororo closed her eyes and heaved a great sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

"I just didn't want y' guys t' rush here." Remy explained. "If y' came, den everyone in de weddin' reception would've followed. It would've gotten messy, y' know dat."

"Maybe so," Ororo's voice softened. "But you shouldn't have lied."

"'Ro. Mine an' Anna's fan girls are happy dat she's wit' me. Her fanboys are takin' a bit longer t' digest de news dat I married de woman of deir dreams. I t'ink it's best for me an' all of dose related t' me t' lie low for awhile."

Ororo gasped. "Has someone tried any—"

"Non!" Remy cut her off quickly. "But better t' be safe dan sorry. Let's not _stress_ ourselves over it more." After that, whatever hand gesture he used effectively made Ororo drop the subject.

"I understand. Your father wants to talk to you."

A scowl appeared on Remy's handsome face. "I'm not available. I'm still grievin' over Anna."

"Remy….." Ororo warned before Jean-Luc came on.

"Finally y' managed t' do somethin' I could be proud of!" Jean-Luc spoke joyously and Remy visibly winced. "Where's my daughter-in-law? My real daughter-in-law, not de cheap look alike y' got t' trick us int' goin' t' our honeymoon."

"_Hey_!" cried a very offended Tabitha.

"Papa she's fine. Here." Remy aimed the camera at Rogue yet again, "Sittin' dere in all her pregnant glory."

"An' y' make sure she an' my grandchild stays fine!" Jean-Luc told his son strictly. "I better not hear y' givin' her any sort of stress."

"Me? Give Anna stress?" He gasped if he had been insulted. Warning looks from everyone present in the room instantly shut him up. "Uh…sure I promise. No one will ever hear Anna utter an _oof_."

"Good. Cause if y' lose dis woman, I'll keep her an' get rid of y'!"

"Got it," Remy muttered, clearly wanting the chat to end.

"An' Anna?" Jean-Luc asked Rogue kindly. "How are y' feeling?"

"Umm…..Ah'm fine," Rogue answered uncertainly as Remy handed her the phone.

"Good. Good." Thunder suddenly cackled in the background. Jean-Luc glowered. "Like I said before, de only t'ing Remy did I could be proud of." Weather conditions seemed to have slipped Remy's mind when he had selected the honeymoon spot for him and Ororo. Then again, his mistake might've been an intentional act to prevent their haste return……..and keep them safe from the wrath of her fan-boys...….

Rogue wasn't dumb. She knew something must have happened. The only reason no one wanted to share it with her was not to cause stress to her. If her fanboys wanted to kill her husband, then his current position was an easy target for a sniper. "Uh….Remy? Could you move away from the window?"

Remy's eyebrow shot up in curiosity, but nevertheless, he obeyed.

The signal began breaking. Rogue only managed to catch a few words of the beginning and middle, but the conclusion of her father-in-law's conversation was as clear as a sunny sky.

"An' remember cher. If de baby gives trouble comin' out, den de only effective way to induce labor is sex. Dat's what I did an' Remy just popped out after an hour."

Rogue's only response was her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Not only she had to deal with the disturbing image of Remy popping out of another woman, but the image of herself, screaming and writhing in agony as she struggled to push out baby LeBeau into this world. _'Oh mah….Gawd…..Ah'm goin' ta die.…..'_ But she soothed herself with the knowledge that Remy's people were already searching for the planner. And she would be out of this place in three days…..

"You sure were in a hurry to come into this world," Tabitha remarked.

"Uh….T'anks for de advice. She'll remember dat Papa." Without saying goodbye, Remy hung up. "Sorry 'bout dat," he apologized to no one in particular. "So what were we all talkin' 'bout before?"

"Handcuffing Anna to the bed if she moves a finger," Tabitha provided.

"Don't vorry Anna. No one is going to do zhat." Kurt came to his sister's rescue and that was when Rogue noticed it—a bruise on his face.

"Kurt……How…..Who did that ta you?" she asked, surprised it never caught her attention before. It was as if it appeared out of thin air.

"It's nothing," he quickly dismissed it. "Don't stress yourself over it." Again with the stress issue! She had had enough stress over hearing about stress for one day!

"Kurt, tell meh." The first and the only possible person who came to her mind was Laura. She had kidnapped him to bring him at Jean-Luc's wedding reception. Kurt obviously must have put up resistance. The bruise was proof of it. At that moment, Rogue didn't care if Laura was X23, the fourteen year old who easily took down the Xavier mansion's residents and knocked her unconscious. Laura would pay for laying a hand on her little brother.

However, Amanda's answer quelled her thirst for revenge. "They got into a fight with paparazzi and reporters."

"They?" Rogue asked, quivering with rage.

Amanda directed her gaze at Remy.

"I was tryin' t' save Kurt," he justified casually.

"He started it," Amanda told Rogue wryly. "The only reason there are no bruises on his face is because she hid it with a double coat of make-up." She then glanced in the direction of Tabitha. "Unlike Kurt's."

"Uh…ok…." Tabitha began defensively. "What happened to following doctor's advice of not giving Anna stress?"

Surprisingly, the revelation only fueled Rogue's emotion of anger. Hearing about Kurt, it was natural for her to be angry, but she couldn't quite decipher where the illogical burst of fury came from upon discovering Remy had suffered the same fate.

"And they helped." Amanda gestured towards her bodyguards.

Logan didn't appear a least bit regretful. "They had it comin'."

"Ja!" Kurt agreed heatedly. "Zhey shouldn't have asked questions like zhat!"

"What? How great Anna is in bed?" Tabitha stated carelessly. "Kurt, honey, they always ask about Anna's sex life."

"But she was injured and bleeding and zhey wouldn't get out of zhe way!" Kurt's fists clenched as he spoke. "Ve had to do something!"

"Kurt….it's alright," Rogue started slowly, wanting to calm him. "Ah'm just glad you're ok……" she briefly glanced at Remy, "both of you. Just……don't do somethin' like that again." And she meant that for both him and Remy.

"We won't," Remy mumbled, evidently uncomfortable discussing the events Rogue hadn't been able to witness, but took place because of her. His pensive expression suddenly transformed into a pleased one. "Ah! Laura," he acknowledged as his bodyguard casually walked in, holding a cup of coffee.

Both Kurt and Amanda stiffened immediately.

Laura, however, remained unaffected by their reactions as she calmly strolled over to where Remy stood and handed him the coffee.

"Merci," Remy thanked, smiling.

"Hey there," Tabitha was the first one to greet her. "You must be the daughter Logan never told us about. On second thought, he never told us he was married."

Logan scowled. "My personal life is none of your business."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Yeah…..Tell that to my ex-boyfriend's face."

Logan ignored the remark. "Don't worry. She won't be kidnappin' anyone for a long time," he assured Kurt and Amanda, who were plainly still uncomfortable around Laura. "She's quittin'."

Laura threw a murderous look her father's way. "I am not."

"C'mon homme," Remy tried to reason with him. "Don't y' t'ink y're bein' a little unreasonable? She'll be thirty soon, not three. An' I wouldn't hire someone unless I'm certain dey're qualified for de job an' capable of handlin' uncertainties dat are attached t' it. An' so far, Laura has proved t' be de best bodyguard I could ever ask for." He beamed with pride at Laura, who was partly successful in concealing a tiny blush. The fatherhood gene shone so clearly through Remy. Rogue half-expected him to announce he was going to adopt Laura. "An' if she doesn't want t' quit, I support her."

Logan completely disregarded every word of Remy's speech. His attention was more focused on his defiant daughter. "If your mother finds out what you've been doin', she would rearrange my face!" he snapped at her.

"Relax Logan," Remy assured the feral man. "Deborah t'inks she's in a med university, learnin' t' be a surgeon."

"Wait. Deborah?" Tabitha interrupted. "As in Debroah Risman?"

"De one an' only," Remy confirmed.

Tabitha gaped at Logan. "You married the world's most famous plastic surgeon?" She sputtered in disbelief. "I better be getting a discount when I get my br—nose done."

Laura cleared her throat as her penetrating gaze wandered over to rest on Rogue. "Divorced, actually." Unconcealed hostility blazed from her green eyes, unexpectedly aimed at her. It was as if Rogue had committed a crime she didn't deserve forgiveness for. It made no sense.

"What? Aww….no. Oh Logan……I'm so sorry….." Tabitha gazed at him sympathetically. "No wonder you're so grumpy and angry all the time."

Rogue's gaze shifted to Remy. It was irrelevant to reflect over it, since she was about to leave her wish, but if she had stayed and divorced Remy, would he be grumpy and bitter all the time too afterwards? Annoying he might be, but she had seen he was deeply in lo—attached to her. Would he end up like Logan?

"He's been like that forever," Laura commented.

Or rather almost like Logan?

"LeBeau!" Logan bellowed, having had enough of his personal life broadcasted by his daughter. "I need to talk to you. _Outside_," he emphasized before storming out of the room. Piotr and a fuming Laura followed after him.

Remy sighed forlornly and placed his untouched coffee on the bedside table. "I'll be back in a few minutes my sweet baby." It took a second for Rogue to figure out he had spoken out loud to her stomach. "An' as for y' my sweet wife….." His worry-filled gaze met with hers. It was obvious he didn't want to leave her. "I won't be long, ok?" Before she could say anything, he gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

She couldn't help but blush. Even though she knew it was a simple I'll-see-you-later hug, she felt uncomfortable being in the arms of a man in the presence of people who weren't strangers, especially her brother. And the duration of the good bye hug seemed to stretch on. For a second, Rogue seriously believed her husband had fallen asleep on her shoulder out of exhaustion. That was, before she felt his head shift to whisper in her ear.

"Dey already know all de details 'bout us. But dey'll most probably ask y' t' confirm dem."

"And?" A puzzled Rogue whispered back.

"An' maybe give me deir blessin'."

Rogue then realized that he had been talking about Kurt and Amanda.

"No need t' worry dem more by tellin' dem 'bout your amnesia right now. Y' only forgot me, not dem." He chuckled. "Hmm….technically it would be called a Remynesia, no?"

Even the humor in his voice failed to disguise his pain and Rogue felt the familiar stab of guilt. It was ridiculous to feel anything similar to guilt over her _memory loss_ since she didn't exactly lie. She told Remy the truth—well the warped version of it anyway. The real truth would be too much to comprehend and accept.

"Uh….Remy?" Tabitha cleared her throat quite noisily. "You do know you're just going outside and not to some war-ridden country, right?" she indicated when Remy's goodbye hug stretched for a good three minutes.

"Oui." Remy reluctantly pulled himself away from Rogue. He smiled at her. A sweet, sad smile, part longing, part hopeful. "I'm goin' now. But I'll be on de other side of dis room if y' need me." Or remember me, his expression seem to say. With one long lasting look at her, he walked out of the room.

"Well….." Tabitha clasped her hands together, taking the invisible cue for the three member family to be alone. "I better go see what they're all upto. And keep them out of trouble." After saying that, she also departed.

An awkward silence reigned between the siblings. Yet again, Rogue was the first one to break the awkwardness.

"So……." she began, rifling through her brain for an appropriate topic to discuss with her grown-up brother and sister-in-law. "Ah was wonderin'……does the rest of the hospital also resemble a hotel?"

She received puzzled looks.

"Vhy?" Kurt asked.

"Well this room doesn't exactly look like a hospital room," she pointed out.

"Uh…actually Remy made it this way," Amanda revealed, smiling. "He knew how much you hated hospitals."

"Oh." She felt incredibly touched; not just her heart, but her mind as well. "Remy did this….for meh?" She couldn't remember the last time someone did something…..thoughtful and nice for her.

Amanda nodded. "Uh-huh…..He's a very interesting person, isn't he?"

Rogue shrugged, pretending to find the pattern of her bed-sheets more fascinating. "Ah guess so."

"So…..Anna….." Kurt drawled, his voice covered with curiosity.

"So…..Kurt?" Rogue returned.

"About you and Remy……." Amanda replied.

"You and your _husband_ Remy……." Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

Being adults, to Rogue, they resembled two interrogating parents than her younger sibling and his spouse.

"What about us?" And she had landed the role of the unfortunate teenaged daughter who was about to be lectured about boys.

"Everything's true zhen?"

"Not everythin' Ah hope," Rogue remarked, making them chuckle. "Is there a specific part of everythin'?"

"Ja." Kurt nodded, his expression firm. "Zhat you're madly, hopelessly and passionately in love vith him?"

"That is how Remy described it," Amanda added with a roll of her eyes.

Rogue blinked at them.

Love? Remy?

It was another question which managed to catch her off guard. Instead of automatically replying with a simple yes and moving on, she found herself recalling things she should be writing off as nothing. Things such as, finding Remy had spend two days by her bed, while she lay in a coma; how Remy had cradled her in his arms while she cried over the shock of her pregnancy; how he blamed himself for letting her fall when she had fainted; offered to carry the baby—

Rogue couldn't resist a small smile at the memory.

But the most cherished memory had to be how he had made her escape from this world easier by a simple phone call. And then, when she had consoled him over her fall not being his fault, the way he had stared at her with those intense crimson eyes ……filled with such devotion, intimacy and tenderness……it made her wonder how the same eyes would look when they were actually red-on-black.

"Umm….I don't think you need to answer that," Amanda's giggle startled her back to reality, but she was more shaken up at the direction of her thoughts.

Kurt remained unfazed. "I zhink she does."

No. It wasn't love. She loved Scott. She had known him for four years. She sold her soul to the Devil, just to be with him—to receive the same attention and love he only bestowed upon Jean. How could she love Remy when she only knew him as a thief, her mai—domestic help and husband in her three wishes, and the Acolyte of Magneto outside of the wishes? Yes she was attracted to him, but that was it. Loving Remy would be just too……irrational. But then again, when was love ever rational?

"Why?" Rogue didn't realize how high-pitched her voice came out as she dodged the question. "You guys think there's a reason Ah shouldn't be?"

"No!" Amanda said quickly. "Not at all. Well…..except for his use of unconventional methods to get things done."

"Not to mention illegal," Kurt grumbled, obviously still miffed about his kidnapping at the hands of Remy. "But." He surprisingly softened. "no matter how unorthodox his ways maybe, it's clear he uses them for the best interests of the ones he cares about. So…..getting kidnapped was worth learning I was going to be an uncle and that you've finally decided to settle down."

"And Logan of all people thinks Remy's ok," Amanda added. "Trust me when I say this that earning a simple _ok _from that guy is close to impossible. And something tells me Remy wasn't put through his standard _spouse-testing_ like I was."

Rogue stared at them, amazed. She never expected that. On the contrary, she anticipated her brother to get all overprotective, warn her to stay away and threaten Remy with the consequences of hurting her. And here he was implying Remy was okay for her……

"You could've just told us you know," Kurt said, clearly hurt over being kept in the dark about everything. "I……vould've valked you down zhe aisle."

Rogue's heart broke. _'Maybe….someday you will.' _

"Yeah," Amanda looked disappointed as well. "What did you think? That Kurt would come all the way to Hollywood and threaten Remy from seeing you?"

"Zhe idea did cross my mind," Kurt contemplated, but stopped on earning a dirty look from his wife. "But remember Anna, if he ever starts showing any symptoms of a cheating husband, I'm a phone call away from killing him—_Ouch_!" He cried, getting hit on the arm by Amanda. "I'm just vorried ok?" he defended. "Celebrity marriages barely last an hour zhese days!"

"Well as you can see this one lasted more than that," Amanda pointed out. "And Remy would be the world's most famous fool if he's planning to lose his wife and baby by cheating."

Rogue flinched at the last word. Perhaps due to the fact that she had been the one who…...unknowingly did it. But she had cheated on her arrogant fiancé in her second wish too and felt no regret whatsoever. Why did this time it felt…..wrong?

"Speaking of zhe baby……" The same fascinated look covered Kurt's face, after he had discovered he and Rogue were related. "I-Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Kurt," Amanda giggled. "It's too soon to tell."

"Zhere is another way to find out." He turned to Rogue. "Anna, what are you craving right now?"

"Cravin'?" Rogue repeated, baffled.

"You know food craving? If it's sour, it's a boy. Sweet, it's a girl," Kurt explained excitedly.

"Ofcourse it's just a myth," Amanda said in a matter of fact. "But now we can confirm all the strange old wives' tales." She chuckled. "There's also the one where the father's weight can determine the gender. So if you notice Remy gaining weight, expect a son."

The conversation had turned to a point where Rogue neither wanted to discuss or hear anymore.

"You know, Ah'm just feelin'…..woozy." She pressed her hand to her forehead, ignoring the sudden craving for an ice cream. "Why don't we continue this later, ok?" Or better yet never.

Concern flashed in her brother's eyes and he seemed ready to rush out of the room. "I-I'll call zhe doctor."

"No, no!" Rogue protested. "Ah'm just…..tired. Ah'll be fine with some rest."

"Alright." Kurt finally believed her. He smiled sheepishly. "Guess ve tired you down."

"Of course not," Rogue admonished him. "Don't be silly."

"By the way……." Amanda shifted tensely, as if considering whether to tell Rogue something or not. She finally made up her mind and did. "It was nice of Remy to give us a copy of the sonogram." The revelation horrified Rogue and she froze when Amanda pulled out the mentioned object from her purse. "But I think you should keep it."

"Ja." Kurt agreed. "I just don't want to open tomorrow's newspaper and see my unborn niece or nephew printed on the front page because of us," he expressed his uneasiness. "So…." He took the image from Amanda and held it towards her, "take it. It'll be safer vith you zhan us."

"_No_!" The word came out harsher than Rogue had intended. She backed up, as much as the bed's space would allow her to. "G-Give it ta…..Remy or Tabitha or anyone else," she stuttered, not wanting to see or even touch the thing in Kurt's hand. "O-Or just…..keep it." _'Far away from meh.'_

Kurt and Amanda exchanged troubled looks. Luckily for Rogue, they didn't get a chance to investigate.

"Hey!" There was a knock at the door before Tabitha popped her head into the room. Rogue had never been more grateful for the disruption. "Doc says we should let Anna rest now."

"Ja. Of course." Kurt slipped the sonogram into his pocket. "I'll stay here vith—"

"Oh no." Tabitha cut him off. "You kids off to bed. You both have been awake for forty-eight hours straight!"

Rogue looked at them, deeply moved. "You shouldn't have."

Kurt shrugged. "Ve couldn't sleep even if ve vanted too."

"I'll keep an eye on our superstar," Tabitha offered.

"Ve'll be back later. I better find you resting when I return little sister," Kurt told her sternly.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Tabitha guaranteed. "I'll bore her so much she'll be out like a birthday candle."

"I hope so," Kurt mumbled.

They shared goodbyes before Tabitha literally pushed the couple out.

"Bye!" She sang and quickly shut the door. She then slowly whirled to face Rogue and by the look on her face, letting her rest seemed like the last thing on the blonde's mind. "So Mrs. LeBeau……" she grinned wickedly. "Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore famous _and_ rich, you did."

No wonder so many people were swarmed outside the hospital.

"Remy and Logan prohibited me to utter anything work-related to you," Tabitha whispered before pulling out a rolled up newspaper from her blouse. "But as your faithful and loyal employee for almost four years now, I believe you deserve to know you made front page in almost every newspaper in the world. Decisions like _increasing_ my _salary_ depend upon things like these. Oh and don't worry about keeping your little affair with Remy a secret from me." She handed her the paper. "Increase my salary and we'll pretend it never happened."

Rogue rolled her eyes before taking a glimpse at the main headline.

**Actress-Singer Anna Marie Weds Obsessed Co-star Remy LeBeau to Save Brother's Life **

"Kitty…." Rogue growled, probably the only reporter who would do that. No wonder her fanboys wanted Remy dead.

"Don't worry that headline is a day old. It took a lot of convincing and money to prove it was wrong. Whoever the reporter was had….incriminating evidence."

And because of it, Rogue was certain some of her fans weren't convinced it was false. Even she had been easily persuaded that Remy was a psychotic fan by Kitty. "Can't believe it….." she breathed.

"I can't believe it either. Apparently, you and Remy's secret relationship slash marriage slash baby are more important than war on terror right now. Everyone is dying to know how, where and when you two happened. By the way, on a rating of one to ten, where does Remy stand in bed? And how long do you think this marriage will last? Will you give up your career and be a full-time Mom and housewife?"

Rogue gave her a vicious glare.

"Just checking if you're ready to discuss your exposed secret on talk shows," Tabitha said defensively and whisked out her cellphone. "By the way, Tolensky called. He's pretty happy with all this." She then played her manager's message.

"_Getting knocked up by LeBeau is the best thing that happened to my—your career!" _Todd's voice squeaked animatedly_. "People are ready to pay millions for a sonogram! And billions for a videotape of you and Remy conceiving, which of course I told everyone doesn't exist! But if it does, call me ASAP! And congratulations Anna."_

"Madame Tussauds are already working on unveiling wax figures of you and Remy as a couple. And then as parents along with baby LeBeau. Let's pray no one tries to steal your wax model and marry it again."

Rogue really didn't want to know rest of the details about that particular incident.

"As for your solo movie, good news is that, it has been moved forward. Wolvie's origin movie is going to be done first. So you get two and a half years of maternity leave."

"Great," Rogue mumbled, unenthusiastically, the good news not all appearing good to her. "Is there any bad news?"

"Yeah…..Remy won't be able to join you for awhile." Tabitha gave Rogue a pitiful look. "The powers that be have decided to put Gambit in Wolverine's movie."

"And?" Rogue waited for an explanation to follow.

"Uh…..And you might not be able to see your husband again for six months?" Tabitha said surprised, probably expecting a grief-stricken wife reaction. "Remy is trying to make his role smaller. But I doubt that would happen. Gambit is a popular character."

"Yeah," Rogue huffed. More popular now that he's impregnated _Rogue_.

"If you ask me, Gambit in a Wolverine movie makes no sense at all. But if screwing up the whole origins story means the movie breaks box-office records, then who cares?" Tabitha shrugged carelessly. "Oh and when Remy later tells you all this again, act shocked and hopefully a little overwhelmed by grief would be nice."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'll remember to do that."

"Good." Tabitha said, but continued staring at her in awe.

"What?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"Nothing. Just shocked at myself that I couldn't see it," she replied amusedly. "All the signs leading to you and Remy were so obvious."

"What signs?"

"Uh….let's see……Remy suddenly quitting smoking for an anti-smoking campaign."

"When did he ever smoke?"

"Are you kidding?" Tabitha said incredulously. "He used to smoke like a factory! Logan of all people asked him to tone it down a little. And then he always acted so strange infront of babies. He had that, I-wish-I-had-one-of-those looks. Then there was a certain way he looked at you and a certain way you looked at him, _especially_ at his father's wedding reception. You had the stay-away-from-my-man-or-I'll-fire-you expression. I thought it was my imagination, but I guess not."

At the wedding reception? Impossible! "No Ah didn't!"

"Anna…..I tongued your husband infront of you," Tabitha pointed out, which aroused the same emotion she had experienced when Tabitha had locked lips with Remy as a greeting kiss at the wedding reception. "You don't have to pretend you're not angry. Atleast Remy made it pretty obvious that he didn't like all the male attention around you."

"Ah'm not angry!" Rogue snapped, trying to convince herself more rather than Tabitha. "Ah really don't mind!"

"Really? Do you know how many women tried to ravage Remy in the last forty-eight hours? And all in the disguise of cheering him up? One nurse just opened up her blouse and said, _take me Remy_," Tabitha impersonated in a sultry voice. "Right infront of you! Well, the coma you anyway."

Rogue felt the familiar emotion again, usually which was reserved for Jean. She unconsciously expressed it by furiously twisting the ends of her blankets. "And….what did Remy do?" Not like she cared. She would be out of this wish in no time. She was just…..curious. There was nothing wrong in being curious.

"Buttoned-up her blouse. Said there was only one woman for him, said goodbye and showed her out," Tabitha revealed in a dreamy voice. She then scowled at Rogue. "You just had to marry the man of every girl's dream, didn't you?"

The degree of relief Rogue felt at the answer set off an inner alarm. "I-Is there anythin' else you want ta tell meh?" She decided it would be best to finally get the rest she had been ordered to and settle the confusing and conflicted thoughts and feelings afterward. "Or are we done?"

"One more thing left," Tabitha responded. "As a soon-to-be-mother, you must possess the mother-child bond thingy. Can you use it to tell me if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

Again with the gender of the baby! "Why?" Rogue snarled. Why was everyone interested in it?

"Anna…..I'm sorry we can't help ourselves," Tabitha said, taken aback by Rogue's hostile attitude. "We're all just really excited. Remy is going to be a Dad soon. Kurt and Amanda are going to have a little niece or nephew. Logan and Piotr would need to plan a long-term strategy and hire more bodyguards. And we all sort of have a betting pool," she admitted guiltily. "So do you feel it's going to be a girl?"

Rogue just buried her face into her pillows. "Go away." She didn't want to hear anything related to the baby. It was the reason everything was wrong in the first place. She had to sacrifice the wonderful fame and fortune wish for it and go back to being a…….nobody; back to the world where mutants were condemned instead of praised; back to the world where she can never touch or be touched and the object of her affection belonged to Jean.

"Fine…...we still have six months left—Whoa!" Tabitha exclaimed, as if suddenly remembering something. "That reminds me. I'll have to set up an appointment for you with a cosmetic surgeon. I'm sure Logan's ex-wife won't mind."

"Surgeon?" Rogue immediately sat up. "For what?"

"For restoring your pre-baby body," Tabitha stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No offence, but your body won't be the same again after you pop out junior LeBeau into this world."

Rogue squeezed her eyes shut. Again with the _pop_ word. Why did everyone have to give a risqué description of birth?

"And sure Remy says he loves you right now and all, but wait till when you have a sagging tummy and droopy breasts. Don't be surprised when he suddenly wants to make love with the lights closed." She then went back to planning. "So a Mummy job for you, next year." She typed in the organizer of her cellphone. "Hmm…I hope Andrea designs maternity clothes. You're going to need a lot of them…..." She paused to stare at Rogue's stomach. "A hell lot of them soon."

Rogue rolled her eyes, more concerned about her escape than maternity clothes. If only she could get a hint—any small clue to the planner's location, she wouldn't have to wait three more days.

"God!" Tabitha paced back and forth as if the world drew close to its end. "There are so many things to plan thanks to Baby LeBeau! Ugh!" She pulled her hair. "First, foremost and most difficult is, we need a nanny. It's nice Kurt and Amanda offered to help, but let's be realistic. They have their own lives. And we have ours."

At the very fateful moment, Rogue realized just who possessed the planner and how blind she had been not to figure it out sooner.

"We'll need someone who isn't attracted to Remy……or you…..which is impossible since you two are the hottest superstars on the planet—Argh! How am I going to find a perfect nanny in six months?" Tabitha said frustrated before catching Rogue watching her wide-eyed. "Oh no……don't look at me like that Anna!" she warned. "You better hire yourself a nanny because as I already mentioned on my resume, I _don't_ do babies!" She made it clear. "I'll just give out an ad for someone who fits the criteria of Mary Poppins or Big Mama."

Rogue didn't hear any of the words her personal assistant babbled. She was only focused on one thing. "You…you're supposed ta have a digital planner right?"

"Digital planner?" Tabitha made a face. "Why would I keep that old thing when I've got a cellphone which can plan my—your things?"

Rogue drew in a sharp breath. "And what did you do with it?"

"Gave it away," she said dismissively.

Gave it away? Gave it _away_?

Panic similar to the one when she discovered she was pregnant slowly rose within her.

"T-Ta whom?"

Tabitha sighed, seemingly wanting to avoid the conversation. "Scott."

Scott. Her bodyguard, Scott? The bodyguard she never saw when everyone was present in the room.

"So….." It took Rogue two attempts to ask the inevitable question. "W-Where is he?"

Sadness and regret overwhelmed Tabitha's face. "I don't know. He left right after Remy's announcement about the baby. The reason is……pretty self-explanatory. And since he was the new guy, Logan didn't share anything about your secret marriage with him."

Rogue didn't want to imagine what Scott went through. And she felt horrible…..horribly guilty.

"But Scott should've known better. He knew you were this mega-famous unattainable woman. What made him think he had a chance with you?"

Rogue shut her eyes.

She did. She made Scott think they could be together by kissing him.

"I'm really going to miss him," Tabitha sighed sorrowfully. "He was the only bodyguard who wasn't too grumpy or too serious."

"I-Is there anyway ta find him?" Rogue asked desperately

"Anna, I know you're feeling guilty, but I don't think he would want to work for you now. Unless, you're single again, of course then—"

"Ah know that! How can Ah find him?"

"He went AWOL. Maybe he doesn't want to be found." Tabitha suggested. "And a person who's had secret service type training would be almost impossible to locate if he doesn't want to be found."

Impossible to locate?

"No…." Rogue whispered in denial and despair.

"Hey. I'm sure he'll learn to accept it eventually," Tabitha assured, unaware of the turmoil in Rogue's mind. "Scott is a good, decent and rational guy. He won't hold a grudge against you for marrying Remy."

And kissing him while she was married to Remy……and pregnant with his child.

"He'll eventually realize how silly he is being and laugh over it."

And how long would it take for Scott to realize that? Days? Weeks? Months? Or—

The horrible realization hit her with full force.

—after the baby was born?

Her heart raced wildly. Her breathing increased. _'No! No! No! Please no!'_ She screamed mentally, on the verge of another panic attack. She couldn't—she wouldn't be able to handle it—there had to be another way out of this mess! She was rich and famous. She had more money than she could spend in one lifetime. And no matter what happened, money and power could always solve everything. So there had to be another way. There must be another way to get rid of the baby problem till she can find Scott and the planner!

"Coming back to the nanny issue," Tabitha returned to the previous topic. "Ok so we need someone who's definitely not a fan of you or Remy and can handle an emergency when it comes to babies—"

"I believe I told you to let the patient rest," an irritated voice spoke from the doorway.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tabitha grinned as if all her prayers were answered when Jean stepped into the room. Rogue felt the same way as her assistant, though her expression was blank. "I'll go. But before that, I have a few important questions. All related to the patient, of course."

Jean sent her a skeptical look. "Alright…..."

"Are you a fan of Remy? Ever have been?"

Jean didn't look pleased. "No."

"So you're not attracted to him or Anna in anyway?" Tabitha interviewed. "Don't watch their movies?"

Jean looked appalled. "No."

"You like babies don't you?"

"Yes. But wh—"

"And you're fully capable of handling one, right?"

"If the situation calls for it then of course, but—"

"And you're a baby doctor," Tabitha cut her off. She then snatched Jean's hand and held it up to study it. "Hmm….don't see a ring, so you're not married. How much do you make in a month?"

Jean jerked her hand free. "That's none of your business!"

"It is when you can get quad-triple that amount if you work for Anna."

"Work for…..Anna?" Jean was perplexed for a second, but was quick enough to put two and two together. She glared at both Tabitha and Rogue. "You want me to be the nanny?"

"Not just any nanny, but _the_ nanny of the child of the richest and most famous woman on earth," Tabitha corrected.

"And risk losing my privacy? Thank you very much, but no!" Jean declined firmly.

"C'mon. Think about it. You will be able to afford anything you want. This is a chance for the little girl part of you to fulfill her dreams. Like a castle……a pink and white pony with rainbow-colored hair ……wearing obscenely expensive dresses every day……even a Prince Charming……" She tried to lure Jean and Rogue was reminded just how she was tempted by the Devil. "Think about it….."

"I won't." Jean rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it would be better if the baby's mother—" She cast a glimpse toward Rogue, "—raised him or her?"

"Yeah….well, Mommy being this ultra-famous woman, will sometimes get stuck at work. So will Dad," Tabitha stated the obvious. "So we need someone who can take care of the kid during that time."

"No," Jean remained adamant. She gestured towards the door. "Like I said before, patient needs to rest."

"You're making a mistake." Tabitha pouted as she stepped out of the room. "Huge mistake!"

"Goodbye." Jean closed the door. She turned around to check on Rogue and was startled to have almost walked headlong into her. "Mrs. LeBeau……" she began calmly, not at all thrilled to find her patient up and about. "I am _this_ close—" she indicated with her fingers, "—to sedating you and strapping you to your bed. And don't you dare try to bribe me into discharging you. I've had enough bribe offers from your husband."

"You're the doctor who specializes in baby stuff right?" Rogue spoke in a trance-like voice, as if she never heard Jean's threat.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to convince me again. Because I won't be your nanny even if you offer me ten million dollars."

Rogue's face remained expressionless. "You perform……abortions too, right?"

"Why?" Jean asked cautiously.

"Ah……A-Ah….." Rogue bit her trembling lip. "Ah think Ah may be needin' one."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know…I know. I'm very evil. I can't help it. I'm just addicted to evil endings :-)

I'll try to update hopefully before either the X-men Origins: Wolverine movie or the new X-men animated series :-D Hopefully……So who else besides me is happy that Gambit will finally be in the movies and sad that Rogue won't be? :-(

It's been ten whole months since my last update, so how about some encouragement in the form of **reviews** to let me know if everyone is still interested in this fic? And hate me for updating after so long :-) If all of you can finish reading the 13,516 words of this chapter, then you definitely can **review** too ;-)


	19. Déjà vu

**A/N: **First of all, a big **Thank You** for the wonderful reviews! Both signed and anonymous :-) Second of all as usual, sorry for such a late update. Real life, writer's block, faulty PC and my other fic are responsible. It's kind of hard to write two stories which involve babies at the same time. Especially one in which Rogue _wants_ a baby and this one in which she doesn't. I confused myself so many times o.0

Anyways, I really hope everyone is still interested in this fic…..and this nice long update :-)

**Hope you enjoy!**

A good night's sleep.

Something which was certainly achievable in a world where super-powered beings didn't walk the earth, nor one had a chance of possessing the X-gene and being branded as a mutant—creatures to be feared, hated….exterminated.

For someone like Rogue, it meant no anguished screams and accusatory voices in her head, neither the constant danger of the world's end looming over her mind, nor the fear of someone controlling her to release some all-powerful ancient mutant.

An added bonus was no risk of accidentally putting people in a coma. Not a worry in the world, especially with a massive amount of wealth at her disposal. Sleep should be a wink away.

But it wasn't.

Absence of psyches were replaced by thoughts and feelings; thoughts of how Jean had out rightly refused performing an abortion since it was too late and could certainly pose a danger to her life, other than lecturing her on how wrong it would be.

When she had inquired about someone else qualified for the job, she received a less than satisfactory reply:

"_There is Dr. Allecdyre."_

"_Allecdyre?" Rogue repeated blankly. "John…..Allecdyre?"_

"_Yes," Jean said, mildly surprised. "Dr. John Allecdyre."_

_Pyro? _

_Pyromaniac?_

_Performing an abortion? On her? _

_The mere thought of him probing and protruding inside anyone or anything with a maniacal grin on his face sent violent chills down her spine. _

"_I-Isn't there anyone else?"_

"_No." Jean glared at her, appalled. "And there won't be when they learn you're in no physical condition for it."_

"_Yeah right." Rogue flared, losing her temper. "Ah'm sure Ah can find someone besides you two who could get the job done at half the price!"_

"_Are you saying you're deliberately planning on harming yourself?"_

"_What? No!" she quickly hedged, shaken by Jean's tone of voice—the one doctors used when they believed a patient was….mentally unwell. "No. A-Ah'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "A-Ah don't know what…….Ah was thinkin'. Ah didn't mean ta yell at you. Just….Please…just don't tell anyone about this."_

And although Jean had grudgingly informed her about the doctor-patient confidentiality rule, Rogue wasn't a least bit assured. So she purchased it—assurance that is.

It turned out when you donate very generously to a hospital, even its CEO, Nathaniel Essex, would be willing to bend backwards to make your stay as comfortable as possible…..such as by giving Dr. Jean Grey a week's vacation.

The man had even gone as far as to suggest that he'd be honored to discreetly provide the specific medical services she required.

"For de last time Risty, I'm not goin' t' leave Anna just so I can be an overrated mutant's sidekick!"

"What do you mean you can't reschedule? You just need to whip up a nursery for a baby! Not a fancy mausoleum for a dead guy!"

Rogue directed her blurry vision towards the door, on the silhouettes of people moving agitatedly in the corridor.

"Eye-candy? Isn't de guy who plays Wolverine eye-candy enough? He can sing, dance an' be a gentleman an' a wild beast—Forget it! I would rather be Batman's boy blunder. I signed up for three _X-men_ movies, not—_Quoi_? Are y' serious!"

"Hey pal! Anna has always paid you in advance! A lot of green in advance—so what if the Worthingtons are royalty and Anna isn't? FYI, she almost could've been, but declined Prince Warren's proposal. Nope. That wasn't a rumor. Princey won't be happy with you ditching his could-be fiancée."

"Dinner is getting cold," Laura's bored voice interrupted the speakers.

"Later," Remy and Tabitha replied in unison, still on their respective cellphones, pacing back and forth as if their lives depended on it.

"It _is_ later," she indicated dryly.

Her words fell on deaf ears.

"Solo-movie? What kind? Hmm…..Mars…..spaceship? Alien princess? Save de universe kind of deal?"

Rogue smothered the twinge of worry that arose at Remy's hundredth refusal of lunch and dinner. Wiping away her tears, she eavesdropped on his tenth conversation with his agent—a pastime she had adopted over the last few hours.

"Dat all sounds so great Risty, but de point is dat I can't leave Anna right now. She needs me—t' hell wit' de contract!"

That wasn't true. Contract could cost a career or so she heard. Which meant Remy just had to go play Gambit in Wolverine's movie, whether he liked it or not.

Kurt and Amanda would soon need to depart to their respective lives too. Tabitha had expressed her desire of a vacation quite a few times. Her bodyguards' services were restricted to making sure no harm came to her from _another_ human being. Not herself.

To put everything simply, she would finally be alone.

She could finally do whatever she wanted…..and whenever and wherever she wanted, as Dr. Essex had quoted. As for the excuse, she could term it as an accident—the classic fell down the stairs—to cover it up. No one would dare interrogate her.

And she would be free from this unnatural burden.

It was a perfect plan. Almost flawless.

"Hey Remy!" Tabitha called him. "Need to know which color scheme you want for the nursery."

"Not now Tabby," he answered distractedly, absorbed in a heated discussion about his role as Gambit. "When de hell did an X-men movie become a Wolverine movie?"

"Since the first X-men film!" Tabitha interjected. "Remy, you said _not_ to bother Anna, so I'm bothering you!" she hissed. "Now which color scheme?"

"Can't it wait till mornin'?" He took a brief glance at his wristwatch. "It's…..midnight."

"Where you and Anna's new house is, it's midday!" she snapped.

"Den…..den….atleast wait till Anna wakes up. She won't like it if we—"

"I clearly recall she said to _go ask mah husband about baby stuff. Let him take care of everythin',_" Tabitha mimicked Rogue's Southern accent. "It's enough she's always cranky, you just had to get her pregnant and make her super-cranky, didn't you?"

"She'll want t' be a part of dis once she gets her mem—better," Remy argued.

"If you want the best Remy, you can't delay. Forge is booked for the next eight months. And he's not rescheduling for reasons such as Anna's health."

"Fire him," Remy ordered, miffed. "We'll do it ourselves," he decided stubbornly.

"We? As in Anna and you? Setting up a nursery? Which includes going _out_…..nursery shopping?" Tabitha laughed. "Seriously Remy. You two get mobbed when you want to buy something as simple as groceries. You won't survive it."

Remy sighed exasperated. "Can't I t'ink it over?—Wait? What are y' sayin' Risty? Purple?"

"Purple it is Forge!" Tabitha sang into her phone.

"Non! Not purple! Red or….green…..I'm sure Anna would love green."

"Want me to wake her up and ask?"

"NO!" Everyone present protested in unison.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez. So, was the green for the girl's or guy's nursery?"

"_What_? Is Anna havin' twins?" Logan's voice bellowed.

"Thank God, no! We don't know the gender yet, so one for each."

"Hmm……Did you take care of security?" he asked. "For the baby?"

"Just the usual smoke detector and security system. House has been baby-proofed too."

"Just the smoke detector?" Logan snorted. "I say place an electric fence around the crib. Motion detectors everywhere. Phaser pain and shock field blaster outside the door and windows. A sonic nausea device also, just incase. Make sure the stuffed toys have hidden cameras and triple check if there aren't any defective ones. Laura almost choked on a teddy's bear eye once." He grumbled. "Don't know why babies have to put everything in their mouths! On second thought, how about waiting till the kid grows up for toys?"

"Should we place a homing device in the diapers too? Better yet, why don't we just put the baby in solitary confinement?" Tabitha suggested sarcastically. "And what about the theme for the nursery? Prison? Dungeon? _Trapped_?"

Logan growled, not at all amused. "I'm serious. Babies need more protection."

Rogue swallowed the lump in her throat and squeezed her eyes shut.

All of them had been busy like that the whole day…..planning things like baby names, baby clothes and even a nanny who could double as a bodyguard. And although it looked more like a business affair, it wasn't. They were all genuinely concerned and excited for the baby.

How it would crush them all…._deeply_ crush them, especially Remy when they found out about her _accident_ down the stairs. And she knew they would forgive her, of course. Remy would forgive her. He loved her

It was selfish.

It was evil.

But it was just a wish.

That was how she justified it.

Her wish.

She was free to do whatever she wanted. And it wouldn't matter since eventually she would leave the wish reality. End of wish, end of everyone's sorrow and pain, though maybe not the end of her feelings of guilt.

That was why her fifth wish would be to forget all this. Forget what she did. Wipe clean every trace of the fourth wish from her memory.

Rogue bit her lip apprehensively.

But what if she accidentally wished for this again?

She buried her face into the pillow, stifling a sob.

If only the psyches were still with her. They could drown out these emotions. And she could blame them responsible for her actions.

"Hey LeBeau……" a voice greeted mockingly.

"_You again_?" Logan barked, ready to draw blood.

For others, it meant trouble to get rid of. For Rogue, it meant an opportunity to grab hold of.

Snatching the cellphone Remy had given her for purposes _other_ than making calls, she speed-dialed the number she had acquired from Tabitha. It had proved futile so far, but she still hoped for a miracle.

As usual, the answering machine received her call: "This is Scott Summers. I'm unavailable at the moment, please leave a message."

"Hey. It's meh again. Anna." Her calm and cool speaking voice surprised her every time. "You probably don't want to see or hear meh again….and hate meh for not mentionin' things like…..mah marriage and pregnancy. But _please, _Ah really _really_ need ta see you," she pleaded. "It's important. So when you get this…..twentieth message, please call back." She was suddenly reminded of what Tabitha had said earlier, if she would be single again, he might return or……some life and death situation. "Scott, Ah really don't have much time left. I really need ta see you. So if you're there….pick up."

Nothing.

Blinking away fresh tears, she pressed the call-end button. She then returned the cell to the table and…waited for it to ring or rather vibrate.

Scott would call back soon. He wasn't the type to hold onto grudges forever….not against women anyway, especially the one he loved. Yet still there was nothing from his end. No get-well flowers or cards.

Or a call.

Rogue hugged her knees to her chest, staring at the cellphone. The unmoving, silent cellphone.

The ache in her heart grew as seconds ticked on. Realization—an inevitable one, finally sunk in. The tiny shred of hope she clung onto dearly, that Scott might call back, forgive her and bring the planner and she wouldn't have to go through with the abortion was now completely lost.

Scott was really gone…….

"I just want to talk to Remy."

"He's busy." Logan's words were laced with threat of every kind of bodily harm imaginable.

"I can wait. Or talk to his brother-in-law. He's here too isn't he?"

"Talk t' y' later Risty." Remy bid farewell to his agent. "Need t' take care of some trash."

…….just like Remy would leave if he ever found out what she did.

"Oh no….no…..You touch me again LeBeau, and you'll be missing your baby's birthday!" The new person threatened. "Oh and that goes for you bodyguards too."

"An' y' are……?"

"Lance!" he squeaked offended. "Lance Alvers!"

"Ah! Sorry homme. Couldn't recognize y' wit'out my fist in your face. Y're de guy who hangs around wit' dat reporter—what's her name? Kelly? Kimmy?"

"Kitty!"

"Right…..Kitty Pryde. How is she? She here wit' y'?"

"No. It's just me and my camera."

"An' how can I help y'….an' your camera?"

"By giving me what every photographer and paparazzi outside wants…….a snapshot of your hot wife. And if it's true, then the baby too."

"Uh-huh, den y' wasted your time sneakin' in here again."

"C'mon," Lance coaxed. "We're all just very concerned. She looked half-dead when she was checked-in. We haven't heard anything from her since. And that's really making her fanboys pretty upset and angry at _you_….. especially with you kidnapping her brother and forcing her to marry you. And now suddenly a baby?" He tsked-tsked. "It doesn't paint a very good picture of you Remy….."

"And it's strangely narrowin' your chances of gettin' out of this hospital with your camera….alive."

"We appreciate your concern," Remy spoke up before Logan could do anything drastic. "But Anna's restin' right now. She an' baby LeBeau are doin' just fine. Pass dat message t' all your friends outside. D' accord?"

Lance didn't comply. "Think rationally," he continued. "You're tired. The bodyguards are tired. Sooner or later someone will get to her. Better a photographer of the Daily Bugle than a paparazzi or some psychotic fan."

Remy didn't respond.

"So……which room?"

"Not in a room."

"Oh. Where is she then?"

"Right behind y'."

"Wha—" There was a sound of a crash. "_MY CAMERA_!" Lance suddenly screeched hysterically. "_You broke my camera_!"

"Whoops…..dat was just Laura. Sometimes dey look so alike. Hmm….no camera. Dere's no reason for y' t' be here, now is dere?"

"I always carry a back-up and it—_where is it_! Where's my…..She has it! She has my hidden camera! I know she does!"

"If it's hidden, how do y' know y' had it in de first place?"

"Grrr…..You'll pay for that LeBeau!"

"_Hey_!" Logan snarled and there were noises of a scuffle followed by the sound of someone's body being slammed against the wall.

"You're all going to jail! I'll make sure of it!"

"Set a date wit' de judge an' we'll be dere. Oh an' bring Kitty wit' y'. I owe her for dat interestin' piece of false article she wrote 'bout me." Remy then addressed the bodyguards. "Logan? Piotr? Would y' do de honor of showin' Mr. Alvers out?"

"Gladly…." Logan growled dangerously.

"_Someone will get to Anna_! Just wait!" Lance's incensed shouts grew dimmer as if he was being dragged away. "There's only three of you bodyguards and hundreds of us!"

"Uh-huh. Au Revoir now."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Tabitha broke it. "You know, if you let me, I can get you two ready in less than five minutes," she offered. "Take a snapshot with my cell and e-mail it to every reputable magazin—"

"Still not going to stop them from coming," Laura articulated.

"But atleast it'll minimize the number of lunatics who visit Anna. They won't believe anyone's word until they see her happy, smiling face with you. Or a video—a video interview of you guys! Yes!"

"Non," Remy refused Tabitha's suggestion. "She's just not ready for it."

"She will be if you just give—"

"She ain't ready!" Remy snapped suddenly, silencing everyone.

Even Rogue's falling tears froze and she jarred out of the state of depression and hopelessness she had plummeted into over Scott's disappearance.

"M' sorry…..just…s'cuse me."

At the sound of his approaching footsteps, Rogue quickly lay back on the mattress and shut her eyes.

Pretending to sleep was better than facing anyone right now. It had been so hard to plaster on a smile and act normal with Kurt and Amanda as they fussed over their unborn niece or nephew. With Remy, it would be just…..impossible.

The chair next to her bed creaked.

She cracked an eye open.

Her husband's exhausted form sat beside her. Mumbling something incoherent, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair before letting his head fall back and closed his eyes.

She should've done the same thing—made another attempt at sleep…….anything, but look at him and be constantly reminded of the pain and suffering she would inflict. Yet she found herself unable to look away. He was just so….devastatingly beautiful….so perfect.

Even the ugly florescent lighting from the corridor, which touched one side of his chiseled features, didn't ruin her perception of beautiful. Neither did someone's donated T-shirt and pair of shorts he adorned.

Rage suddenly accosted her.

Beautiful.

Rich.

Powerful.

Remy LeBeau reeked of money and power. Women worshipped the ground he walked on.

And what was he doing?

He was seated on an uncomfortable chair next to her instead of flaunting his wealth by going to some exclusive club, or taking advantage of his looks by giving in to the advances of the nurses and lady doctors—what normal rich, famous celebrities and politicians do!

The man even had the audacity to check up on her more often than necessary. So often that she had imprinted him in her mind without her mutation: the beat of his footsteps when he would approach her; the scent of his cologne as he hovered beside her; his warmth as he leaned down; his soft touch when he would caress her wound and check her breathing and his husky voice as he conversed with the baby.

Rogue clenched her fists angrily.

She suddenly wished he would do something wrong. Anything! Just so she could nullify the affect of guilt and feel like he deserved it.

'Do somethin'. Anythin'. Hurt meh. Tell meh you're cheatin'….killed someone…workin' for the mafia…tell meh anythin' ta break mah heart!' She mentally screamed at him.

"So," Remy suddenly spoke, startling her beyond anything. His eyes were still closed. "Enjoyin' de view?"

"A-Ah wasn't—" Rogue stopped mid-sentence before her quivering voice gave away her chaotic emotions. Being the good actress she was now, she succeeded in concealing everything was not alright. "This is a hospital." She rubbed her eyes, making it seem like she was wiping away sleep instead of tears. "There's nothin' here ta enjoy."

And how in the world did he even know she was awake—with the lights switched off—and staring at him?

Remy's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "A girl broke int' my apartment an' watched me all night long while I slept," he recounted as if reading her mind. "So trust me when I say dis, I can tell when someone's starin' at me."

"Did she…..hurt you?" she asked weakly. Just like she would hurt him?

"Nah. I looked t' beautiful t' harm. Ginny said so herself. She was my first stalker." He looked proud. "Y're never quite famous until y' have your very own stalker."

Rogue recoiled in remorse.

His stalker sounded less dangerous than his own wife.

"An' dat's when I finally considered havin' a bodyguard. Well actually…..y' forced me t' hire one an' get a restrainin' order against my stalker." He opened his eyes to bestow an appreciated look towards her. "So overprotective sometimes….."

Rogue's stomach lurched.

No amount of bodyguards would protect him from the pain she would cause.

"But…..y' don' remember dat either, do y'?" he asked, unsure yet still hopeful.

"Ah don't." She lowered her eyes to rest them on the bed-sheets.

With a disappointed sigh, Remy picked up his cellphone from the bedside table—the one he had given her. "Did y' go t'rough de pics? T' help y' jog your memory?"

"Ah forgot."

He smirked. "Y' forgot?"

She ignored his question….and him.

"It's cool. Wasn't here t' help y'."

A flash of lighting followed by the sound of thunder made him turn to the window.

"Scary weather, huh?" he commented after a while. "But atleast it scared away most of your fans."

"Great." Rogue tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear as she examined the floral design of the sheets.

"It really is." After another pause, he continued, "Y' know, new X-men 4 trailer came out t'day. It had a long Gambit-in-action footage," he informed enthusiastically. "It's awesomeness blew away all de previous trailers an' TV spots. Gambit stole de spotlight from other characters," he boasted smugly. "Dere were even reports of femme underwear flyin' in de theatres where de trailer was shown. Few even fainted an' needed t' be taken t' de hospital."

Rogue neither shared his joy nor was irritated by the disclosure. "That's nice."

"Fangirls as usual, loved him. As for de fanboys….well y' know dem. Nitpickin' everythin'. Eyes, hair, accent, clothes. Just 'bout everythin'." Annoyance and frustration reflected in his spoken words. "Does my accent sound like I'm from Texas?"

Rogue shrugged unconcernedly.

"But wit' de positive reaction Gambit's receivin', an' him bein' so popular…..he now needs t' be in Wolverine's movie. It's _obvious _de claw man's movie would fail wit'out Gambit." His voice tried to lighten the mood, but his somber expression failed to maintain it. "But den dat means…."

He had to go.

"Ah know. Tabitha told meh." Her assistant had been updating her quite regularly in the guise of cheering her up.

"Hmm….She did?"

Rogue fluffed her pillows, turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

"Alright." He finally caught on the vibe she had been broadcasting him, "Sorry, if we woke y' up. Goodnight."

His tired and despondent voice tugged at her already broken heart. She thought being colder than the chilly winds of Arctic to him would be best. But this was hurting him too. Her _accident_ would also produce inconceivable agony.

Wouldn't it be better to be……nice to him before the inevitable accident? A calm before the storm? It might help lessen the heavy burden of guilt.

And not let on anything is wrong.

"Remy?"

He stirred sleepily. "Oui?"

Rogue briefly glanced at the rain-splattered window. "Ah'd like ta see those pictures. Ah can't sleep."

The table lamp came to life and she found Remy beaming at her. "I t'ought y' would never ask." He worked his nimble fingers over the touchscreen phone. "Let me just find de right pics for y'….."

"Okay." She idly tapped her foot against the footboard of the bed as she waited.

Such a small gesture from her part brought him so much joy. How many more gestures would she need to diminish the mental anguish he would endure?

Squashing her deafening conscious, Rogue craned her neck to get a better look at what Remy was doing. Her brows knitted into a frown. "What's that folder? Girlfriends?"

"Just lady friends," he dismissed casually. "Movin' on….."

Rogue caught glimpses of glamorous faces and names. From Elisabeth Braddock, Alison Blaire, Lorna Dane to Karima Shapandar, Genevieve Darceneaux, to twins named Claudette and Nicole St. Croix—the list just went on. It was almost like he had been with every woman in the world.

"You have an awful lot of lady friends," she mentioned dryly, and was amazed to find herself affected by other women in Remy's life. Even under the most stressful circumstances.

Remy remained unfazed by her comment. "Would've been suspicious if someone got dis cell an' I kept pictures of only Anna Marie."

That made sense. And he had trusted her enough to relinquish his cellphone earlier without erasing the girlfriends' folder. Trusted her too much.

"Did you….know them well?" she probed, feigning an air of nonchalance.

"Y' mean if I slept wit' dem or had a relationship?" He deflected effectively, striking her speechless. He smiled at her. "Yup. Short-term."

She tried not to sound too curious. "H-How short?"

"Three….four hours de most. Twenty minutes de least."

"Do you….keep in touch with them now?" She had no idea what possessed her to leap from curious to outright meddlesome.

"Would be rude t' ignore." He briskly ended the conversation by handing over his cellphone. "Dere y' go. Y' get any flashbacks or déjà vu feelin'." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Let me know."

"Uh….Okay." Her famous face smiled happily at her along with Remy's playful smirk. They appeared to be on some beach house together, surprisingly smartly-dressed and having coffee, along with Logan and Piotr.

She flipped through the rest of the saved memories like pages of a history book. There was no point in leisurely scrolling through them. They all conveyed the same message: a perfectly happy celebrity couple.

Other than Scott, she couldn't imagine another man making her close to happy; even if she saw a million pictures of herself laughing, giggling, smiling—looking completely satisfied with a man who wasn't Scott Summers.

Rogue suppressed a yawn.

And she could've learned a lot more through absorbing Remy than from this…..primitive gadget.

"Never thought Ah'd miss mah powers," she muttered under her breath.

"Y' say somethin'?"

She almost dropped the prehistoric device. "Oh….uh….yeah…." She covered her slip-up with a question. "Just wonderin'……are there over a thousand pictures of us?"

"If we did meet often, den dere wouldn't be."

"And….how often are—were we together?"

"One day t'gether. Three t' six months apart," Remy revealed glumly. "It was just luck dat dey decided t' put Gambit along wit' Rogue in X4." A devious smile tugged the corners of his lips. "Got lots of time t' spend den….."

Her cheeks grew warm. "Why did….?" The question was left hanging on her lips, however. An odd realization had hit her.

Remy.

She slowly reached out to touch her cheek.

Remy made her blush……..made her go red in the face. Not with shame or guilt, but with embarrassment.

From a thrilled Kurt to a raucous Tabitha to even a silent Piotr—all of them made her want to shut all her senses, curl into a ball and….hopefully die.

But Remy, the person she had been dreading all day, believing he too would constantly invoke similar feelings, was astoundingly making her blush!

How was that possible?

"Had t' make it realistic dat we meant nothin' t' each other," Remy's voice treaded through her contemplation. "But de problem wit' keepin' secrets is, dey never stay hidden." With half-lidded eyes, he lovingly gazed at her stomach. "But I don' mind how dis one got out."

Rogue's hands instinctively tightened their grip on the blanket. The guilt returned tenth fold and it took sheer willpower not to burst into tears, scream at him for impregnating her and plead for forgiveness at the same time.

'Don't cry. Don't cry. You cry infront of him and it's over!'

Sensing her discomfort, Remy finally looked away. He then squirmed in his seat, trying to find the most comfortable sleeping position.

Already deeply struck by the guilt attack, the sight reminded Rogue of her obligation to be extra nice to him. "The chair doesn't look so comfortable," she blurted unthinkingly.

"M' sorry?"

"If you want…..y-you can rest here…..on this…bed cause it's comfortable a-and Ah'll just be lookin' at your pictures anyway—o-our pictures…so you know. Y-You can sleep on the bed, cause A-Ah'm not—A-Ah mean, Ah'll be awake."

Was this really happening? She blabbing like a total idiot?

Remy sat still, observing her with an inquisitive expression. "Hmm….." He uttered after awhile, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "In bed? Wit' de world's most beautiful woman pressed up against me all night long?" He chuckled. "Dat'll _definitely_ help me sleep more comfortably."

Before Rogue died of embarrassment, he reconsidered her offer.

"Den again, it's been awhile so….." He bent down to remove his shoes.

Rogue quickly made space for him, or whatever space which was humanely possible. Which wasn't much since their bodies were practically touching. But it was alright.

"Ahhh…….." Remy made a relaxing sound as he lay on his stomach, his face mashed against the pillow. "So dis is what a bed feels like after three days….."

She dragged in a deep breath.

As long as her attention stayed on Remy….their relationship….his scrupulous body… and _not_ the baby, she would be alright. Everything would be okay.

Remy yawned, rolled onto his back and stretched luxuriously.

Her eyes traced the hard muscles that peeked from underneath his shirt as he performed this action, trying to detect any differences between his real body and the photoshopped ones on posters. The exposed muscular legs prolonged her….examination.

"Ahem." The clearing of Remy's throat interrupted her. He shot her a look, which clearly said: _I know when I'm bein' watched. So don' try t' deny it._

Heat suffused her cheeks and she tore away her scrutinizing gaze.

Perhaps her emotionally disturbed mind would fare better if it actually focused on the pictures rather than the perfect male specimen of a husband with her, in her bed.

Nervously, Rogue started browsing the phone's photo gallery again. 'Let's see….'

She and Remy at the Academy Awards.

"Y' sure y're ok wit' dis?"

She and Remy at the Golden Globe Awards.

"Yeah."

Grammy Awards.

"Y' sure?"

Heart foundation…..charities……Remy in swimming trunks……

'Dammit!'

"Anna?"

"Yup."

"I wouldn't mind movin' back t' de chair."

"No n-no. Ah'm fine with it," she assured him. "Really." She mentally reprimanded herself. She had to stop behaving like a little schoolgirl and more like an adult to succeed in her commitment to be nice to him.

With that in mind, Rogue regained her composure.

And what could possibly happen if she allowed Remy to actually sleep with her? A pair of twins?

The wayward thought made her blush enough to warrant a fever.

An amused smirk drew her attention to the gentleman lying beside her. Propped up on his elbow, her handsome life-companion was studying her with a highly fascinated expression.

"What?" she snapped.

"I've just…..never seen a woman blush dis much before. Teenage girls maybe, but never a femme. Well…..unless she's 'bout t' have an—" he abruptly stopped, chuckled and shook his head. "Nevermind." He returned his head to the pillow. "Just look at de pics an' feel free t' ask any questions."

More than happy to oblige, Rogue delved into the seemingly endless digitalized memories. 'Huh…..'

Remy hadn't just been with every woman on earth, he had visited every place too: exotic islands, ridiculously expensive hotels, picturesque landscapes, alligator-infested swamps, wonders of the world—he had been everywhere. And so had she apparently….or rather a stranger with her face.

An unexplainable sense of loss overpowered Rogue.

"What is it?" Remy sat up instantly and peered at the cause of her misery.

Unable to decipher the feeling, Rogue shook her head and faked a cheerful smile. "Ah'm just…it's…kind of hard ta remember."

"No one can suddenly remember everythin'," he reasoned as he slid an arm around her protectively and pulled her close. "Dat only happens in movies."

"Yeah….." she murmured and closed her eyes, savoring the warm embrace. More than anything, she needed the contact right now; needed someone to put their arms around her and tell her everything would be alright; someone she could confide in; someone she could get close to.

She had always wished that. If only it weren't for her powers…….

Startled by the strangely familiar thoughts, Rogue hurriedly untangled herself from Remy's arms. She then quickly started a conversation, to avoid an explanation for her behavior. "Uh….We…..visited so many places together."

"Well…not _together_." Jadedly, Remy scratched his unshaven face. "Y' were on a promotional tour an' I just happen t' be dere, at de right place an' time," he told her, acting airily. "Complete coincidence we ran int' each other."

She rolled her eyes. "Ah'm sure."

"Mmm…Yup." He stifled a yawn. "Just two famous people runnin' int' each other."

Rogue frowned when a strange picture pattern caught her notice. "Is it just meh or is Logan in almost each one of these pictures?"

"He's in every one of dem," Remy answered wryly. "He would've been wit' us on our weddin' night if y' didn't say non."

He wasn't kidding. Logan was even in the picture of a snowy wasteland. Remy looked extremely unhappy and cold, while she appeared quite comfortable with the penguins.

"Antarctica……for save de penguins campaign," Remy stated with a small, wistful smile.

"You seem like you didn't want ta be there," she noted.

"Y're right," he confirmed, nodding his head.

"Then why go?"

He shrugged and rested his head against the headboard. "Turns out love makes y' do t'ings like follow your girlfriend t' a place where human life isn't meant t' exist." He grimaced, as if recalling something unpleasant. "Or take one of Logan's tests. Twice."

"Tests?" she questioned, perplexed.

"Oui. Like de boyfriend test," he said sarcastically. "Like if y' an' Anna are out on a date an' y' hear a gunshot, what do y' do? _A:_ Run away leavin' Anna an' de check. _B:_ Act as a human-shield for Anna. _C:_ Hide Anna in a safe place an' investigate. _D:_ Hide under de table."

Rogue chuckled inwardly. That sounded like Logan alright.

"After your two hundredth date, if Anna invites y' t' her place, what will y' do? _A:_ Politely reject an' leave. _B:_ Go in, talk a few minutes, den leave. _C:_ Stay an' have Anna's bodyguards make y' leave."

"W-What option did you choose?" she stuttered, suddenly overwhelmed by his closeness.

"I choose de first option." Remy summoned an innocent face. "But y' chose a completely new option, so de circumstances were……beyond my control." He grinned wickedly, reminiscing the moment. "Still remember Logan's face when he broke int' de apartment, t'inkin' y' were bein'…..impaled. Repeatedly."

If there was something beyond embarrassment, then that was what Rogue experienced.

"Heh….De homme might cross de threshold of overprotective most of de time, but it's good he does dose t'ings. An' it's an honor t' have him as my wife's bodyguard," he concluded with utmost sincerity and honesty. "But don't ever mention dat I said dat. K'?"

"Yeah…alright…." Having exceeded her limit of humiliation, Rogue quickly pointed at some random picture. "What's this?"

"Premiere of de second X-men movie. Which reminds me of another premiere I had t' attend t'night." He sighed forlornly, as if some tragedy had befallen him. "An' de annual lingerie fashion show……." His face contorted into a scowl. "Which of course sounds so dull, doesn't it?"

"Dull indeed….." she repeated uncertainly.

"Oui. What's more better? Sittin' here, talkin' t' my perfect wife…..or hundreds of visually appealin' women…..catwalkin' in lingerie of all shapes, sizes, an' see-t'rough material? Bah!" His scowl deepened. "What a waste of time. Especially after de show……goin' back stage an' gettin' cozy wit' de models." He feigned a yawn. "Very uninterestin'."

"Yeah right." Rogue snorted, impressed by his acting ability.

Remy peered at her with hope-filled eyes. "Is dat a yes for me t' go?"

"_NO_!" The sudden outburst stunned her. "A-Ah meant…..yes…" She regained the normal pitch of her vocal cords. "Of course you can go. If you want," she spoke in a formal manner. "Ah don't want you ta miss any important events because of meh."

A grin, which could be described as absolutely evil, spread across his gorgeous face. "Heh…..Still remember how t' be jealous."

"Wha—Jealous? T-That's just…….j-just…." Words suddenly failed her. "It's….just…ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?" Remy gasped, mortified. "Anna…..y' have de most handsome, sexiest man as your husband." He gave his hair a dramatic flip before running his hand through them leisurely—like a shampoo commercial model. "It's perfectly natural t' feel threatened."

Rogue bristled and glared at him. "Threatened?"

"Which y' don't need t' be," he added quickly. "I've seen two futures. An' I've chosen de one wit' y' in it."

"What's the other future?" she asked sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed into slits. "A very dark one Anna…..very dark," he began ominously. "I would marry in my eighties. By dat time, dis utterly attractive body should've disappeared. But non! T'anks t' de miracle known as plastic surgery, it will remain young…..forever."

Rogue listened, completely enthralled by its ridiculousness.

"Sadly……my young, sweet….twenty somethin' wife still won't be satisfied. Non. Health didn't come wit' de deal of youthful looks." He shook his head, woefully. "De constant heart attacks, trips t' de hospital an' my declinin' performance in de bedroom would finally make her snap an' run." He waited a beat. "Run int' de strong, healthy, waitin' arms of my assistant." He exhaled a mournful sigh. "Finally, on my eighty-fourth birthday, my young bride would gift me wit' a one-way ticket……t' de senior citizen's home. An' she'll live off my life's wealth…..wit' my handsome assistant, happily ever after. De end."

Rogue should've been disturbed by Remy's cheating twenty something wife or be reminded of the real age difference between herself and Remy right now. Instead, she found herself laughing. Quite hysterically.

"Anna, I can't believe y'." Remy shook his head in mock disappointment. "Y' want me t' choose de dark an' bleak future, don't y'?"

She gradually quieted down. "Maybe Ah do."

"Do y' now?" His eyes gleamed with mischief. "Den I should probably tell y' 'bout an alternate future, where I inherit de Playboy mansion. Bunnies an' all."

She snorted in disgust and started to climb out of bed for a glass of water, but Remy stopped her.

"Non. Don't. For six months, y're a Queen an' we're your humble servants." He poured her a glass and handed it to her in a graceful manner. "Now y're majesty, is dere anythin' else I can do for y'?"

She huffed annoyed, though secretly amused by his chivalry. "You're spoilin' meh."

"Oh I spoil all my wives. Y' can ask my third an' fifth wife."

"Uh-huh." Rogue took a delicate sip. "What ahm Ah? Your seventh wife?"

"On-screen eighth. Off-screen, first."

"That's impossible….." The words escaped before she could stop herself.

Remy gave her a confused look. "Dat I have eight wives?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No. That Ah'm your first." Or that he didn't marry before.

"Why?"

"Well….you're….." she grasped for words to explain, but ended up with, "you're Remy."

"Hmm……" Remy murmured in deep reflection, studying her intently. "So bein' Remy means I'm supposed t' either live up t' de reputation of bein' de notorious playboy an' sleep wit' random strangers every night or be married t' a gorgeous blue-eyed blonde who'll be spendin' my hard-earned money on liposuction an' breast enlargement?"

"A-Ah didn't mean it…like that…A-Ah—" Rogue broke off, blushing. "Ah just assumed—"

"It's ok. Don't need t' explain." Remy took the half-empty glass from her hands and placed it back on the bedside table. "I know what y' meant. An' it's my fault for buildin' dat reputation of mine. Wit' de partyin' all night an' women….an' almost gettin' married……….."

She was expecting something like that. Famous men had a track record of flings, marriages, divorces……illegitimate children.

"…….t' a gorgeous drop-dead blonde—" he paused, finding the walls more fascinating than her, "—adult film star."

If Remy hadn't been within arm's reach, Rogue surely would have toppled off the bed and banged her head—most certainly resulting in a second coma.

Remy winced as slowly he released her. "An' by de look y're givin' me…..y' don't remember dat either."

"A porn star?" Were the only words she could form.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah….dat was…..one of de reasons Logan never liked me. An' Papa an' I….don't get along." Uneasiness flickered across his features. "Uh, y' know, maybe we should postpone de trip down memory lane for another time, huh?" he suggested quickly. "Stress isn't good for your health."

She didn't know whom to kill right now; Jean or Remy or the person who invented the word, stress. "No. Ah'm…..Ah'm over the shock. What happened?"

"It's really late." Remy again tried to dodge the subject. "Can't keep my eyes open….."

"Remy….." Rogue practically growled.

"Okay……fine." He surrendered with a defeated sigh. "Better t' find out from me den from Logan. Or worst, Tabitha."

"So…..What happened?" It was too late to hide her curiosity.

"Besides Papa threatenin' t' disown me? I was just goin' t' marry her for her silicon body parts instead of anythin' meaningful."

Rogue's eyes widened.

"I was young an' new t' fame!" he justified defensively. "It felt like de teen years all over again. Y' know? New t'ings t' explore……places t' go……famous people t' see an'…..do." He hung his head low, looking genuinely ashamed. "Y' remember dose wonderful an' painful years, don't y'?"

She didn't. "Umm yeah." Since she was still young. "Thank Gawd their over." Very young. For fame, wealth, a husband……a baby.

Rogue quickly halted her mind's wandering and forced it to listen to Remy.

"She suggested marriage would look good on my résumé. An' it seemed like every celebrity was marryin' dose days….so I t'ought, why not? It'd be an interestin' experience."

Marriage? An interesting experience? Why did it sound so familiar? Almost like….her first wish?

"An' dose silicon brea—body parts of her were…..well……" Remy exhaled sharply. "Let's say _huge_ would be an understatement. So it was hard t' decline a marriage proposal from such a…..woman." He frowned at her. "Y' sure y' don't remember any of dat? Press an' paprazzi had a field day."

"A dumb blonde you almost married?" She huffed indignantly before casually giving her own body a once over. "Ah don't think so." Why was she suddenly so angry at him? And why in the world did she feel so conscious about herself right now?

"Oh no. Not dumb," Remy said carefully, as if his ex-fiancée was to be feared or kept away from. "If Emma Frost was one t'ing, she was de _exact_ opposite of dumb." His jaw visibly tightened, as if he was straining to keep his emotions in check. "Now she's de president of Hellfire Club, de adult entertainment company she founded…….usin' my money." He chuckled bitterly, playing with the lamp's switch. "Well actually, first she used me t' earn money den she stole it over de years. Press an' everyone made it look like de break-up was my fault. Revenge against Remy LeBeau was de inspiration for Hellfire Club."

"Ah'm…..Ah'm sorry," she whispered, unable to say more. Tentatively, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

She understood better than anyone what it was like to be used by someone close. To be used for one's….talents.

Guilt pierced her heart and she slowly withdrew her hand.

And apparently, now she also knew what it was like to use someone. Act like the world's greatest best friend…..or wife with malicious intentions behind the façade.

"Ah'm….really sorry," she repeated in a barely audible voice, but doubted he would ever know the true meaning of her apology.

"Non. Don't be." Remy's next words surprised her. "Good t'ings also came out of it."

Rogue cringed. "Good….things?" Of having a porn star as a girlfriend?

"Y' can actually learn a lot when y're wit' someone like Emma," he mused, playfulness slowly returning to his voice.

"Oh?"

"Gain a vast amount of…..experience……"

She tensed up and shifted awkwardly. "Experience, huh?" She had a pretty good guess in which department he had gained it. And it didn't help to be sitting right on top of his area of expertise.

"…..from such a cunnin' mind like hers."

Mind?

Rogue blinked amazed. "Mind?"

"Oui." He chuckled lightly, well aware of the direction of her thoughts. "Where do y' t'ink I inherited my charm from? Takes a lot of quick an' clever t'inkin' t' charm people wit' your performance. Not just good looks."

Rogue couldn't help, but suspect if she was being charmed right now.

"But charm power won't work when someone knows 'bout it," he added as an afterthought

She blushed as if he had just read her most private inner thoughts.

"An' definitely not when……I look like…." He assessed his messy appearance. "One of your creepy stalkers."

"Huh…..right…." Would it wrong to find a creepy stalker so…..ruggedly handsome?

"Emma's unique……tactics of gettin' t'ings done also sharpened my mind. Don't t'ink I would've ever come up wit' a plan t' kidnap Kurt an' Amanda t' surprise y' if I hadn't been hangin' around her." He smiled, but it was devoid of humor. "An' if I was still wit' her……den fame an' power would've gotten t' my head also."

This Emma woman sounded more than just a girlfriend. A mentor. And as Remy narrated the good times, Rogue sensed a sort of…longing in his voice….if things had been different….if only Emma had been different, then they would've still been together, married.

And it irked Rogue more than it should have.

"……after dat, I finally grew up an' woke up from de glamour an' glitter around me. An' den I met y', Anna."

After avoiding eye-contact all through retelling his tale, Remy's eyes finally met hers. There was no doubt, no regret as she stared back into the pools of ruby-black windows to his soul. Only a powerful certainty; certain he made the right decision…….

"Not sorry everythin' happened……" He drew a finger slowly down the curve of her face. His lips drifted inches away from brushing against hers.

……..certain he loved her without any doubts. And believed with all his heart she would too.

Rogue titled her face and his lips grazed her forehead. "A-Ah guess Ah never thought it that way before."

The blame fell on her for raising his hopes so much. She had unconsciously displayed such keen curiosity and interest in his past life…ex-girlfriends….him.

She had to stop.

Remy's sigh of disappointment tickled her skin. He scooted back and maintained a respectable distance after that. "So…...dat's it? No more questions?"

Or…..she could stop after one last question; one which had been a constant itch ever since he exposed his porn starlet ex-fiancée. "N-No….Ah do have questions." But she felt too shy to ask. "Umm….Have you also…..uh….you know."

"What?" Remy asked softly, as if encouraging a small child to express her thoughts. "Go on."

"Have you….." She finally gathered the courage. "Did you act in…..those kind of movies? Umm….porn?"

Remy blinked many times, completely caught off-guard. "Dieu….." he uttered, as if in deep shock, "now y're makin' me blush."

She winced. "Err…that's a no?"

His eyes grew so huge, it was almost comical. "Course it's a no!" he sputtered, horrified. "Or else, Logan would've already killed me. Non. I t'ink Papa most probably would've gotten t' me first. It was awkward tellin' him what Emma's job was. How do y' t'ink de conversation would've gone if I did de same t'ing for a livin'?"

Not as awkward as the answer Remy would've received if he had asked Emma: _Hey honey. How was your day?_

"'Besides……" He reverted back to his cocky-self, "workin' nine t' almost twelve hours a day in _so_ many positions….on different kind of furniture…..wit' so many different people…..it's really exhaustin'. An' if y' make a mistake and have t' redo—Oh an' de injuries…..muscle pain…..leg cramps………"

Rogue groaned in embarrassment and covered her face. How did he always manage to throw everything back at her?

"I don't t'ink I could've survived dat." Remy laughed softly, thoroughly enjoying her reaction. "Besides…." He grinned cheekily at her. "De legal rights t' view an' use dis sexy body in whatever position required are owned by Mrs. Anna LeBeau."

Damn him!

Rogue yanked the pillow from behind her back and pressed it against her rosy-colored face.

"What are y' doin'?"

"Killin' myself." From humiliation.

"Uh-huh…..well let's not do dat," he said rather seriously. "Y' have a tiny passenger dat needs de oxygen."

She stiffened immediately, but managed to recover quickly. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind to steer him clear of the baby topic. "What were you thinkin'?" She lifted the pillow. "Seriously?" she admonished him. "A porn star?"

"Emma stopped workin' wit' men after she got involved wit' moi. If dat's what y're t'inkin'." He didn't bother hiding the smugness in his voice. "An' den she quit completely t' be my talent agent…..an' I guess focus full-time on embezzlin' whatever I earned."

Rogue threw him a cynical glare.

"Oh." He realized he had misunderstood. "Y' mean what was I thinkin' generally?" He shrugged casually. "Nothin' honestly. It was like all coherent t'oughts left my head."

Rogue shook her head in disbelief.

"Really!" he insisted. "If de woman from de nude centerfold of a magazine shows up at your doorstep one day, y' just _can't_ say no t' anythin' she wants t' do wit' an' _t'_ y'."

"You're crazy."

"_Crazy_?" he echoed incredulously. "Who could say no t' a porn star?"

She fumed. "Ah would say no!"

"Uh-huh…." Remy cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't we see t'ings from de women's perspective? Let's suppose one day, Prince Charmin' comes ridin' on his pearly white horse an' asks y' t' be his princess, would y' say no? Considerin' I don't kick his royal behind?"

"Yes," Rogue answered adamantly. "Ah would say no."

"But he just saved y' from de fire breathin' dragon, slay de beast for y', crossed de highest mountains and de deepest oceans…..he also has a large castle made of gold."

"Ah'll say thanks, but no."

"Flyin' castle an' a flyin' horse?"

"No!"

Remy grumbled something about modern women being hard to impress. "Ok den." He then impressively mimicked a teenaged girl's voice. "What if it was some _guy_ y' really liked……known him for years……an' he suddenly wants t' be wit' y'? Hmm?"

His words struck a nerve.

"Now _dat_ is de same expression I had when Emma Frost offered t' make me rich an' famous beyond my wildest dreams." He locked his arms behind his head and let out a satisfied sigh. "Glad y' see t'ings from my point of view."

Rogue gawked at him, dumbfounded.

He was wrong. She didn't understand his perspective at all! He almost married a porn star for God sakes! And for what? It'd be an awesome experience! She on the other hand……

Queasiness slowly gripped her.

…..she had sold her soul to the Devil for seven wishes; to get her chance to be with Scott; to have him love her.

Who could resist a never-in-a-lifetime opportunity like that?

She didn't. And neither did Remy.

So maybe she did understand his point of view. But why did comparing her situation with Remy's suddenly feel like she did something….wrong? Like something was amiss?

"Y' alright? Y' look like y' seen de dead walkin'."

Comprehension dawned on her.

Remy.

It was Remy.

He was confusing her with his life's story; making her question her decision; making her think she somehow made a mistake, just like he did with Emma.

But she didn't.

Everything went….okay for her. With Scott. Even if he cheated on her with Taryn in the first wish, practically vanished from the face of the earth in this wish, but the second wish went just fine, after taking out Titanic from the equation.

And she had three more wishes. Three more chances to be with Scott.

And most importantly, she loved Scott. Just like….Remy loved her. Not like Remy's infatuation with Emma. And just to convince herself right, she turned to Remy.

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Can Ah ask you somethin'?"

He graced her with his undivided attention. "Anythin' y' want……" he drawled out, huskily…..seductively.

For an instant, Rogue forgot why she called him.

"So…..ask away…..anytime now."

"Oh." Snapping herself out of the trance his voice had put her into, she spoke: "Ah was just wonderin'….." She fiddled with her thumbs nervously. "When you were with meh…..How….H-How did you know it was….."

"Love?" Remy finished, half-amused and half-intrigued. "How did I know I was in love wit' y'?"

Rogue nodded silently.

"Hmm….let's see….." He lapsed into silence.

"You don't know?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm tryin' t' t'ink of a simple way t' explain de most complicated t'ing—Wait. I got it!" He suddenly enveloped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug.

Stunned and mystified, Rogue hesitantly returned the embrace. "Ah….don't get it."

"Right now I just feel like holdin' y' close."

"So?"

"So…." He smirked. "I don't want t' grope your perfect behind or unhook your bra."

Rogue felt glad he couldn't see her face. She never even entertained the thought of unhooking or fondling Scott's…..anything.

"………every time I saw y', I didn't want t' ravish y'……"

Things had heated up between them in her Titanic wish, but she preferred cuddling or talking to him than—what was Remy saying to her anyway?

"……Ok most of de time, but not _everytime._" Remy pulled back and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Me in bed wit' a woman, fully clothed an' not naked, sweaty an' tangled up in de sheets, was unimaginable…until now." He slanted his mouth into a wistful smile. "So was bein' ready t' do every silly thin' for y'. Like findin' de digital planner. Which I will."

Ah…yes. Crazy things.

She also did crazy things for Scott. From rescuing Jean from her disaster date with Blob to saving her from her uncontrollable telekinetic and telepathic powers.

"I started fantasizin' 'bout t'ings other dan y' in a lingerie." He made a face. "Silly t'ings like……gettin' married an' livin' in a cottage…….somewhere faraway from civilization. Havin' kids. I can visualize dat as clear as……a naked femme."

That one didn't count. She had had silly fantasies like that since she was four.

"An'….I always got scared whenever dere was news 'bout someone stalkin' y'. Or a break-in at one of your homes." He then added quietly: "T'ink my heart went int' a coma when y' did."

She had been terrified when Scott had gone up against Juggernaut alone. Her heart literally stopped when the unstoppable mutant managed to block Scott's optic blasts by grabbing his head.

"An' I get….a little bit jealous." Remy admitted guiltily. "Especially when every time your co-stars try t' pick y' up."

"Aren't you…..also mah co-star?" Rogue pointed out dryly. "Who tried that?" And apparently succeeded.

"Non non. I was your _potential _co-star," he emphasized. "I auditioned for Gambit for X3 an' did get de part. But sadly, Gambit had t' be dropped cause his personality was similar t' Wolverine's an' powers same as Cyclops," he stated sourly. "So I was your _potential _co-star when I tried that."

"Whatever you say….." Rogue said flatly.

"Anyway, whenever I would see or read 'bout y' on a date, I would wonder….what de hell is Anna doin' wit' dat jerk anyway?"

"Hey!" Rogue cried offended.

"Hey what? Y' were doin' de same t'ing wit' my lady friends." Grinning lecherously, he saucily added, "Besides checkin' me out an' t'inkin' I never notice."

Fire literally engulfed her whole body. And she was certain Remy could feel the heat. But atleast it was somewhat a consolation to know she also suffered from the _envy_ symptom of love with Scott.

"But y' know when I was a hundred an' ten percent certain it was love an' not crazy fan boy obsession wit' y'?"

She sighed, physically and mentally exhausted from Remy's successful attempts to embarrass her. "When?" When he couldn't stop thinking about her? Couldn't sleep or eat? Felt butterflies in his tummy? Felt the day brighten considerably just by a simple smile from her?

Remy glanced around the room, acting like a magician about to reveal the secret to his most beloved trick. Smiling mysteriously, he leaned intimately close to her ear and whispered: "When y' loved me back."

The impact of those five simple words was akin to a punch from Juggernaut.

"Whoa!" Remy's arms shot up to brace her when she swooned. "I t'ink dat's enough bedtime stories for one night." He gently eased her to lie down. "Let's just keep dis away…." With the same gentleness, he pried his cellphone from her hand. "Don' want radiation causin' more dizziness an' confusion."

On the contrary, it was as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes. She suddenly saw things from a whole new perspective. Saw things…..clearly. The conscious of the thirty year old body she possessed appeared to have been aroused by Remy's words.

Scott—the real Scott Summers—never loved her. And never would. He would always view her as a friend and Jean Grey as the most amazing woman on earth.

She—Rogue, the silly little schoolgirl—had been smitten enough to sell her soul to gain seven wishes, so she could have _him_ love her back.

"Shh…Just close your eyes an' go t' sleep….."

The soothing voice and feathered caresses against her forehead made her eyes flutter and finally close. Her body relaxed. Her mind however, was a different story.

"Remy? Are you awake?" a hushed voice called before Tabitha's head poked into the room. "Oh good you are! Listen, I've got good and great news for you—"

"Sssh!" He shushed, tenderly brushing away strands of hair from Rogue's face. "I'll be right dere."

Rogue barely registered him exit the room, let alone when he covered her with the blanket, tucking her and switched off the lamp. However, even in her shocked state, she managed to acknowledge one important thing.

Remy LeBeau was an accident; a mistake; an unwanted accessory of her wishes: a thief who stole her planner; her maid and babysitter; her husband. He was the husband she never wanted since she discovered she had one.

But if she had loved him, he'd be the first and perhaps the only person who would've loved her back, without her wishing for his undying affection from the Devil or God.

If she loved him…..

A gentle hand brushed her shoulder, breaking her already train wrecked thoughts. It helped somewhat in coping with such frenzied emotions. The only thing wrong was………..

"So what's de big news?"

"You get ten minutes of screentime in Wolvie's movie."

"Fine wit' me. What's de good news?"

"That was the good news. Now for the great news….You know Wade Wilson?"

"My co-star who can't keep his mouth shut an' t'inks mutants really exist in another dimension? An' dat dis whole world is some lovesick teenager's fantasy? Oui. I know him."

………..the person _wasn't_ Remy.

"And you also remember he got his own movie? A Deadpool movie?"

"I vaguely remember him mentionin' somethin' 'bout a movie inbetween tryin' t' convince everyone t' recast Gambit wit' a 50 year old actor. Right after he called me Anna's sugar Daddy."

"Heh….Well…Deadpool isn't happening. Wade went to play some space cop named Green Light or Torch……something."

"An' what does dat have t' do wit' me?"

That clearly sounded like Remy outside the room, while his hand lightly stroked her shoulder.

'Don't be ridiculous Rogue'. Rogue stopped herself from panicking. It might be Kurt.

"What do you think? Who's the mutant who should've gotten his own movie in the first place?"

"Quoi? Y' mean a _Gambit_ movie? B-But it doesn't make sense."

"So is a green lighting a _whole_ movie about a mutant who gets his head slic—"

"Tabitha! Keep it down! De movie still not released yet!"

"Oh relax. It's not like we're leaking the whole movie on the internet or something."

But if it was really Kurt, why didn't she hear him come in? Or Remy and Tabitha say anything to him? Granted, she had been in shock after what Remy had said. But still…..she would've known if it was Kurt without any second thoughts.

"Vhat's going on?"

"Ah! My favorite brother-in-law. Y' sleep well?"

"Remy's getting his own movie and he's not being thankful for it."

Rogue's pulse began to beat faster.

Who the hell was in the room with her? And how did he get past without anyone noticing?

Was it a paparazzi? Why didn't he just quickly shoot a picture or two and leave?

A crazy fan?

Rogue forced her breathing to remain normal and not hyperventilate.

What did he want? A lock of her hair? Her?

No.

It was too risky. The bodyguards were just outside, a scream away from rushing in and killing him on the spot.

Was he was after her family? Kurt and Remy were outside. They were safe too. So what was he after?

"I'm grateful for it. It's just dat….Wolverine movie, den my own movie? An' what's next? X-men 5? X-men 6? When do I spend time wit' baby LeBeau?"

Baby LeBeau.

The baby!

Like a knee-jerk reaction—purely reflexive, Rogue elbowed the intruder in the face, and used the same hand to grab the back of his neck and slam his face against the bedside table.

She had been fully prepared to inflict more damage, if it weren't for the grunt of pain that emitted from his mouth. She had heard it a million times before……in the Danger Room when he dodged mechanical enemies or got hit by one of them……or when he had gotten seriously hurt on a field trip to the caves because of Mystique……

"Scott?" Rogue whispered in a broken voice as he staggered to his feet. "Is that you?"

She never received an answer however.

"I'm pretty sure baby LeBeau will want his or her Dada to go and do—LOGAN!" Tabitha's scream was loud enough to wake the recently deceased.

"Gott in Himmel!"

"Mon Dieu! My ears are bleedin'…..Tabitha why did y'—"

"_There's someone in the room_! And he is _not _Anna!"

Scott, or whoever he was, fled out the window a millisecond before everyone else rushed into the room.

* * *

**A/N:** This has to be the lengthiest chapter of this fic…..and the longest Remy and Rogue conversation I had in any fic o.0

Just to clear things up, there is still no confirmation about the status of Deadpool's movie. I made up the news about the movie being dead. And also Gambit's movie :-( Would've been nice if there was one.

Anyways, please **review**! I updated after such a long time and need to know if everyone is still interested......or even visits the Evo section anymore. So **REVIEW**! Even if it's to say you're alive :-)


End file.
